Manual del hombre perfecto
by an.keisuied
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie escriben el manual del hombre perfecto sin saber que esto, les traería muchos problemas.
1. La cita

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._**  
**

* * *

**Cap.1 **

**La cita**

"_Aguanta Bella, aguanta". _Me repetía a mí misma mientras luchaba con las enormes ganas de salir corriendo del restaurante al cual Tyler, mi cita de esa noche, me había llevado, ahora realmente me preguntaba, en qué estaba pensando cuando acepte salir con él.

—Entonces el tipo me miró y yo lo mire de vuelta y sabes qué, le dije, conmigo no te quieras meter viejo, sabes que te partiré esa cara de chango mal parido— sonreí por cortesía a su insulso y molesto comentario, cualquiera en mi lugar ya le habría metido un pan en esa boca suya. "_Calma Bella, recuerda el plan de emergencia en estos casos". ¡_Claro! Cómo había olvidado el plan de emergencia, interrumpí la sonora carcajada de Tyler para disculparme.

—Disculpa Tyler, debo ir al tocador, ya vuelvo— sólo asintió mientras engullía un pedazo de carne lleno de salsa, no quise mirar más y hui hacia los baños de mujeres.

Entré y al no haber ninguna chica dentro no tuve que entrar a ninguno de los cubículos, marque el número uno, que era predeterminado y de emergencias obviamente. Contestó al tercer toque lo cual me desespero por completo.

—_Hola—_la cantarina voz de mi amiga y compañera de cuarto Alice, contestó.

—Alice, si te tengo como número de emergencia es para que contestes inmediatamente, no cuando estoy a punto de colgar— me quejé, supongo que estaba más irritada de lo que creía.

—_Vaya, parece que alguien está un poco molesta, vamos Belly recuerda lo que hacemos cuando estamos molestas—_ bufé, realmente estaba irritada y no sólo eso, sentía que podía traspasar la bocina del teléfono con mi molestia.

—Alice, no estoy para esto ahora— comencé a caminar en círculos por todo el baño, como león enjaulado.

—_Bella, necesitas calmarte, anda, yo te ayudaré—_ respiré profundamente y asentí, aunque sabía que ella no me veía, pero por favor, es Alice.

—Más ying, menos yang— repetía el mantra que Alice me había enseñado para cuando estaba más que molesta, mientras subía y bajaba los brazos acompasaba la respiración, con cada ying inhalaba y con cada yang exhalaba, ella coreó conmigo hasta que por fin, sentí la calma en mi cuerpo.

—_Ves como lo necesitabas Belly-Bells, ahora dime, en qué te puedo ayudar—_ahora recordaba por qué era la llamada de emergencia.

—Necesito que me saques de aquí, la cita es un desastre, no te puedo explicar todo en este momento pero necesito que estés aquí en menos de diez minutos, en realidad ya he tardado demasiado en el baño— dije, dándome cuenta de repente de que llevaba más del tiempo estimado, cualquier hombre sabe que el tiempo estimado de una mujer en un baño es más del tiempo que tarda un hombre pero seguramente un cabeza hueca como Tyler no entendería eso, era prácticamente una ley.

— _¿De verdad estás en el baño Bella? ¿Tan terrible es?—_bufé de nuevo, ya hasta me sentía un toro.

—Pues claro que sí, de otra manera no te estaría llamando, no creo poder tolerar ni media hora más con ese sujeto— dije recargándome en el lavamanos, me sentía agotada, tan sólo escuchar a Tyler hablando de tonterías por más de hora y media había sido toda una proeza, un trabajo titánico para una simple humana como yo.

—_Ya estoy encendiendo el auto, estaré ahí en cinco minutos—_ declaró mi amiga, suspiré de alivio, conocía a Alice y si tenía suerte estaría entrando por la puerta del lugar en exactos cinco minutos.

Terminé la llamada, lavé mis manos y salí del baño de mujeres, me dirigí entre las mesas y llegué justo a la mía, ahí estaba, se estaba quitando los restos de carne con un mondadientes y supe que si Alice no atravesaba la puerta del lugar inmediatamente, huiría a como diera lugar, ya no me importaba si parecía una grosera o una tonta.

Como siempre mi suerte se negaba a cooperar conmigo y antes de poder dar si quiera vuelta Tyler me llamo.

— ¡Bella!— sonreí forzadamente pero seguro no se daría cuenta, ni siquiera se levanto cuando me acerqué, se había conformado con levantar la mano y gritarme desde su lugar, como si fuera su camarera, bien, como sea pronto terminaría.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto— me excusé y sonreí, como me había enseñado mi abuela, buenos modales en su estado puro, cualquiera diría que yo era mi abuela.

—Descuida, seguramente estás en esos días o quizás te hizo daño la comida— su comentario seguramente quería denotar simpatía, pero dicho por Tyler, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¡Bella! ¡Oh Bella!— mi salvación montada en unos mortales tacones de quince centímetros entró hecha un manojo de nervios justo antes de que le lanzara mi bebida y el resto de mi comida en la cara a Tyler "sin sesos" Crwoley.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?— yo no mentía del todo bien, pero en cuestión de montar una escena era ya casi tan experta como mi amiga.

—Te necesito, ahora mismo, te lo explicaré todo en el camino, debemos irnos, AHORA— mi menuda amiga casi vibraba de la emoción contenida por la escena que estábamos interpretando, pero para los espectadores a nuestro alrededor y seguramente para Tyler era puro nerviosismo.

—Tyler, lamento tener que irme, pero es de suma importancia, fue una gran cita, hasta luego— tomé mi bolso, mi abrigo y como mi venganza personal, dejé que pagara la cuenta completa, ni siquiera me molesté en decirle que lo llamaría luego, seguro me detendría por ella y mi oportunidad de escapar estaría arruinada.

De la mano de Alice, quien aun con su ajustada falda de tubo, tacones y saco corto, era mucho más ágil que yo, subimos a su porche amarillo.

—Eres mi salvadora, de verdad Alice, justo antes de que llegaras insinuó que estaba en mi periodo, ¡¿Qué clase de chico dice eso en una cita?— vaya si estaba molesta.

—Creí que te agradaba— dijo distraída mientras maniobraba por entre las concurridas calles de Nueva York.

—Eso creía yo también, pero supongo que no lo conocía a fondo— llegamos en menos de diez minutos a nuestro campus, Alice guardó su reluciente auto en el garaje del edificio y entramos por la puerta contigua.

Recorrimos los pasillos en silencio pues aunque era viernes por la noche nuestro edificio se veía muy callado y no queríamos molestar.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, era muy grande, con dos camas a cada lado, un tocador y un escritorio con sus respectivas sillas para cada una, dos armarios bastante amplios, y unos sillones, todos en colores pastel y lilas, por preferencia de Alice; al entrar dejé mis cosas por donde quiera y me lancé a mi cama.

—Vamos Bella, un poco de orden por aquí— por unos segundos había olvidado con quien vivía, la loca de las compras, obsesionada por la moda y el orden.

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado agotada, tanto física como mentalmente— Alice rió y acomodó mi abrigo y mi bolso en mi armario.

—Fue sólo una mala cita Bella, has tenido citas antes y no han diferido mucho de ésta— para mi desventura así era, nunca, en toda mi vida social con chicos había tenido una buena cita, rayos, ¿Por qué siempre me fijaba en los patanes, perdedores o tontos?

—Sabes qué, tienes razón Alice, de ahora en adelante no saldré con ningún chico que no sea totalmente perfecto— declaré, Alice comenzó a quitarse sus tacones y su saco para acomodarlos perfectamente en su lugar.

—Realmente eso espero Bella, no digo que no sea divertido montar una nueva escena cada viernes pero, siendo sincera, me gustaría hacer otras cosas a parte de rescatarte de una fatídica cita en un viernes por la noche— de repente su comentario me hizo avergonzarme.

—Es cierto Al, disculpa, no he pensado en que tú podrías estar haciendo algo más, o podrías estar en alguna cita— me levanté de mi cama y yo también comencé a cambiarme de ropa, Alice, quien había entrado a su armario para terminar de cambiarse ahora salía con un bonito blusón de satén color marfil y su bata a juego.

—Lo sé, descuida, sólo busca mejor a tus candidatos, de acuerdo— esa era mi amiga, comprensiva hasta el cansancio.

—Gracias Ali, además, sabes que si tú tuvieras una cita desastrosa yo iría de inmediato igualmente— entré a mi armario para cambiarme, pero a diferencia de mi amiga, yo usaba algo más simple, en realidad era una vieja camiseta que me quedaba muy grande y unos viejos shorts, así era como me gustaba dormir, y claro, esto Alice lo odiaba, pero últimamente ya no me decía nada, puesto que teníamos un acuerdo, ella arreglaba mi ropa lunes, miércoles, viernes, sábados y fiestas especiales, podía incluso añadir tacones, que no pusieran en riesgo mi vida, eso sí, yo me vestía jueves, domingos y por supuesto elegía mi ropa de dormir, así de fácil era negociar con ella.

—Bueno Bella, aunque sé que lo harías, yo no creo estar nunca en una situación parecida, recuerda que yo tengo a mi candidato ideal— al salir de mi cambiador ella ya estaba en su cama, con su revista "Vogue" entre sus manos.

—Alice, ¿de nuevo con eso?— cómo olvidar al candidato ideal de Alice, ella lo mencionaba todo el tiempo.

—Dime qué tiene de malo Bella, yo sé que él es el indicado para mí, ¿Quién podría ser más perfecto que Jasper Whitlock?— suspiré cansada, con ella no había remedio.

—Bueno, veamos—comencé a pensar en todos los contras que, a mi punto de vista tenía el sujeto—número uno: lo has visto en persona sólo dos veces, número dos: en esas dos veces no le has hablado ni una sola, número tres: todo lo que sabes de él es por medio de revistas o el pobre asistente de tu padre, número cuatro: en las ocasiones que lo has visto, él nunca se ha dignado a dirigirte ni una sola mirada, y número cinco: por favor Alice, el tipo tiene como cuarenta años, realmente no sé que le ves, además ¿qué te hace pensar que te elegiría a ti en lugar de cualquiera de esas tipas que van detrás de él?, es un play boy renombrado Alice, por todos los cielos— terminé mi perorata metiéndome entre mis sabanas.

—Qué bueno que eres mi amiga, no sé que me dirías si no lo fueras— dijo dejando de lado su revista y mirándome fijamente— Bella yo sé que es el correcto, lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi, y sé que él está esperando por mí también, lo siento en mi interior—sus ojitos soñadores me hacían temer por ella— Y no tiene cuarenta, te recuerdo que fue de los más jóvenes de su generación y sólo tiene veintisiete, seis años no son nada— dijo ahora firme mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

—Como digas Alice, sólo recuerda que no quiero verte lastimada por ilusiones que no se podrían realizar— dije acomodándome yo igualmente.

—Por favor Bella, soy Alice Brandon, no he sufrido ninguna desilusión desde que tengo siete meses de fecundación— reí por eso, sin embargo lo creía. Alice era la primogénita de la familia Brandon, estaba Cinthya, su hermana, pero ella había sido la primera de una de las familias más influyentes en Virginia, la compañía de su padre tenía sucursales por todo Estados Unidos, Canadá e Inglaterra.

—Por eso mismo lo digo, no quiero saber que ésta es la primera desilusión que tengas y vayas a hacer una locura— a la que por supuesto me arrastraría a mí.

—Lo único que podría hacer sería aventarnos de un paracaídas— y ahí estaba lo que me temía, el "nos" que por supuesto me incluía.

—Es bueno saberlo Al, buenas noches— ya había tenido suficiente por una sola noche, no quería saber más de hombres estúpidos, ni planes locos de amigas aun más locas, mi pobre cabeza no podía soportar tanto.

—Buenas noches amiga, que descanses— me respondió Alice y muy acomedidamente se levantó a apagar la luz de nuestra habitación, mientras yo me sumergía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_Hola, soy yo, de nuevo, con una historia nueva, la cual ya tiene cinco capítulos escritos, quiero publicarla tan rápido como pueda, he estado inspirada y no he parado en estos dos días, espero que les agrade y comenten si quieren que la continúe, ya sé que tengo proyectos inconclusos pero no puedo evitarlo, lo pensé muy bien antes de publicar esta historia así que es su decisión que siga o la borre, así de simple, como verán está mucho mejor redactada y más amplia, es porque ahora quiero tener un formato mucho más maduro y realmente espero que les agrade este progreso en mi historia y forma de escribir, sin nada más que decir, An._


	2. Empezando

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.2**

**Empezando **

—En serio que no te entiendo Bella, Mike es bastante guapo, pensé que él era tu hombre perfecto— me dijo Alice, mientras entraba a nuestra habitación seguida por mí, negué con la cabeza. No lo entendía, claro que era guapo, pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de patán.

—Que sea guapo no lo hace perfecto, Alice— le aclaré, dejando mi bolso sobre el escritorio que estaba en mi lado de la habitación.

—Jasper es muy guapo y es perfecto— me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Alice ya sabes que tú eres la única que ve a Jasper perfecto— le dije en tono de broma, ella no hizo caso alguno de mi comentario y se dejo caer en la cama rebotando un poco. Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio dispuesta a encender mi computadora y revisar algunos de mis correos.

—Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué debe de tener el hombre perfecto? Porque si mal no recuerdo me habías dicho que sólo saldrías con chicos perfectos, pero con Mike salieron las cosas igual o peor que con Tyler— me dijo, me volteé a verla y ella a su vez me miraba atentamente.

—Mike es un completo patán, no dejaba de coquetear con todas las chicas del lugar, de verdad creí que era perfecto para mí pero ya ves que no, y si te soy sincera también iba a aventarle mi comida a Tyler, pero llegaste a tiempo, Mike no tuvo esa suerte—sonreí muy pagada de mí misma, la verdad es que bien se pudo haber ganado también una buena patada, pero sólo le había vertido todo mi plato de espagueti en su brillante cabellera rubia.

—Bueno, quiero saber todo lo que un chico perfecto tiene— dijo muy animada, colocándose sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Tienes lápiz y papel listos?— le dije, empezando a tener una idea de un juego bastante entretenido.

—De inmediato— me reí de mi amiga, realmente iba a buscarlos— Listo— dijo volviendo a sentarse en su cama después de haber hurgado entre los cajones de su escritorio, en sus manos tenía una libreta rosa y un lapicero de color morado.

—Bien, apunta— en ese momento tocaron a nuestra habitación, antes de dejar que pasara la persona, pregunté quién era.

—Soy yo— contestó una voz cantarina y bastante conocida para mí.

— ¿Quien yo?—me reí bajito por como Alice molestaba a nuestra amiga.

—Vamos Alice, deja de jugar o sabrás quien soy de verdad—reí más abiertamente en esta ocasión, era muy divertido ver las constantes bromas y amenazas que se hacían mis mejores amigas, me levanté de mi asiento y abrí la puerta del dormitorio para dejar entrar a Rosalie, quien como siempre se veía igual de espectacular.

Yo conocía a Rosalie desde la preparatoria, ella era un año mayor que yo y por eso no compartía la habitación con nosotras.

Si algo definía a Rosalie era su belleza, su fuerza de carácter y lo buena amiga que era, conmigo y con Alice, aunque su relación fuera un poco ruda en ocasiones.

Alice era igual de bella que Rosalie, lo único que las diferenciaba eran su estatura y color de cabello, igualmente Alice era fuerte en espíritu y fisicamente también, y ambas eran excelentes amigas y compañeras.

—Hola Bells, duende— fue su saludo. Llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo con unos grandes tacones que sólo la hacían ver aun más alta.

—Barbie— respondió a su vez Alice, mientras yo abrazaba a mi amiga.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?— preguntó Rose al ver el lapicero y el cuaderno de Alice.

—Bella me dirá todo lo que un hombre perfecto debe tener—respondió Alice, estaba realmente emocionada por este juego, aunque sabía que sólo lo hacía para volver a señalar a Jasper, su amor platónico, como perfecto.

—Bien, yo me apunto— Rose se sentó junto a Alice quien feliz le cedió un espacio en su cómoda cama y ambas prestaron atención para todo lo que les dijera.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé.

—Regla número uno: el hombre perfecto debe cumplir con todos y cada uno de los puntos de este manual, si falta uno sólo no puede ser considerado el hombre perfecto— Alice anotaba rápidamente mientras Rose la miraba sonriente.

—Listo, continua— sus ojos le brillaban y tenía una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Rose obviamente se divertía viéndola así.

—Bien, regla número dos: —lo pensé un poco— Debe ser inteligente pero no demasiado, recuerden, no queremos a un cerebrito presumiendo por todo lo que sabe, pero tampoco queremos a un descerebrado en nuestra mesa— Rose asentía y Alice escribía.

—Oh, como ese chico en segundo grado ¿lo recuerdas Bella?— me dijo Rose, rememoré mis años de preparatoria, y ahí estaba, su rostro brillaba en mis peores recuerdos.

—Rayos, claro, Eric "el rudo", cómo olvidarlo— Rose se burlaba de mí y eso me molestaba.

—Anda Bella, continua, después me contaran de Eric—nos apremió Alice.

—Anota ésta Alice, regla número tres: deberá tener un cuerpo ejercitado y bien formado, ningún debilucho puede ser nombrado el hombre perfecto— señaló Rose, no era nuevo para nostras que a Rosalie Hale le agradaban los hombres fuertes.

—Bien, esta es una importante Alice y quiero que la tengas bien en cuenta—me miró extrañada pero asintió—regla número cuatro: el hombre perfecto no puedo tener más de cuatro años de diferencia entre la edad que tenemos en el momento de conocerlo— Alice me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero igual la anotó.

—Es una regla extraña Bells, ¿Por qué la pusiste?— preguntó Rose.

—Porque no queremos a ningún viejo colgado de nuestro brazo como si fuéramos su bastón, ¿cierto Alice?— Nos desafiábamos con la mirada Alice y yo, mientras Rose nos veía intercaladamente tratando de adivinar qué sucedía.

—Bien, esto tiene que ver con Jasper ¿cierto?— acertó Rose. Alice seguía viéndome directo a los ojos, ahora para nada divertida.

—No quiere aceptar que Jasper no es en absoluto perfecto, y mucho menos para ella— le dije a Rose sin despegar la mirada de mi amiga.

—Ya es personal Bella, y no es justo— dijo Alice despegando por fin su mirada, haciendo pucheros y dejando de lado su cuaderno.

—Claro que no Alice, es la verdad, un hombre con una diferencia de edad muy grande no puede ser perfecto— dije levantando los hombros, Rose tomó la libreta mientras Alice me encaraba.

—Son sólo seis años Bella, no es ningún viejo— lo defendió.

—Vamos chicas, esto es en un aspecto general, necesitamos más reglas, Alice, ahora tú propón una, es lo justo— intervino Rose, siempre igual de diplomática, por algo estaba estudiando leyes.

Alice se animó ahora que ella pondría parte de las reglas para el hombre perfecto, que sin duda a su concepción seguía siendo Jasper.

—Bueno, anota Barbie, regla número cinco: el hombre perfecto debe ser siempre caballeroso, un hombre sin modales ni cortesía es un patán y a las mujeres no les gustan los patanes— me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, sin duda era dirigido hacia mí, pero no me molestaba, de hecho se lo agradecía.

—Esa es una buena, duende, ya la has escuchado Bells— me dijo Rosalie, mientras anotaba.

—Lo sé, ha sido una buena Ali, continuemos— mis dos amigas asintieron y se volvieron a acomodar en la gran cama de Alice, yo me quede de pie. — regla número seis: debe ser totalmente fiel a una sola mujer, no puede andar coqueteando con ninguna vendedora, mesera, azafata, etcétera, etcétera. — ambas chicas asintieron y Alice continuó con la escritura de nuestro "manual".

—Veamos, regla número siete: el hombre perfecto siempre debe consentir en todo a su novia, esposa o pareja, un hombre no puede ser perfecto si no sabe mimar bien a una mujer— sentenció Rose, seguramente pensando en lo mucho que le gusta ser mimada, siempre lo ha sido, así que obviamente buscaría eso en un hombre.

— ¿Cuántas reglas se supone que deben de tener?— preguntó Al.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero pongamos un estándar, ¿Rose?— ella era la abogada aquí.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no los dejamos en diez reglas por ahora? —Preguntó— Conforme se necesiten más sólo las agregamos— dijo algo cansada, revise el reloj de mi escritorio, doce y treinta de la noche.

—Seguro, yo tengo otra— dijo Alice—Regla número ocho: el hombre perfecto debe tener un buen empleo, ninguna mujer quiere a un hijo de papi, ni a un bueno para nada a cuestas— reí un poco por la regla de Alice y la reacción de Rose, seguramente lo tomaría personal, pero era cierto, casi todos los chicos con los que ella había salido eran buenos para nada dedicados a mal gastar su tiempo, o niños ricos que sólo vivían de sus padres, un desastre total para ella, que a pesar de ser una chica de familia adinerada, siempre buscaba salir adelante por sus propios medios, parte de eso fue lo que la ayudo cuando sus padres se separaron cuando ella tenía doce años.

—Regla número nueve:—recité— Todo hombre perfecto debe tener confianza en sí mismo, si no puede confiar en su persona no puede confiar en nadie más— dije— Queda una más, chicas, debemos terminar con nuestro manual— quería y anhelaba poder dormir.

—Creo que yo la tengo— dijo Rose, seria de repente— regla número diez: el hombre perfecto, nunca, jamás en la vida te deberá lastimar, un hombre que te hace derramar una lágrima que no sea de felicidad, no puede ser el hombre perfecto— terminó casi con un susurro, una ligera lágrima descendía por su perfecta mejilla de porcelana.

No lo pensé más y ya la tenía entre mis brazos, a pesar de que conocíamos a Alice sólo de hace tres años ella conocía nuestras historias completas y por supuesto sabía todo lo que había pasado Rose, a sus cortos veintidós años, ella también la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que eran bastantes, muchas para ser una chica tan pequeña y delgada.

—Gracias, amigas, de verdad son las mejores— dijo Rose sorbiendo su nariz.

—Pero no me vayas a besar de acuerdo, aun no encuentro mi lado lésbico, Rosalie— el comentario de Alice nos hizo reír a ambas, esa era nuestra amiga.

—Tranquila Alice, yo también estoy buscando a mi hombre perfecto, ¿Pueden creerlo?, soy una ingenua sin remedio— dijo riendo pero con tristeza.

—No eres ingenua Rose, eres humana, créenos, pero somos amigas, y te queremos—la abracé más fuerte y le di un beso en su coronilla.

—Barbie, parece que de quien te tienes que cuidar es de Bella, creo que ella ya está encontrando su lado lésbico— volvió a bromear Alice, me reí pero me hice la ofendida.

—Es la última vez que soy cariñosa con ustedes, ahora no puedo cuidarlas como a mis hermanitas porque ya quiero ser su amante, así no, se acabo para siempre Alice, te lo digo— estaba sobreactuando pero quería animar a mi amiga.

—Ya ves lo que haces, enana de pacotilla— comenzó a decirle Rose, señal inequívoca de que ahora estaba mucho mejor.

—Por favor, esa actuación no se la cree ni un niño de dos años Bella, tendremos que practicar tus estados "ofendida y dolida"— las tres reímos, y nos reunimos en un abrazo, podría ser hija única pero sin duda tenía dos hermanas maravillosas.

—Bien, me voy, estoy muerta, hoy tuve dos sesiones de fotografías y un examen sorpresa, así que debo descansar— se despidió Rose después de separarnos, ella era una gran chica, con un futuro brillante, modelo profesional y estudiante de leyes.

—Que descanses Rosie, ¿desayunamos mañana?— era común en nostras desayunar los fines de semana, pero igual siempre preguntaba.

—Seguro, pero quiero llevarlas a un lugar nuevo, les gustara— nos aseguró mi amiga cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

—Las veré cerca de las doce, tengo que entregar unos diseños y marcar unas telas para una prueba, así que las alcanzare ahí— nos aviso Alice, acercándose a la puerta para despedir también a Rosalie.

Alice era la mejor de su clase, una famosa diseñadora de alta costura era en lo que se convertiría, totalmente.

—De acuerdo, enana, te mandaré un mensaje cuando estemos allá, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Bells— dijo Rose, sonriendo como un querubín.

—Detesto las sorpresas Rose, lo sabes— dije quejándome.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa, te encantara el lugar, descansen chicas, nos vemos— hizo una vuelta casi imposible en tacones, para mí claro, y se despidió con la mano.

La despedimos igualmente y entramos para poder descansar.

— ¿Quieres ver una película?— me sugirió Ali, seguramente no estaba cansada en absoluto.

—Claro, por qué no— me alcé de hombros, de todas maneras me quedaría dormida en su cama a mitad de la película.

Cambiamos nuestros atuendos por pijamas, vaciamos una bolsa de papas de las cuales Alice siempre tenía una reserva, buscamos mantas abrigadoras y "Sex & The city", así de simple.

Gracias a la gran pantalla plana que estaba empotrada en nuestra habitación y la cual casi nunca utilizábamos, no tuvimos que ir al centro de entretenimiento del edificio.

—Recuérdame pedirle a Adam un mini bar para la habitación, necesito más que papas para ver películas— se quejaba mi amiga mientras comenzaba la película.

—Seguro, porque tu reserva especial de papas ya no es suficiente ¿Cierto?— dije en broma.

—Eso puedes apostarlo, amiga— me reí pero ya no dije nada, me concentré en las protagonistas de la afamada película, pero como lo predije, me quede dormida a la mitad de ella.

* * *

_Hola, quiero primero que nada, agradecerles a Dani Salvatore Cullen, Tellus, jupy y lexa0619, que con sus comentarios me animaron a actualizar, cuatro reviews para el primer capítulo no está nada mal y espero que vayan en aumento, es una historia en la que estoy poniendo toda mi dedicación, ánimos y pensamiento, así que cada comentario es muy especial para mí, sin nada más por decir, besos, An._


	3. La propuesta

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.3 **

**La propuesta.**

Me levante a las nueve de la mañana en la cama de Alice, cubierta con dos mantas y una nota en mi mano.

"_Descansa tranquila amiga, nos veremos a las doce, tu ropa está lista en tu cama_

_Al."_

Sí, bueno, esa era Alice, se había desvelado viendo una película y aun así se había levantado más temprano que yo, se había ido a su clase y había preparado mi ropa para el día, ni mi madre, literalmente.

Pronto Rose pasaría por mí, así que entre al baño, me duche y salí para poder cambiarme con lo que sea que Alice me había preparado, era un hermoso día, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Ahí sobre mi cama justo como lo había dicho mi amiga estaba un bonito vestido negro que llegaba hasta la rodilla, con un cuello blanco y uno botines negros de un tacón de siete centímetros, junto a estos estaba una gabardina larga que me llegaba a mitad de las pantorrillas de color marfil.

Me vestí, era el trato y no podía romperlo, terminé de alistarme, sequé mi cabello y lo até en una coleta alta, lave mis dientes y justo cuando tomé mi bolso, tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

Como siempre la bien vestida Rose me sonreía, mucho más animada, por supuesto.

—Te ves preciosa Bells, queda a la perfección con el lugar, ya verás— le di un ligero abrazo y cerré la puerta siguiéndola. Ella también llevaba puesto un vestido, sólo que el de ella era arriba de la rodilla, de color rosa pastel y tacones blancos de por lo menos doce centímetros.

—Gracias Rose, bueno tú eres tú, y como siempre te ves increíble—hizo un movimiento con la mano quitandole importnacia,salimos por la puerta del garaje, Rose sólo vivía un piso más arriba de nosotras, así que compartíamos la cochera.

—Iremos en el mío— no me estaba preguntando, así que sólo subí al asiento del copiloto de su hermoso BMW rojo sin replicar.

—Rose, dime a dónde iremos, detesto las sorpresas— bufé, ella salió fácilmente de la cochera y se adentro al tránsito de Nueva York.

—Es lo que nunca he entendido Bella, te conozco desde que tenemos dieciséis y quince años, y nunca he entendido cuál es tu problema con las sorpresas, fiestas y regalos— bueno, llevaba con Rose más de siete años de amistad, así qué por qué no contarle la pequeña y fatídica historia.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, bueno, ya sabes que mis padres se separaron muy jóvenes— eso era algo que compartía con ella, la separación de nuestros padres.

—Sí lo recuerdo, se separaron cuando tenía sólo dos años— dijo apesadumbra, para ella fue difíci la separación de los suyos,l pero siempre imaginó que había sido mucho más difícil para mí, aunque no era así o tal vez sí.

—Bueno, en mi cumpleaños número cinco, antes de que Charlie se fuera a Washington y eso, preparó un fiesta sorpresa para mí, mamá lo había olvidado así que no fuimos, por supuesto que ella olvidó mi cumpleaños, hasta que Phil llegó con un gran regalo para mí, el caso es que ese mismo día Charlie llamó y tuvieron una gran pelea, porque mamá había olvidado mi cumpleaños y no me había llevado con él—recordaba ese día y aun tenía un nudo en el estomago— tratando de calmar a Charlie le dije del regalo de Phil y lo hizo enfurecer más, me grito, nunca lo había hecho, claro que se disculpó inmediatamente, pero desde entonces no puedo celebrar ni mi cumpleaños, ni tener sorpresas o regalos, sin recordar ese momento— termine mi relato y me quede mirando hacía la ventana, si veía a Rose a los ojos podía sensibilizarme y llorar.

—Supongo que no querrás mencionárselo a Alice—afirmó.

—Tranquila, Alice lo sabe, tuvimos una gran pelea mi primer día en Nueva York por ello, quería hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida y me amenazó con hacerla sorpresa, así que tuve que contarle— ahora tuve que verla por temor a que se enfadara, pero Alice tenía un poder de persuasión que te hacía contarle todo.

—Bueno, Alice puede sacarle una confesión hasta a una piedra, no estoy enfadada cariño, pero me hubiera gustado ahorrarte todo esto— dijo arrepentida, seguro por todos los regalos y mini fiestas que me festejó en el colegio.

— ¿Me dirás a donde vamos ahora?— pregunté esperanzada.

—Claro, estamos a dos minutos, te encantará— bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Llegamos a un lindo restaurant, parecía una pequeña cabaña, las mesas tenía manteles amarillos y cafés, los centros de mesa eran flores amarillas, naranjas y blancas en floreros de cristal, era pintoresco y muy lindo.

—Vaya, es hermoso Rose, ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?— teníamos una reservación y nos dejaron pasar rápidamente por entre las mesas hasta un balcón hermoso con dos mesas, una claro era nuestra.

Nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegara Alice, era un precioso día así que el balcón era el lugar perfecto.

—Las chicas de mi clase hablaron de él, es un lugar para pasar un día soleado aquí— dijo mientras se acomodaba.

—Es bastante acogedor, creo que podríamos desayunar aquí más seguido— me gustaba el lugar.

—Sí, y además sirven unos suflés de infarto, ya lo verás— reí por su entusiasmo con los postres, pero así era ella.

—Ya están aquí, hola chicas, lamento la tardanza, las demás compañeras querían saber dónde conseguí tantas telas importadas—Alice llegó con un perfecto e inmaculado vestido blanco, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, muy ceñido a sus curvas con unos tacones rojos igual de altos que los de Rose.

—Tranquila, no tiene mucho que llegamos, bien ahora que estamos las tres quiero hacerles una propuesta— dijo Rose, acercándose a la mesa, como si fuera lo más confidencial del mundo.

—Espera, antes quiero pedir un poco de jugo y fruta— dijo Alice, queriendo molestarla.

—Vamos duende, es importante— Alice rió y la dejo continuar.

—Anda Rose, dinos ya—la apremié.

—Bien, mamá llamo ayer— dijo de golpe. No dijimos nada instándola a continuar— Pronto es su cumpleaños, y quiere que viajemos a Londres para festejar con ella en su gran y ostentosa fiesta— acabó de contarnos, seguramente, estuviera un poco molesta, por no decir que estaba fuera de sí, pero controlada, claro.

—Espera, ¿dijiste viajemos?—pregunté, esperando no fuera lo que pensaba.

—Sí, bueno en realidad quiere que yo viaje, pero no creo poder hacerlo sola, chicas ustedes son mis mejores amigas, y mamá tiene un nuevo novio y papá no estará ahí porque está de vacaciones en las vegas con esta chica Nancy que podría ser casi mi hermana y realmente no quiero ir sola— se le notaba la desesperación en la voz y me compadecía, en los últimos años sus padres se volvieron un caos total, Renee tenía de pareja permanente a Phil desde que yo tenía tres años y Charlie nunca quiso volver a salir con nadie, pero los padres de Rose eran un caso aparte.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, sólo tendré que comprar algunas botas y un par de impermeables porque Londres es impredecible, Bella lo siento pero tendré que comprarte unos cuantos a ti también, y estoy segura que a tu madre le encantará como regalo ese bolso Louis Vuitton, ¿crees que le agrade? Tú qué dices Bella— Alice era un remolino de planes y entusiasmo.

—Ali tranquila, no sé, debo pensarlo, no podemos dejar la universidad así como así— trate de salirme por la tangente, viajar no me entusiasmaba.

—Bells, eres la mejor de tu clase, puedes hablar con tus profesores y faltar al menos unos tres días, por favor te necesito— me dijo Rose, tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa y suplicándome con la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de tu mamá Rose?— preguntó Alice, sacando su agenda electrónica y organizando todo.

—La próxima semana, será algo que empieza desde el viernes por la noche, pasara la tarde con sus amigas y la noche del sábado será la gran fiesta, el domingo dará un desayuno especial, quiere que me quede con ella hasta el Lunes en la noche, se irá de viaje— dijo bufando Rose.

—Bien, podemos salir el viernes en la tarde, después de clases, estaremos llegando por la noche a Londres y regresaremos el martes en la mañana, pediremos permiso hasta el miércoles, no habrá ningún problema— aseguro Alice, muy pagada de sí misma, sabiendo lo bien que organizaba todos sus planes.

—Alice, aun no he dicho que iré— me quejé.

—Bella, ¿te negaras a una petición de tu amiga de siempre, de la que te ayudaba siempre en la clase de gimnasia y te conoce desde hace siete años?— rayos, ¿Por qué hacían eso?

—No te atrevas a chantajearme emocionalmente Rosalie Lilian Hale— le advertí, si comenzaba y Alice le seguía el juego, estaba perdida.

—Por favor Bella, te he estado rescatando de cada horrorosa cita durante los últimos dos años, he cuidado de ti como una madre y te he dejado utilizar esas horribles pijamas que me queman la retina cada vez que las veo— genial, mis posibilidades ahora eran nulas.

—Bien basta, como veo que se han aliado en contra mía, no me quedará otra que aceptar, pero más les vale que ese avión no caiga y nos lleve a una inminente muerte o ya verán— estaba actuando como una niña pero, tenía un pavor inmenso a esos monstruos voladores.

—Descuida Belly, comprare unas pastillas relajantes para el vuelo, son geniales— me anticipó Rose, ¿Trataría de…doparme?

— ¿Estaré drogada durante el vuelo?— pregunté un poco asustada.

—Será la única manera de que estés tranquila durante el despegue y aterrizaje Bella, si no hubieras rehusado volar todas las veces que te acompañe a Washington no sentirías tanto miedo como ahora— se quejo mi amiga, Alice sólo asentía, apoyándola.

—Bien, dópame y súbeme a uno de esos monstruos para que no llegue ni a los veinticinco Lilian — un joven se acerco a nuestra mesa, viendo que ya no platicábamos tanto como antes.

Agradecimos y revisamos la carta, no tenía mucha hambre así que sólo pedí un poco de fruta y panecillos con un latte.

Alice pidió panqueques con un chocolate y fruta, Rose pidió algo más sustancioso, un poco de cereal, fruta, jugo, pan tostado y huevos.

Comimos y pagamos y salimos directo a hacer compras.

—Londres, ¡aquí vamos! — celebró Alice, no sabía que la tenía tan contenta, pero realmente no había una razón establecida, así era Alice, podría haber viajado cientos de veces a algún lugar pero el sólo hecho de volver a hacerlo y con nosotras la hacían una hiperactiva.

Rose no estaba tan emocionada, ver a su madre, en su lujosa mansión, con su nuevo novio en una gran fiesta no era su mejor plan para un fin de semana, pero igual estaría con nosotras y eso la animaba un poco, sólo un poco.

Yo por mi parte, sólo esperaba realmente salir viva de aquel avión, era lo único que pedía.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo, díganme qué les pareció, ¿Les gustó?, espero realmente que sí, yo sigo con el ritmo de escritura que me planteé, muchas gracias a esos hermosos reviews de grisAliceCullenSwan,jupy, conejoazul y Lupin410 quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, me animan a contiuar con esto, vamos muy bien, ocho reviews para dos capítulos, es una gran cantidad, besos y abrazos, An._


	4. El viaje

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.4 **

**El viaje**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, recién salía de mi clase y ya tenía cinco mensaje de Alice quien me apremiaba a apresurarme, nuestro vuelo salía a las seis y media y a penas si teníamos tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, me moría de hambre pero mi estomago podía aguantar un poco más, Alice seguramente no.

Llegue a mi habitación casi corriendo con los malditos tacones que llevaba puestos ese día y me estaban matando, no podía creer lo ajustado que era aquel bléiser, que aunque se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo me había dificultado sobremanera la carrera.

Me recibió una impaciente Alice y una irritada Rosalie.

—Vamos Bella, con el transito que hay en Nueva York tardaremos más de lo planeado — se quejó mi amiga, quien vestía uno de sus clásico atuendos de viaje, un cárdigan azul marino con una sencilla blusa beige de tirantes, unos pantalones bastante ajustados y unos lindos zapatos de piso color rojos.

—Bella, te quiero amiga, pero te culpo personalmente por la jaqueca que tengo en estos momentos— fue el saludo de Rose, cuando entré.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que entregar unos trabajos y hacer una exposición ante la clase por el permiso que pedí, no fue tan sencillo como lo imaginaron— dije entrando a mi armario rápidamente. Tomé lo primero que encontré entre mis cajones especiales donde tenía mi ropa "anti Alice".

—Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Me preguntó mi amiga-loca por la moda- Brandon.

—Si voy a subir a un avión lo haré cómoda, de acuerdo— sentencié mientras me cambiaba por una blusa de tirantes de algodón, no como la de seda de Alice, unos tenis y una sudadera holgada.

—Rose, ¿Ya viste lo que lleva puesto? Es un crimen— se quejó Alice.

—Bueno, tiene un punto a su favor, ahora Bells, podrías por favor darme las llaves de tu auto para que podamos irnos ya— Rose se veía muy cansada y con falta de ganas.

—Aquí tienes — le dije entregándole las llaves de mi "bebé" — Anímate Rose, cuando menos te des cuenta ya estaremos de vuelta, estaremos contigo— dije abrazándola. Me sonrió en respuesta y llevo dos maletas a mi auto.

—Vamos duende, toma tu maleta y subamos todo si quieres llegar a tiempo— me guiñó el ojo mientras salía hacia la cochera del edificio, yo había empacado parte de mi ropa, pero Alice había llegado antes y había terminado de empacar, sabía que había sacado mis pijamas de la maleta así que tome un bolso y metí un short, un pantalón y dos camisas grandes, viejas y cómodas, justo como me gustaban y justo lo que Alice no quería que llevara.

Llegué con mi bolso de mano y la pequeña mochila donde llevaba mi equipaje clandestino. Mis amigas ya estaban dentro del auto, Alice en el asiento trasero y el Rose en el asiento del copiloto, guardé las cosas y cerré la cajuela donde estaban cinco maletas, tres grandes y dos pequeñas.

Subí al asiento del conductor y me preparé para conducir mi mini Cooper gris, tenía bastantes días que no lo utilizaba y se sentía muy bien estar de nuevo al volante, jamás me atrevería a pisar el acelerador del auto de Rose o Alice, pero con mi mini Cooper era diferente, porque era mío y no era un deportivo, no del todo, al menos no como el de mis amigas.

—No creas que no te vi Swan, un día de estos quemaré todos esos pantalones y camisas viejas, te lo aseguro— Me amenazó Alice, mientras se ponía sus gafas Chanel, Rose sólo reía, ella igualmente se colocó sus gafas Carolina Herrera.

—Alice, te recuerdo el trato que hicimos, no puedes tocar mis pijamas— sonreí con suficiencia y me coloqué mis gafas Ray Band. Ella hizo un mohín pero no me dijo nada más, le basto con acomodarse en su lugar y hacerse la digna conmigo.

Salimos del edificio y me adentré a las calles de Nueva York, tomé la ruta más corta que conocía y pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador llegamos en menos de veinticinco minutos al Aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York.

Dejamos mi auto en el estacionamiento del lugar, pagamos por adelantado para que pudiera permanecer ahí, bajamos como pudimos las maletas y nos adentramos al aeropuerto.

—Bien chicas, vamos, tenemos poco tiempo— nos apresuró mi alocada amiga.

—Alice, estamos bien, no tienes por qué correr, además no creo que Rose pueda con esos tacones— me burlé un poco, Rosalie había insistido en usar tacones a juego con unos pantalones completamente pegados y una chaqueta de cuero, bueno realmente se veía para derretir a cualquier hombre, pero aun así, me parecía poco apropiado para un vuelo de cinco horas. — Realmente no puedo creer que estés usando eso Rose, es un vuelo, no una pasarela— apunté, moviendo la cabeza.

—Bella, conozco a la perfección a mi madre, jamás me perdonaría viajar como si fuera cualquier evento, recuerda que ella es una diva— me contradijo, bueno, no recordaba mucho a la mamá de Rosalie, pero por como la pintaba, seguramente yo estaba vestida de una manera inaceptable.

—Presiento que deberé cambiarme en cuanto lleguemos a Londres— dije apesadumbrada.

—Eso me temo Bells, pero descuida, confió en Alice más de lo que ella y cualquiera creería— me dijo confiadamente, sin que Alice escuchara.

—Vamos, vamos señoritas, esto no es un paseo por el jardín— bufé, cuando Alice quería, era un autentico dolor de cabeza.

Pasamos por el chequeo de equipaje y boletos, Alice saltaba como si tuviera un pequeño vibrador dentro, Rose reía pero sabía que muy en su interior estaba ansiosa, aunque no más que yo, volar en una de esas cosas me aterrorizaba, traté de calmarme y hora y media después estábamos, por fin, abordando. Buscamos nuestros asientos, guardamos nuestros bolsos de mano y nos acomodamos para el desdichado vuelo.

—Bien Belly, aquí tienes tus dulces— dijo Rose, entregándome dos pequeñas pastillas, sin pensarlo mucho me las tomé y esperé muy quieta en mi lugar a que hicieran efecto, la verdad era muy cómodo, no por nada era primera clase, todo por cortesía de mami Hale.

Pronto comencé a sentir un ligero letargo, los ojos me pesaban y no podía levantar mi cabeza del hombro de Rose, donde sin querer la había acomodado.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría traerme una almohada por favor? — escuché a lo lejos a Alice hablar.

—De inmediato— fue la respuesta de la otra persona, supuse sería la azafata, pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos como para asegurarlo.

—Rose, ¿Estás segura que eran dos pastillas las que debía tomar? — preguntó preocupada mi amiga, poco a poco deje de sentir mis músculos pero estaba demasiado atontado como para realmente preocuparme por ello, sólo quería aferrarme lo más posible a la realidad, no perder del todo.

—Eso creo, realmente no lo sé, nunca las he usado, pero mi padre siempre ha tomado dos— dijo Rose igual de preocupada que Alice, mientras sentía como mi cabeza era colocada en algo mucho más sueva y cómodo que su hombro.

—Sí, pero estoy segura que tu padre pesa mucho más que Bella, ha de haber sido demasiado para ella— genial, la poca coherencia que todavía tenía se estaba desvaneciendo gracias al descuido de Rosalie, mi maldita suerte ahora me daba una lección, no tomes ninguna pastilla sin preguntar antes, supongo que para la educación que estaba tomando y todos los conocimientos que tenía, sin duda era una gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte, "Tonta Bella" me reprendí, pero se lo adjudicaba a mis grandes nervios.

—Sólo espero que no deje de respirar— susurró Alice cerca de mi oído y con eso me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños, rayos, este viaje, ya había comenzado mal.

* * *

_Lamento que sea tan pequeño y después de tanto tiempo, pero acabo de regresar a clases y no puedo pasar tanto tiempo aquí, así que serán pausadas pero sustanciosas las actualizaciones, gracias por su apoyo y su comprensión, besos y todo mi amor, An._


	5. La fiesta apenas empieza

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es enteramente mía._

* * *

**Cap.5**

**La fiesta apenas empieza**

Me desperté con los músculos totalmente agarrotados, me dolía el cuello y la cabeza, sí, definitivamente no volvería a tomar ningún medicamente sin consultar antes. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir hacerlo?

—Oh, Bella, has despertado, estaba tan asustada, temíamos que dejaras de respirar en algún momento— me dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba y repetía bajito "_Gracias, gracias, gracias"_, me soltó, con un obvio alivió, comencé a sentir más mis brazos y piernas.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo como eso entendiste Isabella, estuve a punto de hacer que el avión aterrizara de emergencia en donde fuera— sollozó Alice en mi hombro, abrazándome también.

—Al, me duele la cabeza— fue lo único que pude decirle, eso hizo que me soltará y pudiera acomodarme mejor en mi lugar.

—Toma— me tendió un pequeño vaso con dos pastillas dentro, la mire desconfiada. — Tranquila, nos las dio un médico, por suerte estaba uno a bordo y amablemente te revisó, nos dijo que podría dolerte la cabeza al despertar así que nos dejo estas pastillas, no hay peligro— aclaró mi amiga, me tendió una botella con agua y me tomé los analgésicos.

—Nos dijo que probablemente no habías comido nada y que eso también afectó mucho— me dijo Rosalie, un tanto molesta porque no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Se hacía tarde—dije quitándole importancia— pero ahora que lo mencionas— mi estomago decidió hablar en ese momento, Alice sonrió y apretó un botón, inmediatamente una azafata llegó para atendernos.

—Sí, díganme en qué les puedo ayudar— sonrió amablemente, no tendría ni veinticinco años, tenía una cabellera negra y tez morena, pero tenía unos bonitos y muy grandes ojos cafés, casi negros se podría decir, una belleza natural.

—Oh Leah, mi amiga ya está despierta, ¿Podrías traerle algo ligero para comer? — le pidió Rose, me sorprendió la familiaridad con la que hablaban.

—Seguro, en seguida lo traigo— nos sonrió de nuevo y salió hacia un pasillo donde ya no se podía ver, me removí un poco y me noté demasiado apretada, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me habían cambiado de ropa, mi gran y amplia sudadera había sido cambiada por una chamarra de piel color naranja y mis tenis habían sido cambiados por unos zapatos Oxford, no era tan terrible, pero no tan cómodo como yo quería.

— ¿Cuándo y cómo rayos me cambiaron? — pregunté aturdida.

—Alice traía en la mano la chaqueta y los zapatos en tu maleta de mano— aclaró Rose, ahora que estaba relajada se había vuelto a acomodar en su lugar y leía despreocupadamente una revista.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso? — no era posible que no los haya notado en mi bolso de mano.

—Bella, como si no supieras que eres la mujer más despistada de todo el continente— dijo Alice, como si fuera más que obvio, bufé, pues no era tan despistada.

—No lo soy — refuté, me miro seria y con una clara expresión de "Claro que sí"

—Quizás sea un poco distraída— Rose soltó una carcajada seca y dejo de ver su revista, rodé los ojos, eran imposibles, ambas, sólo a mí se me ocurría hacerlas mis mejores amigas.

Leah, si mal no recordaba y era muy buena con los nombres, regresó en ese momento con una bandeja de comida, había un tazón de gelatina de frutos rojos, fruta fresca como uvas, manzana y pera picada, también había galletas y un poco de queso crema.

—Gracias Leah, eres muy amable— le respondió Rose, tomando la bandeja.

—Descuiden, es mi trabajo, y espero que te encuentres mucho mejor— dijo refiriéndose a mí, le sonreí y asentí, era muy amable, ahora entendía el por qué de la familiaridad con mis amigas, a ellas, tanto como a mí nos agradaban ese tipo de personas.

Comí todo con real apetito, no podía creer lo hambrienta que estaba, cuando terminé, retiré la bandeja y me recosté un poco, aun me sentía un tanto mareada, pero el dolor de cabeza ya había cedido.

Veinte minutos después y un ligero ataque de pánico por mi parte, aterrizamos en el hermoso y siempre verde Londres.

Salimos del avión no sin antes hacer migas con Leah, intercambiar número y prometer llamarnos, como lo había imaginado Leah tenía veintitrés años y al igual que nosotras vivía en Nueva York, sin duda sería lindo salir con ella en alguna ocasión.

Buscamos nuestro equipaje y después de encontrarlo salimos del casi vació aeropuerto, esperaba que buscáramos un taxi o algo parecido, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver un hermoso mercedes negro reluciente esperando por nosotras, lo había mandado la mamá de Rosalie.

Esteban, el chofer, nos recibió amablemente y después de acomodar nuestras maletas en la cajuela partimos rumbo a la casa de los Hale-Martín, como nos había dicho Esteban.

—Rayos, van más en serio de lo que imaginaba, ya hasta llaman el lugar con los dos apellidos— dijo Rose, muy bajo para que Esteban no nos escuchara.

—No creo que sea tan malo, digo, ni siquiera lo conoces Rose, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? — Dijo Alice, obviamente no se daba cuenta del estado de ánimo de Rose.

— ¿Estás loca duende? Bueno por supuesto que lo estás— dijo molestándola, Alice muy madura le saco la lengua— El tipo no puede ser muy diferente de los otros novios de mi madre, aunque no sé que tiene éste que la hace ir tan en serio— dijo molesta.

—Rose, ¿Cómo son los novios de tu madre? — pregunté, como no queriendo la cosa.

—Ya sabes, jóvenes, atractivos, modelos la mayoría de las veces, vividores por excelencia y estafadores de mujeres tan ingenuas y ricas como mi madre— resopló mi amiga, cansada de la situación.

—Bueno, de ser así, le dejaremos el mensaje bien claro, ya no puede meterse con tu madre, demuéstrale al hombre que no está sola, y que además de ti, nos tiene a nostras para protegerla a ella y apoyarte a ti en todo— dijo decidida Alice, sin duda quien se metiera en su camino estaba en serio problemas. Me volteó a ver a mí y yo sólo asentí ante las palabras de Alice.

—Gracias duende, Bells, en serio no podría haber hecho este viaje sin ustedes— dijo Rose con nuevos ánimos mientras nos tomábamos las tres de las manos.

Pronto llegamos a una de las zonas más elites de Londres, donde sólo veías autos lujosos y casas enromes, totalmente elegantes y finas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran reja de acero las cuales se abrieron automáticamente, junto con el auto entramos por un camino rodeado por un gran jardín hasta quedar justo frente a la puerta, la casa era de color azul oscuro y marcos blancos, muy bonita, tenía al menos cinco habitaciones, por las ventanas que se veían, el pórtico era grande, con una imponente puerta blanca y de pomo dorado.

Salimos del auto una por una, cargando nuestro equipaje de mano, Rose se adelantó y tocó el timbre, Alice y yo la flanqueábamos como sus guardaespaldas mientras Esteban bajaba nuestro equipaje.

El sonido del timbre repicó en toda la casa por lo que pudimos oír, al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con una mujer de mediana estatura, rostro redondo y facciones finas, se veía joven debido a su brillante cabellera rubia la cual no mostraba ni una sola cana, pero sus ojos de un verde intenso demostraban todo lo contrario, bajo una leve capa de autoridad había dulzura y amabilidad.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Rosalie, ¿No es así? — preguntó, al tiempo que nos dejaba pasar.

El recibidor era espacioso y bien decorado, con una puerta lateral donde seguro era el armario, el piso era de caoba y sobre él había una alfombra color café claro, que combinaba muy bien.

Nos quedamos ahí, a pesar de que la mujer nos instaba a seguir, seguramente Rose esperaba a presentarnos antes, mientras tanto Alice y yo admirábamos los cuadros y las lámparas del lugar.

—Así es, ellas son mis amigas, Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon— nos presentó señalándonos a cada una, ambas sonreímos a modo de saludo, la mujer asintió a cada una a su vez— disculpe pero me temo que yo no sé quién es usted— dijo mi amiga, sonando un poco apenada y dejando relucir unos muy buenos modales, producto de la mejor educación, en los mejores colegios.

—Por supuesto, soy el ama de llaves, Susan— dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, se le notaba que era inglesa.

—Mucho gusto Susan, me podría decir dónde está mi madre— pidió cortésmente, Rosalie.

—La señora salió junto con el señor, después de salir con sus amigas— nos aclaró — Pero me informó de su llegada y que debía recibirla de la mejor manera— sonrió afablemente, casi maternalmente.

—Si eso quería debió quedarse en casa— dijo por lo bajo para que sólo Alice y yo pudiéramos escucharla.

—Disculpe, Susan, espero que no sea una molestia recibirnos a Bella y a mí— dijo Alice, adelantándose para tomar a Rose del brazo y haciendo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo, así que lo hice.

—Descuide señorita, tenemos el espacio necesario— aclaró, Susan.

—Eso espero de verdad, Susan, recuerda que también tendré compañía estos días— dijo una voz masculina proveniente de las escaleras.

Alice y yo volteamos inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero dejamos de prestar atención al sentir la súbita tensión de Rosalie al escuchar aquella voz, su mirada había cambiado por una de total odio, Alice y yo la miramos preocupadas.

Mi amiga se dio la vuelta lentamente, encarando al hombre que bajaba de las escaleras, al voltearme ,yo también me quede atónita, no podía creer quien estaba frente a nosotras, seguro Alice estaba que se moría, frente a nostras, enfundado en un pantalón de mezclilla, mocasines, una ligera playera y con el rubio cabello todo revuelto estaba Jasper Whitlock.

— ¿Qué hace tú aquí? — preguntó Rose, con su mandíbula apretada al igual que los puños.

—Vaya, qué saludo más ameno Roseta— dijo de modo sarcástico el tipo, lo único que pensaba era qué estaba haciendo él aquí, él no podía ser el nuevo novio de la mamá de Rose, Esteban había dicho que su apellido era Martín.

—No me digas así, siempre lo he odiado— le respondió mi amiga con ira contenida.

—Sí yo también te extrañe— continuó con ese tono que realmente me estaba molestando, por lo visto también a Rose, me adelanté para poder ver a Alice y como me lo imaginaba, estaba en shock.

—Déjate de sarcasmos ¿quieres?, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Rose, acercándose un paso más a Jasper.

—Al parecer no fuiste la única invitada a esta celebración, querida Roseta— Rose contuvó un gruñido.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que, ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a los dos y te largas de una buena vez? — la voz de Rosalie destilaba desdén, y yo estaba cada vez más perdida.

—Señorita, disculpe que intervenga, pero el joven tiene razón, su madre lo ha invitado a él y a sus amigos a la celebración de su cumpleaños— dijo Susan, ahora notando la clara tensión entre mi amiga y el sujeto.

— ¿Tus amigos? ¿Y ellos qué tienen que venir a hacer aquí? — preguntó ofuscada, Rosalie.

—Le comenté que sería buena idea traer a mis amigos para que los conociera, le pareció buena idea y aceptó encantada, llegarán mañana por la mañana ya que tienen algunos compromisos que resolver antes— dijo de lo más natural, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y alzándose de hombros.

—No pueden, no hay suficiente espacio— dijo desafiante Rose, adelantándose un paso más hasta quedar cara a cara, gracias a su altura, él no la rebasaba y ella podía enfrentarlo sin problemas.

—Bueno, ese no es mi problema, yo no fui quien trajo a mis amigas sin avisar— dijo mirándonos a Alice y a mí—Creo que la próxima vez, si hay una por cierto, deberías considerar que esta no es tu casa, hermanita— dijo socarronamente, me desesperó la manera en que le hablaba a Rose, pero esperen, dijo ¿hermanita?, ¿Qué rayos?

— ¿Hermanita? ¿Rose? — aquella palabra había despertado mágicamente a Alice de su letargo.

—Sí, él es mi hermano— respondió Rosalie, casi escupiendo las palabras. El tipo, sonrió burlón mientras Rose se alejaba hasta el extremo más alejado del lugar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Rose?, tú no te apellidas Whitlock— afirmé, estaba más enredada que antes, ¿Su hermano? ¿De verdad?

— ¡Pues claro que no! — exclamó ella, totalmente exaltada— Es el apellido de mi abuelo, su esposa, mi abuela, quien era de clase alta, se apellidaba Rochester, así que cuando se casaron en lugar de que ella cambiara su nombre él cambió el suyo, mi padre lleva ese apellido y Whitlock quedó en el pasado— aclaró más calmada, no me había dado cuenta que Susan, ya no se encontraba en el recibidor.

—Por el contrario, querida hermana, yo me he dado a la tarea de revivir el apellido de nuestro abuelo, que es mucho más honorable que el de esa familia adinerada— determinó él.

—No tiene nada de honorable ser un soldadillo de segunda clase, sin dinero ni estatus— nunca había escuchado hablar así a Rose, ella nunca había sido pretenciosa o ególatra.

—Yo le he dado todo el prestigio que se merece, no tiene nada que pedirle a tu familia de riquillos egocéntricos— le escupió con desdén.

—Adivina qué "hermanito" esa familia de riquillos fueron quienes pagaron tu educación y por quienes estas dónde estás, ¿Crees que te hubieran dado una oportunidad si no hubiera sido porque el apellido Rochester estuvo implicado? Engáñate todo lo que quieras creyendo que has salido adelante por tus propios medios, pero sabes bien en el fondo que se lo debes a tu padre, Jasper— termino Rose, encarada nuevamente con él.

—Te lo advierto Rosalie, mis amigos se quedarán aquí y tienen prioridad por ser invitados míos y de nuestra madre, así que puedes ir haciendo espacio en tu habitación, entendido— subió hecho una furia las escaleras nuevamente dejándonos ahí, atónitas y con una furiosa Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — fue la primera pregunta de Alice, quien estaba con los ojos aguados y la mirada gacha.

— ¿Decirte qué Alice? ¿Que tengo un patán por hermano? — preguntó a la defensiva, Rose.

—Todas esas veces que Bella y yo hablábamos de él, ¿Por eso siempre nos interrumpías? ¿Por qué no querías decirnos? — volvió a preguntar Alice.

—Alice, lo acabas de escuchar, es un idiota, se sincera conmigo y dime que no me hubieras molestado día y noche hasta que te consiguiera una cita con ese cretino— le dijo Rose, con los ojos aguados y las emociones a flor de piel.

—Estaba a la defensiva Rose— Alice quiso justificarlo y eso no iba a llegar nada bueno, así que tenía que intervenir.

—Creo que no es un buen momento, deberíamos ir a tu habitación y tratar de tranquilizarnos un poco Rose— Me adelanté y la tomé del brazo al igual que a Alice, estábamos por subir el primer escalón cuando unas llaves se escucharon y por la puerta entraban Lilith Hale seguida de su nuevo novio, Rose volvió a su estado defensivo y de tensión.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche, y yo que creía que lo peor había sido mi sobredosis con los tranquilizantes.

* * *

_Mis queridos lectores, aquí esta, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si no he podido contestarlos es por mi falta de tiempo, la escuela me deja agotada y con mucha tarea, pero aquí está, trataré de actualizar los jueves o lunes, pero aun no están fijadas las fechas, espero de verdad que les guste este capítulo, lo hago con toda la dedicación, besos, An._


	6. Noche Larga

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**Noche larga.**

— ¿Lili? Cariño— entró corriendo una bella y rubia mujer— Que alegría que hayas llegado ya— la madre de Rosalie, se acercó a ella ignorándonos olímpicamente a Alice y a mí, mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su hija.

—Mamá— fue lo único que respondió Rose, mientras lentamente aceptaba el abrazo.

Lilith Hale se veía justo como la recordaba, radiante, con esa larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, era la copia exacta de Rosalie, vestía un hermoso y bastante entallado vestido rojo intenso junto con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

—Cariño, te ves radiante, más que hermosa, no cabe duda que eres igual a mí— dijo admirando a su hija, bastante pagada de sí misma, de repente se fijó en nuestra presencia— ¿Quiénes son estas señoritas? — preguntó, con una sonrisa evaluativa, mirándonos de arriba abajo, aprobó nuestros atuendos y nos sonrió cortésmente.

—Son mis amigas mamá, Alice y Bella— dijo presentándonos— lamento no haberte avisado antes de que vendrían conmigo— dijo Rose, para nada arrepentida.

—Descuida linda, hace algunos meses construimos dos habitaciones de huéspedes más— dijo la madre de Rose, haciendo un movimiento de mano, quitándole importancia, se acercó a nostras y nos abrazo sutilmente— Es un gusto conocerlas chicas, son siempre bienvenidas en mi humilde hogar, pero, a ti te recuerdo— dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Soy amiga de Rose desde que ella estudiaba en Phoenix— le recordé.

—Claro, Isabella, ahora lo recuerdo, Lili siempre hablaba de ti— dijo prestándome menos atención, un carraspeo a sus espaldas llamó su atención y la de todas.

—Que grosera soy, Lili cariño, déjame presentarte a Fito Martín, mi prometido— presentó la madre de Rose, contrario a lo que mi amiga imaginaba, Fito era un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, bastante bien conservado, de cabellera negra y ojos grises, portaba un soberbio traje negro, camisa gris, sin corbata y zapatos italianos, todo un adonis, seguramente ni en sus años de juventud podría haberse visto mejor. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y con silenciosa expectación pedía la aprobación de su hijastra.

— ¿Prometido? — fue lo primero que dijo Rose, después de soltar un bufido.

—Hola Rosalie, es un gusto al fin conocer a la hermosa hija de Lilith— dijo el hombre, tenía una voz suave y grave, que iba a la perfección con su aspecto.

—Ella nunca mencionó a ningún prometido, así que no puedo responderle de la misma manera— cortó Rose, de manera fría y golpeada.

Alice y yo dimos un paso atrás, manteniéndonos al margen de la situación.

—Lili, podrías ser un poco más cortes— pidió su madre.

—Tú podrías haberme dicho que estabas comprometida— Rose comenzaba a alzar la voz, me preocupaba que fuera a salirse de control.

—Hija, me comprometí hoy, Jasper lo tomó muy bien, no pensaba que fueras tan poco considerada— exclamó su madre, tomando de la mano a su prometido y retrocediendo un paso.

Eso era justo lo que me temía, una simple palabra que detonará la bomba, esto se pondría feo.

—Rose, por favor, sólo subamos a tu habitación— le susurré al odio, tomándola con firmeza del brazo y traté de llevarla hacia las escaleras, Alice a su vez hizo lo mismo, pero no logramos moverla ni un centímetro, Rosalie miraba fijamente a los ojos a su madre, temblando y cambiando ligeramente de color.

—Rose, no— le susurró Alice, pero era muy tarde.

— ¿Tan poco considerada, madre? ¿Poco considerada? — Preguntó escéptica, obviamente no buscaba una respuesta pero su madre igualmente asintió— Madre, viaje desde Nueva York para estar en tu cumpleaños, accedí a quedarme hasta que te fueras de viaje y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de hablarme sobre tu compromiso, creo que la que menos puede hablar sobre consideraciones eres tú— Rosalie estaba furiosa y no se daba cuenta de que le estaba gritando a su madre.

—Lilian, modera tu tono, ¿Es acaso esa la educación que te inculqué? ¿Acaso alguna vez has visto a Jasper hablándome así? Yo siempre he sido considerada con todo lo relacionado hacia ti— contestó ofendida su madre, ese era el segundo enfrentamiento que Rosalie tenía en menos de una noche y temía que le afectará.

—Bueno, no lo sé, déjame pensarlo— dijo mi amiga con sarcasmo— Si la educación a la que te refieres es a todos los internados a los que tú "consideradamente" me mandaste tan pronto como te divorciaste de mi padre, sí madre, esa es— resopló Rose— En cuanto a lo de Jasper, no tengo nada que decir, porque tú "consideradamente" de nuevo, permitiste que mi padre se lo llevará lejos de mí, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, para que después me regresaran a un completo extraño, porque en lo que a mí respecta, el patán-orgullo de la familia militar-empresario que está escaleras arriba, no es mi hermano, ¿Por qué no mejor redefines tu concepto de "consideración" madre? Porque los únicos que han sido considerados conmigo en toda mi vida sólo han sido mis abuelos, quienes me sacaron del horrible instituto donde me habías confinado y se hicieron cargo de que yo fuera feliz, mientras tú viajabas y vivías todo ese mundo que mi padre te negó, encerrándote en una caja de cristal— La madre de Rose estaba atónita, con los ojos muy grandes y rojos por todas las lágrimas contendías, sin decir nada más Rosalie subió las escaleras como un rayo dejándonos a los cuatro sin decir nada, la primera en reaccionar fue Alice, quien me tomó del brazo para arrástrame por las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi amiga, el problema era que, no sabíamos dónde estaba.

—Señora Hale, disculpe pero…— antes de que Alice terminara, la detuvó con un movimiento de mano mientras nos daba la espalda.

—A la derecha, el primer pasillo, la puerta blanca— nos indicó.

—Gracias, con permiso— su madre asintió y en cuanto llegamos al final de las escaleras escuchamos unos leves sollozos y los intentos de Fito por tranquilizar a la señora Hale.

Alice me siguió arrastrando todo el camino hasta que nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta, el pasillo estaba levemente iluminado, con varios cuadros y marcos con fotografías pero no las admiré muy bien, el fondo del pasillo en lugar de tener una pared tenía una gran ventana, que daba con el jardín de la mansión, donde había una enorme piscina y un jacuzzi, las paredes eran blancas y los marcos eran de un tono azul, el mismo de la fachada exterior, había otra puerta de color café que quedaba frente a la habitación de Rose.

Tocamos levemente la puerta, del modo que solía hacerlo Alice los primeros días de universidad, en un tipo de clave Morse.

Rose obviamente lo reconoció y se escuchó un "pase" muy bajo.

Entramos y nos encontramos con una deshecha Rosalie, pocas veces la había visto de aquella manera, aun con la poca luz que proveía la lámpara de escritorio se podía notar a la perfección su cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados y rojos, la nariz roja igualmente y la ropa arrugada, estaba en su cama, recostada y hecha un ovillo.

Alice se sentó junto a ella, en la cabecera de la cama y yo me quedé en el borde de ésta.

—Rose, tranquila, esto no puede ser bueno para ti, recuerda lo que sucedió aquella ocasión, debes intentar tranquilizarte, no quiero que vuelva darte una crisis— no podía ni siquiera recordad aquella crisis de preparatoria sin sentir un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Crisis? ¿De qué hablas Bella? — Alice no sabía nada de aquello, acariciaba la rubia melena de nuestra amiga, miré a Rosalie preguntando con la mirada y ella sólo asintió mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y su llanto.

—Cuando Rose tenía dieciocho y estaba próxima a graduarse, su madre le dijo que no podría ir a la graduación en nuestro colegio, en Phoenix, eso no sorprendió a Rose, pero ese mismo día su padre le llamo, su novia de aquel entonces había querido terminar con él y para evitar que eso pasara se la llevó de viaje, así que no podría ir tampoco, Rose se enfureció, estaba realmente fuera de sí, su relación con su padre nunca fue la misma después de eso, lo peor no fue su rabieta, si no que al pasar el enojo comenzó a llorar de una manera terrible, sus abuelos trataron de tranquilizarla pero no lo lograron, cuando me llamaron, la encontré en su habitación prácticamente azul, sus abuelos no sabían que era asmática, con la falta de oxigeno por los sollozos y la mezcla de lagrimas presentó su primer ataque, cinco horas de espera en el hospital y por fin nos dijeron que ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero fue terrible— nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida, como aquel día.

— ¿Tus padres lo saben? — le preguntó Alice con dulzura a Rose, ella sólo negó con la cabeza, perceptiblemente más calmada.

—Logramos convencer a sus abuelos de que no dijeran nada, fue como una pequeña venganza personal— le aclaré a Alice, mientras veía como una triste sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de mi querida amiga Rose.

—Sí, suena como algo que haría una barbie— comentó Alice, logrando que Rose sonriera ahora de manera más animada.

Cerca de las doce treinta Rosalie, ya cambiada con una pijama y mucho más tranquila pudo al fin dormirse, nos quedamos en su habitación un tiempo más, después de que cayó dormida pude admirar su habitación, era muy amplia, con muebles de tono marfil y hueso, había un tocador, un escritorio, los buros a cada lado de la cama tamaño King size, un espejo de cuerpo completo y en una de las paredes un puerta que seguramente era el armario, las cortinas eran de un delicado rosa pastel, al igual que el edredón y la alfombra, la habitación de toda una princesa.

Un golpe muy débil en la puerta nos hizo ponernos en alerta a Alice y a mí, inconscientemente nos habíamos puesto de guardia para asegurarnos de que Rose pudiera descansar y no tuviera más disgustos por aquella noche.

Alice, se adelantó mientras me hacía señas para que me cerciorara de que Rose seguía completamente dormida, así era, parecía incluso un ángel con la paz que mostraba su rostro.

Me levanté lo más lento que pude de la cama y me acerqué a Alice, quien abrió la puerta cuando ya estaba a su lado, era Susan.

—Señoritas, sus habitaciones están preparadas— nos informó, ambas asentimos, regresé para volver a checar a Rose y apagar la lámpara de su buro, Alice salió y yo cerré lo más cuidadosamente posible la puerta.

Sin decirnos nada más, Susan nos condujo hacia fuera del pasillo, por el corredor que conectaba a las escaleras hasta una puerta que se encontraba cerca, la abrió, era una recamara amplia, con muebles muy parecidos a los de el cuarto de Rose, sólo que en color café, las cortinas, la alfombra y el cobertor de la cama eran de un lila hermoso, por supuesto Alice querría esa habitación.

— ¿Puedo? — me preguntó con ojos de cachorro y un puchero, suspire y asentí— Gracias, gracias, gracias— me dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.

—En seguida traeré sus cosas a su habitación señorita— le dijo Susan a Alice mientras me mostraba por donde estaría mi habitación, caminamos hasta un pequeño pasillo cuadrado donde había dos puertas, abrió la puerta de la derecha y me dejo entrar, era casi igual a la de Alice y Rose, pero los muebles eran de color blanco y los decorados eran de un azul agua, no había escritorio y sólo tenía un buro del lado izquierdo, no me importó, puesto que al igual que el primero pasillo, en lugar de tener pared había un gran cristal, la vista del lugar era increíble, las luces del exterior y la luna reflejada en la piscina daban un espectáculo sensacional.

—Olvidé mencionarlo señorita, pero las tres habitaciones están conectadas— me dijo señalando una puerta.

— ¿De verdad? —Susan sólo asintió, me parecía como en los castillos, con pasadizos secretos y puertas que conectaban— ¿Por qué Rose no usa esta habitación? — pregunté, por supuesto era la más hermosa— Se supondría que ésta sería la habitación de Rosalie.

—Es la que queda más alejada del cambiador y baño de la señorita, por eso pidió que acomodaran todas sus cosas en la habitación del primer pasillo— asentí, así que la puerta café era el baño y el cambiador, bueno no me molestaba, aun si era la última en poder entrar al baño por las mañanas— Sus cosas estarán aquí de inmediato señorita— dijo saliendo del cuarto.

—Gracias Susan— alcancé a decirle antes de que se fuera por completo, ella sólo sonrió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Hola— salté un poco al escuchar aquella voz en la entrada del pasillo, era Jasper.

Me molesto su descaro al querer hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado entre mi mejor amiga y él.

—Sabes qué, este viaje no ha sido para nada como lo esperaba y lo que menos quiero son más enfrentamientos ¿De acuerdo? — no dejaría que me molestara más la noche de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Vaya, pues sí que te pareces a Roseta, ahora entiendo por qué son amigas— dijo medio ofuscado, me indignó su comentario, como si realmente lo hubiera ofendido cuando no era así, todo lo contrario.

—Piensa lo que quieras— le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación, ya la sentía totalmente mía, y lo dejaba hablando solo, estaba cansada, incomoda y preocupada por mi amiga como para todavía soportar al hermano que ni siquiera ella puede ver ni en pintura.

Esperé a que Susan subiera mi equipaje y una vez en mis manos ni siquiera me molesté en cepillar mi cabello, lavar mis dientes y mi rostro, eso llevaría al menos unos veinte minutos y no estaba de ánimos.

Busque entre mi ropa y como lo predije ahí estaban unos cuantos shorts de seda y camisas de tirantes, ni loca me pondría esas pijamas, tomé de mi bolso un pantalón raido y una camisa muy amplia, me coloqué la sudadera que había utilizado al principio del viaje y amarré mi cabellera en un chongo flojo, así descalza me dirigí por la puerta que conectaba al cuarto de Alice pero me sorprendí al encontrarla totalmente dormida, me acerqué a su cabecera y besé su frente, rápidamente regresé a mi habitación.

A pesar de que estaba agotada un súbito acceso de insomnio me abstuvo de poder dormir, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, en mis amigas, en la escuela, en la fiesta, en mis pijamas, pero igualmente no podía retener ningún pensamiento por más de cinco minutos, estaba harta y por más que daba vueltas por la gran y cómoda cama no lo conseguía, cerca de las cinco de la mañana el cansancio por fin fue más fuerte y me quedé completamente dormida.

* * *

_Mis lectoras y lectores si se encuentran por aquí, pidieron capítulo y lo he traído, espero les agradé, lamento no haber actualizado antes, no es excusa pero es la verdad, la escuela me está asfixiando, no es algo que me agrade pero así es, no tengo más por decir, miles de besos y agradecimientos, An. (Por supuesto aunque no responda sus reviews lo leo y me animan muchísimo, como no saben, y los adoro.)_


	7. Juntos, pero no revueltos

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mí. _

* * *

**Cap.7 **

**Juntos, pero no revueltos.**

El leve sonido de una televisión me despertó, la mañana estaba clara pero había amanecido más frio de lo que esperaba o de lo que se había sentido en la noche.

Revisé la hora en mi celular, el cual estaba en el buro del cuarto, las once de la mañana, me levanté, me cubrí con una frazada que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice por la puerta que Susan me había dicho conectaba con ésta.

Al entrar me encontré con Rose quien estaba cubierta por una frazada igual a la mía y con Alice quien estaba aun dentro de su cama, veían "F.R.I.E.N.D.S" por una televisión de pantalla plana que estaba empotrada en la pared y que no había notado, comían cereal con chocolate.

—Hola, Bella durmiente, ya era hora de que despertaras, aquí está tu desayuno— me saludo Rose, mientras me daba un tazón igual al suyo.

Lo tomé y me coloqué a un lado de Alice, para poder ver la serie con ellas, el cereal estaba un poco aguado pero sabía delicioso.

— ¿Qué hacen desayunando aquí? —les pregunté cuando hubo comerciales, amábamos la serie y no quería interrumpir.

—No lo sé, cuando desperté Rose ya estaba aquí y Susan ya había traído el desayuno para las tres— Dijo Alice mientras terminaba su cereal y me daba el tazón vacio para que lo colocara en la bandeja que estaba sobre el buro.

— ¿Rose? — quería saber por qué se encontraban aquí encerradas, no me molestaba pero me intrigaba.

Rose se levantó y colocó su tazón junto al de Alice mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta por la que había entrado, igualmente a la puerta por la que ella seguro había entrado. Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y se acercó a nostras.

—Me desperté temprano y bajé para decirle a Susan qué nos gusta desayunar, me quedé un momento platicando con ella y me dijo que no podíamos salir hoy porque Esteban llevaría a mi madre de compras y Jasper iría por sus compañeros al aeropuerto— seguía sin entender a mi amiga.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? — pregunté confusa, Alice sólo la miraba con una cara de "¿Te encuentras bien Rose?"

— ¿No lo ven? —preguntó como si fuera lo más sencillo de adivinar, al no obtener respuesta de Alice y mía bufó frustrada— Eso me lo dijo Susan a las seis de la mañana, probablemente los tipos esos ya estén allá abajo, no podemos salir, así que por eso le pedí a Susan que trajera toda nuestra comida a mi habitación, cuando se vaya yo saldré y la traeré aquí, sólo así estaremos seguras— nos aclaró, levanté mis hombros y asentí, bueno no me molestaba pasar todo el día en la habitación si eso es lo que prefería Rose que hiciéramos.

—Rose, yo creo que estás exagerando, por favor, es tu hermano y sus amigos, ¿Qué daño podrían hacernos? — preguntó Al, Rose entornó los ojos advirtiéndole que no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo— Además, hoy es la fiesta de tu madre, no puedes quedarte aquí como una refugiada de guerra— dijo mi amiga.

—A ella no le importará si con eso evita que vuelva a decirle todas sus verdades en su cara y le haga un espectáculo en frente de sus amigas— Dijo Rose mientras se recostaba y volvía su atención a la televisión, nosotras igual.

Nadie dijo nada más, la serie terminó y Alice volvió al ataque.

—Rosalie, ¿viajamos desde Nueva York para esto? — se quejó, haciendo pucheros y recriminándole con la mirada.

—Alice, entiende, no puedo ir y estar con ellos sin querer arrancarles el cabello, mucho menos voy a querer estar aquí con los amigos de ese mequetrefe pululando por toda la casa, así que mañana mismo regresamos a Nueva York— sentenció Rosalie mientras le quitaba el seguro a la puerta que conducía a su habitación y salía del de Alice dando un portazo.

—Al, no deberías presionarla de esa manera, entiéndela— le pedí, esperaba que Rose lo tomará un poco mejor pero igual debíamos hacer nuestra parte.

—Bella, yo no me quiero quedar aquí todo el día para regresar mañana a Nueva York, además— añadió con un leve sonrojo— Este podría ser por fin el momento ideal para que Jasper y yo al fin estemos juntos, no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo— dijo con ojos soñadores, bufé, todo se debía a eso entonces.

—Alice, ya viste lo que le ha hecho a Rose, ¿Cómo puedes querer estar con él después de eso? — era increíble que ella siguiera necia con aquello.

—Todo tiene una explicación Bella, no puedes juzgarlo sin conocerlo, ya sabes que él es perfecto para mí— me dijo firme.

—Alice tú no puedes amarlo sin conocerlo, así que no puede ser perfecto, lo dice el manual— le recordé, ella me miró mal.

—El manual no dice nada de eso— se defendió.

—Pues debería— dijo Rose, regresando al cuarto, con una libreta rosa y un lapicero morado en sus manos, sonreí por lo oportuna que era.

—No pueden— nos advirtió Alice amenazándonos con su dedo.

—Acordamos agregar más reglas de ser necesario y ahora lo es, así que no repliques duende— le contestó Rose mientras se acercaba a mí y asintiendo me pedía que le dictara la nueva regla.

—Regla número once: el hombre perfecto debe tener una buena relación con tus amigas, hermanos, padres y familia en general, el hombre ideal nunca te pondrá en la situación de elegir entre algún ser querido y él— sentencié, a Alice no le parecía, lo notaba en sus ojos pero al parecer ella se tomaba demasiado en serio el manual que las tres habíamos creado.

—Bien anota esto, regla número doce: no se le puede denominar a un hombre como "no-perfecto" sin antes habérsele conocido a fondo— no podíamos ignorar la regla de Alice, aunque quisiera hacerlo eso no sería justo, así que la anoté.

—Créeme Ali, conozco a Jasper y no es perfecto en absoluto— le dijo Rose tratando de disuadirla.

—Lo dudo Rose, tú misma dijiste que después de separarse ya no conocías a Jasper, así que no puedes juzgarlo, está en el manual— ahora ella utilizaba el manual a su favor y en nuestra contra, pero nosotras habíamos comenzado.

—Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, le avisaré a Esteban más tarde, cuando no haya moros en la costa— nos informó Rose — En cuanto a ti señorita— dijo señalando a nuestra amiga— Te encuentras en confinamiento solitario por alta traición— dijo solemne, se volteó hacía mí ahora— Es tu responsabilidad vigilar que no salga en ningún momento, le he pedido a Susan que cierre su puerta por fuera, sus únicas entradas o salidas son por tú habitación y la mía, confió en ti Bella— asentí aunque me pareció excesivo. Alice la miraba atónita, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en forma de una perfecta "O".

—Lo siento Al, es por tu bien— le dijo, mientras salía a toda prisa de su habitación, dejándome a mí con la pequeña bomba Brandon.

— ¡Rosalie Hale estás loca! ¿¡Me has escuchado?! ¡Estás completamente dañada, nunca te perdonaré esto! — le gritaba mientras golpeaba su puerta, súbitamente se volteo hacía mí, momento de salir huyendo, a penas si logré salir con vida y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— ¡Eres la peor amiga del mundo Isabella Swan, me las pagarás cuando regresemos a Nueva York te lo juro! — Deje que despotricara a gusto, busqué entre mi equipaje de mano mi reproductor de música, me coloqué los audífonos y volví a la cama.

Subí todo el volumen mientras las delicadas notas de "Claro de Luna" llenaban mis oídos, podía escuchar esa melodía por días, semanas y nunca me cansaría, sin embargo y a pesar de haber dormido hasta tarde, las horas despierta en la madrugada, me pasaron la factura, haciendo que quedará dormida en un dos por tres.

Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación me hizo despertar por segunda ocasión en el día, volví a revisar la hora en mi teléfono, una y media de la tarde, jamás había dormido de aquella manera pero no quería volver a hacerlo, sentía los músculo agarrotados y pesados, por seguro ya no tenía sueño pero aun estaba un poco atontada.

Volvieron a tocar, no era la puerta principal, era la que conectaba a la habitación contigua, me levanté y caminé descalza como últimamente lo hacía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté no muy segura de abrir, quizás Alice seguía molesta y podría hacer algo contra mí.

—Ven, Bella necesitamos hablar— me dijo seria Rosalie a través de la puerta, rápidamente abrí y entré a la habitación de Alice, ella estaba sentada en la cama, que ya estaba perfectamente hecha y Alice llevaba un short de mezclilla junto con una blusa de tirantes rosa y unos zapatos bajos grises.

Rose estaba vestida de manera similar, sólo que ella usaba una blusa de manga corta azul marina y un chaleco blanco encima, en lugar de zapatos usaba unos botines de tacón bajo.

— ¿Por qué están vestidas ya? — pregunté un tanto molesta, ellas se veían perfectamente arregladas, aseadas y maquilladas mientras yo seguía con mi pijama a la una y media de la tarde.

—Lo siento Belly, tratamos de llamarte pero estabas completamente encerrada y no respondías— me dijo Al, bueno al menos ya no estaba molesta.

—Bells, hablé con mi madre— me dijo Rose, de repente mi molestia se esfumo y le presté toda mi atención. — Me pidió que la perdonara, que ella había sido injusta conmigo y que no me había tratado de la manera correcta, también se disculpó por no haberme dicho sobre su compromiso— dijo con una mueca.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? — le pregunté mientras me acercaba y la abrazaba ligeramente.

—Nos quedaremos hasta que ella se vaya de viaje y estaremos en la fiesta de esta noche— me dijo bastante animada Alice, se levantó de su cama para tomarme de la mano y dirigirme a la habitación de Rose, salimos de ella y me metió al baño que estaba cruzando el pasillo— Báñate, en seguida traigo tu ropa. — me dijo cerrando el baño y dejándome ahí.

No quería hacerla molestar ahora que ya estaba bien, el baño era espacioso, con una gran tina cubierta por una cortina rojo cereza, había un lavamanos de mármol y el w.c, había un acolchado tapete rojo frente a la tina, para evitar que uno se callera, junto al espejo y el lavamanos había una puerta, como las de nuestras habitaciones, antes de quitarme mi pijama me aseguré que esa puerta no conectaba a ningún cuarto de algún desconocido; No era así, la puerta era del cambiador, un cuarto amplio, con un sofá, dos espejos de cuerpo completo, una mesa para planchar, y varios percheros, las paredes eran azules al igual que el sofá, había una pequeña ventana para que entrara luz extra, cerré el cuarto justo cuando Alice entraba.

— ¿Por qué aun no estás en la tina? — Me preguntó molesta— Vamos Bella, la mamá de Rosalie regresara a las dos y media para comer todos juntos antes de la fiesta— me empujó para que comenzara a desvestirme y abrió la llave de la regadera, midió la temperatura y asintió cuando estuvo lista— Dúchate rápido— me dijo mientras entraba al cambiador, dejaba la ropa y salía del baño.

Así lo hice, treinta minutos después estaba totalmente lista, con el conjunto que Alice había elegido, unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco, una blusa negra de tirantes y un saco de manga tres cuartos azul, unos botines negros terminaban el conjunto.

Acomodé mi cabello lo mejor posible, lo ondulé ligeramente con la tenaza para enchinar que Alice había dejado junto con toda mi ropa, también me había dejado un brillo de labios y una mascara de pestañas de color negro para que las acentuara.

Junté toda mi ropa, la tenaza y el maquillaje y salí del baño, entré a la habitación de Rose prácticamente corriendo y me encontré a mis amigas cambiadas y dándose los últimos toques, Rose repasaba su labial y Alice acomodaba bien su cabello largo.

Rose había cambiado su informal atuendo por unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, una blusa de cuello halter gris y unos tacones rojos.

Alice usaba unos pantalones grises junto con una blusa verde esmeralda de manga corta y escote en forma de corazón, usaba unos botines como los míos.

—Se ven increíbles chicas— les dije al entrar. Alice me miró de arriba abajo y aprobó la combinación que había hecho.

—Te queda muy bien el azul Belly— me dijo, Rose asintió. Tocaron a la puerta, era Susan.

—Señoritas, la señora ya está aquí, les pide que bajen, la comida pronto estará servida— asentimos y Alice junto con Rose salieron de la habitación.

—Adelántense, yo iré a dejar ésta ropa, en seguida bajo— ambas asintieron y se fueron detrás de Susan.

Corrí, intentando no caerme, hasta mi habitación, estaba totalmente arreglada, con la cama perfectamente hecha y mis maletas guardadas; Abrí mi bolso y metí mi pijama.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, cerrando todas las habitaciones a mi paso, ya en las escaleras dejé de correr y me concentré en cada escalón que pisaba, no quería agregar a los desastres del viaje una ida al hospital por un esguince o una pierna rota.

Bajé exitosamente toda la escalera y me dirigí a la sala, donde escuchaba a la madre de Rose hablando.

La sala era grande, de paredes claras y muebles color pastel, había una mesa de madera solida en el centro de esta, también había una chimenea y varias mesas alrededor donde había fotos de Rose, Jasper y su madre.

Mis dos amigas estaba sentadas en el sillón de tres plazas, me adelanté y me senté junto a Rose.

La madre de Rose y su futuro padrastro estaban en el sillón de dos plazas conversando entre ellos animadamente. Rose los interrumpió.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que llegaran? Sabían que tenían que estar aquí a las dos y media— refunfuñó mi amiga.

—Lili, aun te pones de pésimo humor cuando tienes hambre— sonrió su mamá, seguramente rememorando a una Rosalie mucho más joven enfurruñada igual por la tardanza de alguien a la hora de la comida.

—Mamá— se quejó— Por favor, te dije que no me llamaras Lili— le dijo de una manera suave, una manera que Al y yo nunca escuchamos, Rose detestaba su segundo nombre.

—Lo siento cariño, trabajaré en ello— dijo amablemente. — Chicas, ¿Han venido mucho a Londres? — nos preguntó a Alice y a mí.

—Mucho, papá solía viajar aquí todo el tiempo y por lo general siempre nos traía a mamá y a mí— sonrió Alice, Lilith asintió y me miró a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

—La verdad es que ésta es mi primera vez aquí— contesté mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojar.

— ¿La primera vez? ¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó atónita, Rose y Alice rieron bajito lo que me hizo sonrojar aun más.

—Bueno, si es así, me aseguraré de que conozcas cada rincón de Londres— me dijo Lilith, nunca la había visto así de amable y cálida.

—Muchas gracias— le dije apenada, aun sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Escuchamos como la puerta se abría, se escucharon las voces de tres hombres y momentos después entraron.

A Jasper ya lo conocía pero los otros dos eran desconocidos para mí, uno era alto, muy alto, casi media uno noventa, de cabello negro y un poco rizado, piel blanca, a pesar de la chaqueta que usaba se le notaban los fornidos músculos por doquier, tenía un aspecto bastante amenazador sin embargo su sonrisa descarada y su mirada de niño travieso te hacía dejar de temerle.

—Hola mamá, Fito— saludó Jasper, quiso saludar a Rose pero ella se negó.

—Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Emmett McCarthy— presentó Lilith, al fortachón— y a Edward Cullen— dijo señalando ahora a otro hombre.

Era alto, pero no tanto como el otro, de piel blanca y cabello de un color cobrizo, no era tan fornido como Emmett, pero se podían adivinar la fuerza de sus músculos debajo de su suéter, el cual se le cernía al pecho, por último sus ojos, tan verdes, intensos y brillantes de confianza.

—Bella— me llamó al oído Rose, yo no podía ni responder— Debemos agregar más reglas al manual— dijo mientras ella miraba a Emmett, yo apenas si podía despegar mis ojos del adonis que se me había puesto en frente— Inmediatamente— me volvió a decir, a lo cual sólo pude asentir.

* * *

_Hola mis lectores, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia mía, debo agradecerles demasiado todos sus comentarios los cuales me llenan de una manera que no se imaginan, son increíbles y la mejor paga para mí, espero que les agrade mucho y me dejen sus opiniones, sin más su escritora An._


	8. La Fiesta

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.8**

**La Fiesta**

Rose estaba terminando mi maquillaje para poder finalmente bajar a la famosa fiesta de su madre.

—Vamos chicas, es hora— dijo Alice entrando a mi habitación con nuestro cuaderno rosa y su lapicero morado, después de la comida de la tarde habíamos acordado agregar más reglas al manual, ahora teníamos más material con el que trabajar.

—Aun no puedo creer que alguien como él exista— dijo suspirando Rose, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía con esos ojos soñadores.

—Concéntrate Rose, el manual— le dije, Alice abrió la libreta y se dispuso a escribir.

—Bien, regla número trece: sentido del humor— dijo Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— El hombre perfecto debe saber cómo divertir a una mujer, ninguna quiere un aburrido a su lado— asentí a su regla mientras Alice la escribía.

—Ahora, regla número catorce: — dije pensando en un cobrizo de sonrisa burlona— El hombre perfecto debe ser sencillo y agradable, un hombre egocéntrico y presumido jamás es bien aceptado por las mujeres y por lo tanto no puede ser considerado el hombre perfecto— Alice y Rose negaron con la cabeza pero igual no dijeron nada.

—Bella, fue un simple comentario, no creo que haya querido humillarte ni mucho menos— me dijo Alice, siempre tratando de justificar a quien fuera, menos a mí.

—Da igual, ¿Tienes una regla, Alice? — Lo medito pero asintió— regla numero quince: el hombre perfecto debe estar siempre dispuesto a defender a su dama frente a quien sea. — asintió y cerró el cuaderno dejándolo en mi buró.

—Bien, bajemos ya—Las chicas se colocaron frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que habían llevado a mi habitación, para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto y en su orden.

Alice llevaba puesto un vestido color lila de coctel con cuello en "V" y espalda descubierta, era muy bonito y se le ajustaba perfecto, con sus clásicos y bien conocidos tacones altos de quince centímetros, llevaba su larga y negra cabellera recogida en un moño flojo de lado con algunos mechones sueltos, sus azules ojos estaban enmarcados por un delineador negro y sombras grises y negras rematando con los labios en un rosa muy claro, que le daban un toque totalmente dramático.

Rose por su parte usaban un vestido negro, de coctel igualmente con un solo hombro y unas zapatillas plateadas del mismo alto que las de Alice, llevaba el cabello medio recogido y con un broche, su maquillaje era más simple, delineador y un poco de sombra junto con los labios rojos.

Yo llevaba un vestido azul fuerte de cuello halter y sin espalda, de coctel, mi cabello estaba suelto en bucles y con unas horquillas a los lados, usaba tacones negros pero no tan altos, de cualquier forma aun me costaba sentirme segura con ellos, llevaba poco maquillaje, delineador, sombra azulada y los labios sólo con brillo.

—Perfectas, sin duda— declaró Rose.

—Totalmente perfectas— coincidió Alice, suspiré pero no dije nada.

—Vamos, seguro ya hay invitados abajo—las apremié, asintieron y salieron de mi habitación, cerré la puerta de cada cuarto mientras salíamos.

Bajamos las escaleras las tres juntas, eran bastante amplias así que no hubo problema alguno con bajar al mismo tiempo, lo cual agradecí pues no me sentía del todo bien con mis zapatos.

Llegamos a la planta baja e inmediatamente las personas que se encontraban ahí, que no eran muchas, posaron su atención en nosotras, me sonrojé, no podía evitarlo.

—Te dije que no necesitarías rubor en las mejillas— me susurró Rose en el oído, la mire mal pero no importaba, era cierto, yo siempre me sonrojaba, así que, para qué más color.

Eso inmediatamente me hizo recordar el suceso de la tarde, cuando los amigos de Jasper llegaron a la casa.

–_**Flashback–**_

_Estaba embobada viendo al dios griego de ojos verdes después de asentir a lo que Rose me había dicho, tanto era mi ensimismamiento que no me había dado cuenta que ahora él también me observaba, pero a diferencia de mí, su mirada era de confusión y molestia._

—_Jasper, ¿Por qué esa muchacha me está mirando así? ¿Tiene alguna clase de problema?, realmente es muy molesto—le dijo sin importarle que todos lo hubieran escuchado, eso me despertó de mi letargo y me hizo observarlo mucho mejor._

_Tenía una mirada airosa, casi desdeñosa, con la barbilla levantada en una clara señal de orgullo, ¡Se estaba haciendo el ofendido!, no, eso sí que no._

_Me sonrojé más violentamente pero igual aparté mi mirada y fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién se creía?, todo el atractivo que había visto en un principio en él ahora se desvanecía por completo._

—_Vamos Eddie, no te comportes como una diva, ella no te estaba viendo a ti, me estaba viendo a mí, ¿No es así lindura?—dijo Emmett, acercándose a mí y guiñándome un ojo, le sonreí en agradecimiento, era muy agradable, después de plantarme un beso en la mejilla se acercó a Rose, tomó su mano y la beso, mi amiga se sonrojó, cosa poco común en ella. — Además, seguramente se estaba preguntando si esos pelos de elote que tienes en la cabeza eran naturales o algún error en tu tinte—ahogué una risita, al igual que todos, el tal Edward bufó y arrugó más su ceño fruncido, agregando una mueca, lo cual sólo me recordaba a las viejas brujas de los cuentos._

—_Es suficiente Emm, madre, realmente estamos hambrientos—dijo Jasper, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Alice, la vi calmada y serena, pero sabía que en su interior estaba gritando y saltando._

—_Eso es cierto señora Hale, espero que no le moleste pero necesitamos rellenar el combustible, hoy tendremos una fiesta salvaje—dijo sonriendo Emmett, ahora que lo hacía y lo podía ver ya que estaba sentando en el sillón de una plaza, pude ver unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver aun más travieso, volteé a ver a Rose, había una sonrisa tímida y un leve brillo en sus ojos, sin duda algo estaba pasando entre esos dos._

_Con mucha precaución me volteé hacía Edward, quien evitaba mirar a cualquiera, pero al sentir mi mirada volvió sus verdes ojos hacía mí, como toda una colegiala aparté mi vista y me centré en Rose y en Emmett._

—_Entonces pasemos al comedor—anunció la madre de Rose cuando Susan le dijo que ya estaba todo listo._

_Por suerte me tocó sentarme muy apartada de Edward y justo cuando terminamos me pude escabullir con el pretexto de hacer una cuantas llamadas telefónicas._

–_**Fin Flashback–**_

Había estado muy sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta en qué momento Rose se había ido con su madre quien le estaba presentando a unos conocidos, Alice estaba con Emmett, me acerqué a ellos para poder estar con alguien conocido alrededor de todos esos extraños, al acercarme me di cuenta de que no estaban solos, Edward estaba con ellos.

Decidida a no pasar más vergüenzas y evitarlo por completo me di la vuelta, pero como siempre mi torpeza se presentó en el momento menos apropiado, al dar la vuelta sin querer había empujado a un chico y derramado toda su bebida sobre su traje.

—Rayos, cuanto lo siento, no me di cuenta, soy una completa torpe, lo siento tanto— hablaba muy rápido y no sabía si me estaba entendiendo, una leve risa me hizo apartar la mirada de su saco y prestarle atención a su rostro.

Era un chico alto, de uno ochenta casi, piel morena, sonrisa blanca y ojos oscuros, bastante atractivo.

—Descuida, ha sido mi culpa, supongo que me acerqué demasiado y no adiviné que te darías la vuelta de esa manera— dijo sonriendo amablemente, aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de mi leve accidente, me aseguré de que nadie nos estuviera viendo y lo tome de la mano para conducirlo por la casa, obviamente sin pasar frente a Edward, Alice y Emmett. Entré a la cocina apresuradamente, varios camareros y señoritas servían y preparaban aperitivos.

—Señorita, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Se le ofrece algo?— me abordó Susan al entrar, el chico chocó conmigo de nuevo debido a que me detuve de golpe, claro que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para jalarlo por completo, él estaba caminando por su propia cuenta.

—En realidad sí, ¿tendrás un trapo limpio? — le pregunté sin ahondar mucho, ella asintió y me lo tendió en un dos por tres.

—Gracias Susan— volví a tomar la mano del chico y salí de la cocina, me sorprendía que no me cayera aun, canté victoria antes de tiempo, con mis propios pies resbalé mientras trataba de evitar golpear a algún invitado, sin embargo no caí, el fornido muchacho me había atrapado antes de tiempo y me sonreía divertido.

—Al parecer no mentiste con ser torpe— dijo volviendo a colocarme sobre mis pies, me sonrojé, malditos sonrojos, pero él sólo sonreía.

—Déjame ayudarte— dije despegando mis ojos de su bella sonrisa y centrándome en limpiar su saco. — Listo— dije una vez que la mancha había desaparecido.

—Como nuevo— dijo asintiendo, le sonreí y me sonrojé por ello, era muy atractivo y también amable, pero las cosas nunca duran para siempre y mi burbuja se rompió cuando un remolino lila me jalo del brazo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados— me regañó, sin prestar atención a mi acompañante, súbitamente se fijó en él y enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas— ¿Quién es él?— me preguntó con la sonrisa picara ya asomando por sus labios. Me volteé para poder ver a ambos.

—Alice, él es…— por primera vez me percaté de que no conocía su nombre, él sonrió y se acercó más a nosotras para interceder por mí.

—Jacob Black, es un placer— le tendió su mano a Alice y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa cortes.

—Mucho gusto Jacob, yo soy Alice, una amiga de Bella, ¿Te molesta si me la llevo un momento? Tenemos que estar presentes en el brindis por el cumpleaños de Lilith— Jacob asintió y permitió que Alice me llevara, prácticamente arrastrando.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella— se despidió mientras yo me despedía con la mano, y me lajeaba

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Al— la reprendí.

—No hubiera tenido que ser grosera si no te hubieras desaparecido de repente, sólo estábamos esperando por ti para hacer el brindis y tú estás encantada de la vida con ese chico, dime, ¿al menos tienes su teléfono? — me llevaba entre la gente y yo murmuraba disculpas cada vez que empujaba o golpeaba a alguien.

—No Al, apenas si lo conocí hace cinco minutos, ¿Cómo quieres que tenga su número?— le pregunté frustrada.

—Bueno, la fiesta aun no acaba, es lindo— me dijo levantando las cejas de manera sugerente, yo negué con la cabeza, pero era cierto, era todo un encanto.

Llegamos a la mesa principal, donde estaban Rose, Jasper, Lilith, Fito, Emmett y Edward.

Fito, Jasper y Rose dijeron unas palabras en honor de Lilith y ella agradeció la presencia de todos en el lugar, continuó la cena y después una ligera música comenzó a sonar.

Varias parejas comenzaron a bailar en una pista de baile instalada en el gran salón de la casa Hale.

— ¿Me permitiría esta pieza señorita?— me dijo una voz que creí reconocer, Jacob, con una brillante sonrisa, a la cual me estaba acostumbrando, me tendía su mano esperando, la tomé de buen talante, qué podía perder, ya había comprobado que él podía fácilmente detenerme antes de caer.

Nos desplazamos suavemente a la pista de baile, me sujetó firmemente pero de una manera gentil por la cintura, tomó mi mano derecha y yo coloqué mi mano izquierda en su hombro, "Take my breath away" sonaba perfecta, nos deslizábamos en sincronía a la canción, claro gracias a Jacob, varias veces estuve a punto de caer pero él me sostuvo a tiempo.

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes— se disculpó apenado.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa, estaba tan desesperada por limpiar la mancha que no te di tiempo de nada— rió y asintió.

—Háblame de ti, Bella— un tropiezo más, rayos, pies ayúdenme.

—Pues, soy hija única, tengo veintiún años y estudio medicina— levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—Vaya, medicina eh, yo estoy estudiando lo mismo, pero estoy en mi primer año, tengo diecinueve— me dijo levemente sonrojado, era aun un niño.

—Con tu altura casi no lo pareces— le dije, la canción fue terminando poco a poco pero nosotros no nos detuvimos, pronto "How Deep is your love" comenzó a sonar.

—Es cierto, ¿vives aquí en Londres?, ¿Eres pariente de la señora Hale o algo parecido?— accidentalmente lo pisé pero no me dijo nada, esperaba mi respuesta.

—Soy amiga de su hija, Rosalie, estudio en la misma universidad que ella en Nueva York, estaremos aquí sólo unos días— dije apenada, su expresión cambió de un momento a otro, pero después se recompuso.

—Bueno, entonces debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que estés aquí— me dijo sonriente, dimos varias vueltas más, en las cuales estuvimos cerca de caer ambos, pero no nos importó, reíamos abiertamente sin importarnos si la gente nos miraba extraña o les molestaba.

Jake, como me había pedido que lo llamara, era muy dulce y divertido, era inteligente además, se apasionaba por la carrera que ambos estudiábamos, él vivía en Londres, con su madre, quien era amiga de Lilith.

— ¿De verdad vivías en Forks?— le pregunté, suspicaz después de que me lo dijo.

—Por supuesto, con mi padre, Billy Black— dijo orgulloso y sonriente.

—Billy Black es el mejor amigo de mi padre— le dije, sorprendida de lo pequeño que era el mundo.

—Estás jugando—me dijo sonriendo, seguíamos bailando, aunque ya estaba un poco cansada, "L-O-V-E" sonaba ahora— ¿Tu padre es Charlie Swan?— preguntó ahora escéptico él. No llevábamos muy bien el ritmo pero nuestra conversación era mejor que eso.

—Aun que no lo creas niño— le dije en broma, por su edad y la mía.

—Vaya, Charlie siempre hablaba de ti, de lo increíble y lista que eres, Papá resintió mucho cuando él se mudó— asentí, Charlie también había sufrido al dejar Forks. — ¿Quieres salir un momento?— me ofreció cuando la música comenzaba a ser mucho más movida, asentí y tomé su mano de nuevo.

Salimos a la pequeña terraza que estaba cerca del salón, todo lo que pasaba afuera se podía ver, pero no lo que pasaba adentro, en lugar de eso se reflejaba, Jake se acomodó en el barandal que había y yo lo imité.

—Bella, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero— se detuvo un momento sopesándolo— ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?— dijo mirando sus zapatos, me acerqué a él y alcé su rostro, no me costaba mucho pues él era más alto que yo.

—Me encantaría, Jake— le dije, sacando un acceso de valentía de no sé donde, me alcé un poco y lo besé, al principio se sorprendió por mi movimiento pero inmediatamente me respondió y tomó el control de la situación, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más a él mientras yo me afianzaba de su cuello.

Fue un buen beso, cálido y fuerte, justo como adivinaba que era Jake. Sabía de una u otra forma que esto iba a cambiar mi vida, quizás para siempre y esperaba por sobre todo, que fuera para bien.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, aquí está el capítulo, la verdad que va bastante bien está historia y por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows creo que la respuesta está siendo positiva, gracias de verdad por eso y por sus maravillosos comentarios, no puedo contestarlos por la falta de tiempo, pero que no les quepa la menor duda de que los leo y me llenan de animo y confianza, miles de besos, An._


	9. Mi hombre ideal

_Desclaimer: Los persoanjes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.9**

**Mi hombre ideal.**

Dos días, habían pasado los dos días más divertidos, encantadores y perfectos, y todo gracias a un perfecto chico de piel morena y ojos oscuros.

Jake no podía ser más perfecto, se apegaba a todas y cada una de las reglas del manual del hombre perfecto, y era mío, ya éramos novios, oficialmente, como partiríamos el martes en la mañana, según él no quería perder más tiempo.

En la fiesta, él fue uno de los últimos en irse, yo no podía estar más encantada, subí hasta mi habitación en una nube. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo me había cambiado mi vestido por una pijama limpia, sólo sentí las acolchonadas sabanas y la suave almohada, cerca de las tres de la mañana me había quedado dormida esperando al amanecer para poder ir juntos a nuestra primera cita, no me había decepcionado, había llegado puntual y con un aspecto increíble.

Me llevó por todo Londres, comimos en un restaurant hermoso y vimos el atardecer en el rio Támesis, un espectáculo sin igual.

Habíamos estado saliendo todos los días, pero había descuidado por completo a mis amigas y así se lo había comentado a Jake, él entendió y me dijo que saldríamos en la noche a cenar, regresé de la caminata por el parque que habíamos realizado esa mañana y subí a la habitación de Rose. Toqué y recibí un leve "pase" por parte de mi amiga.

Estaban Rose y Alice, acostadas en la cama de la primera, Rose abrazaba a Alice mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente, entre sus manos tenían nuestro cuaderno rosa, con el manual.

—Alice, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— pregunté asustada y corriendo a su lado para abrazarla.

—Tú tenías razón Bella— sollozó desgarradoramente mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—No te entiendo, ¿En qué tenía razón? — pregunté consternada, Alice no podía hablar así que le pregunté a Rose con la mirada.

—Fue Jasper, salieron ayer e hizo un desfiguro horrible, le reprochó a Alice haber estado coqueteando con el mesero del lugar, ¿Puedes creerlo? — exclamó molesta mi amiga, si antes detestaba a su hermano, ahora seguramente lo odiaba.

— ¿Cómo no me enteré de esto antes? — era una barbaridad.

—Llegaste tarde anoche, y hoy en la mañana te fuiste muy temprano— me dijo Alice, más calmada.

—Las he descuidado horrible, ¿no es cierto? — ambas asintieron, era una pésima amiga.

—Lo lamento chicas, me concentré demasiado en Jake y las dejé a la deriva, pero voy a remediar eso— las abracé a amabas y me acomodé mejor junto a Alice— Díganme, ¿cuántas reglas añadieron? — pregunté tomando el manual.

—Sólo unas pocas, léelas, ¿Qué te parecen? — preguntó Rose, mientras se acomodaba también.

—Regla número dieciséis: —leí en voz alta— el hombre perfecto no puede ser celoso ni machista, las mujeres tienen amigos, trabajan y son independientes, recuerden hombres, las mujeres están para hacer las escenas no para soportarlas— asentí y reí un poco, igual Alice y Rose.

—Regla número diecisiete: el hombre perfecto debe ser maduro, ninguna mujer quiere como pareja a un bebé. — Me extrañó esa regla— ¿Por qué esta regla? — les pregunté y Alice volteó a ver a Rose, ella bufó.

—Hoy desayuné con Emmett, fuimos a un restaurant bonito, todo iba bien pero comenzó a quejarse porque no preparaban las cosas como a él le gustaban, fue una escena bastante molesta y se lo dije, no le agradó para nada, sólo se molestó aun más, terminamos saliendo del lugar sin haber desayunado nada— dijo apesadumbrada— Estaba molesta y le dije que era un inmaduro, aun ni siquiera éramos nada y me dijo que era todo, que no quería volver a salir conmigo— me sorprendí por eso, Rose era una chica fuerte, pero me sorprendía que tomará la situación así.

—Lo lamento Rose, se veía que algo realmente bueno pasaba entre ustedes— le dije tomando su mano y apretándola, ella apretó la mía también.

—Gracias Bells, pero no lo lamentes, antes de que llegaras se disculpó conmigo, traté de ignorarlo pero se veía realmente arrepentido, me pidió que fuera su novia después de eso— me sonrió, sus ojos se le iluminaban— pero ya había escrito esa regla, así que lo compuse con la que sigue—dijo apuntando la libreta.

—Regla número dieciocho: El hombre perfecto debe tomar siempre la iniciativa para una cita, reconciliación o muestra de afecto— leí nuevamente en voz alta, asentí y sonreí

—Bueno, entonces te felicito, se ven realmente bien juntos— le dije a mi amiga. Alice se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, la cubrí con una manta pero permanecimos con ella.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearlo, no lo hago sólo porque sé que eso lastimaría más a Ali— me dijo Rose. Acaricié la revuelta y negra cabellera de Alice, sabía que algo como esto podía pasar y me dolía en el alma— Cuéntame sobre Jacob, Alice casi no habló de él— cambió de tema Rosalie, sonreí como tonta cuando lo mencionó.

—Cumple todos los puntos Rose, estoy segura que es más que perfecto, en realidad, deberías anotar esto— le di el cuaderno y el lapicero, ella los tomó y asintió en señal de que comenzará. — Regla número diecinueve: el hombre perfecto debe tener gustos en común con su pareja, si él no puede compartir tus mayores aficiones lo más seguro es que terminen en severas discusiones— esperé a que terminara de escribir y continué.

—Regla número veinte: el hombre perfecto debe ser comprensivo y un buen apoyo, las mujeres también necesitan saber que en su pareja tienen a alguien con quien contar—Rose asintió.

—Pues vaya que Jacob te inspiró, no sabes la alegría que me da que después de tantas citas desastrosas al fin estés encontrando a tu chico ideal, Bells— le agradecí a mi amiga, era totalmente cierto, supongo que era "una de cal por las que van de arena", según el dicho popular.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, era Emmett.

—Hola— saludó Rose como tonta enamorada, Emmett la miraba con ojos brillantes y sonrisa boba, se veían demasiado encantadores.

—Tu mamá está por irse, los acompañaremos al aeropuerto, ¿vendrás? — preguntó mientras miraba hacía Alice, se percató de que ya estaba con ellas— Qué hay Bells— lo saludé con la mano, supongo que Rose le había dicho el apodo con el que sólo ella me llamaba.

—No lo sé, ¿Crees que es buena idea? — le preguntó Rose preocupada mientras veía hacía Alice, Emmett la tomo de la mano distraídamente mientras también veía a Alice, decidí hacérsela fácil.

—Rose, es tu mamá, estoy segura que no le molestará si Alice y yo no vamos a despedirla a ella y a Fito, sólo dale nuestros mejores deseos para su viaje y las gracias por su hospitalidad, yo cuidaré de Alice, no te preocupes, ve— le dije apremiándola. Ella dudó un poco pero asintió.

—Dame un minuto, iré por mi chaqueta y bajo en seguida— le dijo Rose a Emmett, este asintió y le beso la mejilla corriendo hacía las escaleras, Rose se sonrojó un momento pero comenzó a buscar su chaqueta y arreglar su cabello.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — me preguntó, la observé un momento, su vestido gris con un cinturón rojo que marcaba su cintura, los botines negros, chaqueta corta de color gris Oxford, su cabello rubio y suelto con ligeras ondas, rematando con el maquillaje ligero. — Preciosa Rose, como siempre— le sonreí, ella me lanzó un beso a mí y otro a Alice, salió de la habitación y se fue para llevar a su madre y a su padrastro al aeropuerto.

Pasé el resto del día viendo la televisión y mandándole mensajes a Jake, no quería despegarme de mi amiga por si algo se le ofrecía, comencé a buscar la ropa que usaría para mi cita con Jake por la noche.

Alice se levantó cerca de las siete de la noche, Rose aun no regresaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Ali? ¿Mejor? — le pregunté, eso esperaba.

—Sí, no te preocupes Bella, ya estoy mejor— me dijo, su voz estaba pastosa y cansada. — ¿Vas a salir? — preguntó viendo que tenía varias prendas de ropa en las manos.

—Puedo cancelar si quieres que me quede contigo, Al— le dije sinceramente, no me agradaba que se quedará sola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No claro que no, ve a tu cita, es más, iré a ver tu ropa, esa que tienes en la mano no combina para nada— dijo levantándose de la cama con un brinco y saliendo hacia mi habitación, la dejé, sabía que esa era una manera de manejar toda la situación.

Treinta minutos después, Alice terminaba de arreglar mi cabello, había hecho un moño flojo con bucles sueltos, el maquillaje ligero aunque con los ojos delineados, todo a juego con mi bonito vestido color vino, tenía una cinta en la cintura de color marrón, escote redondo, de tirantes y en la espalda un escote en forma de "V", sin duda era precioso, la falda vaporosa, remataba con unos zapatos cafés no tan altos, por petición mía, ya bastante le hacía batallar a Jake con mis constantes tropiezos y resbalones.

—Estás hermosa, Bella— dijo Rose entrando de repente a la habitación, no sabía cuando había regresado, Emmett asintió al comentario de su novia y entró a la habitación.

—Ese chico se desmayará al verte, Bells— me dijo Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo, yo a cambio me sonrojé.

—Es obra de Alice, yo sólo me dejé hacer— dije, Alice hizo un movimiento con su mano quitándole importancia.

—Aun sin todo esto eres preciosa Bella, que no te quepa la menor duda— me respondió mi amiga, mientras se sentaba junto a Emmett y este rodeaba sus pequeños hombros con su gigantesco brazo.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? — le volví a preguntar.

— ¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de que todo Londres te admire? — Preguntó retóricamente— No, jamás, ve, yo estaré bien— me dijo tratando de parecer normal, pero yo sabía que no era, así, igualmente no tenía caso discutir con ella, además, sería el último día que vería a Jake.

—Bien, pero si me necesitas llámame, estaré aquí en un dos por tres— le dije mientras besaba su frente y a Emmett en la mejilla.

—Tranquila amiga, de todas maneras, él ya se fue— dijo agachando la mirada. Me volteé hacía Alice, después a Emmett y a Rose quienes tenían los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

—Alice, ¿Cómo…?— quiso saber Rose.

—Soy yo Rose— dijo sonriendo tristemente— Además después de que discutimos dijo que Edward ya estaba aburrido y regresaría con él a Nueva York esta noche— dijo mi amiga encogiéndose de hombros. Esperen, ¿dijo…? Me volteé hacía Emmett.

— ¿Edward se fue? — Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Sí, dijo que no soportaba estar aquí rodeado de parejas y drama, así que regresaba hoy, Jasper se enteró y después de lo que pasó le dijo que se iría con él— No tenía por qué molestarme, a penas si lo veía y no le había hablado en ninguna ocasión, me había humillado y yo lo despreciaba, pero, rayos, ¿Por qué sentía una repentina decepción al saber que ya no se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que yo?

Dejé de pensar en eso, ¡tendría una cita con mi novio en unos minutos por todos los cielos! Susan tocó la puerta.

—Señorita Bella, el joven Jacob está abajo, la está esperando— asentí y me despedí de todos rápidamente.

Bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras y lo encontré en el rellano de estas, tenía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, casi idéntico al día de cuando lo conocí y con esa misma sonrisa hermosa, inmediatamente dejé de pensar en Edward, o eso creía yo.

—Estás hermosa— me dijo cuando ya estaba a su lado, me dio un ligero beso en los labios y me tendió su brazo el cual tomé gustosa.

Subimos a su auto, un Aston Martin negro, llegamos en diez minutos a un bonito lugar, era como un pub, estaba dividido, dentro del local era el pub, donde había ligera música y muchos jóvenes, en la parte de arriba, que era como una terraza, era el restaurant, precioso.

—Es increíble— le dije, mientras me conducía adentro, ya tenía reservaciones así que no hubo problema.

—Supuse que te gustaría— me dijo mientras corría la silla y me ayudaba a sentarme, se sentó rápidamente en su lugar.

—Buenas noches, seré su mesero esta noche— dijo un joven rubio, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, se veía simpático, pero igual no presté mucha atención, nos entregó la carta y se retiro.

Había platillos bastante apetecibles, pero no sabía cual elegir, Jake estaba concentrado en su menú, pero de momento bajo la papeleta y me miro serio.

—Bella, está será tu última noche aquí en Londres y…— se detuvo, nervioso— Quiero que sepas, que eres la mujer más hermosa, divertida, inteligente y buena que he conocido, siento…— dijo tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa— Siento que lo nuestro puede llegar a algo, a algo realmente importarte, algo que marque nuestras vidas, sé que es muy pronto para hablar del futuro, pero eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco y no quiero alejarme de ti, ni tampoco quiero que me apartes de tu vida, la distancia es un factor importante, pero quiero intentarlo, Bella, ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo conmigo? — no sabía qué decir, cualquier chica diría que sí inmediatamente, y aunque yo no quería que lo mío con Jacob fuera algo de unos días nada más, un sentimiento diminuto me impedía dar la respuesta que él me pedía.

—Jake, yo…— su mirada, oscura, profunda, honesta, tierna, sin saber por qué o cómo unos ojos verdes mirándome con aquella misma intensidad pero más hostiles me llegaron a la mente, aparté mi mano de golpe y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar a esos ojos odiosos.

— ¿Bella? — me llamó Jake, regresándome a la realidad, al momento en el que estábamos, había cierto dolor en sus ojos y sus labios formaban una extraña mueca, no, yo no quería eso, yo no quería ver muecas deformadas en sus labios, labios que me habían besado con ternura y hasta timidez, labios que formaban cálidas y hermosas sonrisas.

—Sí, también quiero intentarlo Jake— dije, como pensé su expresión cambió y reapareció esa sonrisa que me fascinaba, volvió a tomar mi mano por sobre la mesa y la besó ligeramente.

—Gracias Bella, por la oportunidad, eres increíble— sonrió y acarició mi mano, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía sentirme indecisa o insegura, no, para nada, al fin de cuentas estamos hablando de Jake, y Jake cumplía todos los puntos del manual, Jake es mi hombre perfecto, ¿verdad?, rayos, claro que era verdad.

—Jake, eres el hombre ideal para mí— le dije mirándolo a los ojos, quizás él no lo hubiera notado pero yo noté en mi propia voz una nota de inseguridad contenida, pero igual amplió más su sonrisa, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mi lado, corrió un poco la silla y me dio la vuelta, se puso a mi altura y me beso, fue un beso como todos, dulce, fuerte y seguro.

—Y tú, eres mi mujer ideal— dijo volviendo a besarme, regresó a su lugar y la comida llegó.

Fue una cena amena, con platica por parte de los dos, cerca de las doce me dejó en la puerta de la mansión Hale, se despidió con un beso rápido y se alejó en su lujoso auto, entré medio atontada por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, todo estaba yendo demasiado bien, a la "perfección", entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan "imperfecta"?, seguramente eran puras alucinaciones mías, traté de convencerme que era por la falta de confianza en mi suerte, pero me la debía, después de tantos malos ratos en el amor, mi karma me debía una relación justo como la quería, perfecta.

* * *

_Porque ustedes lo pidieron y sus comentarios me animaron mucho (además de que no tuve tareas ni trabajos que hacer por hoy) otro capítulo, espero les agrade, este es como un regalo para aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerme y dejar un comentario, dar favorito y alerta, miles de gracias, no sé si pueda actualizar el viernes o el Lunes, es muy probable que se des-regularicen las actualizaciones, pero les pido paciencia, los capítulos están hechos, sólo quiero que lleve una secuencia y continúen respondiendo tan bien como ahora, además de que no quiero subir todos los capítulos y después perder el hilo de la historia, sobre todo por lo mucho que me ha costado comenzarla, sin más por decir, disfruten del capítulo, miles de besos, An._


	10. ¿Amor?

_ Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historiaes completamente mía  
_

* * *

**Cap.10**

**¿Amor?**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que era novia de Jake, íbamos muy bien, lo quería mucho, era increíble poder hablar con él, sentirme querida por alguien tan especial como Jacob era sin duda algo nuevo, por eso mismo el tiempo que llevábamos separados me hacían pensar, ¿esto podría llegar a ser amor?, no lo sabía.

Regresé a mi habitación después de un extenuante día de estudio, amaba mi carrera, saber que podía salvar una vida, ayudar a una persona herida, ser su salvadora, era algo que me motivaba siempre.

—Hola, hola— dije mientras entraba al cuarto, tratando de sonar lo más animada posible.

—Hola, calabacita— me saludó Alice, en el tiempo transcurrido desde lo de Jasper mi querida amiga no había vuelto a ser la misma, es decir, aun tenía una obsesión por el orden y las compras, pero parte de su chispa se apagó, era muy cariñosa con Rose y conmigo, pero lo hacía como un modo de desahogo, antes todos sus pensamientos amorosos y sensibles eran dirigidos hacia la imagen de Jasper y ahora ya ni si quiera podía estar cerca de un hombre con el cabello rubio porque se volvía un mar de lágrimas. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Salvaste muchas vidas hoy? — me preguntó mientras tomaba mi suéter blanco y mi mochila y los acomodaba en mi armario.

—Ali, sabes que no puedo salvar vidas hasta que empiece mi residencia y para eso falta aun que me gradúe— le dije divertida y abrazándola por los hombros, como ese día Alice no llevaba tacones yo era mucho más alta.

—Cierto, lo olvidé, ¿Qué has pensado sobre eso? ¿Dónde harás tu residencia Belly? No quiero que te alejes de mí— me dijo, de repente sensible y con los ojos llorosos, maldito Jasper, lo odiaba con toda mi alma por hacerle esto a mi estrella.

—Alice, falta mucho para eso y si mal no recuerdo tú te irás a Paris después de tu graduación ¿no es así? — le dije distraídamente mientras me quitaba mis zapatos y soltaba mi cabello el cual había sujetado esa mañana en una coleta alta. Alice no respondió así que me volteé a verla, tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos. — ¿Ali? —.

—Ya no sé Bella, lo he estado pensando y no sé si quiero estar lejos de casa, lejos de ustedes— dijo apesadumbrada, ¡Maldito, mil veces!

—Cariño, es tu sueño, tu carrera, lo que siempre has soñado— le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella en su cama, la volví a abrazar por los hombros, ella levantó su mirada y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

—Mi más grande sueño era estar con Jasper por siempre, Bella, y ahora eso nunca podrá ser posible— sollozó, deje que llorara en mis brazos todo lo que quiso, me dolía en el alma verla así.

—Alice, dime qué puedo hacer, no quiero verte así— le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Haz que se vaya el dolor Bella, no quiero más dolor— sollozó, lloró por alrededor de dos horas, finalmente la convencí de tomar un baño caliente, tomarse un té relajante y dormirse temprano.

La veía dormir desde la silla de mi escritorio, era un remedo de la Alice que conocía, tenía ojeras purpuras y bolsas, la piel ceniza y el cabello reseco, ni siquiera le había importado utilizar una de mis pijamas, pues todas las suyas estaba sucias.

Me levanté y volví a colocarme los zapatos, ni siquiera me puse de nuevo mi suéter, salí de mi habitación tomando mi celular y mis llaves, cuidé de no hacer nada de ruido, no quería despertar a mi amiga.

Caminé hasta el elevador del edificio y presioné el botón dos, me dirigí a la puerta número cuatro y toqué con fuerza. Rosalie abrió inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tocas así mi puerta? — dijo molesta, entré sin decirle nada y me encontré con Emmett sentado en la mini sala en el cuarto de mi amiga, Rose no compartía habitación con nadie, en lugar de dos camas en la amplia habitación habían dos sofás y un taburete.

—Hola, Bells— saludó cortésmente, tenía una camisa azul claro y pantalón de vestir, el saco de su traje estaba junto a él y tenía la corbata desanudada alrededor del cuello.

—Hola, Emm, es bueno verte de nuevo— le dije sinceramente, le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté junto a él, cuidando de no aplastar su saco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás por qué casi tiras mi bien diseñada y carísima puerta? — preguntó mi amiga, ella se sentó en las piernas de Emmett y él la abrazó por la cintura.

—Si algún día vuelvo a ver a tu hermano, te lo estoy diciendo Rosalie, te dejaré sin sobrinos, lo que le ha hecho a Alice no tiene nombre ni apellido— le dije toda sulfurada.

—Descuida Bella, no te detendré— dijo alzándose de hombros— Yo también estoy molesta, ¿Crees que es bonito tener a Alice toda empalagosa conmigo?, cuando los últimos tres años estuvimos molestándonos la una a la otra constantemente— bufó Rose, esa era su manera de decir "estoy preocupada por Alice"

—Chicas, yo sé que no quieren escuchar esto, pero Jasper tampoco está feliz como una lombriz, sabe que cometió un error, lo notó en el momento en que Alice derramó la primera lágrima, pero es ella quien no quiere verlo— Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Emmett, al igual que yo.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Crees que Alice está causando esto? — repentinamente Emmett ya no se me hacía tan simpático.

—Escuchen, Jasper me dijo que cuando trato de disculparse con Alice, ella le gritó en la cara que jamás podrían estar juntos, que no después de aquello, que había rotó una de las reglas, realmente no supe a qué se refería, pero fue lo que Jasper me dijo— Emmett nos miraba, mientras Rose y yo nos mirábamos la una a la otra, preocupadas, ¿Será que…?

—Emmett, debes irte— le dijo Rose, levantándose de sus piernas y jalándolo del brazo, él tomó su saco y la siguió a la puerta.

—Pero, bebé, prometiste que veríamos "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabitt?" — dijo haciendo pucheros, Rose rodó los ojos.

—"Bebé", hoy no se puede, adiós— le dijo empujándolo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, Rose bufó pero no se movió de la puerta, dos minutos después tocaron. Ella sonrió ligeramente y abrió.

— ¿Y mi beso? — preguntó Emmett tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia él, ella riendo se sujetó de su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente, volteé para darles su espacio, cierta incomodidad me invadió, pero también una duda, ¿Jacob y yo nos veríamos así? Bueno claro que las situaciones eran diferentes, Emmett vivía aquí, se veían casi todos los días, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero cuando estuve en Londres, ¿Nos mirábamos con esa chipa entre los dos, con esas sonrisas casuales entre beso y beso, con esa pasión, con ese sentimiento volando entre los dos? "_Basta Bella_" me reprendí mentalmente, quise creer que mis dudas sobre Jake y yo, eran simplemente por el tiempo sin estar junto a él, quizás podía darme una escapada e ir a verlo hasta Londres.

Emmett por fin se fue y Rose regresó conmigo, tenía una cara de boba que no podía con ella, me alegraba por mi amiga, pero me preocupaba por mí.

—Rose, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le pregunté por centrarnos en el tema de Al y no llegar al tema de mi noviazgo.

—Quizás necesita unas vacaciones, ¿Te dijo algo que podríamos utilizar para animarla? — me preguntó mientras se levantaba y tomaba de su mini bar dos botellas de jugo de arándanos, me entregó uno y ella bebió del suyo.

—En realidad no, pero me dijo que cuando se graduara no iría a Paris, como ella siempre había querido— Rose se medio ahogo con su jugo cuando se lo dije.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ese ha sido el sueño de Alice desde que es una luciérnaga— asentí, yo también estaba preocupada.

—Me dijo que no quería estar lejos de nosotras ni de su familia— continué explicándole, lo pensó un poco y después chasqueó los dedos.

—Eso es, su familia, qué mejor forma de alegrarse de que con sus padres consintiéndola día y noche y con Cinthya igual de loca que ella gritando y armando planes cada dos por tres, ya vimos que nosotras no tenemos lo necesario para que vuelva a ser la misma, así que necesitamos refuerzos— dijo animada, era cierto, no había mejor opción.

—Creo que tienes razón, ¿aun tienes el teléfono de Cinthya? Debes avisarle y necesitamos que nos ayude— asintió y salió en busca de su agenda, regresó con ella y el teléfono en mano, marcó y me lo entregó, sonó tres veces antes de que contestara, idéntica a Alice.

—_Sí diga, Cinthya Brandon al habla_— contestó.

—Cinthy, no deberías contestar de esa manera, ¿Qué tal que es un psicópata o algún acosador? — La medio reprendí- saludé.

—_O un psicópata acosador, entendí tu punto, hola Bella_— me contestó bastante animada— _¿Qué sucede? Tiene mucho tiempo que no me llamas_—igual que Alice, me la imaginaba haciendo esos pucheros clásicos.

—Lo sé, lo siento pero la universidad acapara casi todo mi tiempo, pero prometo llamarte más seguido— me encantaba hablar con Cinthya, era gentil y dulce, tan enérgica como Alice aunque un poco más tímida. — Bien, te llamaba porque estoy preocupada por Al, casi no sale, no come como debería y llora todas las noches, Rose y yo creemos que le vendrían bien unas vacaciones en su casa, con sus padres y su hermana— le dije, Cinthya por supuesto conocía todo lo sucedido, era su hermana, ¿Cómo no contarle?

— _¿Se encuentra Rose ahí?_ — preguntó, coloqué el altavoz.

—Hola Cinthy— la saludó.

—_Hola Rosita, ok, escuchen, hablé con ella hace tres días, claro que está mal, mi pobre hermana perdió al amor de su vida, pero creo que tienen razón, el único problema es, que Alice no quiere, desde que me contó lo que pasó traté de convencerla de que debería estar aquí pero ella no quiere, dice que ustedes no podrían soportarlo_— Alice, así era ella.

—Creo más bien que ella es quien no podría soportarlo, debemos hacer algo— dijo Rose, leyéndome el pensamiento.

—_Creo que debo hacer lo preciso, una intervención inmediata_— nos dijo Cinthya llena de misterio.

—Explícate— le pedí.

—_Ustedes sólo encárguense de preparar todo lo que necesite mi hermana y de hablar con sus profesores para que pueda faltar una semana entera, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, que todo esté listo para mañana a las tres de la tarde, gracias por llamar chicas, besos, adiós_— nos dejó esa encomienda y mejor nos pusimos a trabajar.

Llamamos a todos sus profesores, les explicamos lo mejor que pudimos la situación, que ella estaba atravesando por un estado grave de salud y necesitaba reposo y tranquilidad, muchos no tuvieron problema alguno, otros fueron un poco más reticentes pero igual aceptaron, con la encomienda de que no se atrasara en lo absoluto.

Para las diez de la noche estaba listo, sólo tenía que regresar y armar las maletas de mi amiga, me despedí de Rose y regresé a mi habitación, Alice no estaba y me alarmé un poco, pero me encontré una nota en su cama.

"_Calabacita, salí a caminar un poco dentro del campus, no te preocupes, estaré bien, cualquier cosa llámame, Al."_

Bueno al menos así podría preparar sus maletas sin que ella se diera cuenta, mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tono especial de Jake, contesté, aunque no con la sonrisa habitual que me producían sus llamadas, malditas inseguridades.

—_Hola, cariño_— saludó con su tono de siempre, aunque parecía nervioso.

—Hola, Jake, ¿Qué tal tu día? Te extraño— le dije tan rápido y tan nerviosa que le di gracia.

—_Ha sido un día…interesante, sí eso diría yo_— me intrigó, él me detallaba siempre su día y no había dicho que me extrañaba, rayos, que odiosa me estaba volviendo.

—Me alegro, llamas un poco temprano, ¿Quieres que hagamos una video-llamada? — quería ver su brillante sonrisa, para tratar de calmar mis inseguridades que al parecer se estaban haciendo más y más fuertes.

—_No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de estar sentado frente a una computadora, mejor salgamos_— no quería verme, y en lugar de sentirme triste me sentía enojada por esa negativa, tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Salir, cómo? Espera Jake, hay alguien en la puerta— escuché su risa por el teléfono, abrí la puerta, no podía creerlo, ahí con su teléfono aun sin colgar, su clásica y siempre hermosa sonrisa y todo su cabello despeinada estaba mi novio, mi novio que vivía en Londres, Jake.

Sin saber bien que hacer lo único que logré hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron con gusto, recién me daba cuenta de que en verdad lo extrañaba, demasiado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Y la universidad?— estaba emocionada, nerviosa y molesta al mismo tiempo, no me agradaban las sorpresas y que me hiciera eso no me había gustado en absoluto.

—Tranquila cariño, ¿me dejas pasar? — Preguntó señalando mi habitación, abrí bien la puerta y lo dejé entrar, traía sólo una mochila a cuestas, así que supuse que no se quedaría mucho tiempo— Gracias— se quitó su mochila y la colocó en mi silla, después se quedo mirando toda mi habitación y por fin se sentó en mi cama. — Ven aquí— me señaló junto a él, ganas no me faltaron de sentarme en sus piernas como Rose lo había hecho con Emmett, pero supuse que no sería muy normal.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No me gustan las sorpresas Jake, justo creí que no querías verme cuando rechazaste llamarme— le dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un berrinche como niña chiquita, lo que sólo provocó que riera, pero igual me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pecho.

—Lo lamento pequeña, no lo sabía, es cierto debí avisarte, pero hace unos diez minutos llegué aquí y toqué la puerta, sólo estaba Alice y me dijo que sería buena idea— dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

— ¿Por eso se fue Alice? — él sólo asintió.

— ¿No te alegra verme? — preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Pues claro que sí, es sólo que te extrañaba tanto, hubiera estado muy contenta de ir por ti al aeropuerto— él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, junto a ti— me dijo, tomando mi rostro y besándome, ese beso que estaba esperando desde hace tres interminables meses.

No separamos y me acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares mientras me miraba y me hacía sonrojar.

— ¿Qué me ves? — reí, sonrojándome más.

—Bella, yo realmente planeaba hacer esto de otra manera pero, es que ya no puedo más— me alarmó un poco. — Tranquila pequeña, no es nada malo— dijo leyendo mi expresión, sin embargo lo que hizo a continuación me alarmó aun más, Jake se agachó a mi lado mientras yo seguía sentada en mi cama y se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de madera y al abrirla un bonito anillo apareció, sencillo pero muy refinado, de plata, la banda era ancha en el centro y delgada en el resto, venía con una piedra pequeña engarzada en forma de flor, precioso, ¿Jacob estaba…?

—Bella, estos meses que hemos estado separados han sido un tormento, pero me ayudaron a darme cuenta de una cosa, no quiero estar jamás lejos de ti, sin tu compañía, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus sonrojos, me has robado el corazón y no lo quiero de vuelta, Bella ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? — no supe que decir, estaba en shock, tres meses habían pasado desde que lo conocía y me estaba pidiendo que pasará el resto de mi vida junto a él.

¿Qué responder? Por supuesto cualquier chica diría sí de inmediato pero, ¿Por qué yo no podía?, ante mi duda sus antes brillantes ojos se volvieron opacos y su sonrisa decayó, no, eso no quería, no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro, no de nuevo, nunca, ese pequeño gesto me dio el coraje que necesitaba para dar mi respuesta.

—Sí, quiero— las palabras salieron prácticamente en un susurró peor fueron suficientes para que la alegría y la luz de sus ojos volvieran, me tomó en brazos y me dio varias vueltas por la habitación.

—Gracias, gracias Bella, te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo Isabella Black— reí por el cambio de nombre, "Isabella Black" "Bella Black", no sin duda era mejor "Isabella Black" aunque no me agradará mi nombre completo.

—Te amo, Jake— me besó de nuevo, ahora más intensamente, ¿Amor? Para ser la primera vez que se lo decía no se sentía nada diferente a decirle "te quiero mucho", pero daba igual, me iba a casar y lo haría con mi hombre perfecto, "Isabella Black", ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? "_Sí, quiero" _repetí mentalmente, ahora sin duda las cosas sí iban a cambiar, gracias Jake.

* * *

_Hola dulzuras, ¿Qué les pareció? Quienes apoyen el Jacob/Bella, estarán muy contentas, quienes prefieran a Edward no mucho, pero así va la historia, así es como deben ser las cosas, ¿les agradó el regalo que les deje hace unos días? Espero que mucho, y como los viernes y los Lunes son de actualización aquí les traigo, rápido y recién editado, ahora, no sé si actualizaré el Lunes, todo depende de la escuela, (como siempre) y de sus reviews claro, los cuales amo mucho, (quienes quieran ver el anillo de compromiso de Bella estará en mi perfil) Sin más por decir, besos, An._


	11. Las buenas nuevas

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.11**

**Las buenas nuevas**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano, me arreglé como seguramente Alice querría, una falda azul celeste plisada que me quedaba más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de manga larga color champagne y unos zapatos bajos color arena, terminé el atuendo con una chaqueta negra, dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse sólo un poco de brillo de labios, dejé que mi amiga durmiera un poco más, le mandé un rápido mensaje a Rose donde decía que Jacob estaba en la ciudad y que las vería a las 11 en el café de Tony, ahí les contaría las "buenas nuevas".

Subí a mi amado Cooper y salí rumbo al hotel de Jacob, ahí ya me esperaba él, en el restaurant de "El Plaza", como habíamos acordado, estaba vestido casualmente y me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Hola cariño— me besó castamente en los labios y nos sentamos.

—Jake, creo que necesito ese anillo— le dije, habíamos acordado que no usaría el anillo hasta que les dijera a mis amigas, así que cuando Alice había regresado a nuestro cuarto Jake ya se había ido con todo y el anillo en su cajita.

—Creí que lo usarías hasta que se lo dijeras a las chicas— dijo mientras tomaba mi mano por sobre la mesa y la acariciaba.

—Sí, quería un poco de tiempo pero olvidé que hoy llega Cinthya, la hermana de Alice y se la llevará a Virginia para que pase unos días con su familia— le expliqué, asintió, se alzó de hombros y sacó de su chamarra el anillo, ahora sin su caja, lo colocó en mi mano izquierda y la beso.

—Seguro estarán muy felices con la noticia— me dijo ilusionado, aunque en realidad yo no estaba del todo segura.

—Eso espero, nunca hemos hablado sobre esto, compromisos y cosas por el estilo— le dije sincera.

—Ya veo, hablando de eso, ¿pensaste en alguna fecha? — me preguntó mientras nos servían dos cafés.

—La verdad es que no, ¿Y tú? — pregunté dándole un sorbo a mi taza.

—Quiero que sea en menos de tres meses— casi me atraganté con el liquido pero me recompuse sin hacer tanto escándalo.

— ¿Tres meses? ¿No crees que sea muy poco tiempo? — le dije, esperando que fuera una broma.

—Bella, quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible, se me hizo el tiempo más considerable, por mí nos estaríamos casando mañana mismo, pero mi madre me dijo que sería desconsiderado no darte la oportunidad de planearlo como tú lo quieres y con todos los detalles que tú desees— me dijo sonriendo, ojala yo pudiera sentirme tan despreocupada por esto.

—No sabría ni por dónde empezar, si te soy honesta— Una boda sonaba como algo muy grande para mí.

—Descuida, tendrás todo lo que necesites, contrataremos un planificador de bodas si es necesario, y por lo económico tampoco debes preocuparte, lo tengo todo cubierto, tú sólo di lo que quieras y lo tendrás— me dijo terminando su café—Sólo una cosa— asentí para que continuara— Me gustaría que lo realizáramos en Londres, pagaré los boletos y la estancia de quien tú quieras, pero realmente me gustaría que fuera allá nuestra boda— ¿Cómo negarle algo así, cuando estaba siendo más que comprensivo y accesible conmigo?

—Por supuesto Jake, lo haremos donde tú quieras— le dije sonriendo, chequé mi celular, diez y cuarenta, apenas si tenía veinte minutos para llegar— Debo irme, quedé con las chicas de vernos a las once, Jake, eres el mejor— dije acercándome a él y besándolo.

—Lo que sea por ti, dulzura— me contestó una vez que nos separamos, me acompañó hasta la entrada del hotel donde pedí mi auto y nos despedimos con un breve beso.

Conduje hasta el café de Tony, en quince minutos llegué, era un lugar amplio con mesas pequeñas y cómodos sillones, todos en colores invernales, pinturas modernas y música clásica de fondo, una combinación extraña pero bastante buena.

Pedí una mesa y esperé a mis amigas, observé el pequeño anillo en mi dedo, nunca creí que llegaría a este punto tan rápido, pero aquí estaba, a cinco minutos de decirles a mis amigas que en menos de tres meses me convertiría en "Isabella Black".

Llegaron puntuales como siempre, Rose vestía un short blanco junto con un jersey rojo y botines amarillos, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en un moño alto que realzaba sus facciones, Alice vestía un vestido azul marino strapless, con un moño blanco en la cintura y un suéter gris, usaba unos tacones bajos negros y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

—Bien Bells, ¿Para que querías que viniéramos hoy? — directo y sin escalas me abordó Rose.

—Déjame pedir algo para comer al menos Rose— le dije, estaba a punto de desfallecer de hambre, mi amiga asintió y llamamos al mesero, las tres pedimos un poco de pastel de chocolate y café latte.

—Bien, ahora sí Belly, dinos— esta vez apremió Alice, era inevitable, aquí iba.

—Bien, saben que Jake llegó ayer a la ciudad para hacerme una visita sorpresa— ambas asintieron mientras terminaban sus pasteles— Bien, ayer hablamos y bueno— hice una pausa, no sabía cómo continuar así que sólo se me ocurrió una manera, levanté mi mano izquierda y les mostré el anillo que se encontraba en mi dedo anular. Se me quedaron viendo con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas.

—Bella, ¿es un…?— Rose no terminó su pregunta pero igual asentí. Alice soltó un alarido, nos hizo saltar a las tres.

— ¿Te vas a casar? — preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asentí, al parecer mi lengua había tomado un taxi y regresado a mi habitación para ocultarse bajo las sabanas de mi cama, Rose permanecía seria.

—Bella, oh Bella, mi amiga Bella— repetía Alice mientras me abrazaba y lloraba quedamente, me separó y me vio con una sonrisa— Dime que me dejarás organizarlo todo— casi suplicó.

—Por supuesto Al, no podría ser nadie más, ni yo misma— le dije con el corazón en la mano, me volvió a abrazar y soltó otro pequeño grito pero más controlado, las lágrimas habían corrido su maquillaje así que se dirigió al baño para arreglarlo, Rose no decía nada, estaba seria y no me miraba.

—Rose, dime algo— le supliqué, por fin me miró y no me gustó lo que vi en sus azules ojos.

—Bella, sabes lo que opino sobre esto, llevan tres meses saliendo y a larga distancia, ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste? ¿Acaso no viste cómo terminó el matrimonio de tus padres o el de los míos, incluso Jacob viene de padres divorciados, crees que son buenos antecedentes? — preguntó exasperada.

—Rose, yo no soy como mis padres, ni como los tuyos y Jake no es como sus padres, escucha—le pedí, tomando su mano—El padre de Jake tardó mucho en poder comprometerse con la madre de él y eso mismo desgastó su relación, tardaron más tiempo en casarse que en lo que se separaron, mis padres se apresuraron demasiado casándose muy jóvenes, pero Jake y yo no, no creo que estemos cometiendo ningún error, Jake es perfecto para mí y para cualquiera, pero él me ama y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado— Rose no se veía convencida y yo tampoco lo estaba del todo, pero mis palabras habían salido con la mayor sinceridad, creía en esto pero sobretodo, creía en Jake.

— Rose, yo te quiero como a una hermana, a la que nunca tuve, nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, y me gustaría saber que cuento con tu apoyo, que te tengo a mi lado Rosie— le dije al borde de las lágrimas, su negativa me estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

Lo pensó un poco, pero la conocía y al final cedió.

—Quiero que sepas que no lo veo correcto, para mí se están apresurando demasiado, pero si esto realmente te hace feliz Bella, yo estaré feliz por ti y por supuesto que te apoyaré, también te quiero como a una hermana y jamás podría darte la espalda— me dijo mientras me abrazaba, dejé caer un poco de lágrimas, porque habían sido muchas emociones en dos días y necesitaba ese abrazo.

Terminamos de desayunar, Alice regresó con un nuevo maquillaje y cientos de ideas para la boda, lo cual de cierta forma me hizo creer más en la decisión que estaba tomando, a las dos de la tarde regresamos a nuestra facultad, casi era la hora que habíamos acordado con Cinthya y debíamos apresurarnos, como cada una llevaba su auto no tardamos en llegar.

Alice era un remolino, saltaba y gritaba con cada nueva idea que le llegaba a la cabeza, pero al abrir la habitación se quedó hecha de piedra, sentada frente a ella en su cama, estaba su hermana, Cinthya Brandon en sus gloriosos dieciocho años, con su cabello igual de negro que Alice pero con un moderno corte, de un lado más largo que el otro, estaba sobre unos tacones de al menos diez centímetros, así que le llevaba cierta altura a Alice, con un soberbio vestido color hazel que resaltaba su piel blanca y sus ojos color dorados.

—Hola hermanita— la saludó una vez que estuvo frente a Alice, la abrazo y pronto mi amiga salió de su shock para saltar y gritar junto a su hermana.

—Cinthya, ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno no importa, te ves genial adoro tus zapatos, te ves preciosa, que alegría que estés aquí, te he extrañado tanto hermanita, ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? Seguro mamá volvió a sus hortalizas, hablamos de eso la semana pasada…— Alice hablaba como loca, al final ya no pude seguir el hilo de su conversación pero Cinthya parecía seguirla en cada palabra.

—Llegué hoy, oh Mary Alice, te he extrañado tanto, ha sido un verdadero martirio estar sin alguien que entienda la moda tanto como yo, ninguna de mis amigas deja que las modernice, prefieren seguir siendo tan de Virginia, mamá me ayuda un poco pero no es suficiente, claro que comenzó las hortalizas, se ven preciosas, papá de viaje como siempre pero te extraña también, claro que amas mi zapatos son tuyos tontita, los tome de tu guardarropa, el que dejaste en casa que por cierto es exquisito, mamá quiso regalar algunas cosas pero no deje que tocara la colección Gucci…— ella era igual a su hermana, por eso mismo se entendían, ese vínculo era el que nunca había tenido con Alice y por esa razón no la sentía tan cercana a mí como a Rose.

—Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero me están mareando, sólo escucho zumbidos— bromeó Rose mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Cinthy, después yo la saludé de la misma manera.

—Esperen, no parecen sorprendidas por la llegada de mi hermana y esto me está oliendo a plan con maña— dijo Alice mientras nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, bueno ya no servía de nada seguir ocultándolo, de todas maneras se enteraría y tendría que aceptar, le gustara o no, saqué de mi armario la maleta que le había preparado y la mostré con una sonrisa inocente.

—Sorpresa— dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, Cinthya, Rose y yo.

— ¿Esa maleta es para mí? — preguntó mi amiga entre asustada y molesta.

—Hermanita no te molestes, tienes unas excelentes amigas y hermana que se preocupan por tu bienestar, así que, estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor para ti sería que pasaras unos días en casa, estarás conmigo y con mamá todo el tiempo, incluso papá regresará de viaje para estar con nostras— le aclaró su hermana.

— ¿Se unieron con mi hermana para hacer esto? — nos preguntó con suspicacia, Rose y yo asentimos— Bueno, al menos han aprendido algo de mí en estos años— nos dijo sonriendo, las tres nos unimos en un abrazo— Gracias chicas— nos susurró sólo para que nosotras escucháramos.

—Bien, es hora de partir— anunció Cinthya, emocionada de llevarse a su hermana a casa.

—Como supongo que arreglaron todo con mis profesores no tengo más que tomar las maletas e irme— dijo Alice, asentí y la volví a abrazar, iba a ser difícil estar sin ella.

—Las llevaremos al aeropuerto por supuesto— les dijo Rose, yo asentí secundándola.

Salimos de la habitación y todas subimos a mi auto, ya que era el que tenía más espacio, así todas irían cómodas.

Llegamos pronto al aeropuerto entre risas y las charlas de Alice y su hermana, pero la parte difícil llegó cuando nos bajamos del auto y tuvimos que despedirlas ya que el pase sólo lo tenían los que abordaban.

—Te extrañaré Ali, prométeme que te repondrás en estos días— le dije mientras nos abrazábamos, tenía que contener las lágrimas.

—Lo haré Belly, pero descuida, estaré al pendiente de todos los detalles de tu boda— me dijo alegre, ya lo había olvidado.

—Espera, ¿dijiste boda? — preguntó Cinthya después de despedirse de Rose.

—Sí, con todo esto olvide decírtelo, pero espero que estés dispuesta a ser una de mis damas de honor Cinthy— le dije de todo corazón.

—Por supuesto Bella, nada me haría más feliz, en Virginia hay lugares excelentes para todos los detalles, nos estaremos encargando— me dijo mientras me abrazaba y se despedía de mí, prometiendo vernos de nuevo, muy pronto.

—Adiós duende, cuídate mucho, te extrañaremos— se despidió Rose de Alice.

—Puedes apostar que te extrañaré más de lo que te imaginas barbie— amabas rieron y yo igual, el obvio cambio de ánimo de Ali era sin duda por la presencia de su hermana, al final de cuentas había sido una buena idea.

Llamaron a su vuelo y las vimos alejarse, completamente animadas y saltarinas, Alice se volteó y nos despidió con la mano, nosotras hicimos los mismo y la vimos desaparecer, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, Rose me abrazó por los hombros, parecíamos dos padres despidiéndose de su pequeña hija.

—Volvemos a ser sólo tú y yo Bells— me dijo Rose una vez que estuvimos en el auto.

—Así parece Rosie, ¿Quieres un helado? — le dije para que nos animáramos, ella asintió, salí a toda prisa del estacionamiento del aeropuerto y me dirigí a la primera heladería que encontré, apenas se había ido y ya estaba extrañando a mi pequeña Alice, ya sólo pedía porque la semana pasara lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_Bueno aquí está, un capítulo más, disculpen no haber actualizado el Lunes pero no he tardado tanto, espero les agrade y se sientan un poco mejor por Alice, ahora mejoraran las cosas para ella se los aseguro, habla poco de Bella y Jake pero como ven los planes de la boda van viento en popa, no me odien, así es la historia, espero no me dejen de seguir a mí y a la historia por esto, es un capítulo de transición, con pequeños detalles que deben tomar en cuenta para los capítulos importantes, debo agradecerles sus alertas y comentarios son divinos, sin más por decir los dejo, besos, An._


	12. Planeando

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía._

* * *

**Cap.12**

**Planeando**

Estaba emocionada por la llegada de Alice, los días habían sido un poco solitarios desde que se había ido, bueno solitarios para mí porque Rose pasaba todo el tiempo con Emmett, y Jacob había regresado a Londres.

Estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en todo esto cuando sonó mi celular, al revisar la pantalla vi el número de Alice y su fotografía.

—Hola Al, te esperamos con ansias, ¿A qué hora quieres que pasemos por ti? — dije apresuradamente, mientras me sentaba recargándome en la cabecera.

—_Hola Belly, yo también ya las quiero ver, pero he decidido quedarme un poco más, no se preocupen, hablé con mis profesores y está todo cubierto, regresaré en un semana más, sólo llamaba para avisarles, ahora debo dejarte, mamá quiere que vayamos a cabalgar un rato, te llamo en la noche, tengo unos modelos para la recepción que seguro te encantaran, besos, te quiero_— Y cortó la llamada, era cierto que hablábamos siempre que podíamos y que estábamos a dos horas en avión, pero no era lo mismo, su ausencia se sentía en nuestra habitación, la cual por una semana más sería sólo mía.

Marqué a quien yo esperaba podría subirme los ánimos, sonó una, dos, tres veces, nadie contestaba, hasta que entro la grabadora y escuché su voz, "_Hola, no puedo contestarte, deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré contigo en cuanto me desocupe, Bella, si eres tú cariño disculpa no poder contestar, estoy algo atareado pero te llamaré lo antes posible, te amo"_ terminó el mensaje, era muy dulce, cualquiera que llamará lo escucharía y me daba gracia, no había podido hablar con mi prometido pero bueno al menos me había animado un poco, aunque aun quería poder hablar con él, hablarle.

—Jake, llámame en cuanto puedas, sólo quería hablar contigo un rato, es todo, te quiero— dejé el mensaje.

Rose estaba con su novio divirtiéndose de lo lindo, mi amiga estaba con su familia también pasándola genial, mi prometido estaba atascado de estudios con la escuela y yo estaba sola.

Tomé mi abrigo, las llaves de mi coche y salí de mi habitación, no quería estar sola ahí, manejé alrededor de media hora por Nueva York hasta que encontré un pequeño lugar, era una de esas cafeterías con temas retro, estaba cansada, sola y necesitaba un café, así que, ¿Por qué no?

Dejé el auto en frente del local y entré.

Había unas dos o tres personas, supuse buscando un poco de tranquilidad o porque estaban igual de solos que yo, me senté en una mesa apartada, pedí un café cargado y unos cuantos pastelillos, azúcar soy toda suya.

Minutos después entró en la cafetería una chica que creía conocer, con el cabello negro y la piel morena.

— ¿Leah? — la llamé, ella inmediatamente volteó al escuchar su nombre, en cuanto me reconoció sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Bella? Hola, que alegría verte— me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un abrazo, le ofrecí sentarse conmigo y así lo hizo.

—Dime cómo has estado, lamento no haberte llamado en estos meses, ha sido realmente una locura, con la universidad y todo eso— me disculpé, pues a pesar de haber intercambiado números y prometer llamarla no lo había hecho.

—Descuida Bella, la verdad yo tampoco estuve muy libre que digamos, con mi trabajo y terminando la escuela, casi no tengo tiempo ni de dormir— me dijo claramente cansada, ahora lo notaba.

—Bueno, creo que es muy conveniente que ahora nos hayamos encontrado— le dije sintiéndome bien de estar con alguien más.

—Cierto, pero, ¿Dónde están las chicas? — preguntó como si nada, pidió un café y un pastel de manzana.

—Rose está con su novio y Alice está en Virginia pasando un tiempo con su familia— le expliqué, tomando de mi café también.

—Vaya, eso es genial, hace mucho que yo no tengo una relación o visito a mi madre en Forks— cuando me menciono el nombre del pueblo me quedé atónita, era una broma seguramente.

—Estás jugando, ¿vivías en Forks? — el mundo sin duda era un pañuelo.

—Sí, bueno no en el pueblo, en la reserva Quileute, era muy lindo vivir ahí, tenía muchos amigos, después me fui a estudiar a Seattle y nunca regresé— dijo con naturalidad pero con cierta nostalgia, recordando Forks.

—Mi padre vive en Forks, yo vivía con mi madre en Phoenix pero lo visitaba de vez en cuando, ahora él vive en Washington, mi prometido también vivía en la reserva, su padre es gran amigo del mío— ella abrió los ojos y sonrió aguantando un gritito.

—Esto es increíble, pero espera, ¿Dijiste prometido? — preguntó sonriendo con complicidad, me sonrojé y asentí.

—Hace unos días vino a visitarme ya que él vive en Londres y me lo propuso— extendió su mano y tomó mi mano izquierda admirando mi anillo.

—No puedo creerlo, tantas cosas que contar, ¿Cuándo es el gran días? — preguntó emocionada.

—Planeamos hacerlo en Julio, pero aun no hemos decidido bien la fecha, será por el veintidós o algo parecido y estás totalmente invitada— le dije, Leah era una de esas chicas que llegaban a tu vida una vez en cien años.

—Seguro, será un honor, espero realmente que sean muy felices Bella— me sonrió sincera, su celular sonó y se disculpó para contestar.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y debía volver.

—Lamento tener que dejarte Bella, pero debo regresar a mi apartamento, aquí tienes la dirección, llámame si quieres volver a conversar o si necesitas algo, y muchas felicidades— me dijo tendiéndome una tarjeta y abrazándome.

Después de que se fue pagué mi café y regresé a mi edificio, había sido una buena tarde después de todo, Leah realmente me había subido los ánimos y se lo agradecía.

Mi celular sonó, era Jake, así que contesté inmediatamente.

—_Hola cariño, lamento no haber podido contestar, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_ — ahora podía hablar con él, aunque ya no lo necesitará tanto.

—Un poco solitario, pero terminó bien y ahora estoy hablando contigo, ¿Qué tal las clases? — pregunté mientras encendía mi computadora.

—_Aun no sé cómo lo haces, para ti parece ser tan sencillo estudiar medicina, no me malentiendas, amo la carrera que he elegido pero, me he estado cargando de más trabajos de lo que esperaba y apenas si puedo hablar contigo, eso no me agrada_— reí leve, se escuchaba muy tierno.

—Los primeros años son así, te lo aseguro, de no ser por Alice y Rose me hubiera vuelto una completa ermitaña el primer año de universidad, tranquilo, Jake, pronto estaremos juntos por siempre— le dije sonrojándome.

—_Eso es cierto, pero igual quiero hablar contigo, todo el tiempo_— dijo riendo— _Dime cómo van los planes, ¿Han visto algo ya? Estoy pensando en que una buena fecha sería el veintiocho de Julio, todos los meses tienen veintiocho días y podemos celebrarlo cada mes_— dijo emocionado.

—Es una buena idea, me agrada el veintiocho, fijemos ese día— le dije firme.

—_Veintiocho será_— respondió solemne, una video-llamada comenzó en mi computadora, era Alice, así se lo hice saber a Jake— _¿Es mi señal para retirarme?_ — me preguntó.

—Claro que no, quédate, me dirá varias cosas para le recepción y detalles, quiero que también estés involucrado— le dije.

—_No lo sé Bella, no creo que ayude mucho, mi madre es la experta en eso, mejor envíale los diseños y ella te dará su opinión, créeme que me encantará lo que decidas_,_ debo regresar al estudio cariño, trataré de llamarte mañana mucho más tiempo, de acuerdo_— se despidió apresuradamente.

—Está bien, te quiero, suerte— terminó la llamada y le contesté a Alice, su bonito rostro apareció.

—Hola Belly, bien tengo muchas propuestas para ti, quiero que veas las imágenes con cuidado y decidas cuales son las que quieres, o cuales te gustan más, estoy segura que todas te encantara, dime ¿Ya fijaron la fecha? — se detuvo para que le contestara.

—Será el veintiocho de Julio— le dije, comenzó a mandarme muchas imágenes y diseños, descargué cada una de las fotos para que pudiera imprimirlas y mostrárselas después a Rose, si es que ella tenía tiempo.

—Es una buena fecha, ¿Lugar? — preguntaba mientras anotaba en su agenda.

—Jake quiere que sea en Londres, por mí está bien— le dije, había demasiadas opciones para la recepción, pero las que más me llamaron la atención fueron tres, uno con manteles blancos y servilletas rojas, los arreglos florales eran color vino y purpura, la vajilla tenía decorados negros y los cubiertos eran de plata, había una telaraña de luces que la hacían ver muy bonita.

La segunda era de manteles color vainilla, y servilletas cafés, los arreglos eran de rosas blancas y naranjas, la vajilla era de color blanco y los cubiertos de color dorado.

La tercera era de manteles color dorado y marfil, las servilletas de un leve tono arena, los arreglos florales eran de girasoles y hiervas, la vajilla era blanca con bordes dorados y los cubiertos de plata y toques dorados.

—Bien, tendremos que revisar y asegurarnos de que cada invitado se presente, aun debemos buscar las invitaciones, las flores, y lo más importante Belly, tu vestido— dijo aplaudiendo. — Dime quien más será dama de honor Bella— pensé en Leah pero no sabía si aceptaría.

—Serán Cinthya, Rose y tú, por supuesto— me miro con los ojos llorosos, hizo un ademán de limpiarse una lágrima y prosiguió.

—Bien, en cuanto regrese buscaremos los vestidos de las damas de honor y tu vestido, necesito que Jacob me diga quiénes serán sus padrinos, ¿Cuál te ha gustado más? — me preguntó sobre las decoraciones.

—Las número cuatro, siete y diez, pero aun se las enseñaré a Rose, a la madre de Jake y a…— rayos, cómo la había olvidado, era la peor hija del mundo— Mi mamá Alice, no he hablado con ella— se lo había comentado a mi padre y aunque pareció asustarlo la idea, el saber que con quien me casaba era el hijo de Billy, su mejor amigo, lo hacía tranquilizarse.

—Es cierto, ¿Cuándo la llamaras? Bella no puedes continuar con los planes si tu madre no lo sabe, sería muy desconsiderado— lo sopesé un poco y como si fuera por arte de magia mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era ella.

—Me está marcando, hablaré con ella, no te vayas— Alice asintió y contesté.

—_Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, ¿Quieres decirme cómo es que te vas a casar y yo ni sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien?_ — fue su saludo.

—Hola mamá, yo he estado bien gracias, que bueno que llamas— traté de ganar tiempo.

—_No me vengas con eso Isabella Marie, la que menos tiene derecho de reproches eres tú_— rayos, sí que estaba molesta, y tenía razón de estarlo, yo era su única hija, tenía meses que no la visitaba y era casi la última en enterarse de mi boda, aunque estaba segura que el último en enterarse sería Phil.

—De acuerdo mamá, tienes razón, déjame explicarte, ¿Recuerdas a Billy, el mejor amigo de Charlie? — comencé por lo primordial pero me interrumpió completamente fuera de sí.

— _¿VAS A CASARTE CON BILLY?_ — grité de pura impresión ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Claro era Renee.

— ¿Qué? No, mamá deja que te explique— guardó silencio— Es Jacob, el hijo de Billy, lo conocí hace unos meses en Londres, en la fiesta de la mamá de Rose, vive allá con su madre y nos conocimos, empezamos a salir y me lo propuso hace unos días— terminé.

—_Bella, ¿Te das cuenta del gran paso que estás tomando? Tienes tan sólo veintiún años, eres demasiado joven_— me dijo más calmada ahora, suspiré.

—Mamá, es por esto mismo que no te lo dije antes, escucha, Jacob es el indicado, estoy completamente segura de él y de lo que estoy haciendo, ya tengo suficiente con Rose, así que ¿podrías por favor ser una buena madre y apoyarme en esto? — dije desesperada, Alice me escuchaba pero no decía nada.

— _¿dudas de que sea una buena madre, Bella?_ — me preguntó con voz ahogada, rayos.

—Mamá, no jamás, yo sé cuánto me amas y que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero ya soy una adulta, yo tomo mis propias decisiones y sólo espero que me apoyes en ellas— dije tranquila. Lo pensó un poco.

—_Está bien, pero antes quiero que me lo presentes y quiero que le pida formalmente tu mano a Charlie, y quiero que sepas que no te perdono tan fácil no haber sido la primera en saberlo, pero quiero participar, ahora dime, ¿Qué tanto llevas organizado?_ — muy bien hecho Bella, has ganado el round uno.

—Alice lo está organizando todo, ahora mismo está aquí, estábamos viendo el decorado de la recepción; la fecha y el lugar ya están fijados— le comuniqué a mi madre.

—Hola Renee— saludó Al a mi madre cuando puse en conferencia la llamada.

—_Hola querida, bien dime en todo lo que te puedo ayudar_— Alice aplaudió por la ayuda extra.

—Bueno aun se necesita buscar el pastel y los músicos, como se realizará en Londres la madre de Jacob tendrá que buscar el lugar ideal, ya me pondré de acuerdo con ella luego, también necesitamos la organización de los invitados— comenzó a explicarle mi amiga.

—_No te preocupes, me encargaré de todo lo que necesites, dame una lista y decidiremos todo en un dos por tres, mi pequeña niña se casa_— medio lloriqueo, vaya, ahora se ponía sentimental.

—Bien señoritas, las dejaré ponerse de acuerdo y yo…—Alice me detuvo con una mirada asesina.

—Detente ahí señorita próximamente señora, aun no hemos visto lo más importante— me miro sugestiva pero no entendí— Tu luna de miel Belly— con eso me sonrojé hasta los huesos, mi mamá estaba presente por todos los cielos.

—_Yo conozco el lugar perfecto, ya verás corazón, te va a encantar_— no sabía de qué lugar estaba hablando, pero ese tema me ponía nerviosa—_Hija, necesito hablar con la madre de Jacob, inmediatamente_— demandó mi madre, suspiré y marqué el número.

—_Hola, Sí, ¿Quién habla?_ — contestó con una voz amable pero airosa a través del teléfono.

—Hola, señora Nuria, habla Bella Swan— contesté un poco nerviosa, inmediatamente cambió su tono de voz.

—_Querida Bella, hola cielo, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, deberías venir un poco más seguido a Londres_— me dijo, sonreí, era una mujer buena, aunque a veces un poco hueca.

—Lo sé, bueno, la llamo porque mi madre quiere hablar algunos asuntos con usted sobre la boda, ¿le molestaría hablar con ella? — pregunté un poco insegura.

—_En absoluto, déjame hablar con ella_— me dijo, regresé a la línea de mi madre.

—Mamá, está en la otra línea, las conectaré y podrán hablar— le dije.

—_Seguro corazón, será genial_— las conecté y esperé que todo saliera bien.

—Alice, ¿En qué me he metido? — le dije a mi amiga, pero ella sólo rió y continuó con todos sus catálogos, diseños y muestras, esperaba continuara viva hasta el veintiocho de julio, que alguien me ayude.

* * *

_Un nuevo capítulo, y la cosa está así, amo sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, sobre todo sus reviews pero me dejan muy poco por ver, no sé si realmente les está agradando la historia y si no hay más de diez comentarios por capítulo no publicaré, discúlpenme por hacerles esto pero no tengo alternativa, estoy publicando demasiado rápido y no hay nada a cambio, como saben la única paga que tenemos aquí son sus comentarios y su apoyo y estoy siendo muy mal pagada, si soy sincera, no me odien, son medidas que debo tomar para saber realmente cómo va mi pequeño proyecto, sin nada más que decir por el momento, los dejo, besos, An._


	13. Un Error

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.13**

**Un error**

La música me reventaba los oídos, la luz era muy escasa y las pequeñas luces de colores del club no ayudaban mucho, pero mis amigas estaban muy animadas, saltaban en sus asientos en la zona VIP del club "Sentidos" en donde se celebraba mi despedida de soltera, habían más chicas además de Alice y Rose, estaba Lauren, Jessica, Bree, Tanya, Irina y Kate.

Las primeras dos eran compañeras mías, Bree y Kate estudiaban diseño junto con Alice y por ultimo Tanya e Irina estudiaban con Rose.

Todas menos Bree, Rose y yo estaban en la pista de baile, Alice por supuesto había regresado de Virginia y todos los planes que habíamos realizado estaban en marcha, faltaban cuatro días para mi boda, cuatro días y sería una mujer casada, que miedo y que nervios.

—Vamos Bells, anímate, es tu despedida de soltera — me gritó Rose, por sobre la ensordecedora música.

—Lo siento Rosie, son los nervios supongo— le respondí, mientras bebía un poco del coctel que había pedido Alice para todas.

—Chicas, vamos por favor, deben bailar un poco— Nos dijo Lauren llegando a nuestra mesa, contoneándose de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

—De acuerdo— dijo Bree levantándose de un salto y tomando la mano que Lauren le ofrecía.

—Adelántense, las alcanzaremos en un momento— dijo Rose, ellas asintieron y se fueron hacia la pista de baile.

Alice, Jessica, Tanya e Irina bailaban entre ellas, mientras Kate bailaba y coqueteaba con un chico para nada mal parecido, Bree y Lauren se unieron a ellas.

—Espera aquí un momento, ya vuelvo— me dijo Rose, yo sólo asentí, necesitaba un momento a solas, todo había pasado de la manera más vertiginosa, apenas si lo podía digerir.

— ¿Bella? Hola— me llamaron y de inmediato reconocí a Emmett, el novio de Rose.

—Emm, hola— me levanté de mi lugar, acomodando en el camino mi corto vestido negro, el cual había elegido Alice, y lo saludé con un abrazo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — pregunté por decir cualquier cosa.

—Rose me dijo que estarían aquí, así que me pareció buena idea pasar un rato, no te molesta ¿cierto? — preguntó cauteloso.

—Claro que no, al fin así se divertirá Rose, que bueno que viniste, ven siéntate en nuestra mesa— lo invité, sin darme cuenta que no venía solo, claro que no, él se dio cuenta y se apresuro a presentar a sus acompañantes.

—No quise venir solo, déjame presentarte— sus amigos se acercaron y traté de que no se notarán mi molestia— Este es Laurent— dijo apuntando a un hombre alto, de piel oliva y cabello negro, largo hasta la barbilla.

—Laurent Da Revin, Mucho gusto— me saludó con un saludo de mano, tenía un acento francés no muy marcado, era bastante atractivo y se veía agradable.

—Él es Riley— dijo Emmett, señalando a un joven alto y fornido, pero no tanto como Emm, rubio y con una sonrisa muy amable.

—Riley Biers, que tal— él fue más ameno y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, a Edward ya lo conoces— terminó de presentar Emmett, mientras se sentaba en el lugar de Rose y acercaba otra mesa junto con las sillas para sus amigos.

—Hola, Isabella— me saludó Edward, él había sido la razón de mi molestia, desde el momento en que me había vuelto a ver con esos ojos profundamente verdes y la sonrisa ladina, que parecía nunca irse de su rostro.

—Siéntense por favor, las chicas están bailando, Rose en seguida vuelve— traté de desviar mi atención y no le contesté.

—Hola, Osito llegaste— Saludó Rose regresando en ese momento, se acercó a Emmett y lo besó, sentándose junto a él.

—Sí bebé, ¿creíste que no vendría? — preguntó Emm, la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó hacia él, besando su coronilla.

—En realidad, sí, se hacía tarde y supuse que querrías volver a tu casa para descansar— dijo despreocupada mi amiga.

—Primero quería verte a ti, por cierto, traje a los chicos, a ellos ya los conoces— dijo haciendo alusión a sus amigos, Rose asintió y los saludó brevemente, incluso a Edward.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no piden algo y después van a bailar? — les sugerí en el momento en el que me levantaba de mi lugar y me dirigía a la pista de baile.

No quería estar cerca de Edward ni de broma, me hacía sentir un tanto extraña, su presencia me incomodaba, o eso creía yo.

— ¡Belly! — me llamó Al desde la pista, me uní a ella y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, esperaba que los altos tacones no me hicieran una mala jugada y me hicieran caer, además de que comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareada por las bebidas, pero igual quería divertirme de lo lindo, era mi despedida de soltera.

Gritaba y saltaba junto con las chicas, de un momento a otro Bree e Irina se separaron de nosotras, bailaban junto con Riley y Laurent respectivamente.

Rose y Emmett se habían unido a nosotros pero bailaban un poco más aparte.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Edward se había acercado a mí y tampoco fui consciente en qué momento comencé a bailar con él, el alcohol consumido realmente me había hecho daño, fui plenamente consciente de su presencia cuando la música se había tornado en una más lenta y sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, manteniéndome firmemente contra su cuerpo.

—Isabella, ¿Te vas a casar? — preguntó de repente, rompiendo el mutismo entre los dos, su pregunta destilaba cierto reproche absurdo, eso activó mis alarmas y mi lucidez regresó un poco.

—Sí, me caso en cuatro días— le dije, un tanto retadora, por así decirlo. Rió socarronamente y negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué? — pregunté a la defensiva, su risita no me agradaba para nada, me molestaba sobremanera.

—De verdad que eres una niña, casarte con ese chucho de Jacob Black, cuando sólo lo conoces de hace meses, eres una tonta— me dijo serio, su mirada me taladraba, como si quisiera decirme algo, algo debajo de sus palabras.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? No es de tu incumbencia, ni siquiera somos amigos como para que me digas esto— le escupí en la cara, la sangre comenzaba a hervirme, su mirada se tornó más oscura, podía jurar que sus ojos antes verdes eran ahora totalmente negros.

—Tienes razón, no somos amigos, pero creo que es una tontería el que alguien como tú se case con alguien como él— dijo desviando su mirada, sus brazos me sostenían demasiado cerca de él.

— ¿Alguien como él? Jake es perfecto, es el hombre perfecto y voy a casarme con él, todo esto no tiene sentido— le dije, traté de soltarme, alejarme de él, huir, pero ahora me sujetaba mucho más fuerte— Suéltame— le dije forcejeando, pero por supuesto no tenía ni la cuarta parte de su fuerza y me era imposible alejarme, creo que ni siquiera logré moverme unos milímetros.

—Date cuenta Isabella, un chucho no puede hacerte feliz, ni darte lo que tú quieres, estás cometiendo un error— me dijo con su boca a centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento a menta me mareaba, pero también demostraba que no había tomado alcohol, entonces ¿Por qué hacía esto?, era irracional.

—No sabes lo que dices, tú no sabes lo que yo quiero— traté de defenderme, pero no podía, estaba débil y mareada por el alcohol, su agarre en mi cintura y su aliento.

—Quizá tú eres la que no lo sabe— Deje de forcejear, mis fuerzas ya no me lo permitían, su nariz rosaba con la mía— Si quieres puedo demostrártelo— me dijo, estaba demasiado cerca y su voz suave como la seda no me ayudaba, cerré mis ojos, no quería verlo más, no quería estar ahí más.

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, suaves, delgados, fuertes pero gentiles al mismo tiempo, me sentía toda aletargada, como si me hubieran dado un somnífero, mi mente no entendía nada, pero mi cuerpo sí lo hacía, un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo y mi cuerpo despertó, como si tuvieran vida propia, mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello y se aferraron a su cabello, era muy suave.

Por supuesto él no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando conmigo, pero reaccionaba a mi respuesta a su beso, sin saber que mi mente gritaba y rogaba porque me despegara y saliera corriendo, lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero claramente mi instinto era más fuerte, su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y en automático abrí mi boca, profundizando el ya de por sí apasionado beso.

Los tacones me daban altura pero aun así él era mucho más alto que yo, así que me subí en sus pies y me presioné más junto a él, una de sus manos me tomaba por la cintura y la otra aferraba mi cabeza, después de unos momentos sin aire él comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso, pero tardó un poco más en separar sus labios de los míos.

Juntó su frente con la mía y aflojó un poco su agarre, mi respiración era errática, al igual que la suya.

—Te lo dije, no sabes lo que quieres Isabella, y ahora te lo he demostrado— susurró en mi oído y la realidad me llegó de golpe, como un puñetazo, y era poco a comparación con lo que sabía que me merecía.

Me solté abruptamente de él, casi con violencia, ambos nos desequilibramos y por poco caigo, pero logré pararme derecha y evité que me tomara nuevamente, en un acto por su parte de evitar que cayera.

—Eres un desgraciado Edward Cullen, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras una basura, y ahora sólo lo he comprobado, besarme sólo para probar tu tonta teoría de que no sé lo que quiero y que es un error mi boda con Jake— Jake, él era mi prometido, el hombre perfecto, mi futuro esposo y compañero de vida, y yo, yo era una escoria.

—Hace un momento no parecías creer lo mismo, Isabella— dijo mirándome con sarcasmo, antes eso sólo pude hacer una cosa, golpearle, y no como cualquier chica, quien simplemente le habría estampado una cachetada, yo cerré mi puño y con toda mi fuerza lo estampé en su mejilla.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Edward Cullen!— no me quedé ni siquiera a ver su reacción a mis palabras, él trató de volver a sostenerme por el brazo pero me logré escurrir antes de que lo logrará, a empujones y como pude llegué hasta mi mesa, ahí estaba Alice, quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Lo viste? — No tenía que contestarme, yo lo sabía.

—Todo— dijo simplemente con la mirada gacha. Me lancé a sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos, ¿Cómo pude? ¿Qué me sucedió?

—Alice, por favor— le dije, ella asintió, no tenía que decirle nada más, no veía a ninguna de nuestras otras amigas, igual no me importo, todas excepto Rose llevaba su auto y podían llegar al campus sin problema, probablemente Emmett llevaría a Rose, así que me deje llevar por Alice hacía la salida, tomó nuestros bolsos y nuestros abrigos.

En la entrada del lugar pidió su auto, me colocó sobre los hombros mi abrigo y ella se colocó el suyo, el auto llego justo en el momento en el que Edward salía detrás de nosotras.

Como pude me subí al auto al igual que Alice.

— ¡Bella! — escuché su grito combinado con el chirrido de las llantas del auto, ahí me solté a llorar a lagrima viva.

—Ya Bella, tranquilla amiga— me consolaba Alice, pero yo no podía estar tranquila, no después de lo que había hecho, había engañado a Jake, a mi prometido a pocos días de nuestra boda, Alice conducía como posesa por las calles de Nueva York pero ya apenas si me daba cuenta de que íbamos a unos cien kilómetros por hora en una calle de sesenta.

Llegamos a nuestro campus y me baje del auto recargada sobre Alice, quien me ayudó a cambiarme y a meterme en mi cama.

—Descansa Belly, todo se mejorará en la mañana, ya lo veras— me dijo Alice mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza y me dejaba bien arropada.

Yo continué llorando toda la noche, hasta que cerca del amanecer me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Sentía que alguien acariciaba levemente mi rostro y eso hizo despertarme, los ojos me ardían y sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar.

—Buenos días cariño— me susurró en el odio a quien más quería ver, pero a quien más tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Me removí en la cama y me senté con la espalda recargada en la cabecera.

—Aquí tienes, te aliviará— dijo tendiéndome un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas. Me las tomé y le devolví el vaso, no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, ¿cómo empezar con algo tan doloroso como aquello? Simplemente no podía.

Me sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus ojos le brillaban, no pude evitar de nuevo el llanto, me sentía una porquería.

—No cariño, no llores, ¿qué sucede? — Me abrazó y yo me refugié en sus brazos— Bella, por favor, háblame, dime qué pasa— tenía que decirle, él no se merecía esto, por sobre todas las personas él no se lo merecía.

—Jake— susurré, si hablaba más alto corría el riesgo de llorar más y ya no sería capaz de decirle nada. —Ayer, ayer pasó algo— le dije llorando, la vergüenza y la culpa me corroían.

—Bella, me estás asustando— su mirada preocupada me destrozó, él sin duda era el hombre perfecto y yo, yo no lo merecía, no merecía que me quisiera de esa manera.

—Jake, te juro que no sé qué ocurrió, no lo pude detener hasta que ya fue muy tarde, jamás quise hacerlo— dije mientras corrían mis lagrimas libres, se separó un poco de mí y me miró divertido, él no entendía nada, él no sabía la verdad pero en cuanto lo supiera él me odiaría.

—Cariño, Alice me lo dijo, sé que tú no querías, pero a veces las cosas pasan, y qué si te emborrachaste un poco, no me molesta, era tu despedida de soltera, está bien— me abrazó de nuevo, yo no sabía qué decir, decirle la verdad o no, debía decirle la verdad.

—Jake, yo no…— me calló con un suave beso en los labios.

—Tú no eres alcohólica, jamás lo creería, nada grave ha pasado, no te atormentes por eso de acuerdo— me volvió a abrazar, la situación me estaba rebasando y si no lo detenía ahora, después todo se iría por la borda.

—Te engañé— le solté de golpe, no sabía ni por qué lo había dicho así, pero ya estaba dicho.

— ¿Cómo? — ahora se había separado completamente de mí y sus antes brillantes ojos ahora estaban confundidos y expectantes. — ¿Qué?, Bella, ¿Qué? — me miraba escéptico, como si no hubiera escuchado, pero sabía que lo había hecho.

—Ayer, besé a alguien más, durante la fiesta, jamás, jamás quise hacerlo, nunca quise lastimarte, estaba tomada y no pensaba en nada, fue una reacción pero jamás quise hacerlo, sabes que te quiero Jake, yo te amo y por eso vamos a casarnos— le dije apresuradamente mientras veía como se alejaba poco a poco de mi cama y de mí, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que no derramaba.

— ¿Quién? — fue lo único que me dijo.

— ¿Qué? — su pregunta me descolocó por completo.

— ¡Dime quien!— me dijo desesperado, nunca lo había visto así, pero estaba en su derecho a tratarme como quisiera.

—Eso ya no importa, Jake— traté de salirme por la tangente, para qué ahondar en esto.

—Quiero saberlo, me lo debes Bella, quien, dime su nombre— me miraba directo a los ojos, pero sin emoción alguna, sin odio, pero también sin ese amor que antes había visto.

—Edward— no quería que supiera más, yo ya no quería saber más y mucho menos de él, quien ahora estaba destruyendo mi vida.

—Bien, yo…me tengo que ir— antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo se fue, salió dando un portazo y no volvió.

Las lagrimas regresaron, ahora con mucha más fuerza, si era posible, había sido un error, un maldito error, yo no estaba en mi consciencia, mi mente había estado lejos de ahí, ni siquiera sabía por qué mi cuerpo había respondido a ese beso, un beso, un instante había destruido todo y había alejado al hombre perfecto para mí de mi vida.

Después de unos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas, llegaron mis amigas, Rose y Alice con la preocupación tatuada en sus rostros.

—Bells, ya me contó Alice, vimos salir a Jacob, ¿fue muy malo? — me preguntó Rose, la escuchaba pero no entendía bien lo que decía.

—Fue un error— susurré- sollocé.

—Lo sabemos calabacita, él lo debe de entender— me contestó Alice, pero yo ya sólo pensaba en esas tres palabras.

—Fue un error, fue un error, fue un error, fue un error— repetía sin parar y comenzaba con otra ronda de lagrimas, me dolía el pecho y los ojos me ardían, sentía la boca seca pero igual no paraba de repetir lo mismo "_Fue sólo un error"_

* * *

_Hola, Bien, como varias lo han pedido, aquí está Edward de vuelta! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Algunos comentarios decían que no les agradaba el Jacob/Bella, otros sí, el caso es que así va la historia y espero que les vaya gustando como va quedando, quiero hacer una mención especial a _Ysliomir _quien me dejo varios reviews que me llenaron de animo, espero te agrade el capítulo querida, debo darles también una disculpa por no actualizar el Lunes, pero tuve muchas tareas para entregar y se me hizo imposible, sin embargo aquí esta. No quiero sonar chantajista ni nada parecido, pero si llegamos a los 85 reviews actualizaré antes del viernes, qué les parece?, de todas maneras sus reviews me llenaran de animo lleguen a los 85 o no, los agradezco con el alma, besos y todo mi amor, An._


	14. El Adiós

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es enteramente mía._

* * *

**Cap.14**

**El Adiós.**

—Bella, no puedes estar hablando en serio— me recriminó Alice por milésima vez, pero qué más podía hacer.

—Alice, es obvio que no quiere saber nada más de mí, no puedo obligarlo a que me perdone, sé que cometí un error y no puedo culparlo, yo en su lugar estaría haciendo lo mismo— le expliqué a mi amiga, de nuevo, lo que estaba haciendo me costaba mucho, internamente había un anhelo en mí de que mi boda con Jake sería perfecta y ahora todo estaba acabado.

Tomé la caja donde había recuerdos y tarjetas de agradecimiento, también habían algunos regalos que me habían mandado los amigos y familiares de Jake y debía devolverlos, se suponía que mañana iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida y en lugar de eso me sentía miserable.

—Ya guardé las que me diste— me anunció Rose, quien también me ayudaba a guardar todo en mi auto e ir a la pequeña casa de Jacob en el centro.

—Bien, lleva estas también, Alice ayuda con esta que no pesa tanto— les dije mientras les tendía dos cajas más a mis amigas y las veía salir de nuestra habitación hacía la cochera.

Fui a mi armario y tomé de ahí lo más importante y lo que más me dolía, mi vestido, lo había elegido junto con mi madre y la madre de Jake y me sentía en la responsabilidad de devolvérselo, al final de cuentas él había pagado por todo.

Lo saqué de su bolsa que lo protegía del polvo y la humedad y lo tendí sobre mi cama, era precioso sin duda, con una falda que se ceñía a mi cintura y terminaba en una cola extendida, la cintura que era pegada el fino encaje que cubría mi pecho y mis brazos, de un inmaculado y brillante blanco, las lágrimas a las que me había estado acostumbrando volvieron a aparecer.

—Oh, Bells— llegó Rose, quien me abrazó por la espalda, Alice llegó igualmente y me abrazó por el frente, quedando yo en una especie de sándwich.

Me reconfortaba saber que no importa lo que pasará, mis amigas siempre estarían ahí para mí, mi teléfono sonó con el tono de un mensaje.

— ¿Podrían llevarlo al auto por favor? — les pedí a mis amigas refiriéndome al vestido, sólo asintieron, yo busqué mi celular, era por increíble que pareciera, un mensaje de Jacob, en él se leía:

"_Bella, no podemos dejar las cosas así, por favor ve al restaurant de la 5ª. Avenida a las siete, te estaré esperando"_

—Chicas— llamé a mis amigas una vez que regresaron y les mostré el mensaje, ellas me miraban preocupadas.

— ¿Iras? — me preguntó desconcertada Rose.

—Por supuesto que ira, hablaran y arreglaran las cosas, y para mañana tendremos que hacer milagros con eses ojeras Belly— contestó emocionada Al, aunque yo no guardaba tantas esperanzas, no pensaba que las cosas fueran así de simples.

—Tengo dos horas, tardaríamos mucho en bajar todas las cosas de mi auto, ¿algunas de las dos me podría llevar? Me citó en el restaurant de la 5ª. Avenida— les pedí, quería arreglarme y refrescarme un poco, no tenía tanto tiempo.

—Quedé con Emmett de verme en una hora, lo siento Bells— me dijo Rose, apenada.

—Descuida Rose, te he alejado por completo de Emm en estos dos días— le dije para que no se sintiera mal, la que debía sentirse así era yo.

—Yo te llevaré, me queda cerca, veré a James en un lugar de por ahí— dijo Ali, con una sonrisa un tanto tímida que trataba de ocultar.

—Al, he sido una desconsiderada, hace tiempo que sales con este chico y yo no te he prestado la menor atención— le dije a mi amiga, no sólo había estado mal por Jake, también por mi amigas.

—No te mortifiques, ha sido un tiempo difícil para ti calabacita, además no es nada serio, pero realmente me ha inspirado para el manual— me recordó ella, Claro, el manual, con todo lo que había estado pasando, desde mi compromiso hasta el trágico momento, no había pensado en ese manual.

—Bueno léelas— la apremió Rose, mientras nos acomodamos en la cama de Alice porque en la mía continuaba mi vestido, ahora en su bolsa de nuevo. Ali regresó con el cuaderno rosa, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—Regla número veintiuno: el hombre perfecto debe ser comprensivo y deber saber escuchar, a una mujer siempre le gusta cuando su pareja está abierto a saber sus más profundos pensamientos— sonreí por ello, pero inmediatamente mis pensamientos me llevaron hacía Jake, él era así.

—Continua— le pidió Rose cuando notó mi rostro.

—Regla número veintidós: el hombre perfecto debe saber cuándo darle su espacio a una mujer, ninguna mujer quiere a un hombre demasiado hostigoso y asfixiante, todas necesitamos un tiempo a solas en algún momento— me imaginé a una Alice desesperada por deshacerse de James y me dio bastante gracia, supuse que Rose también lo imaginó.

—Ya sé qué se estarán imaginando y simplemente no ahondaré en ello— bufó Alice lo que confirmó las sospechas de Rose y mías y por ende nos hizo reír más— Regla número veintitrés: el hombre perfecto debe tener la aprobación de tu madre, padre, hermanas y hermanos, si no tiene la aprobación de estos es porque posiblemente no sea alguien que realmente valga la pena— dijo sonriente.

— ¿James lo tiene? — preguntó escéptica Rose.

—No se lo he presentado a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes, así que aun estoy esperando— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no nos incluiste en las personas que deben tener la aprobación? — le pregunté un poco decepcionada.

—Porque, tontita, ustedes dos son como mis hermanas— dijo sonriente mi amiga, le sonreí de vuelta porque eso era muy dulce de su parte.

—Regla número veinticuatro: — dijo viendo exclusivamente a Rose— El hombre perfecto no puede ser dramático ni exagerado, ese es el trabajo de las mujeres— dijo riendo, Rose bufó, no entendía, era como si hubiera estado en un mundo paralelo ahogada en mis penas sin enterarme de nada.

—No entiendo, ¿tanto ha pasado? — pregunté con la voz quebrada.

—Bells, estabas muy presionada, con los preparativos y todo eso, después con lo que ocurrió, eran banalidades que no queríamos cargarte— me explicó dulcemente Rose.

—Es cierto calabacita, te estábamos cuidado y esperando a que estuvieras menos abrumada, jamás quisimos dejarte fuera de nada— la apoyó Alice, yo asentí a sus palabras, pero igual me sentía mal.

—Bien esta es la última, regla número veinticinco: el hombre perfecto debe ser compasivo y comprensivo con los problemas, debe saber que las cosas a veces no podemos controlarlas y los errores se comenten— dijo solemne mi amiga, esa era especial para mí y apreciaba su apoyo pero yo sabía lo que había hecho y sabía que la culpa no era de Jake.

—Gracias Al, pero sé que yo fui la culpable de lo que me está pasando, igual eres muy dulce— dije tomando su mano y la de Rose— Las dos lo son, no podría estar haciendo esto sin ustedes— me sonrieron las dos, pero inmediatamente Alice saltó y comenzó a apresurarnos.

—Vamos, deben arreglarse, se está haciendo tarde para todas, Belly tú iras primero porque debo arreglar esas ojeras que tienes, anda, anda— me empujó al baño de mi habitación, Rose se fue a su cuarto en la planta de arriba y prometió bajar a despedirse antes de marcharse con Emmett, quien no tardaría en llegar.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, al salir Alice ya tenía lista mi ropa y la suya, era toda una experta, combino un vestido para mí color crema hasta la rodilla que llevaba un cinturón muy delgado en la cintura y sin mangas con unos tacones cafés y un abrigo corto color camel, precioso.

—En seguida salgo, vístete y te arreglaré en un momento— asentí y salió corriendo hacía el baño, entré a mi cambiador y me puse el conjunto justo como lo había dejado Alice, aunque esperé para el último los tacones, mientras seguiría con mis pantuflas.

Ondulé un poco mi cabello, ya vería después si Alice lo dejaba suelto o lo sujetaba, salió en cinco minutos del baño y corrió a su cambiador, saliendo en otros cinco con un vestido arriba de la rodilla color vino y unos tacones blancos, en su mano llevaba lo su supuse era un abrigo color gris Oxford.

—Bien Belly, sujetaré tu cabello y arreglaré un poco tus ojos— asentí y me deje hacer, con movimientos suaves cepillo mi cabello y lo amarró en una coleta alta, puso un poco de corrector debajo de mis ojos y pinto mis pestañas, realmente me dejó como nueva.

—Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías? — dije sonriéndole.

—Sólo una o dos cosillas que sé hacer, la belleza es natural en ti calabacita— dijo pellizcando un poco mis mejillas para que se volvieran rojas y no tener que usar rubor.

Ella comenzó a peinar su corta cabellera, sí, antes de regresar de su descanso en casa de sus padres Alice había cortado su larga cabellera más arriba de los hombros, se le veía bien, lo peinaba con las puntas hacía varias direcciones haciendo que se viera encantadora.

Tocaron a la puerta y abrí rápidamente, era Rose quien iba de la mano de Emmett.

—Señoritas, quiero decirles que se ven espectaculares, Bells si ese Jacob no se da cuenta de lo que está dejando ir será un completo idiota— sonreí por el comentario de Emm pero no lo sentía de verdad, Emmett me dio un fuerte abrazo, no sabía cuánto necesitaba de un abrazo así hasta que él me aplastó y no me dejo respirar.

—Gracias Emm, también te ves muy bien hoy— dije abrazándolo de nuevo pero con menor intensidad que antes, en realidad se veía para derretir a cualquiera, un traje gris, sin corbata, zapatos negros y camisa blanca, el cabello peinado perfectamente y el rostro limpio, muy atractivo.

—Pero que dices de mi amiga, de verdad que eres suertudo Oso— dijo Alice, ahora ya maquillada, contemplando a nuestra amiga, y era cierto, Rose llevaba un vestido un poco más corto que el de Alice azul marino, con unos tacones muy altos negros y con puntas plateadas, el cabello rubio y ondulado le caía en cascada por los hombros y sus ojos azules le destellaban como unas gemas.

—Lo sé, ni la joya más hermosa de la corona se puede comparar con ella— dijo orgulloso el grandulón mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, Rose se sonrojó y nosotras reímos, era extraño ver así a mi amiga, pero sabía que sólo un tipo como Emmett podría lograr eso en alguien como Rosalie Hale.

—Bien chicas, debemos irnos, mucha suerte Bells, cualquier cosa me llamas y yo estaré ahí en seguida, ¿de acuerdo? — se despidió Rosalie, asentí aunque seguramente no lo haría.

—Estaré bien Rose, diviértanse y cuídala mucho Emm— él asintió y me volvió a abrazar.

—Con mi vida Bells, con mi vida— fue lo que me respondió y le creía totalmente, se despidieron de Alice, con algunas bromas y apodos graciosos y se fueron.

—Me alegra tanto que Rose haya encontrado a alguien como Emmett, son el uno para el otro— le dije a Alice, con felicidad por mi amiga pero con cierta melancolía.

—Sí, es una pena que no lleguen a nada más que un bonito noviazgo— dijo Al, eso me descolocó un poco.

— ¿De qué hablas Al, no crees que lleguen a estar siempre juntos? — Alice nunca pensaba así.

—No cumple muchas de las reglas del manual, y recuerda, el hombre perfecto debe cumplir con todas y cada una de ellas— dijo seria mi amiga, ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Al, ¿De verdad lo crees así? — pregunté acercándome a ella y viéndola directo a los ojos.

—Bella, tú quizás lo veas como un juego porque Jake cumple todos los puntos y más, y aun así mira la situación en la que están, Emmett no cumple los requisitos, como tampoco los cumplió…Jasper— sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos pero no derramó ninguna lagrima, esa era la razón, siempre sería esa la razón, Jasper Whitlock había dejado una marca indeleble en el pequeño corazón de mi amiga, le había roto el corazón y ahora Alice sólo buscaba no volver a pasar por la misma situación.

—Daría todo porque no hubieras pasado por eso Al— le dije abrazándola.

—Tengo que superarlo Bella, él no es el hombre perfecto y no puedo dejar que me afecte de esta manera— dijo decidida, pero con la voz quebrada, había derramado un poco de lagrimas pero las limpio antes de que corrieran su maquillaje.

—Lo harás, lo superaras, como yo lo haré, Jake no era el hombre para mí después de todo— dije contagiada por el sentimiento de desazón.

—Todo puede pasar Belly, pero ahora debemos irnos, o se nos hará tarde— dijo volviendo a pintar una sonrisa en sus labios, pero yo que la conocía tan bien aun podía ver ese sentimiento semi-escondido de tristeza en los ojos de mi amiga.

Me puse mis tacones y el abrigo, Alice se colocó también su abrigo, tomé un pequeño bolso donde llevaba mi teléfono, mi cartera y mis llaves.

Salimos y nos subimos en el auto de Al, aceleró y pronto estuvimos en el lugar, sentía el estomago con un nudo y las piernas de gelatina.

—Todo estará Bien calabacita, eres fuerte, y con una llamada estaré aquí— dijo dándome un abrazo de ánimos, lo agradecía mucho, bajé del auto, me planté firme sobre mis pies y obligué a mis nervios a mantenerse a raya.

Entré al restaurant, era bonito, elegante pero con aire demasiado distante para sentirse del todo cómodo.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — me preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, muy amable pero con modales demasiado ensayados.

—Tengo una reservación, Jacob Black me espera— le informé, él buscó en una pequeña libreta y encontró el nombre.

—Desde luego, el señor Black llegó hace unos momentos, por favor acompáñeme— lo seguí hasta donde se encontraban los privados, agradecí que Jake hiciera eso, tenía el mismo aire impersonal del resto del lugar pero igual era mucho más adecuado.

Él estaba ahí, con un traje negro, todo de negro, camisa, saco, corbata, todo, su mirada estaba fría y tenía las mismas ojeras que yo, sólo que sin esconder.

—Hola— fue lo único que pude pronunciar, mi garganta estaba seca y con un enorme nudo que no podía deshacer.

—Isabella— no me agradó que me llamara así, se sentía tan lejano a mí y también me recordaba… a Edward, pero igual no dije nada, se levantó y me ayudó a sentarme. — Estás preciosa— su mirada triste pero llena de sinceridad me desarmo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía.

—Jake— susurré, era todo lo que podía decir, quería soltarme a llorar ahí y que él me rodeara con sus brazos y me dijera que todo estaba bien.

—No Bella, he estado pensando, el nombre de Edward ha estado rondando mi cabeza todo el tiempo, pensando, preguntándome, ¿Qué es lo que él te dio para alejarte de mí, qué hizo mejor, qué te falto? Entonces entendí que yo fallé— comencé a negar frenéticamente, la que había fallado era yo.

—Sí Bella, yo fallé, yo te amo, pero no logré que me amaras, no del todo, sé que me quieres, por eso aceptaste casarte conmigo, estar conmigo por siempre, pero eso no era todo lo que querías, por eso tu instinto respondió ante él— las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ¿sería cierto lo que me decía? ¿Sería cierto que su amor, el amor de mi hombre perfecto no era todo lo que quería? "_No puede hacerte feliz, ni darte lo que tú quieres" "No sabes lo que quieres" _Las palabras de Edward me llegaron a la mente, como ráfagas que iluminaban, ¿Podría ser?

—Jake, nunca quise lastimarte, yo te quiero tanto— le dije, mientras tomaba su mano, él tomó la mía y las entrelazo.

—Yo lo sé, pero nuestro amor no es tan fuerte como para estar juntos toda la vida, nuestros caminos se juntaron por un momento Bella, pensé que teníamos la posibilidad de que permanecieran así por siempre, pero ya veo que no— dijo sonriéndome tristemente, le respondí igual.

Solté su mano y me quité de mi dedo el anillo que portaba desde hace unos meses, lo puse en su mano y la cerré en torno a él.

—Sabes, este anillo era de mi tatarabuela, fue la segunda esposa de mi tatarabuelo y vivieron setenta años juntos, yo esperaba que su historia se repitiera con nosotros, pero ya veo que no es así— dijo mirando fijamente el anillo.

—Jake, eres el hombre perfecto, para cualquiera, incluso para mí, pero probablemente tienes razón, quizás no sé lo que quiero— le dije, me sentía más perdida que antes.

—Espero que encuentres aquello que quieres Bella, siempre, recuérdalo, siempre te voy a querer, y siempre me tendrás a tu lado— dijo sonriéndome ahora más animado.

—Gracias Jake, también tú tendrás un lugar en mi corazón siempre, te lo aseguro, lamento que estos últimos días hayan sido tan amargos para ti, eso es lo único que me duele, haberte lastimado tanto— tomó mi mano nuevamente en señal de apoyo.

—No te preocupes por mí Bella, cariño, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer y sigue tu corazón, él te guiará a esa felicidad— me dijo con cariño, asentí.

—Eres sin duda el hombre perfecto Jacob Black—dije, y yo era una tonta por no verlo.

—No creo en la perfección, pero sí creo en la sinceridad de tus palabras— me respondió.

—Siempre confía en que todas morirían por estar contigo— le dije de todo corazón, sonrió tan abiertamente y tan pagado de sí mismo como cuando lo conocí hace meses.

—Pura calidad, cariño— dijo haciendo un movimiento de énfasis en su persona riendo, yo reí con él, como cuando éramos novios, prometidos y ahora simplemente amigos, habíamos hecho las cosas un poco al revés pero así era como se suponía que termináramos, como buenos amigos, aunque aun tenía una reserva de aprensión hacia toda esta situación acerca de nosotros.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu edificio— me ofreció una vez que terminamos la cena, salimos del restaurant después de haber tenido una buena platica y me llevó a mi campus.

—Jake, ¿qué pasa con todas las cosas? — le dije recordando todas las cajas en mi auto.

—Mandaré a alguien para recogerlas y después regresaré los regalos— dijo despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jake, ¿Todos ya lo saben? — de eso era de lo último que me había encargado de preguntar.

—No invitamos a muchas personas, llamé a todos los que yo conozco, mi madre se encargó del resto, también…llamo a tus padres— dijo haciendo una mueca, bueno eso era obvio, debían enterarse en algún momento, sólo que no sabía por qué aun no me llamaban o algo parecido, asentí y no pregunte ya nada más.

—Esto estuvo…bien— dije no sabiendo muy bien como denominar lo que había ocurrido.

—Sí, llámame cuando quieras Bella, ahora estaré fuera de Londres, iré de viaje un poco, por París, Venecia, Roma, no lo sé, pero no dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas— dijo mientras nos despedíamos y me abrazaba, era el fin, el adiós a "Isabella Black".

—Tú igual Jake, si me necesitas, ahí estaré— dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Me bajé de su auto y entré a mi edificio, llegué a mi cuarto cansada por todo pero aliviada al mismo tiempo, eso no iba a durar por mucho.

—Isabella Marie Swan— al abrir la puerta me encontré con quien menos los esperaba, claro que sabía que no me libraría de su discurso, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a venir hasta acá.

— ¿Papá? — Bien, las cosas aun no terminaban del todo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté tratando de sonar no tan asombrada.

—Vengo para llevarte Bella, tu comportamiento ya no es aceptable, así que te irás a vivir conmigo— Rayos, no terminaba una y ya estaba entrando en otra, si de alguien podía temer en esta vida era sin duda del señor Charlie Swan.

* * *

_Hola mis amadas lectoras, quiero agradecerles mucho su apoyo y que vayamos tan bien en cuanto a la aceptación, des afortunadamente los reviews no llegaron a los 85 pero los recibidos han sido maravillosos, aceptaron muy bien el capítulo anterior y espero que con este queden satisfechas, no aparecerá mucho Edward por un tiempito, pero es importante, ya verán que todo irá bien, sólo denle tiempo, y ya saben, si los reviews suben yo publico antes y ustedes se enteran antes de lo que va a pasar en esta historia, sin mucho más que decir me despido de ustedes, besos, An. _


	15. Lo mejor

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.15**

**Lo mejor.**

—Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando?— mi padre me miraba fríamente desde el centro de mi habitación, se veía increíblemente firme, cosa que nunca fue propio de él, al menos no conmigo, parecía que había adoptado su posición de jefe de policía que pocas veces había logrado a ver.

—Como escuchaste, tengo un nuevo empleo, mucho mejor que el anterior y vendrás a vivir conmigo— dijo firme, acercándose más a mí, me alejé un poco, algo que nunca había hecho frente a mi padre, él no era muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos sin embargo siempre era dulce y atento, pero estaba molesto, lo veía en sus ojos chocolates idénticos a los míos.

—Papá, no puedo irme contigo, ¿Qué hay de la escuela? No puedo dejarla así como así, además aquí están mis amigas, no voy a dejarlas— dije firme, aunque tratando de que sonara suave.

—Me ofrecieron un puesto como jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanca Bella— por eso su vestimenta formal y destacada de la cual apenas me había dado cuenta— Podré pagar la universidad que tú quieras y compraré una casa muy amplia, tendrás tu propio baño, justo como siempre quisiste— dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí papá? Por favor, no me hagas esto— le pedí en un susurro tratando de controlar mis lágrimas.

—Bella, mi cielo, eres mi única hija, eres lo que más quiero en esta vida— dijo tomándome por los hombros— Estuviste a punto de casarte, hija, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, me partiría el corazón saber que vives infeliz en un matrimonio errado, sé cuanto duele eso, yo lo hice, cometí el error de tomar una decisión de esa magnitud muy joven y me destrozo saber que no podía hacer feliz ni a mi esposa ni a mi hija, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte? — sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes, seguro un espejo de los míos.

Me refugié en sus brazos y lloré, lloré porque bien que mal había sufrido una gran desilusión con lo de mi boda, mi corazón había sido alejado de un sueño que no sabía que poseía hasta que lo vi perdido.

Lloré por Charlie, mi padre, no me había detenido a pensar cuanto le había afectado la partida de mi madre y nuestra separación, Renee había encontrado rápidamente consuelo en un buen hombre, pero en mis veintiún años jamás había conocido a ninguna pareja de Charlie, supuse porque la herida aun dolía; Y por último, lloré por lo tonta que me sentía, mi padre ahí me hacía sentir como toda una niña pequeña de nuevo, una niña que había pasado por demasiadas cosas y ahora se refugiaba en el único lugar indicado, en los brazos de su padre.

—Tranquila mi niña, sé que has pasado por mucho pero aquí estoy, tu madre está totalmente de acuerdo en que vengas conmigo— asentí, pues no sabía que más hacer, cómo si pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—Está bien, me iré contigo— dije una vez que nos separamos, él sonrió ampliamente y me volvió a abrazar.

—Verás que es lo mejor mi pequeña— asentí de nuevo, respondiendo su abrazo, ahora lo que veía más difícil sería, separarme de mis amigas, de mis hermanas, Alice y Rose.

* * *

Terminé de sellar la última caja, suspiré porque me sentía aliviada pero muy triste a la vez, el alivio era porque podría estar con mi padre, ahora entendía lo bien que le había sentado a Al el estar con su familia de nuevo, pero ella sólo se había ido dos semanas, yo me iría por tiempo indefinido, por no decir que probablemente no volvería a Nueva York hasta después de terminar mis estudios y ni siquiera sabía si regresaría después de eso.

—Está todo listo hija— me informó Charlie, asentí y le entregué la última caja, mi traslado no había sido muy difícil, en realidad lo tenía contemplado, había hablado con los asesores de la universidad y les había hecho saber que había una mínima posibilidad de que me cambiara de campus, aunque no les había especificado a cual ni cuándo o si lo haría de todas forma, lo había hecho pues pensé que al casarme cabía la posibilidad de que Jake no quisiera dejar Londres y yo tuviera que mudarme, al final no había habido boda pero de todas formas sí me cambiaría de campus.

Me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación y me encontré con mis amigas, teníamos más de dos semanas sin hablarnos, lo cual me mataba, no quería irme de esa manera, ellas obviamente no querían que me fuera en absoluto.

—Así que siempre sí te vas— dijo con la mirada gacha Alice, Rosalie no me miraba, tenía la mirada perdida en otra dirección.

—Sí, me voy— dije con el mismo tono de voz, esto era muy doloroso— Chicas, yo sé que no quieren que me vaya, pero lo necesito, no he hecho más que tonterías en estos años y ya no puedo, debo concentrarme en mis estudios y en mi futuro, necesito que me entiendan y me den su apoyo o no podré irme en paz— les dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Es sólo, que no queremos perderte— dijo ahora sí llorando Al, se lanzó a mis brazos y lloró en mi hombro, yo también sentía mis lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Jamás, jamás van a perderme, son mis mejores amigas en este mundo, mis hermanas— dije, Alice se separó de mí y ambas nos quedamos viendo a Rosalie, quien no decía nada pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las traicioneras lagrimas— Rose— la llamé.

Se volteó a verme y lloró un poco más, como no llevaba tacones estaba casi a mi estatura, pero igual me pasaba unos cuantos centímetros.

—Oh, Bells— sollozó antes de que nos abrazáramos y lloráramos juntas, Alice se unió a nuestro abrazo— Prométenos que nos llamaras todos los días y que nunca nos remplazaras— me pidió Rosie hipando por todas las lagrimas.

—Eso nunca, y las llamaré todos los días, siempre— les dije una vez que nos separamos y nuestras lagrimas se calmaron.

—También prométeme que no usaras pijamas feos y te pondrás al menos dos de mis conjuntos aprobados, por favor— dijo Alice haciendo sus clásicos pucheros, yo reí porque ella nunca cambiaría y eso me alegraba.

—Haré lo que pueda— dije volviendo a abrazarlas— Ustedes siempre estarán conmigo, no importa donde esté— les susurré, nos separamos porque se hacía tarde y corríamos el riesgo de volver a soltarnos a llorar.

Antes de salir de la habitación donde había estado viviendo por tres años me despedí, había pasado muchas cosas ahí, fiestas de pijamas con Alice, reuniones las tres juntas, mis momentos felices y tristes, muchas cosas, era duro decir adiós a todo aquello.

— ¿Segura que no quieren compartir habitación? — les pregunté a mis amigas antes de salir del edificio.

—No creo que haya espacio suficiente para toda mi ropa y la ropa de Alice en una sola habitación— dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Traten de no matarse por favor— una vez que subí a la camioneta donde iban todas mis cosas, y que Charlie tan amablemente, había conseguido para evitarme el viaje en avión.

—Por ti calabacita, sólo por ti— dijo sonriente Ali, Rose la abrazo por los hombros y asintió, sabía que tendrían fricciones de vez en cuando, pero conocía su incondicional apoyo y cariño, así que no me preocupaba.

—Casi lo olvido— recordé de repente el último detalle que me faltaba, tomé mi llavero y retiré de él las llaves de mi habitación, cochera y edificio. — Recuerden entregarlas en las oficinas del campus— les dije entregándoles las llaves, ellas asintieron, pero sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

—Hija, ya es hora— me dijo Charlie con una sonrisa triste, entendía que para mí estaba siendo realmente difícil decirle adiós a mis amigas.

—Está bien— me volteé hacía mis amigas, quienes me sonreían, pero veía claramente su tristeza en los ojos azules de ambas.

—Llámanos en cuento llegues calabacita— dijo Alice, tomando la mano de Rose que descansaba sobre sus hombros, se estaba haciendo la fuerte.

—Lo haré, las voy a extrañar mucho— dije despidiéndome de una vez por todas, Charlie encendió la camioneta.

—También nosotras, te queremos— me despidió Rose, aferrándose más a Al.

—Y yo a ustedes— les dije, con eso mi padre comenzó a avanzar y poco a poco perdí de vista a mis más queridas amigas, inevitablemente una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

—Ellas nunca dejaran de ser tu amigas, pequeña— me consoló mi padre, tomando mi mano.

—Lo sé papá, pero no es fácil— le respondí apretando su mano y sonriendo tristemente.

—Sé que es una pena separarte de ellas, nadie nunca dijo que sería fácil, pero es lo mejor para ti hija, ellas deben entender, y estoy seguro que mientras tú estés bien, ellas estarán bien— Dijo Charlie, le sonreí por sus palabras, me ayudaban mucho.

—Gracias papá— sonrió y continuó conduciendo, para apoyarme un poco y conociéndome tan bien, colocó un disco que conocía a la perfección, eran "The Smiths" y tocaban sus ya bien conocidas canciones por mí.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, aunque no paso mucho tiempo, unas seis horas o siete horas a lo mucho.

Washington estaba como siempre, nublado, estaba por anochecer, y aunque Charlie había manejado todo el camino me sentía molida, quería llegar a la casa que mi padre había comprado y arreglado en los últimos días para que pudiéramos vivir los dos.

—Te va a encantar la casa hija, ya verás— dijo emocionado mi papá, quería parecer animada pero no me sentía así del todo.

Llegamos en media hora más a la casa, estaba en una zona cómoda y tranquila, quedaba relativamente cerca de la Casa Blanca, donde ahora trabajaba Charlie, tenía un pequeño jardín al frente y lugar para estacionar dos autos, mi pequeño Cooper sería enviado a la mañana siguiente, junto con algunos muebles que no cabían en la camioneta.

Era de tamaño medio, con una fachada color neutro y tejas, encantadora.

—Vamos— me condujo mi padre hasta la entrada, él llevaba las dos maletas más grandes y yo las dos pequeñas, entramos y la calidez del lugar nos recibió, el interior era espacioso pero acogedor, con una pequeña sala con dos sofás, un sillón reclinable, había una mesa pequeña en el centro de esta y una gran pantalla plana, las paredes eran de color café claro y el piso de madera laminada.

—Es preciosa papá— le dije sinceramente.

—Te gustará más cuando veas tu habitación— me llevó hasta las escaleras, habían tres puertas al final de esta.

—Por ahí está el baño— dijo señalando a la puerta más lejana— Ésta es mi habitación— dijo señalando a la puerta que daba más directamente a las escaleras— Y esta, es la tuya— dijo abriendo la segunda puerta.

Era espaciosa, daba a la ventana del jardín trasero, había una puerta que seguramente era el baño, las paredes eran blancas con pequeños toques de café, había un escritorio, un pequeño tocador, el armario, la cama King size y dos buros a cada lado de esta, las cortinas, almohadas y sabanas eran moradas y blancas, en la orilla más alejada había una mecedora con una manta con varios diseños y figuras que me parecía conocida.

—Papá, ¿esa es…?— tomé la cobija entre mis manos, me sorprendía pero sí era.

—Sí, es la manta de tu madre— dijo sonriente, complacido porque me haya gustado el detalle. — La ha mandado para que tuvieras algo de ella aquí— dijo mientras dejaba las maletas junto al armario.

—Es increíble, ella ama esta manta— En la familia de Renee no habían acostumbrado pasar de generación en generación joyas o propiedades, dejaban cosas hechas por ellas mismas, la manta de Renee había sido hecha por su bisabuela, siempre me habían dicho que me parecía muchísimo a ella y ahora me la daba a mí.

—Ella te ama más a ti— dijo despreocupado. — ¿Quieres cenar algo? Puedo pedir una pizza — me preguntó revisando la hora, ocho de la noche.

—Está bien papá, hace tiempo que no estoy al frente de una cocina, me gustaría retomarla— le dije sonriendo y dejando la manta de nuevo sobre la mecedora, él frotó sus manos y asintió efusivamente.

Bajamos juntos y terminó de mostrarme la casa, la cocina estaba bien equipada y bastante amplia, tenía una pequeña mesa de cuatro sillas, el comedor tenía una mesa de cedro junto con diez sillas, no sabía cuanta gente podría ir pero estaba bien.

Lo que más me gustó sin duda fue la terraza, tenía unas sillas de mimbre y una mesa para hacer una barbacoa, de dos árboles colgaba una hamaca, había también unos columpios.

— ¿Por qué los columpios? — pregunté entre intrigada y divertida, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Los antiguos dueños tenían hijos pequeños, me pareció que no había problema en dejarlos, ¿Te molestan? — preguntó preocupado, negué sonriendo.

—Déjalos, se ven bien— entramos de nuevo a la cocina y comencé a cocinar, necesitábamos ir de comprar y abastecernos pero con lo poco que había hice un poco de pasta, una vez lista, treinta minutos después, me senté junto con Charlie en la mesa de la cocina y cenamos tranquilamente.

—Te quedó deliciosa hija— dijo mi padre mientras engullía su comida, sonreí pero comí con menos ansias.

—Es bueno saber que no he perdido mi toque— dije a modo de broma, terminamos de cenar y mi padre se ofreció para lavar los platos sucios y arreglar la cocina.

—Ha sido un largo día, mejor ve a descansar hija, yo terminaré aquí—se lo agradecí, pues de verdad estaba cansada, subí de nuevo a mi habitación, antes de hacer cualquier cosa llamé a mis amigas.

Me contestaron al primer tono.

—_Hola calabacita, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Qué tal la casa? ¿Ya te has instalado? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamar? Te extrañamos_— comenzó a hablar apresuradamente Alice.

—_Alice, déjala hablar cabeza de chorlito_— la reprendió mi amiga, me imaginaba a Rose dándole un pellizco o algún empujón y a Alice tratando de jalarle el cabello, comenzaron a medio pelearse lo cual me hizo gracia.

—Chicas las extraño— no pasaba ni un día alejada de ellas y ya las necesitaba a mi lado de nuevo.

—_También nosotras_— dijeron a coro y dejando de discutir.

—El viaje estuvo bien, estoy agotada, la casa es genial, tengo mi propio baño y hasta hay columpios en el jardín, tardé en llamar porque estaba cenando con mi papá, yo misma preparé la cena, aun no pierdo mi toque— dije orgullosa de mí misa, pero en el fondo tratando de esconder mi desanimo.

—_Te conocemos Bells, sabemos que es duro pero es lo mejor, lo entendemos y te apoyamos, sabemos que nunca vamos a dejar de ser amigas, no importa que muchos kilómetros de distancia nos separen en este momento_— me dijo Rose, tratando de animarme.

—Gracias y lo sé, ustedes son más que mis amigas, son mis hermanas— un acceso de melancolía pugnaba por terminar con mis ánimos.

—_No queremos que te deprimas Belly, mejor revisa tu maleta negra, la más pequeña_— hice lo que me dijo, ahí tenía mis cosas personales y algunas joyas, pero al abrirla me quedé sin habla.

— _¡Sorpresa!_ — corearon ambas, en mi bolso estaba, "el manual del hombre perfecto" que habíamos hecho juntas.

—Pero…— no tenía palabras.

—_La enana y yo acordamos que lo mejor sería que tú tuvieras el manual, eres la más adecuada para guardarlo, además yo no lo necesito porque Emmett es mi hombre prefecto_— dijo con tono soñador mi querida amiga.

—_Lo que quiere decir la barbie aquí, es que tú eres mucho mejor con las reglas y además, fue tu idea primero, si alguien debe tenerlo, eres tú Belly_— me dijo Ali.

—Lo cuidaré mucho chicas, no se preocupen, de mi cuenta corre que el manual siga creciendo y permanezca a salvo— dije solemne, a pesar de que al principio era sólo un juego, un pasatiempo, se había convertido en el mayor secreto entre las tres.

—_Confiamos en usted, soldado Swan_— dijeron con tono de soldados Alice y Rose.

—Sí mis capitanes— dije riendo y siguiéndoles la broma, conversamos por un rato más y terminamos la llamada prometiendo llamarnos al día siguiente por la noche para contarnos todo lo sucedido en el día.

Tomé una refrescante ducha en el baño de mi habitación, tenía una tina amplia, un lavabos, el retrete y un espejo mediano, había una repisa donde se colocaban las toallas y demás cosas, lo acomodé todo en su lugar y después de buscar entre mi ropa una pijama que no fuera de Alice me acomodé entre mis sabanas, cerca de caer en la inconsciencia sentí como alguien besaba suavemente mi frente, supe que era mi padre.

—Descansa mi niña— fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en un profundo sueño, esa noche por increíble que pareciera dormí con la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto, que ahora mi vida tomaría el camino que siempre debió llevar, cerca de mi padre, en un lugar nuevo.

Esa noche también soñé con Edward, lo había hecho cuatro o cinco veces desde aquella noche cuando nos besamos, cuando él me beso, raramente no me encontraba en una situación incómoda o desagradable en esos sueños, siempre eran sueños llenos de risas y cariño entre los dos, pero igual no les tomaría mucha importancia, le había dicho claramente que no quería volver a verlo jamás en mi vida y costara lo que me costara iba a hacer que así fuera.

* * *

_Hola, mis queridas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, bueno quiero decirles que este y el siguiente son capítulos de transición, sabremos de Bella y de cómo se repone de ser un completo desastre, se volverá una mujer de verdad, con ciertas fallas claro, pero mejor, YA SON 95 REVIEWS! gracias, miles de gracias a todas, Ysliomir, gracias por ser tan linda y subirme tanto el animo, a todas miles de gracias con sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que los amo, espero que les guste, COMENTEN! por fis :(, además en mi perfil hay varias imágenes de la historia, si se dan una vuelta por mi perfil podrán verlas, sin más por decirles, besos y hasta el próximo, An._


	16. El tiempo vuela

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.16**

**El tiempo vuela.**

Me desperté con dificultad después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche estudiando, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería pasar mis exámenes finales con excelencia, justo como lo había estado haciendo mis últimos años de escuela, era mi último año de universidad y debía estar preparada para mi internado.

—Bella, ¿Estás despierta hija? — me llamó mi papá desde la puerta.

—Sí papá, bajo en un momento— le dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama con cansancio y me colocaba mis pantuflas.

—Bien, Ángela ya está aquí, te está esperando abajo— me informó y eso me hizo levantarme aun más rápido.

En mis dos años en Washington había conocido a Ángela Weber, una chica muy buena y gentil que no había dudado en otorgarme su amistad tan pronto como regresé a la universidad, ella estudiaba enfermería y nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas, no quería decir con esto que había remplazado a mis amigas, eso jamás, continuábamos hablando mucho pero no era lo mismo, Angie era quien estaba a mi lado.

Además Rosalie, quien se había graduado un año atrás tenía que estar muy al pendiente de su empleo, era la mejor de su rama pero no podía descuidarse.

Me metí a la ducha y salí en un dos por tres, combiné unos pantalones ajustados con una camisa holgada color verde oliva, mis tenis negros y una sudadera blanca, cepille mi cabello y lo até en una coleta alta.

Al bajar me encontré con Angie y con mi padre charlando y tomando unas tostadas con café, Charlie estaba de vacaciones así que pasábamos un poco de tiempo por las mañanas.

—Hola Ang, buenos días papá— saludé a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y me senté junto a ellos, mi padre me sirvió unas tostadas igualmente y un poco de café.

—Bella, le estaba diciendo a tu padre sobre el viaje a California, imagínate, un poco de sol, la playa, Hollywood, todo eso por un mes entero, ¿Qué te parece? — me dijo mi amiga emocionada mientras terminaba su desayuno, ese día se veía muy bonita, con un vestido con vuelo color rosa pastel que combinaba a la perfección con su piel vainilla, su cabello castaño claro suelto y lacio junto con unos zapatos de piso cafés.

—La verdad suena bastante bien, me sentaría a la perfección antes de ingresar al internado, ¿Tú qué piensas papá? — le pregunté, él sólo bebía de su café y nos observaba, Ángela esperaba su respuesta mientras lavaba los trastes que había utilizado.

—Me parece genial, pero no tienes por qué pedirme permiso hija, estas por cumplir veinticuatro años, creo que es edad suficiente para decidir a donde ir de vacaciones ¿no crees? — dijo riendo levemente y terminando su café.

—Bueno, quería saber si estabas de acuerdo, no me gustaría saber que te dejaré solo por todo un mes— le dije aclarando mi punto, Ángela se volvió a acercar a la mesa y tomó el plato y la tasa de Charlie, él le agradeció con una sonrisa paternal.

—Descuida pequeña, probablemente vaya a Forks mientras estás de viaje— dijo despreocupadamente, la mención de su antiguo hogar me hizo recordar a Jake, trataba de no hacerlo, de no pensar en él y casi siempre lo lograba, pero en momentos, como aquel, era difícil.

—Entonces está decidido, nos iremos a California— festejó Ang, ella no hacía tanta fiesta como Alice pero igual estaba emocionada por el viaje que realizaríamos.

—Bien, será mejor que se vayan ya, no quiero que no puedan irse de viaje por haber reprobado una materia— nos apremió Charlie, no pude ni siquiera lavarme los dientes de lo apresurada que fue nuestra salida, me subí al asiento del conductor de mi auto y Ang se subió al del copiloto, nos turnábamos para saber qué días ella llevaría su coche y qué días yo llevaría el mío.

—Charlie sí que exageró, no puedo creer que me haya echado así de la casa— Angie rió por eso pero se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que siempre traigo para emergencias— dijo levantando su bolso y sacando un cepillo dental nuevo y dentífrico, le sonreí en agradecimiento y partimos hacía nuestra universidad.

Llegamos en menos de treinta minutos por todo el transito que había, "The Washington College" era una de las universidades más prestigiosas del estado, era un campus de al menos tres hectáreas, nuestra facultad era de las más grandes, un gran edificio con unos cien salones y tres pisos de altura.

Entramos a nuestro edificio por la puerta principal, alumnos más jóvenes y compañeros iban y venían.

—Iré a cepillarme los dientes, en seguida te alcanzo— le dije a mi amiga y ella sólo asintió mientras se dirigía al salón donde presentaríamos nuestros exámenes.

Me lavé apresuradamente los dientes tratando de no lastimarme, guardé el dentífrico y el cepillo en mi pequeña mochila, la cual llevaba con algunos cuantos documentos y una libreta, mi celular sonó, tarde un poco en encontrarlo en mi bolsa pero logré tomar la llamada, era Rose.

—Hola Rosie— la saludé afable, tenía cerca de un mes que no hablaba propiamente con ella, y era horrible.

—_Hola Bells, ¿Estás ocupada?_ — preguntó no queriendo molestarme.

—Un poco, pero tengo unos minutos, dime qué pasa— pregunté mientras salía del baño y me dirigía hacía mi aula.

—_Bien, tengo unos asuntos de mi oficina que debo atender en Washington, así que pensé que sería buena idea que estuviéramos juntas antes de tu graduación_— dijo pero sonaba a que eso no era todo.

—Suena genial Rosie, pero ¿Por eso me llamaste tan urgente? — no me parecía propio de ella, quizás sí de Alice, pero no de ella.

—_Bueno…, la verdad es que no, no es todo, por favor Bella prométeme que no te molestarás por lo que te voy a decir_— me preocupó un poco así que me recargué en una de las paredes del edificio.

—Rose, ¿Qué sucede? — debía ser muy importante, pero, ¿por qué me molestaría?

—_Primero prométemelo_— me pidió, suspiré, no me gustaba que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Lo prometo Rose, sólo dímelo— le exigí, me estaba preocupando y mi examen estaba por iniciar.

—_Bien…Bells, yo…_— no escuché lo que dijo porque Ang llegó en ese momento.

—Bella, vamos, el examen se adelanto, debemos ir ya— me tomó de la mano y ma jaló hacía el aula, traté de correr tan rápido como podía y no caer, gracias al cielo llevaba unos tenis.

— _¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?_ — escuché a Rose a través de la bocina.

—Rose, lo siento, tengo que hacer un examen, te llamaré tan pronto salga ¿de acuerdo?, adiós— no la dejé ni siquiera despedirse, apagué el teléfono y me senté en una de las mesas para empezar con mi examen.

Salí dos horas después, eran cerca de las once de la mañana, estaba libre de exámenes y responsabilidades, sólo tenía que esperar a la graduación que sería en tres días.

—Vaya, se siente tan bien ser libre al fin— dijo Ang dando vueltas y haciendo que su vestido volara.

—Ya lo creo, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar esta noche para celebrar? — le propuse.

—Tengo una cena esta noche Bella, no te dije nada porque no pensé que iría, pero al final sí— me confesó algo avergonzada.

— ¡Mala amiga! Cuéntame todo— le dije entre risas, ella reía nerviosa y sonrojada.

— ¿Recuerdas a Ben? — Me preguntó con la mirada brillante, asentí, era un chico del cual ya me había hablado.

—Ben Cheney, Sí— la insté a que continuara.

—Bueno, me invitó a salir, ¡me invitó Bella! — Dijo casi saltando de alegría, ambas gritamos y nos abrazamos como todas unas adolescentes, no me importó.

—Entonces definitivamente tenemos que ir a celebrar, iré a cambiarme y te invitaré a comer, ¿qué dices? — le pregunté mientras salíamos del edificio enganchadas por el brazo.

—Por mí es perfecto, vamos— aceptó, se veía tan bonita, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ángela era tan buena persona, se merecía ser todo lo feliz posible y Ben era también un buen chico, lo había tratado poco pero si a Angie le gustaba se debía a algo.

Subimos a mi auto y aceleré a fondo, por suerte mi amiga vivía cerca de mi casa, la dejé para que pudiera retocar su atuendo y quizás cambiarse.

Llegué pronto a mi casa, aunque había reducido considerablemente mi velocidad, "Something about us" de "Daft Punk" sonaba en mi estéreo, quería disfrutar su sonido suave antes de llegar a casa.

Iba cantando el coro de la canción nuevamente y estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del jeep plateado y el porche amarillo que estaban justo frente a mi casa, no fue sino hasta que sentí como un pequeño torbellino en zapatos "Jimmy Choo" se colgó de mi cuello que me di cuenta de que tenía visitas en casa.

— ¡Calabacita! — me gritó en el oído mientras saltaba y me daba besos en la mejilla.

— ¿Alice? — la veía ahí, la sentía ahí pero era increíble que estuviera en mi casa, en Washington.

—Sí soy yo Belly, oh te extrañé tanto— medio lloriqueó en mi hombro.

—Vamos Al, déjala respirar— le dijo Rose, quien estaba detrás de ella, con un sonriente Emmett abrazándola por la cintura.

—De acuerdo— me soltó y se apartó para mirarme, y por supuesto lo que vio no le agrado ni tantito.

—Bella, ¿Qué-estás- vistiendo? — me preguntó despacio, como conteniéndose, podía ver en sus ojos que quería tomarme del brazo y zarandearme para después arrastrarme hasta mi habitación y ponerme un conjunto moderno y femenino. Por instinto de supervivencia retrocedí un poco.

—Alice, basta, déjala en paz— me defendió Rose, quien se soltó del brazo de Emmett y me abrazo, la recibí con gusto porque la había extrañado mucho y su llamada de antes me había dejado muy preocupada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban en camino? — les pregunté un tanto molesta, pero demasiado feliz por tener de nuevo a mis amigas conmigo.

—Era una sorpresa— dijo Alice mostrándome su brillante y blanca dentadura, hice una mueca, pero lo dejé pasar.

— ¿A mí no me extrañaste Bells? — preguntó con un puchero Emmett, seguía igual que siempre.

—Por supuesto que sí grandulón, si a ti te extrañé más que a nadie— le dije abriendo mis brazos para saludarlo, me alzó en sus brazos y me dio algunas vueltas, sí lo había extrañado mucho.

Después de varios saludos más y varias amenazas por parte de Alice de quemar toda mi ropa si me volvía a ver vestida de aquella manera, nos sentamos en la sala para conversar, Charlie había salido antes de que yo llegará pero los había recibido de buen talante y se sentían a sus anchas.

—Te ves muy bien Bells, sin duda hiciste lo correcto al venir a vivir aquí, pero igual te extrañamos mucho— me dijo Rose, quien estaba en uno de los sillones recargada en el pecho de Emm, quien jugueteaba con su cabello, de repente un poco de la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas reflejo algo en la mano de Rose, algo que reconocí pues yo también había portado uno de esos años atrás.

—Rosalie, ¿Qué es eso? — no sabía cómo sentirme, si feliz por lo que significaba, triste por mi sueño perdido o dolida porque mi amiga no me lo había dicho, ahora entendía lo que ella había sentido cuando su madre no le había contado sobre su compromiso con Fito, quienes por cierto ya llevaban año y medio casados.

—Eso es lo que quería decirte Bella, voy a casarme, en dos semanas— me dijo, como si fuera lo más natural, una de mis mejores amigas se casaba en dos semanas y yo apenas me estaba enterando.

— ¿Y me lo dices así? ¿Cómo pudiste no contarme? — le dije con una clara decepción en la voz, ni siquiera podía estar sentada cerca de Alice quien me miraba cautelosamente, obviamente ella lo sabía.

—Por favor Bella, traté de decírtelo pero no sabía cómo, no es algo que se dice por teléfono, necesitaba que fuera de frente y necesitaba saber que estaba bien para ti, que no te haría daño— dijo mirándome suplicante, se había levantado de su lugar y ahora estaba parada frente a mí, Emmett y Alice estaban detrás de nosotras.

— ¿Por qué crees que no estaría bien para mí? — sabía la respuesta, pero quería confirmar que era por eso y no por otra razón.

—Bells, sé que han pasado tres años, pero quería estar segura de que no te lastimaría, estaba esperando a estar frente a ti y decírtelo en persona, eso era todo— me tomó por los hombros y me hizo mirarla directo a los ojos— Jamás te excluiría de un momento tan importante en mi vida, eres como mi hermana, no, más bien eres mi hermana, jamás me casaría sin ti o Alice— Traté de controlar mis lagrimas pero igual asentí, nos dimos un abrazo que era más de consuelo para mí que de reconciliación.

Se escuchó el alivio en los suspiros de Alice y Emmett, realmente se habían preocupado por mí y por cómo tomaría la noticia, sí era un tema un tanto delicado para mí, pero nunca evitaría que una de mis mejores amigas viera cumplido ese sueño con la persona que ama.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — le pregunté ya estando más tranquila.

—Nos comprometimos hace varios meses, pero esperamos que mi trabajo estuviera completamente asentado para que pudiéramos disfrutar de la luna de miel sin problemas— me dijo mi amiga sonrojada, Emmett hacía señas sugestivas que me hicieron reír y relajar mucho más el ambiente, volvimos a sentarnos en los sillones, Alice me abrazó y me recargué en su hombro.

—Traemos tu vestido y debemos comprar algunas cuantas cosas— me anunció Al.

— ¿Mi vestido? — pregunté escéptica.

—Claro Belly, serás dama de honor junto conmigo— no sabía que decir, Rose sólo me sonreía.

—Bien, será un honor— dije de todo corazón, como pasaban las cosas, Rose se casaba, Ang tenía una cita con Ben. En ese momento recordé a mi amiga. — Chicas debo hacer una llamada— me disculpé y salí hacía la cocina, Ángela me contestó al segundo tono.

—_Hey Bella_— saludó alegre— _¿Todo bien?_ — preguntó como siempre.

—Perfecto Ang, es sólo que mis amigas, Rose y Alice, llegaron de Nueva York, ¿te molesta si celebramos mañana tu cita? Así aprovechamos para que me cuentes cómo te fue y te presente a mis hermanas— esperaba que no lo tomara a mal o pensara que prefería a mis amigas sobre ella.

—_Descuida Bella, por supuesto que está bien para mañana, será un placer conocer a tus hermanas, sé cuanto las has extrañado_— dijo compresiva y eso me alivió.

—Gracias Ang, eres increíble, te veré mañana de acuerdo— le prometí.

—_Claro que sí amiga, nos vemos mañana_— terminé la llamada y regresé a la sala con mis amigas.

—Bien, debemos hacer las pruebas de tu vestido Belly, tenemos sólo dos semanas para el gran día y todo debe estar perfecto, recuerden que el tiempo vuela, así que andando— ordenó mi loca amiga Alice.

Pero era cierto, el tiempo volaba, pareciera que hubiera sido ayer que me había comprometido con Jake, pero habían pasado ya tres años, como si de un pestañazo se hubiera tratado y ahora mi querida amiga Rose se casaba.

—Entonces manos a la obra enana— la alentó Rose, aunque estaba totalmente feliz por ella presentía que sería un día largo, muy largo.

—Créeme que no sabes lo que te espera Thinker-Bells— me dijo Emmett medio en broma, medio en serio, conociendo a mis amigas seguro era más en serio que en broma.

Y no me equivoqué, primero me habían hecho medir no uno, varios vestidos, eran prototipos, todos de color gris o azul, Alice me mostró el suyo, era azul pálido, con una tela de gasa, el escote muy amplio hasta la cintura y unida por una tira en el busto, la falda era a mitad del muslo y después caía otra falda encima hasta los tobillos, hermoso, finalmente me decidí por uno gris de falda amplia, el corsé tenía dos tonos de gris y una cintilla muy fina que amarraba mi cintura, con tirantes delgados y escote en forma de corazón.

—Se verán hermosas— dijo Rose con la mirada cristalina al vernos.

—Claro que tú te verás mucho más hermosa Rosie, te lo aseguro— le dije abrazándola, Alice se nos unió, pero terminó el bonito momento apremiándonos para salir e ir a comprar el resto de las cosas para el gran día de Rose, porque como ella lo volvió a decir "el tiempo vuela"

* * *

_Hola Guapuritas! Pueden creer que llevamos 101 reviews? Que hermoso! Ahora quiero ver si podemos llegar hasta los 120? Es mucho? bueno de todas maneras espero que sí podamos, tengo varios puntos que aclarar, en primera hoy actualicé más temprano porque el Viernes es posible que no pueda hacerlo, pero aquí está, Les gustó? Tres años han pasado! y Rosie se casa! Espero que les agrade el capítulo, el próximo será la BODA!_

_Otra cosa, para Ysliomir querida eres increíbliosisima! tu reviews me animan tanto, quiero informarte que sobre tu pedido del POV Edward, no te puedo complacer, pero no te me desanimes, es que estaba pensando en esta idea: Si llegamos a una cantidad considerable de aceptación en esta historia haré otra que sea la misma pero completamente por el punto de vista de Edward, así que todo dependerá de cómo lo quieran, Sobre el Fic "Matrimonio" tus simples palabras de cariño me animaron tanto que YA está hecho el capítulo seis de esa historia, PERO quiero editarla completamente y comenzar de nuevo con ella, así que no te preocupes, todo estará a su tiempo y espero sigas por aquí._

_Guapuritas gracias por todos sus reviews y letras de amor, me FASCINAN! Fue larga esta nota ya sé pero era importante, les mando muchos besos de pescadito y más letras de amor para ustedes, quiero informarles que tengo TWITTER! ahí pongo cosas cursis y pensamientos locos que tengo si quieren seguirme me encuentran como (arroba) iSoyAndy, así como lo escribí, no publicó nada de mis Fics pero si quieren seguirme les tuitearé con mucho amor, sin más que decir, An. _


	17. Felicidad, pero no tanta

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía. (leer nota)_

* * *

**Cap.17**

**Felicidad, pero no tanta.**

Me desperté bastante temprano, por ser un día muy especial, era por fin la boda de Rose y de Emmett, además, al día siguiente saldría de viaje con Ángela, habíamos aplazado nuestra salida a California hasta después de la Boda pero no podíamos hacerlo por más tiempo.

—Calabacita, ¿estás despierta ya? — me llamó Alice al otro lado de mi puerta, como la boda se realizaba en Nueva York tuvimos que quedarnos en la casa de Emmett, que tan amablemente había ofrecido, él se quedaría en la casa de uno de sus padrinos, mi padre estaba en un hotel junto con Ben, el acompañante de Ang, al igual que los padres de Rose y Alice, junto con Cinthya quienes habían viajado desde Virginia por el gran acontecimiento.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan más te vale que estés despierta de una buena vez o tirare esta puerta! — me gritó mi demente amiga ya que no le contestaba.

—Ya estoy despierta Alice, tranquila— le dije muy bajo, sabía que podía escucharme, me di cuenta que Angie no estaba en la habitación que compartíamos, así que supuse que sólo faltaría yo por bajar.

—De acuerdo, te esperamos para desayunar, baja pronto— me dijo con el mismo tono dulce del principio.

Suspiré, Al no podía volverse más loca de lo que ya estaba, me levanté de un salto de mi cama, me di una ducha rápida y me puse ropa ligera, a pesar de que el día estaba un poco frío, me puse un pants gris y una camisa de tirantes negra de algodón, mis tenis blancos y una sudadera blanca igualmente.

La casa de Emmett era pequeña pero estaba muy bien distribuida, así que daba una imagen de bastante amplitud, había dos habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina, un pequeño jardín, el comedor y una terraza.

Al bajar las chicas estaba comiendo en un sepulcral silencio, lo cual me preocupó, yo las suponía hablando como todas unas parlanchinas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —les pregunté, me voltearon a ver y comencé a reír sin control, su silencio se debía a que tenían sus bocas atiborradas de panques.

—Basta, no te burles Bella, estoy muy nerviosa— se quejó Rose, poco a poco la risa fue bajando y comí un panque también, realmente estaba deliciosos.

—Chicas gracias por dejarme estar en la boda, será genial— declaró Ang una vez que ella pudo tragar todo su panque.

—Descuida Angie, eres encantadora, es genial que puedas estar en mi boda— le dijo sonriente mi amiga.

—Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, la maquilladora no ha de tardar y debemos ultimar detalles, Rose, ¿te decidiste por cual canción será para su primer baile? — Esperaba Alice, con impaciencia y anotando cosas en su libreta.

—En realidad sí Ali, pero será una sorpresa, ya verás— dijo Rose, bastante animada.

—Chicas, la maquillista llegará aquí hasta las dos, ¿está bien si voy a ver a Ben un momento? — preguntó insegura Angie.

—Claro que no Angie, ve, pero asegúrate de estar aquí a las cinco en punto, de acuerdo— le dijo Al, era una injusticia pues ella jamás en la vida me dejaría irme, Ang se apresuró y se fue rápidamente antes de que mi amiga se arrepintiera.

—Nos hemos quedado solas, ¿ahora qué hacemos?, si sigo comiendo así no entraré en ese vestido— se quejó Rose, se le notaba el nerviosismo por todos lados.

—Tengo una idea, vamos— las animé, subimos las tres hasta la habitación que estaba ocupando, busqué en una de mis cinco maletas enormes el pequeño cuaderno rosa, ellas lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—Lo has traído, Bella, gracias— dijo emocionada mi pobre amiga, tenía las hormonas todas revolucionadas y la sensibilidad a tope por lo que comenzó a lagrimear.

—Escribamos algo— les dije entregándole a Alice el cuaderno.

—Por favor Belly, ilumínanos— dijo riendo Al.

—Regla número veintiséis: el hombre perfecto no debe temerle al compromiso, una mujer siempre sueña con formar un hogar y tener a un compañero por toda la vida— recité en honor a Rose.

—Regla número veintisiete: el hombre perfecto debe conocerte, de pies a cabeza, con todos tus defectos y virtudes y debe aceptarte con ellos— declaró Rose, Alice apuntaba rápidamente, como toda una profesional.

—Regla número veintiocho: el hombre perfecto debe querer lo mismo que tú, si sus anhelos van en caminos diferentes es muy probable que no funcione— dijo sonriendo mi amiga y escribiendo.

— ¿Eso tiene que ver con algo interesante Al? — le pregunté curiosa.

—Sí, James me dijo todos los sueños que tiene y son tan parecidos a los míos Belly, es muy probable que los hagamos realidad— me dijo, eso me sorprendió, pues no sabía que seguía con él.

—Pensé que no ibas en serio con James— le dije sincera.

—Así lo creía pero después lo reflexioné un poco, y Emmett me dio una idea increíble, moldear a James, él quiere complacerme en todo y haré que sea mi hombre perfecto— dijo pagada de sí misma, no me parecía buena idea pero no comenté nada.

—Regla número veintinueve: el hombre perfecto siempre se preocupará por tu felicidad, ya sea contigo o con alguien más— dije recordando a Jake y su bondad conmigo, ya no dolía pero igual siempre lo recordaría, mis amigas me miraron comprensivas.

—Chicas, ¿se dan cuenta que llevamos casi treinta reglas y no hemos escrito la más importante de todas?— nos preguntó Rose, Alice y yo no entendíamos así que bufo y nos aclaró las cosas.

—Regla número treinta: El hombre perfecto debe permanecer siempre contigo, nunca se irá de tu lado pase lo que pase— dijo con un aire de nobleza mi querida amiga, por supuesto, éramos unas tontas, no parábamos de hablar y hablar pero nunca dijimos ni una sola cosa sobre eso, supongo que era primordial.

—Eres una genio Rose, es la mejor regla de todas— dijo Al, yo asentí concordando con ella, lo que una mujer siempre buscaría sería aquel que esté con ella, por sobre todo y ante todo, por siempre.

Tocaron en ese momento a la puerta, bajamos prácticamente corriendo, yo más despacio que mis amigas pues no queríamos a una de las damas de honor con el tobillo enyesado.

La maquillista y la peinadora llegaron al mismo momento y pusieron manos en acción, comenzaron con Rose, por supuesto, su brillante cabellera rubia fue ondulada y puesta en un moño de lado, en la parte de arriba estaba abultado para darle altura al peinado, al final dejaron algunos mechones sueltos, le quedaba precioso, continuaron con Alice, su peinado fue más sencillo, como su cabello aun era corto sólo lo ondularon y lo adornaron con unas horquillas y pequeños broches con perlas. A mí me hicieron una pequeña trenza de lado, hacía abajo y lo ondularon.

Después maquillaron a Rose, fue una suave combinación de sombras rosas y blancas, que realzaban el tono natural de sus ojos azules, junto con los labios cereza pálido, para Alice y para mí fue una combinación de sombras grises y blancas, con un tono de labial rosa.

Angie llegó a la hora estimada y continuaron con ella mientras Al y yo ayudábamos a Rose a vestirse, cuidando no deshacer nada de su peinado o maquillaje, lo logramos tras varias maniobras y ajustes por parte de Alice, se veía hermosa, el vestido con finos tirantes de encaje, el corsé que se le ceñía a la perfección, el resto del vestido era pegado a su figura hasta el final que se abría con mucho holanes, como el de una sirena, simplemente perfecta, aunque Rose con lo que fuera se veía espectacular.

Nuestros vestidos de damas de honor estaban listos, nos apresuramos a preparamos pues la hora se estaba acercando.

—Rose, ven aquí— le dije cuando por un momento nos quedamos solas, Ángela estaba en la planta baja de la casa con mi padre y Ben, y Alice revisaba que el auto estuviera listo y los padres de Rose preparados.

—Bells, no sabes lo importante para mí que estés en este momento conmigo, gracias amiga— sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente cristalinos.

—Rose, no llores por favor, Alice te mataría— ella rió, pero tenía que abordar aquel tema— Cariño, sólo quiero saber si estás segura de esto, sabes que Emmett no es perfecto, pero igual darás el paso, ¿estás completamente segura Rose? — esperaba que fuera así.

—Bella, sé que te preocupa, pero estoy segura, Emmett tiene muchos defectos, pero es el hombre que amo, con quien voy a formar un hogar, tener una familia y vivir el resto de mis días, no espero que sea perfecto, pero sí espero ser feliz— me dijo seria, pero con felicidad en la voz.

—Yo sé que lo serás, quizás no cumple todos los puntos del manual pero sé cuánto te ama, sólo basta con mirarlo a los ojos para saber que el grandulón moriría por ti, eres la luz de su vida—le dije con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a soplar hacía sus ojos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

—Nunca creí que llegaría este momento, no después de lo que pasó con Royce— dijo mientras una fugaz capa de tristeza invadía sus ojos— Pero a Emmett no le importa, me ama más después de saber lo que pasó, por eso estoy completamente segura de este momento— dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos a llevarte hacía el altar— le dije dándole un suave abrazo pero lleno de amor, porque amaba a mi amiga, con todo mi corazón.

El padre y la madre de Rose estaban listos, el hermoso auto Rolls Royce phantom color café estaba esperando adornado preciosamente con flores rosas y blancas.

Ben, Ángela, mi padre y yo subimos a mi nuevo Buick Enclave, regalo de mi padre por mi graduación, Alice iba con Cynthia en un Aston Martin y sus padres en su Mercedes.

Llegamos al recinto donde se realizaría la ceremonia, había dos filas de sillas de madera a los dos lados, con adornos de rosas amarillas, una alfombra blanca en el medio y un arco con flores blancas y amarillas al fondo, Alice nos llevo hasta la entrado para ordenar nuestros lugares.

—Es la hora, Bella, Ang vamos, nosotras iremos primero, la sobrina de Emmett irá al frente por ser la niña de las flores, después tú Ang, Ben, tú irás junto con ella del otro lado así que corre con Emmett— le ordenó Al— Yo iré después Belly y tú al último, Rose, señor Rochester, cuenten hasta cinco después de que salga Bella y entren— Rose y su padre asintieron mientras se preparaban.

La madre de Rose se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos y entró para acomodarse en su lugar, mi padre estaba sentado junto a los padres y la hermana de Alice, pude reconocer a varias personas ahí, mis antiguas compañeras Irina con su novio Laurent, Bree y Riley, Kate y Garrett, Tanya y su novio Félix, Jessica y Seth, todos se habían conocido en mi despedida de soltera y ahora estaban juntos, mientras yo había cancelado mi boda, genial.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar, la clásica de las bodas y Emmett, junto con una mujer de cabello caramelo y muy hermosa a pesar de ya verse mayor entraron primero, después la niña de las flores, una preciosa niña de unos siete años, después siguieron Ángela y Ben, quienes se unieron al comienzo del pasillo y se separaron cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el novio, después siguió Alice, ahí ya no pude ver más pues tuve que colocarme en mi lugar, conté hasta cinco y avancé, lentamente, meneando mi vaporosa falda, no conocía a mi pareja para la entrada pero sabía que debía encontrarme con él al principio del pasillo, lo que nunca me espere fue ver a Jasper esperando por mí.

Traté de no hacer ningún comentario ni escena, puse la mejor cara que tuve y me sostuve de su brazo.

—Hola Bella, me da gusto volverte a ver— me dijo disimuladamente.

—Pues lamento no poder decir lo mismo— le dije manteniendo la sonrisa para las personas, él no dijo nada, continuó caminando y sonriendo para todos, me separé de él y me reuní inmediatamente con Alice quien no se veía bien, su mirada estaba fría, al igual que su rostro, pero eso sólo confirmaba que no esperaba ver a Jasper.

Como yo no esperaba ver a Edward, junto a Jasper y Ben, mirándome intensamente como sólo él lo sabía hacer, mi corazón se paró en seco al verlo ahí, con todo su porte y su elegancia, aunque me parecía obvio, era un gran amigo de Emmett, sin embargo no podía reprimir el sentimiento de querer huir de ahí.

Aparté mi mirada y me concentré en Rose, quien se acercaba lentamente del brazo de su padre, con una radiante sonrisa viéndose más hermosa que nunca antes.

Su padre hizo la tradición de posar la mano sobre la del novio y se retiró no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Rose, él era un hombre muy bueno, sus ojos dorados como los de Jasper eran muy amables, su cabellera castaña con algunas canas le hacían ver como un hombre mayor pero al mismo tiempo joven, su altura y su porte le daban una apariencia demasiado imponente, aunque su sonrisa demostrará lo contrario.

La ceremonia comenzó, el reverendo hizo una ceremonia típica, lo que marcó la diferencia fueron las miradas llena de amor por los novio y sus votos.

—Yo, Emmett McCarthy, te tomo a ti, Rosalie Lilian Hale, como mi esposa para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte hasta que el universo se termine, porque aun si muero, mi amor por ti seguirá vivo, por siempre— dijo Emm mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Rose, junto a su anillo de compromiso, después fue el turno de Rose.

—Yo, Rosalie Lilian Hale, te tomo a ti, Emmett McCarthy, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, con todo mi corazón, y aun si este perece, seguirá latiendo vivo en esencia lleno de todo el amor que siento por ti, por siempre y para siempre— dijo mi amiga conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción y alegría colocando el anillo en el dedo de Emmett.

—Por el poder que se me ha otorgado los declaro ahora, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— declaró el párroco y cuando se besaron el salón entero estalló en aplausos, Emmett levantó a Rose por la cintura y le dio varias vueltas en el aire, se veían como sacados de un cuento, Emmett con su traje beige y corbata dorada y Rose con su hermoso vestido blanco, perfectos.

Como la ceremonia era en un salón cerca del lago tuvimos que salir por unas escaleras que nos conducían hasta el jardín donde sería la recepción, tomamos varias fotos de los novios, incluso una donde estaban abrazados en las escaleras, la cual fue mi favorita.

La gente fue llegando de a poco, sentándose en las mesas bien decoradas y organizadas, eran de manteles negros con vajillas color crema y un mantel superior verde, con arreglos de rosas blancas para seis personas.

Llegué a mi mesa después de saludar a mis amigas y ayudar un poco con su vestido a Rose, después de que los novios entraran recibidos por una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosas, seguidos de muchos aplausos, yo estaba muy nerviosa, quería que alguien conocido llegara y me librara de encontrarme con Edward.

—Bella— me llamó una voz, la voz que justamente no quería escuchar.

—Edward— respondí mientras me volteaba para mirarlo, se veía muy guapo, con su traje café y su corbata vino, el cabello despeinado y los ojos verdes más oscuros que nunca.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy, espero que podamos tener la oportunidad de…— lo corté alejándome de él un paso.

—No, creo que fui muy clara la última vez que te vi, no quiero que te me acerques, así que déjame sola— le dije mientras me alejaba y encontraba a Al quien venía de la mano con James.

—Calabacita, quiero presentarte a James, mi novio— era un tipo alto, piel blanca y cabello caramelo, bastante atractivo aunque algo en su mirada no me agradaba.

—Mucho gusto, Alice habla siempre sobre ti— dijo mirándome de una manera nada bonita, no me agradaba pero no podía decirle nada mi amiga con Jasper tan cerca de ella, así que sonreí y me disculpé alejándome de ellos, de repente sentía que Edward me estaba siguiendo pero al momento me daba vuelta y me escabullía a otro lugar.

La cena comenzó y todos se sentaron, yo estuve con mi padre, Angie, Ben, Bree y Riley.

Ellos estaban muy bien, Riley y ella llevaban cerca de año y medio saliendo formalmente, ya que a pesar de haberse conocido antes no habían llegado a nada serio, después de que Bree se tomará un tiempo fuera de Nueva York volvieron a reencontrarse y las chispas saltaron.

—Creo que para algunas personas el amor a primera vista no siempre llega— dijo Riley mientras bebía de su copa.

—Bella, sé que no es un tema que se deba hablar en un momento como este, pero realmente lamento que no haya funcionado lo tuyo con Jacob, pero míranos a Riley y a mí, las cosas en este momento van muy bien— dijo sonriente y compresiva.

—Apreció tus palabras Bree, pero supongo que no era mi momento y Jake no era para mí— dije despreocupada, era raro ver que en una realidad alterna yo llevaría casada cerca de tres años.

La música paró y varios familiares comenzaron a subir a una pequeña tarima donde dedicaban palabras de buenos deseos y cariño a la pareja, la hermana de Emmett, quien me enteré era la única pariente de él, se llamaba Hope y su hija Summer.

Pasaron Lilith, madre de Rose y Daniel, su padre, dijeron unas emotivas palabras, Fito y Jasper también dijeron breves discursos, me sorprendía pero las palabras de Jasper sonaban bastante sinceras.

Después llegó mi turno y el de Alice.

—Rose, llevamos una amistad muy larga y sólo puedo desearte lo mejor del mundo, eres de mi familia y sabes cuánto te quiero, estoy segura que no hay mejor persona para ti que Emmett, los quiero, salud por los novios— dije levantando mi copa.

—Barbie, oso, bueno los quiero tanto, cada vez que los veo tengo la certeza de que el amor lo puede todo, lo cura todo y siempre sale adelante, existe, es real y está en ustedes, los felicito chicos— terminó Alice medio sollozando, todos brindamos y la música regresó anunciando por fin el vals de los novios.

"The only exception" comenzó a sonar, lenta y muy romántica, Emmett y Rose dieron vueltas en la pista comenzando a moverse suavemente, con agilidad y gracia, la parte más rápida empezó y dieron muchas vueltas de una manera encantadora, la música acabo y todos volvimos a aplaudir, había sido una escena preciosa, continuó la fiesta, llegó el momento del baile padre e hija, sonaba " I love you more tan you Will ever know", me sentía un poco mal, por no decir horrible ya en este punto.

—Me concede esta pieza señorita— me dijo mi padre gentilmente y con un gracioso ademan.

—Papá, apenas si puedes bailar y con mis pies sólo lograremos caernos— él se alzó de hombros y siguió tendiéndome su mano, sólo pude negar y aceptar su mano.

Nos unimos torpemente en la pista, pero me sentía mejor, mi padre estaba ahí, el hombre que sin importar nada siempre estaría conmigo, para mí, apoyándome y amándome.

—Gracias por estar conmigo siempre papá— le dije recargándome en su hombro, él rio ligeramente.

—Te amo mi pequeña— me dijo besando mi cabello.

La música se volvió más movida y comenzamos a bailar como unos bobos, pero me sentía libre y divertida, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

"Let's Groove" sonaba a todo volumen mientras bailaba con Alice y Rose, Emmett bailaba con su sobrinita y mi padre con la hermana de Alice, el resto de mis amigas también se reunió con nosotras, Ángela, Bree, Irina, Kate, Tanya y Jessica bailaban junto a nosotras.

La fiesta continuaba muy animada, llena de alegría y risas, Rose lanzó el ramo, todas las chicas se aglomeraron para atraparlo, incluso yo, arrastrada por Alice claro, por suerte fue otra chica quien lo atrapó, Kate. El pastel que era enorme y con varias flores de azúcar fue cortada, Emmett le dio de comer a Rose delicadamente mientras que ella aprovechándose le embarró toda la crema del pastel en la cara.

La música cambiaba constantemente, en un momento una de mis favoritas comenzó "Sunday Morning" en versión acústica, pero no tenía pareja con quien bailar ahora.

Mi padre bailaba con Angie, Ben con Bree y Alice con James, Rose y Fito bailaban animadamente, Los padres de Rose también bailaban sonrientes, al parecer la boda de su hija los había vuelto a unir, me encontraba sentada y sola.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí sola? — llegó Jasper con un vaso de whisky en su mano y la corbata desanudada, se veía, como decirlo, amargado.

—No lo sé— dije con sinceridad, no quería verme amargada, pero no sentía que pudiera unirme con alguien.

—Vamos— me animo tendiéndome su mano, lo mire dudosa, pero no tenía nada que perder, incluso podía sacarle información sobre Al.

Nos unimos a las parejas, al principio fue incómodo pero Jasper era un excelente bailarín, aunque cada tanto veía hacía Alice y James con cierto desprecio.

—Deja de mirarlos— le advertí, él se sorprendió porque lo haya notado, pero bajo su mirada.

—Bella, ella, ¿ella es feliz? — preguntó en un susurro.

—Eso no te incumbe— le dije cortante, no me gustaba que se metiera en la vida de mi hermana, ya bastante había hecho.

—Si me lo dices te hablaré de Edward— eso me descolocó y lo notó en mi expresión.

— ¿Y por qué querría yo saber sobre él? — le espeté molesta.

—Porque los vi, veo que te pones nerviosa cuando pasa alguien parecido a él o piensas que está cerca y lo buscas con la mirada, ¿Bella es que no lo ves? Edward te gusta—me dijo, no esperaba que me dijera eso.

—Eso es lo menos que siento por él, por el contrario, lo detesto, no lo quiero cerca de mí jamás— la canción cambio por "The first dance" la cual era muy movida, y divertida, quienes la conocían cantaban cada coro.

—Qué pena, harían una buena pareja, sobre todo porque Edward no puede dejar de pensar en ti— eso me pegó como si de una bala se tratara, mi corazón se aceleró y no pude evitar que el aire se fuera de mis pulmones. — Ves, te gusta— dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, lo que me hizo enojar sobremanera, si quería jugar, jugaríamos.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, no me interesa, yo sé lo que siento y lo que no— le dije seria apartándome de él, pero antes de irme por completo me voltee y lo encaré— Y puedes estar muy tranquilo, Alice es completamente feliz, creo que el que salieras de su vida fue lo mejor, contigo jamás hubiera sido tan feliz como lo es ahora— su mirada se endureció, completamente, al igual que sus rasgos, una parte de mí se sentía mal, en primera porque estaba mintiendo y en segunda porque nunca había disfrutado con la pena de los demás.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, me escabullí entre toda la gente y logré llegar hasta la orilla del lugar, donde había unos barandales que separaban el salón de un jardín por donde anteriormente Rose y Emmett habían pasado, sentí una mano en mi brazo lo que me sobresalto.

— ¿Qué te dijo Jasper? — fue lo primero que me dijo Edward, sabía que me había estado vigilando durante la fiesta y que no habían sido alucinaciones mías.

—Suéltame— le ordené mirándolo directo a los ojos verdes que me provocaban sueños día y noche, aunque no lo quisiera.

—Los vi Bella, dime qué te dijo— me pidió ahora suplicante, su mirada cambio y su agarre se soltó un poco, pero me seguía sujetando.

—No, no te lo diré— le dije apartando mi mirada, no quería ver sus ojos, no así.

—Bella, me está matando, esto que siento por ti y que tú no quieres admitir, me mata, Bella, por favor— me dijo casi con desesperación, pero no podía, el aire me faltaba y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no podía contener, me sentía mal, escuchar su voz así de dolida, su prácticamente inexistente agarre pero que igual me provocaba una extraña calidez.

Negué, negué frenéticamente, no podía, no quería, mi pecho me dolía y todos los recuerdos regresaron, la primera vez que nos vimos, sus palabras, la vergüenza, sus miradas, Jacob, mi compromiso, el beso con Edward el cual aun me hacía cosquillas en el estomago y los labios, mi ruptura con Jake, dejar a mis amigas, las palabras de Jasper, todo, y él me hablaba de sufrir.

—Bella— aproveché que sus manos querían tomar mi rostro para alejarme de él, salir corriendo, estar huyendo me estaba cansando, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer, me sentía débil, inútil.

Me refugié en el baño de mujeres y me desahogué un poco, era increíble que me hiciera esto, que me hiciera sentir culpable por lastimarlo cuando él había sido un cretino cuando lo conocí y había destruido mis sueños con Jake, maldito, mil veces.

Traté de calmarme cuando noté que mi ausencia ya era bastante notoria me limpié el rostro y salí de nuevo, pero supuse que sería ya un desastre.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? — me preguntó Angie quien me abordó en primera instancia.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? — pregunté haciendo una sonrisa que seguramente era más una mueca.

—Ven, te ayudaré con esto— me regresó al baño de mujeres y mojó mi cabello, su perfecta trenza hacía atrás seguía intacta mientras que mi cabello ya era todo un nido de pájaros, lo remojó y lo volvió a ordenar, soltando mi trenza y acomodándolo con horquillas, retocó mi maquillaje y me puso un poco de agua fría para desinflamar mis ojos.

—Mejor, supongo que me contarás después ¿no es cierto? — me preguntó abrazándome tiernamente.

—Gracias Angie— le dije respondiéndole el abrazo, me separó y me acomodó otra vez el cabello.

—Vamos ya, que los novios están por irse— asentí mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos.

Efectivamente estaban por salir, Alice había ayudado sola a Rose con su vestido y ahora llevaba uno de tirantes y holanes color rosa y un suéter blanco, tenía el cabello suelto y el maquillaje menos marcado, Emmett llevaba un pantalón de gabardina, una camisa blanca ligera y un sombrero.

Varios tenían en la mano algunas bengalas que sacaban chispas, las apuntaban hacia ellos para alumbrarles su camino, me dieron una a mí y otra a Angie e hicimos lo mismo que todos.

— ¡Bella!— me llamó Rose cuando me miro. — Este es el momento— me dijo emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

—Sé todo lo feliz que puedas amiga, te quiero tanto Rose— le dije abrazándola, y tratando de no llorar junto con ella, pero por otras razones.

—También te quiero, te llamaré en unos días de acuerdo— asentí y me acerqué a Emmett quien me levantó.

— ¡Bells! Estoy tan feliz, soy un hombre casado ahora, gracias por cuidar tanto de mi Rose, te prometo hacerla muy feliz— me dijo despidiéndose y regresándome al piso.

—Sólo hazla la más feliz del mundo de acuerdo— dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Es lo único que quiero Bells, te lo aseguro— dijo volviendo a abrazarme— Lamento lo de Edward, recuerda esto Bella, él es un chico extraño, pero es bueno— dijo sonriente, seguramente porque sabía todo lo que había pasado, no dije nada más, dejé que los demás se despidieran de ellos , después de varios abrazos, lagrimas y cariño subieron al Rolls Royce que tenía latas y unos cuantos zapatos atados junto con un letrero de "Recién casados", así Rose y Emmett McCarthy salieron rumbo a su luna de miel.

—Tranquila Bella, no importa lo que haya pasado, no hay nada que un mes en el soleado California no pueda remediar— me dijo animada Angie abrazándome por los hombros mientras veíamos el auto alejarse, yo de verdad, esperaba eso de todo corazón.

* * *

_Hola guapuritas, con un nuevo capítulo, ¿Les gusto? LA BODA DE ROSE! que emoción, bueno varias cosas, es un capítulo largo así que espero varios reviews, en mi perfil tengo varias fotos de la boda, los vestidos de las chicas y de Rose y Emm, también quiero hacer una especial mención a BellsAMCullen que dejo muchos reviews a esta historia y hace que casi lleguemos a los 120! muchas gracias cariño, cada vez que veía un review por cada capítulo de ti, bueno me alegraba mucho._

_Espero que sigan conmigo en esta historia hermosa que realmente me está llenando el corazón, otra cosa, de este capítulo en adelante pueden empezar a hacer la cuenta regresiva! es triste pero así es, aun no he podido terminar el capítulo 21 pero yo creo que terminando ese seguiré hasta adelante y llegaran a unos 25 capítulos esta historia, esa es la meta, pueden que sean más o menos, pero espero que lleguen a ser 25 y el epílogo, ¿todas de acuerdo? Háganme saber qué opinan sobre ello y qué les pareció este capítulo, las adoro con todo mi corazón._

_TENGO TWITTER: búsquenme como (arroba) iSoyAndy, ahí escribo cosas románticas que se me ocurren de vez en vez, así que si quieren seguirme son totalmente bien recibidas. Las amo enormemente, les mando besos de pescadito grandes y chiquitos, sin más por hoy, An. _


	18. De vacaciones

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Cap.18**

**De vacaciones**

El brillante sol me pegaba en la cara, atravesando por cada poro de mi piel haciéndome sentir cálida, después de la boda de Rose y todas las cosas que me habían hecho sentir, estar en una playa de California realmente me había regresado a la vida.

—Bella, has estado aquí toda la mañana, ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó Ángela quien salía del hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando, vestía un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes, con unas valerianas rosas y el cabello suelto sólo sujeto con una diadema.

—No lo sé— le dije sincera quitándome las gafas que hasta el momento tenía puestas.

—Bella, llevamos aquí una semana y lo único que haces es tomar café, ponerte tus gafas y pasar toda la tarde en este camastro tomando el sol— dijo reprendiéndome ligeramente mi amiga, sabía que estaba desperdiciando mis vacaciones pero así me sentía bien, sentía que me estaba recuperando, aunque no supiera bien de qué.

—Ya sé Ang, es sólo que, no sé— dije suspirando y sentándome en el camastro, ella se sentó junto a mí.

—Bella, no te presioné porque pensé que hablarías conmigo en cuanto te calmaras, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no me has dicho nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo amiga, háblame Bella— me dijo mi Ang abrazándome por los hombros, suspiré y asentí, ella había sido muy comprensiva y se lo debía.

—Cuando bailé con Jasper, me dijo que él lo sabía, que lo podía ver, eso que yo no quería admitir— le dije con la mirada gacha— Me dijo que yo quería a Edward— le dije rápidamente.

— ¿Y es verdad Bella? — me preguntó muy tranquila.

— ¡No! Claro que no Angie, es totalmente tonto, pero fueron demasiadas emociones juntas, la boda, los recuerdos, la presencia de Edward, fue demasiado— dije levantándome de mi lugar y comenzando a caminar por toda la terraza en la que me encontraba.

— ¿Estás segura Bella? — me preguntó suspicaz pero mirándome con comprensión.

—Por supuesto Ang, lamento que mi actitud te esté molestando—le dije arrepentida — Te diré qué vamos a hacer, como yo me siento mucho más descansada y tranquila le llamaré a Ben para que venga y pase los días restantes contigo aquí y yo regresaré con Charlie— ella me miro entre sorprendida y confusa.

—Bella, estás son nuestras vacaciones, venimos aquí para pasar tiempo juntas antes de que tú te vayas a París para tu residencia— esa era la verdad, había decidido no volver a Nueva York, tampoco Londres era una opción, Estados Unidos se me hacía ya muy pequeño, mi única opción era ahora, Europa, lucharía con mi fobia hacia los aviones y me iría a París, así de sencillo.

—Sabes que nunca dejaremos de ser amigas Ang, te veré muy seguido y hablaremos, además vives cerca de Charlie, es mi padre— ella bufó y se acomodó en el camastro.

—Es sólo que llevamos tanto tiempo planeando esto Bella, no puedes irte ahora sin más— me dijo mi amiga triste.

—Tomarás esas vacaciones con tu novio porque te las mereces, tómalo como un regalo de graduación de mi parte, quieres— dije regresando con ella y abrazándola.

—Está bien, pero serán sólo dos semanas y la tercera la pasaremos juntas, de acuerdo— me dijo respondiendo mi abrazo.

—Llamaré a mi papá para arreglar todo está bien— ella asintió y me quitó mis gafas para colocárselas y disfrutar del sol californiano.

Entré apresurada a nuestra habitación de hotel y comencé a buscar por todas partes mi teléfono, cuando por fin lo encontré marqué el número de mi padre, me contestó de inmediato.

—_Bella, hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?_ — me contestó bastante animado, se escuchaban voces de fondo, pero no logré distinguirlas.

—Geniales papá, escucha, me siento mucho mejor así que decidí regresar a Washington contigo— le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama de mi habitación, no me dijo nada, sinceramente yo esperaba una respuesta más eufórica.

—_Hija, yo no estoy en Washington, como sabía que me sentiría extraño sin ti en la casa decidí pedir unos días y viajar a Forks, ya sabes para darme un respiro_— dijo con pena, bueno eso era decepcionante, claro que se merecía un tiempo fuera del trabajo, con sus viejos amigos y el pueblo que tanto amaba, pero realmente necesitaba regresar a casa.

—Está bien papá, me alegro que te hayas tomado unas vacaciones, no te preocupes yo regresaré a la casa de Washington y te esperaré— le dije resignada, más tiempo para mí sola era más tiempo para pensar en cosas que no debía pensar y por supuesto que no quería eso.

—_No hija, no quiero que estés sola en la casa, mejor ven a Forks conmigo, nos quedaremos en la casa de Sue, no le molestara_— me dijo con obvia alegría.

—Papá, ¿Quién es Sue? — pregunté entre curiosa y divertida pues la respiración de mi padre se había cortado y podía apostar que estaba sonrojado hasta la medula.

—_Bueno…es…ella es…Bella hija, no deberías poner a tu padre en esta situación_— me reprochó, eí por su obvio nerviosismo.

—Papá, sólo dime— le dije para cortar con su dilema.

—_Bien, Sue es mi novia hija_— me soltó de golpe, mi cerebro no podía captar claramente lo que me estaba diciendo, pero después de la sorpresa inicial me recompuse, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en mi rostro.

—Eso es genial papá, sinceramente no sé por qué has esperado hasta ahora para tener novia, eres un gran partido— dije sincera, Charlie era un hombre trabajador, honesto, noble y muy en el fondo bastante dulce.

—_Bella, Sue y yo estamos juntos desde hace más de un año_— ¿Cómo?

—Papá, ¿me ocultaste por casi un año que tenías novia? — pregunté molesta, no era posible, eso no se podía decir tenerle confianza a tu hija.

—_Perdóname hija, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, entiende a tu viejo_— me pidió, prácticamente suplicó, qué podía hacer, con mis padres nunca podría estar molesta, por nada.

—Está bien, no estoy molesta, pero ahora sí viajaré a Forks, debo conocer a la mujer que te robó el corazón— le dije molestándolo, se lo merecía por haberme ocultado lo de su novia.

— _¡Bella! ¡Por Favor!_ — se quejó como todo un adolescente.

—Ya está decidido, estaré ahí en unos días, te quiero papá, adiós— dije terminando la llamada sin dejar que me replicara nada más.

Me abalancé sobre mis maletas y comencé a empacar, tenía que estar lo más pronto posible en Forks.

* * *

—Espero que te vaya de lo mejor amiga, gracias por dejar que pase este tiempo con Ben— se despidió Ángela de mí ya en el Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Ang, te veré en unos días— me despedí igualmente devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Que te vaya muy bien Bella, y gracias por el regalo— me despidió ahora Ben.

—Descuida Ben, sólo cuídala mucho de acuerdo— me despedí de él con un abrazo también, él asintió a mi pedido y en ese momento llamaron para mi vuelo, avancé hasta la línea de abordaje y me despedí de ellos con la mano a lo lejos mientras veía como Ben abrazaba a Ang de una manera sumamente protectora y amorosa, me voltee en ese momento pues últimamente había creado un rechazo hacía ver parejas, donde fuera, cuando fuera, no podía, sentía un nudo en el estomago, en la garganta y en el corazón que me costaba deshacer, lo que más me aturdía es que siempre e inevitablemente me llegaba la imagen de Edward a la mente y eso me ponía en peor estado.

Busqué mi asiento y me acomodé después de guardar mi equipaje de mano, me coloqué los audífonos de mi reproductor de música y me perdí entre cada nota de cada pieza que sonaba, supuse que me quedé dormida pues una de las azafatas me removió ligeramente para indicarme que estábamos por aterrizar y debía colocarme de nuevo el cinturón, apagué mi reproductor y me enderecé en mi lugar, respiré profundamente y me preparé para lo peor, de ida a California no había tenido tanto problema pues Ángela había estado conmigo dándome apoyo incondicional y porque ahora sí había tomado correctamente las pastillas para el viaje, sin embargo ahora no podía tomarlas pues las había olvidado y tenía que salir por mi propio pie, debía afrontar mis miedos, pero qué podía decir, era una cobarde de primera.

Aterricé en Seattle con su ya conocido clima nublado, tenía que tomar una avioneta que me llevaría hasta Port Ángeles y de ahí tomaría un taxi hasta Forks, era aun mucho camino así que no esperé más y tomé la primera avioneta que estaba disponible, en una hora estaba aterrizando de nuevo, esperaba tomar un taxi que me llevara hasta el pequeño pueblo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Charlie esperando por mí.

Tenía un atuendo casual, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de franela y unas botas de montaña, justo como siempre le gusto vestir, junto a él estaba una mujer alta y delgada, se veía ya de edad pero aun era muy hermosa, de cabello lacio y castaño, piel bronceada y ojos cafés oscuro.

Sabía que Charlie era un hombre al que se le dificultaba demostrar sus sentimientos por eso estaba segura que no correría el riesgo de verlo en medio de una escena romántica con su novia, así que por ellos no tenía nada de qué preocuparme en ese sentido.

—Hija, por aquí— me llamó aunque claro ya lo había visto.

—Hola papá— lo saludé con un gran abrazo cuando ya estuve frente a él.

—Bella, pequeña, ven te quiero presentar— dijo tomando mi mano y colocándome en frente de la bella mujer— Ella es Sue Clearwater, Sue ella es mi pequeña hija— dijo presentándonos, ella me sonrió y me tendió la mano la cual acepté y estreché con amistad.

—Es un placer conocerte Bella, Charlie no para de hablar de lo buena hija que eres, es un total presumido— dijo riendo y haciendo que mi padre se sonrojara.

—Es un placer también Sue, aunque me gustaría poder decir lo mismo pero mi padre se reservó un poco más el detalle de mencionar sobre su novia— ambas lo miramos con reprimenda pero sólo era por juego, Sue me agradaba y mucho, se veía cuanto quería a mi padre y el buen carácter que tenía.

—Creo que tomaré tus maletas Bella, deberíamos irnos ya, no tardará en llover— dijo Charlie alejándose de nosotras, ambas reímos pero lo seguimos, venían por mí en una camioneta no tan nueva pero tampoco de la prehistoria.

— ¿De quién es la camioneta? — pregunté curiosa, tenía una esencia familiar.

—Es de Billy, se la vendió a Sue cuando dejo de poder manejar, ahora está en silla de ruedas— me informó Charlie, de ahí la familiaridad, Billy era el padre de Jake.

—Oh— fue todo lo que pude decir, para qué decir más, no era necesario.

Llegamos a la reserva Quileute de Forks en poco tiempo, me lo debía haber imaginado pero como siempre yo y mi característica despistes.

—Por cierto Bella, espero que no te moleste pero hoy tendremos una cena especial, vendrá mi hijo junto con su novia, fue un imprevisto total pero está empeñado en que la conozca antes de que regrese a la universidad— dijo moviendo la cabeza, negando, como si no entendiera a su hijo pero igual le daba gusto.

—Claro que no es problema Sue, será un honor para mí estar con ustedes— le dije sincera mientras salía de la camioneta y entraba a la pequeña casa, por dentro era mucho más amplia de lo que se veía por fuera, con muebles un tanto gastados pero bien conservados y sobre todo muy hogareños, la casa por supuesto era de madera con colores rojizos, bastante bonita.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación— me guió hacía la planta alta donde había cuatro habitaciones. — Te quedaras en la de mi hija, estoy segura que no le molestara— me dijo amable.

—Sue, no quisiera incomodar, estaría mucho mejor en la habitación de huéspedes— dije deteniéndola.

— ¿Segura? — me preguntó no muy convencida.

—Por supuesto— le aseguré, lo que menos quería era molestar, ya bastante hacía con recibirme en su casa.

—Está bien, es por aquí— se rindió y me condujo a la última de las puertas, era mucho más pequeña pero sin duda me sentía más a gusto en ella. — Bien, te dejaré para que descanses, ha sido un viaje largo— me dijo considerada sonriendo.

—Gracias Sue— le respondí y ella salió de la habitación, observé la pequeña habitación con una cama individual, un buro, una cajonera y un espejo, era bastante acogedora, la cama se veía blanda y junto con las limpias sabanas blancas me hacía una clara invitación a recostarme.

Así lo hice y en un dos por tres me quedé totalmente dormida.

* * *

Alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta, lo que me hizo despertarme, eran las siete de la tarde al ver el reloj en mi teléfono, corrí a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un Charlie vestido totalmente diferente, con una camisa de vestir y un pantalón casual.

—Bella, ya casi está la cena, cámbiate, nada formal— dijo dándome un beso en la frente y alejándose por el corredor, le hice caso, tomé todas mis cosas y me dirigí al baño, no tardé más de veinte minutos, estaba vestida casualmente, un pantalón blanco, una camisa de manga corta gris y unos zapatos de piso negros, mi cabello estaba en una coleta alta y tenía el mínimo maquillaje, bajé justo cuando estaba entrando el hijo de Sue junto con una chica más y por increíble que pereciera los conocía, eran Seth y Jessica quienes iban entrando con unas enormes sonrisas, Jess con un vestido rosa y tacones blancos y Seth con una camisa y pantalón de vestir.

—Hijo, ella es la hija de Charlie, Bella— me presentó Sue una vez que estuve junto a ellos.

—Mamá descuida, Bella y yo nos conocemos, Jess y ella estudiaban en la misma universidad— le dijo Seth a su madre con una sonrisa, él me agradaba, era un buen chico y realmente había cambiado a Jessica, para bien por supuesto, antes ella era frívola y hueca, salía con tipos como Mike Newton o patanes peores, pero desde que conoció a Seth se había vuelto otra.

—Así es Sue, Jess y yo solíamos estudiar juntas, y a Seth lo conocí en la boda de una amiga hace unos días— le aclaré a la novia de mi padre que nos veía asombrada.

—Vaya, sí que es pequeño el mundo— todos asentimos, por lo que podía ver Jess estaba más que nerviosa por conocer a su suegra y por eso se mantenía callada, pero no dudó en ayudar a Sue en la cocina y a preparar la mesa, Seth, mi padre y yo permanecíamos en la sala, mi celular sonó y me disculpé para poder contestar, era Rose.

—Hola Rosie, ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? — pregunté alegre de saber de mi querida amiga.

—_De maravilla Bells, de hecho acabamos de llegar a París y te tengo noticias_— me dijo alegre, quería jugar un poco con ella.

— ¡¿Estás embarazada?! — dije con fingido entusiasmo.

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Bella, déjame contarte_— me reprendió, reí pero no dije nada más instándola a continuar— _Emmett está ampliando su compañía y una de las matrices está en París, además un bufete muy reconocido me dio una gran oportunidad en su firma así que, ¡Vamos a vivir aquí! _— no pude evitar gritar de la emoción, Rose y yo viviendo en la misma ciudad, el sueño estaría completo si Alice estuviera con nostras.

—Eso es increíble Rosie, es fantástico, será genial— le dije animada a mi amiga.

—_Lo sé, bueno sólo te llamaba para eso, hablaremos más tarde, debo irme, te quiero, adiós_— terminó rápidamente la llamada y yo regresé a la sala con ánimos renovados los cuales se esfumaron tan sólo verlos.

Era Leah, la reconocería bien aunque ahora tuviera el cabello más largo, estaba parada frente a todos, Sue, Seth, Jessica, Charlie, y junto a ella, estaba Jacob, tomando su mano.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? — se acercó ella hacía mí y me abrazó— Que alegría verte, espera ¿Eres la hija de Charlie? Debí suponerlo cuando me dijiste que eras de Forks— dijo llegando a sus conclusiones por sí sola, por si acaso asentí— Vaya, que sorpresa, espera déjame presentarte a mi prometido, Jacob Black— dijo señalando a Jake, él estaba sorprendido pero sonreía mientras abrazaba a Leah por los hombros, yo seguramente me veía totalmente desencajada ahí, definitivamente esta cena sería para recordar por siempre, maldición.

* * *

_Hola Guapuritas, quiero decirles que estoy muy triste, es decir, el capítulo anterior fue por mucho el más largo de toda la historia, hay varias fotos en mi perfil sobre él y aun así tuvo muy pocos reviews, la razón? La desconozco,(no es reproche aclaro) eso no quiere decir que desprecie los hermosos y maravillosos comentarios que me han dejado todas aquellas fieles a esta historia y que me han estado acompañando._

_Bien ya sé que dirán, ¿Jacob de nuevo? Que aburrido, pero los dos capítulos siguientes lo compensarán, ya verán, les van a encantar, o eso creo yo, sin sus comentarios no puedo saberlo, es por eso que las molesto tanto con ellos, no es por nada más, para mí es muy muy importante saberlo, si no les agrada yo simplemente no podría continuar con esta historia, la tiraría ya mismo a la basura, pero sé que hay quienes de verdad les agrada y por eso continuo, son lo único que me impulsa a seguir, claro esta también el hecho de que amo escribir._

_TENGO TWITTER: (arroba) iSoyAndy, así búsquenme, ahí escribo pensamientos románticos que me atraviesan de vez en vez, no es obligación pero pueden hacerlo._

_Ya no las molesto más, les dejo besistos de pescado grandes y chiquitos y muchas palabras de amor, con cariño An._


	19. ¡Nada está bien!

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi total propiedad y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. _

* * *

**Cap. 19**

**¡Nada está bien!**

—Rose, esto no puede ir peor, te lo digo, es todo un desastre— me volví a quejar con mi amiga que me escuchaba por teléfono, tirándome sobre la cama en la habitación que Sue me había brindado, por suerte pedí la de huéspedes y no tuve que molestarme en cambiarme de un lado a otro para que Leah y Jake pudieran instalarse en la habitación de ésta.

—_De verdad que es horrible, Bella, no tienes por qué quedarte ahí, sabes qué, Emmett tiene conocidos en Forks y son personas increíbles, no dudaran en alojarte, te lo aseguro_— me comentó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea con voz decidida.

—No sé Rose, no me conocen ni nada— dije un tanto insegura ante la idea, pero no dispuesta a discutir mucho.

—_Que va, Carlisle y Esme son geniales, de hecho Esme entregó a Emmett en la iglesia, es una mujer tan dulce y buena, y Carlisle es un hombre muy comprensivo, no dudaran en darte asilo en su casa, los llamaré ahora mismo_— me dijo terminando la llamada, para qué repelar, si salir de la casa de Sue era lo que más quería en esos momentos.

Traté de relajarme lo más posible, cerré mis ojos y dejé mi celular sobre mi estomago, esperando por la llamada de Rose que me salvaría de la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — llamaron a la puerta tocando levemente, reconocí la voz de Leah casi inmediatamente.

—Seguro Leah, pasa— le dije, mientras ella entraba con una sonrisa tímida y cautelosa, como si ella fuera la intrusa ahí y no yo.

—Bella, ya lo sé todo y créeme, jamás me lo imaginé, no quiero que pienses que lo he hecho a propósito— me dijo una vez sentada junto a mí en la cama, con la mirada gacha y rostro serio.

—Leah, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo sé que tú no lo sabías, no tenías por qué, además era prácticamente imposible que yo me encontrará aquí, seguro eso pensó Jacob y por esa razón se aventuro a venir a Forks, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por mí, he visto cuanto te ama y te digo de todo corazón que él está perdidamente enamorado de ti, entre ustedes hay algo que nunca hubo entre él y yo— le dije mientras levantaba su rostro y apoyaba una mano en su hombro para que notara mi sinceridad y apoyo.

—Bella, eres un mujer increíble, siéntete en total libertad aquí, esta también es tu casa— me dijo sonriendo y levantándose, le sonreí por no decirle que no estaba en mis planes permanecer bajo el mismo techo que mi ex prometido y su nueva prometida.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo, esperaba que mi amiga me tuviera buenas noticias, sino tendría que recurrir a irme a un hotel o definitivamente regresar a Washington, Leah salió de la habitación para dejarme contestar a gusto la llamada.

—Rosie, dime que tienes buenas noticias— fue mi contestación.

—_Te dije que lo tenía cubierto Bells, ellos encantados te dejaran quedar en su casa el tiempo que desees_— me dijo mi amiga, quitándome una gran carga de encima.

—Eres la mejor Rose, me has salvado— le dije volviéndome a tirar en mi cama mucho más aliviada.

—_Dime algo que no sepa Bells_— dijo muy pagada de sí misma, le volví a agradecer y terminamos la comunicación, según ella Carlisle y Esme irían pasarían por mí alrededor de las dos de la tarde, tenía como límite hasta las doce del día siguiente para decirle a Charlie que no seguiría viviendo con él durante mis vacaciones.

* * *

—Papá por favor, entiéndeme— le pedí a Charlie por milésima vez esa mañana, a él no le parecía que me quedara con unos "completos extraños" cuando podía quedarme con él.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de irte— me dijo refunfuñando y encogiéndose en el sofá, Sue quien era la única que estaba en la casa, presenciaba la escena en silencio.

—Papá, son demasiadas personas aquí, estoy segura que Sue quisiera poder tener a sus hijos cómodos, Carlisle y Esme no han de tardar en llegar, debes entenderme, no quiero irme sabiendo que tú no lo ves bien— le pedí, no quería abordar el tema que más me incomodaba y menos frente a Sue.

—Charles, creo que Bella tiene razón, ella no es ninguna molestia aquí pero estoy segura que ella se sentiría mucho más cómoda estando en un lugar menos abarrotado y tan pequeño como este, además ella confía en estas personas, ya es una adulta, no la puedes tratar así— intercedió Sue por mí, detrás de sus palabras pude notar un mensaje oculto, estaba segura que ya se había dado cuenta sobre mi situación y ese era su silencioso apoyo.

—No me agrada esto, pero si así lo quieres, no puedo hacer nada— se rindió mi padre un poco después de más insistencia por parte de las dos, aunque no animadamente.

A las dos en punto ya estaban presentes Carlisle y Esme en la puerta de la casa de Sue, los recordaba de la boda, Sue los conocía un poco y eso calmó más a Charlie, se presentaron como los padrinos de Emmett y se comprometieron a recibirme y cuidarme en su casa.

—Agente Swan, puedes confiar en que Bella estará de maravilla con nosotros, Rosalie y Emmett nos han hablado tanto de ella que ya sentimos una gran estima por la joven Swan— dijo Carlisle logrando que me sonrojara.

—Confió en que la cuidaran bien usted y su esposa Doctor Carlisle— le dijo serio mi padre pero notablemente más relajado.

—Bella se sentirá como en casa, me aseguraré de que se sienta como una hija nuestra— aseguró Esme, ella era una mujer realmente dulce, pero había algo escondido en sus palabras, como si ella supiera un secreto que todos desconocíamos, igualmente lo dejé pasar y agradecí sus palabras.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos para que así puedas instalarte a gusto querida— me dijo Carlisle, asentí y subí por mi equipaje, Charlie me ayudó con algunas maletas y Carlisle igual, al momento de las despedidas Charlie volvió a su estado anterior.

—Escucha, si en cualquier momento te sientes incomoda y por cualquier cosa quieres regresar no dudes en llamarme de acuerdo, hija— contuve el impulso de rodar los ojos pero sólo asentí y me despedí con un breve abrazo de mi padre, me despedí igualmente de Sue.

—Sé por qué haces esto Bella, no debes hacerlo pero comprendo que tienes tus razones, así que sólo te puedo decir lo mismo que Charlie, si quieres volver las puertas de esta casa están abiertas totalmente— le sonreí en agradecimiento, pero realmente sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Subí a la parte trasera del Mercedes de Carlisle, sentía raro pues la imagen era un tanto inusual, yo en un auto rumbo a la casa de personas, que aunque era de confianza, seguían siendo desconocidos para mí.

—Hija, quiero asegurarte que no debes dudar en pedirnos lo que sea que necesites o quieras, Rose nos pidió fervientemente que cuidáramos lo mejor posible de ti y lo haremos— me dijo Esme volteándose en su asiento y viéndome directo a los ojos, de nuevo con ese mirada misteriosa.

—Les agradezco mucho, no tenían por qué hacer esto pero igual lo hicieron, no sé cómo pagarles— Esme se volteó en su lugar y tomo la mano de su marido, ambos se miraron fugazmente con comprensión y anticipación.

—Ya sabrás cómo pagarnos hija, te lo aseguro— dijo de manera misteriosa de nuevo, comenzaba a preguntarme si había sido buena idea irme a vivir con aquellas personas, aunque fuera por un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

Cruzamos por casi todo Forks hasta una zona un tanto aislada del pueblo, pasamos por un camino que atravesaba el bosque y al final de éste se veía una gran residencia blanca, nos detuvimos frente a ella y pude contemplarla mejor, era de tres pisos y con paredes de cristal, preciosa.

—Vamos hija, te llevaré a tu habitación, Carlisle llevará tus maletas— me dijo Esme mientras me tomaba del brazo y lo entrelazaba con el suyo.

Dentro de la mansión era aun más apantallante, muebles rústicos pero finos de colores oscuros y chocolates, alfombras finas y pinturas que seguramente eran originales.

—Esta es la sala, por ahí está el comedor, la cocina y mi estudio de pintura— me iba señalando cada lugar por el que pasábamos, subimos las escaleras y me mostró toda la segunda planta.

—Aquí están la sala de juegos, el despacho de mi marido, la habitación principal y el cuarto de Emmett— me enseñó brevemente cada lugar, todo tenía un estilo encantador y bien decorado, con mucha luz y bastante limpio a pesar de que algunas habitaciones no eran usadas, como la sala de juegos y el cuarto de Emmett.

Subimos a la tercera planta, tenía varios cuadros pegados y una cruz de madera colgada al final de ellas, bastante hermosa.

—Aquí están dos habitaciones de huéspedes y la habitación de mi hijo— me dijo Esme señalando una de las dos habitaciones del fondo. — Esta es la tuya cariño—me dijo abriendo la puerta de la izquierda.

Era amplia y con una ventana al lado, tenía sólo un buró y la cama en medio, a un lado del buró había una silla y sobre la cabecera había dos lámparas, era sencilla y muy bonita, las colchas eran azul claro y no tenía una persiana que estaba totalmente corrida.

—Rosalie me contó que te gustaba lo sencillo así que, espero que te guste— me dijo Esme, esperando por mi respuesta.

—Me encanta Esme, es preciosa— le dije abrazándola por impulso, ella respondió mi abrazo inmediatamente, sosteniéndome con verdadero cariño.

—Bien, te dejaré que te acomodes, en seguida subiremos tus maletas— dijo saliendo de mi habitación y dejándome sola, me quedé contemplando fuera de la ventana, había un riachuelo corriendo en la parte oeste de la casa, el bosque y la quietud le daban una armonía increíble al lugar, al parecer sí había tomado una buena decisión después de todo.

Tocaron a mi puerta, no dijeron quien era pero suponía que era Carlisle con mis maletas.

—Adelante, está abierto— le dije, al abrirse la puerta me quedé de piedra, me levanté lentamente de la cama en donde me había sentado anteriormente.

Afuera de mi cuarto, con su altura, su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes de siempre, estaba Edward Cullen, la garganta se me cerró y la boca se me secó de la pura impresión de verlo ahí.

"_Bella, me está matando, esto que siento por ti y que tú no quieres admitir, me mata" "Bella, por favor" "Bella"._

Las palabras de Edward el día de la boda volvieron a mí, noche tras noche soñaba con ellas y con su mirada suplicante, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza y ahora con él frente mío regresaban con más intensidad.

—Hola, Bella— me saludó sonriendo como siempre, un remolino comenzó a revolver todo mi desayuno provocando que me sintiera débil— ¿Puedo pasar? — en eso momento me di cuenta que él traía mis maletas, las cuatro en las dos manos, cargándolas como si no pesaran nada.

Asentí porque no sabía que decir, ya ni sabía quién era yo y qué estaba haciendo en aquella casa.

—Cuando Emmett me dijo que tú estarías aquí no me lo podía creer, pero ahora que te veo debo decir que es una grata sorpresa verte— me dijo acomodándose en la silla a un lado de mi cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pude decir al final, era lo primero que quería saber.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Bella, Carlisle y Esme son mis padres— dijo sonriendo pícaramente, saqué el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones de golpe y me sentí a punto de caer, él por un acto reflejo se levantó y trató de tomarme pero me alejé considerablemente llegando prácticamente a la esquina de la alcoba.

—Debo hacer una llamada— dije tomando mi celular y saliendo más veloz que un rayo de la habitación, dejándolo ahí, con los brazos extendidos.

Marqué rápidamente el número de mi amiga, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho a la suerte para que fuera así de desgraciada conmigo? ¿Había sido una bruja malvada en mi vida anterior?

— _¿Hola? Bella, qué tal, ¿Ya te instalaste? ¿Qué tal Esme y Carlisle?_ — me saludó animadamente mi amiga, pero no estaba para cortesías.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Esme y Carlisle eran los padres de Edward Cullen?! — le grité a todo pulmón, estaba fuera de mí, para qué negarlo.

—_Creí que lo sabías_— me dijo entre confundida y molesta por haberle gritado.

— ¡Pues claro que no! — le volví a gritar, obviamente estaba poniendo de malas también a mi amiga.

—_Bella tranquilízate, deja de gritar, sí, estás en casa de los padres de Edward, ¿Qué más da? Está bien_— me dijo tratando de calmarme logrando todo lo contrario.

— ¿Dijiste bien? ¡Nada está bien Rosalie! Jake, mi ex prometido está comprometido con Leah quien es la hija de Sue, quien es la novia de mi padre y ahora estoy viviendo en la casa de los padres del hombre que arruinó mi compromiso con Jake, ¡¿Cómo va a estar eso bien Rose?! — dije gritando sin importarme quien me escuchara.

—Bella— la voz suave de Edward tan cerca de mi oído me sobresaltó provocando que dejara caer mi teléfono.

Al darme la vuelta lo encontré muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca, por instinto retrocedí varios pasos hasta que me topé con la puerta del cuarto que estaba en frente del mío, él me tenía acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo, apoyó sus brazos en la puerta formando una especie de jaula en la que me tenía prisionera.

Su nariz rozaba mi frente y mi cabello, mis mejillas y mis parpados, los cuales había cerrado, volvía a sentir esos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y el adormecimiento no tardó en llegar tampoco, sentía que vibraba de anticipación, me iba a besar, estaba segura que me iba a besar, o quizás no.

—Esme te llamará cuando esté lista la cena— me susurró en el oído y se separó abruptamente de mí, dejándome ahí, inmóvil, aletargada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, después de unos o muchos minutos pude por fin moverme.

Entré corriendo a mi habitación, encerrándome ahí, me recargué sobre la puerta y me fui deslizando hasta que quedé sentada en el piso, con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza entre ellas, no iba a salir de mi habitación hasta que por fin me fuera de la casa Cullen, hasta que Edward se fuera o hasta que estuviera lista la cena, cualquier cosa que pasará primero, aunque para como lo veía, primero debía cenar.

* * *

_Hola Guapuritas hermosas, ya sé que me retrasé un día en actualizar, no quería que se retrasará más y aquí esta el capítulo, mil mil disculpas, no tengo ni cara para pedirles reviews en esta ocasión sólo agradecerles su paciencia y su cariño, las alertas, favoritos y reviews que me dejan, de verdad, las adoro chaparras._

_En cuanto al pedido que me hizo una personita (Ysliomir) sobre mi Facebook , en realidad casi no lo uso, por eso les deje mi cuenta de Twitter, pero si la historia va bien haré una página exclusiva del Fic y de mis demás historias, querida Ysliomir, no he tenido tiempo para leer las historias que me recomendaste que obvio no fue un atrevimiento pero las leeré te lo prometo._

_Mi TWITTER: (arroba) iSoyAndy, pueden seguirme si quieren, espero que les agrade el capítulo, APRECIO DE NUEVO EDWARD, lo que será muy bueno porque los siguientes capítulos serán geniales, ya verán ya verán, al menos yo me emocione mucho al escribirlos, en mi perfil hay varias fotos de este Fic que pueden ayudarlas a tener una mejor imagen de las cosas, sin más que decir miles de besos de pescadito grandotes y chiquitos, todo mi cariño y letritas de amor, An._


	20. Su cada cual

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. _

* * *

**Cap.20**

**Su cada cual.**

—_Hija, no puedes hacerle esa grosería a Leah y a Sue, no puedes faltar a la fiesta de compromiso, de verdad quieren que estés ahí con ellas, incluso han invitado a los Cullen para que fueras tú_— me dijo Charlie por el teléfono, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de las cosas? Cuando quería mi padre era peor de distraído que mi madre.

—Papá, te lo voy a decir, no quiero estar en la fiesta de compromiso de mi ex prometido— le dije sincerándome, me acomodé mucho mejor entre las sabanas de mi cama, habían pasado dos días desde que estaba en casa de los Cullen y no había salido mucho desde mi encuentro con Edward, se había comportado perfectamente en frente de sus padres, pero tan sólo estar solos volvía con su actitud acechadora.

Así que opté por encerrarme en mi habitación lo más posible, primero porque no tenía a donde ir y segundo porque ya estaba cansada de ir de un lugar a otro como toda una nómada, me quedaría con los Cullen, la presencia de Edward no haría que me fuera de nuevo.

—_Hija, eso pasó hace varios años, ya sé que es extraño para ti pero es importante para Sue y Leah, incluso para Seth, ellos te ven como una hermana_— insistió, ahora me salía con esto, tocaron a mi puerta y por ella se asomó el gentil rostro de Esme.

—Papá, hablamos luego, me daré una vuelta por la reserva en la tarde, te quiero, adiós— no dejé que me contestara y terminé la llamada.

— ¿Interrumpo? — me preguntó entrando con una bandeja de comida, fruta, huevos, café y jugo.

—Para nada, no tenías que molestarte Esme— le dije refiriéndome al desayuno.

—Lo hago con gusto hija, descansa un poco más y cuando estés lista me avisas para que te llevemos con tu padre— me dijo palmeando mi rodilla y levantándose de mi cama donde se había sentado.

—Esme, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? — le pregunté intrigada de verdad, no a cualquiera se le daban esas atenciones y buenos tratos.

—Bella, querida, para esta familia significas más de lo que imaginas, a su tiempo lo comprenderás— me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de mi habitación.

Confundida y como autómata comencé a comer mi desayuno, estaba delicioso, Esme era una chef excelente sin duda.

Después de desayunar, dejé la bandeja sobre el buró y me dispuse a tomar una ducha, me dirigí al baño que estaba al otro extremo de mi habitación y me preparé para bañarme, después de una hora salí del baño cambiada y peinada, había elegido un vestido casual y muy bonito, azul con rayas blancas, un cinturón delgado amarillo en la cintura y un pequeño suéter blanco, llevaba unos zapatos bajos grises, retoqué las ondas de mi cabello y bajé hasta la cocina, donde Esme estaba preparando unas masa para algún tipo de postre.

— ¿Te ha gustado la comida? — me preguntó Esme siempre tan linda.

—Sí muchas gracias, Esme, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? — me ofrecí, pues a pesar de llevar varios días en la casa no había hecho absolutamente nada.

—Claro que no cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu padre? — me sugirió mientras cortaba la masa en diferentes formas, un león, una oveja, un lobo, una estrella y un corazón.

—Creo que es buena idea, pero ¿no necesitas ayuda? Me siento mal de estar viviendo aquí y no ayudarte en nada, ni siquiera tienes una empleada que te ayude con la casa— le dije, acomodándome en una de las sillas que había en el comedor de la cocina.

—Me gusta ocuparme de mi casa por mí misma cielo, pero si te sientes tan mal me puedes ayudar con la cena cuando regreses— me dijo consolándome y colocando una bandeja con las galletas en el horno.

—Seguro Esme, debo irme, quiero regresar temprano para ayudarte—dije levantándome y despidiéndome de Esme con un beso en la mejilla— ¿Esme, crees que un taxi llegue hasta aquí? — le pregunté apenada pues no tenía auto en Forks y no quería parecer aprovechada pidiéndole que me llevara.

—Oh, no te preocupes hija, Edward te llevará— me dijo sonriente y con mirada brillante, con el pasar de los días simplemente confirmé que Esme sabía algo, algo que aun no estaba segura si era bueno o malo y sus sonrisas y miradas sólo me lo confirmaban a cada momento.

—No es necesario Esme, no tienes por qué molestar a Edward, puedo pedirle a Sue o a Charlie que venga por mí— le aseguré, pues no quería estar en el auto junto a Edward por media hora que se tardaba el trayecto de la casa Cullen hasta la reserva.

—No es ninguna molestia Bella, puedo llevarte sin problema— dijo Edward entrando a la cocina en ese momento, vistiendo una camisa azul eléctrico, un pantalón color arena y zapatos negros, el cabello alborotado y el rostro limpio, totalmente apuesto, me sonreía complacido pues sin darme cuenta me le había quedado viendo como boba, desvié mi mirada y me sonrojé furiosamente.

—Justo como la primera vez— dijo muy bajo, esperando que no lo escuchara, pero sí que lo había hecho, obviamente recordaba la primera vez que nos habíamos visto, al igual que yo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos— le dije saliendo casi corriendo de la cocina, salí de la casa como si estuviera en llamas, necesitaba un poco de aire, recordar esa primera vez que nos habíamos visto me hizo recordar también el por qué no quería verlo, por qué lo había detestado desde el primer momento que lo conocí, su desplante, su prepotencia, su egocentrismo, me hizo saber que Edward sería el último hombre en la tierra al que denominaría como perfecto, y mucho menos perfecto para mí.

—Espera aquí, iré por el auto— dijo Edward sobresaltándome, sólo asentí y lo vi alejarse hacía la parte trasera de la casa.

Minutos después escuché como un auto se acercaba por entre el camino de tierra, un precioso Volvo plateado apareció ante mí, Edward salió del asiento del piloto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera, su pequeña muestra de caballerosidad me hizo sonrojarme ligeramente, estúpidos sonrojos que se aparecían cuando menos me lo esperaba, sobre todo cuando de él se trataba, regresó a su lugar y comenzó a manejar.

—Conozco muy poco la reserva así que tendrás que guiarme— me dijo con voz neutra, no contesté nada, me limité a mirar por la ventana hacía la carretera, de un momento a otro una música que yo conocía bastante comenzó a sonar, era "Claro de luna" de "Debussy", mi canción favorita en todo el mundo.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy? — me preguntó, la música logró relajarme lo suficiente como para no sobresaltarme con su pregunta, pero igual no pude responder, cerré mis ojos y sólo asentí disfrutando de la suave melodía.

—Es mi favorita— le dije simplemente, no me dijo nada más y yo tampoco quise decir nada, preferí que Claro de luna llenara el incómodo silencio.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la reserva le indiqué por donde ir y donde se encontraba la casa de Sue, llegamos sin mayor problema, nos estacionamos en frente de la entrada, junto a la camioneta de Sue, el auto de Seth y el auto de Jacob.

Edward salió de su lugar y volvió a abrir mi puerta, me ayudó a salir pero antes de que entrara lo llamé.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces? — se veía muy decidido caminando hacia la casa de Sue.

—Saludaré a tu padre, ¿está mal? — me preguntó retóricamente, obviamente no esperaba que le contestara.

—Jacob está allá adentro— le dije, no esperaba que me entendiera, por qué lo haría.

—Tranquila Bella, para eso vine, no tendrás que sentirte incomoda junto a la feliz pareja si estás con tu querido novio— lo que me dijo me dejó helada para después hacer que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulara en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, lo que estaba haciendo era una reverenda tontería.

—Fue lo que sugirió Rosalie, que me hiciera pasar por tu novio para que no estuvieras sola con Leah y Jacob— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, es una pésima idea, no puedes hacerte pasar por mi novio, mucho menos tú, es una aberración— su mirada se volvió dura, fría, después de mis palabras.

— ¿Tanto te disgusta la idea Isabella? — me preguntó tajante y molesto, Dios este hombre era todo un bipolar.

—Tú no puedes hacerte pasar por mi novio porque Jacob sabe que el hombre al que besé en mi despedida de soltera se llamaba Edward— le aclaré, su mirada volvió a cambiar, mucho menos dura.

—De acuerdo, me presentaré como Anthony ¿te parece? — preguntó divertido, se acercó poco a poco hacia mí y con suavidad entrelazó nuestras manos, escalofríos, corazón acelerado, mejillas roja, respiración entrecortada, todo al mismo tiempo y todo provocado sólo por Edward.

En ese momento iban saliendo Jessica, Seth, y Sue de la casa, no tuve oportunidad de soltar mi mano de la de Edward, así que ellos obviamente nos vieron.

— ¡Bella! Has venido, no esperaba verte hasta mañana en la tarde, durante la fiesta— me dijo Sue acercándose y dándome un beso y una abrazo.

—Quería ver a mi padre— le dije, sentía nervios, Seth miraba suspicazmente a Edward y Jessica sonría de forma pícara.

—Fue a comprar algunas cosas, pero pasa, nosotros íbamos a traer a Billy a su casa, no tardaremos nada, estás en tu casa— dijo Sue, miró a Edward y esperó a que le dijera algo.

—Disculpe, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella— dijo alargando su mano y estrechando la de Sue, sin soltar la mía.

—Vaya, Bella nunca mencionó a ningún novio— declaró Seth sorprendido, Jessica lo miró mal, Sue no dijo nada ante el comentario de su hijo, sólo sonrió hacía nosotros y miró mal al chico.

—Seth— le dijo reprendiéndolo suavemente— Como sea, ambos son bienvenidos, pasen y siéntanse cómodos, ya volvemos— dijo Sue saliendo junto con su hijo y su nuera, yo esperé a que se fueran para poder gritarle a Edward a mis anchas, sin embargo no pude llegar a hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada soltó mi mano y me sujetó por la cintura rápidamente, pegándome a él, se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo, era una tonta.

—No voy a permitir que me sigas besando cada vez que tú quieras Cullen— le dije firme, me miraba fijamente, pero no sonreía ni me decía nada, estábamos tan cerca, por primera vez me le enfrentaba y él simplemente no hacía nada.

—Cállate, Swan, lo vas a arruinar— me susurró, pegó su frente junto con la mía y cerró los ojos, yo lo observé, el rostro sereno, bello, perfecto, detuve mis pensamientos en ese momento y me concentré en cualquier otra cosa, fue cuando me di cuenta que un auto se detenía frente a la casa y de ella bajaban tres personas pues se escucharon tres puertas cerrarse.

— ¿Hija? — escuché a Charlie llamarme, así que por eso había hecho aquello, parecía que estaba dispuesto a que todos creyeran que él era mi novio, volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos y se separó de mí.

—Hola papá— lo saludé, detrás de él venían Leah y Jacob con varias bolsas en las manos, al igual que Charlie, mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi padre y a continuación con la de Jake, los nervios aparecieron en mí y las manos comenzaron a sudarme, poco me importó que Edward se diera cuenta, él me había metido en este embrollo y tenía que aguantar mis nervios, me dio un ligero apretón y avanzó un paso.

—Agente Swan, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella— se presentó y el corazón casi se me sale por la boca al ver la reacción de Jake, sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus orbitas y su mandíbula casi tocaba el piso.

— ¿Novio? Isabella nunca habló de ningún novio— dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño y mirando con desconfianza a Edward.

—Yo también me sorprendí cuando supe que mi pequeña novia había mantenido en secreto nuestra relación, así que decidí viajar hasta aquí para presentarme formalmente, espero que no sea un mal momento— dijo con toda naturalidad y con confianza, eso calmó un poco a Charlie pero al parecer Jake seguía en shock.

—Bueno, me parece que éste no es el mejor lugar para las presentaciones, ¿Por qué no mejor entramos? — intervino Leah con una sonrisa conciliadora entre todos, Charlie se adelantó junto con Leah para abrir la puerta.

—Bella— me llamó Jake, desde que había llegado a Forks casi no había hablado con él pero estaba segura que no podía evitar que habláramos en ese momento.

—Dime, Jake— me había volteado ligeramente pues Edward no me soltaba— Suéltame— le dije tan bajo como para que sólo él me escuchara, pero con la molestia suficiente como para que se diera cuenta que no iba a ceder, asintió y poco a poco me soltó la mano.

—Te espero adentro cariño— me dijo con el volumen suficiente para que escuchara Jake y me beso la mejilla sonoramente.

Me sonrojé como ya era mi costumbre y me acerqué a Jacob.

—Es él, ¿cierto? — me preguntó, pero no había reproche o rencor en su voz, ni en su mirada.

—Sí— dije en un susurro, bajando mi mirada, nunca pensé que esto fuera realmente a pasar.

—Ahora todo me queda mucho más claro, son obviamente el uno para el otro— dijo divertido, aquello me sorprendió tanto que levanté mi rostro de golpe.

— ¿Cómo? — ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Sólo basta con ver cómo te mira Bella, y la manera en que se ven juntos, parecen sacados de una portada— dijo riendo, no sabía que decir, ni qué pensar. — No tienes que decir nada Bella, sé que te fuiste por nosotros, lamento que te haya puesto en esta situación pero qué te puedo decir, fue como contigo y tu novio, simplemente pasó, conocí a Leah…y me enamoré— dijo suspirando— No la conocía en absoluto pero de una cosa estaba seguro, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y por suerte me corresponde, supongo que ahora todos están con su cada cual— me dijo guiñándome un ojo y palmeando ligeramente mi hombro, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y me dejo ahí.

"Su cada cual" había dicho, Edward no era mi tal para cual, claro que no, Rayos, en qué problema me había metido, ahora no sólo tenía que estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso de Jake, sino que además tenía que aparentar que estaba de lo más contenta y enamorada de mi flamante novio Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Hola guapuritas chulas, saben qué, estoy muy feliz por los reviews, favoritos y alertas que me han dado, se los agradezco mucho mucho, bueno eso para empezar, ya estamos en el capítulo 20, lo que quiere decir que nos quedan 5 capítulos como mucho, pero no sé, cualquier cosa puede pasar, AHORA quiero disculparme por adelantado porque el lunes NO habrá actualización, como ya sabían las actualizaciones serían Lunes y Viernes pero el Lunes me temo no podré, este día he actualizado porque adelanté algunos trabajos y pude darme cinco minutitos, pero se acerca el periodo de evaluación en mi escuela y para colmo acabo de entrar a clases de piano (como si no tuviera ya muchas cosas que hacer) pero así es, entonces posiblemente las actualizaciones de los Viernes se cambiarán a los días Jueves o Miércoles y por unas dos o tres semanas no actualizaré los Lunes, miles de disculpas por esto pero tengo que acomodar mis horarios, no están ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero mi promedio pende de un hilo, así que no puedo bajar ni una décima mis calificaciones y debo ponerme al cien con la escuela, no saben cuanto me duele pero es necesario, además de eso me he quedado atorada en el capítulo 22 de la historia y me da miedo que se me vaya la inspiración pues últimamente se me ha ido colando la idea para una nueva historia, pero no se preocupen seguiré actualizando, no me perderán la pista ni a la historia, sólo le daré un reposito porque siento que la he llevado demasiado rápido, les pido comprensión y apoyo, no las abandonaré ni nada parecido, al contrario quiero hacer lo mejor para ustedes que tan bien han recibido la historia, sin más por el momento espero que les guste el capítulo, muchos besos de pescadito y letras de amor ENORMES, An._


	21. Sentimientos

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibada su reproducción total o parcial sin mi autorización._

* * *

**Cap.21**

**Sentimientos**

Salí prácticamente corriendo de la casa de Sue, no podía seguir pretendiendo que estaba de lo mejor junto con "mi novio", mi ex prometido y su prometida que también resultaba mi hermanastra, todo era demasiado retorcido.

—Pudiste haber sido un poco más convincente allá adentro Bella— me reprochó Edward una vez que subimos al auto.

—Jamás te pedí que hicieras eso, ni siquiera te pedí que me trajeras— le dije toda sulfurada como estaba.

—Abrocha tu cinturón— me recordó ignorando lo que le dije, como toda una niña berrinchuda no le hice caso, simplemente me crucé de brazos y me hundí en mi asiento.

Al ver que estaba decidida a no hacer lo que me pedía, él alargó su brazo y colocó mi cinturón.

—Eres toda una bebé— me reprendió, iba decirle unas cuantas verdades cuando repentinamente beso mi nariz, eso logró que mi mente se quedara en estado de shock y no pudiera decir ni una palabra.

Emprendimos el camino hacia la casa Cullen en completo silencio, ni siquiera me molesté en pedirle que pusiera un poco de música, simplemente ya no quería ni verlo y mientras más rápido llegáramos, mucho mejor.

Cuando nos estacionamos frente a la gran mansión salí casi como un torpedo del auto, huyendo obviamente de ese demonio bien vestido, no me preocupé ni siquiera en tocar la puerta, la abrí de golpe y con la rapidez de mi movimiento prácticamente me caí, pero una gran persona fornida detuvo mi caída.

—Vaya Bells, sigues siendo toda una torpe— fue el saludo de Emmett, prácticamente grité de la emoción de verlo ahí, porque si él estaba en la casa de los Cullen eso significaba que Rose también y confirmé mis sospechas cuando de la cocina salió mi rubia amiga seguida por Esme.

— ¡Rose! — me aventé a sus brazos una vez la tuve en frente.

—Bells, te extrañé tanto amiga— me saludó devolviéndome el abrazo.

— ¿Qué no hay abrazo para mí? — preguntó una vocecilla proveniente de las escaleras, Alice en toda su belleza estaba en la casa Cullen también.

— ¡Ali! — la llamé, ella se unió a nuestro abrazo, ahora que las tenía conmigo me daba cuenta de cuánto había extrañado que estuviéramos las tres juntas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — les pregunté una vez que nos separamos.

—Edward creyó que sería una buena idea que viniéramos, así que mando por nosotras— me dijo sonriente Rosalie viendo hacía el susodicho quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, sin decir nada.

Alice tenía una ligera mueca, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Rose, de inmediato.

—Chicas, tenemos que hablar, es urgente, Esme espero que no te moleste— le dije disculpándome después de saludarla fugazmente, ella sólo negó y le restó importancia con un ligero movimiento de mano.

—Descuida hija, ve con tus chicas, bajen cuando quieran, muchachos vengan a ayudarme— le dijo a los dos hombres que sin rechistar siguieron a Esme hacia la cocina, yo tomé la mano de mis amigas y las jalé conmigo hasta la tercera planta de la casa, entrando estrepitosamente a mi habitación.

—Rose, creo que debes saber algo importante— le dije a mi amiga empujándola hacia mi cama y sentándola, Alice se paró a mi lado, dándome su apoyo, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que decirle a Rose.

— ¿Qué sucede? Me están preocupando— nos dijo Rose, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándonos mal a amabas.

—Es obvio que Alice te contó lo que ocurrió en mi despedida de soltera, pero creo que omitió un pequeño detalle— le dije haciendo una mueca, ella no me dijo nada instándome a continuar— El hombre con el que me besé no era un extraño, tú lo conoces, esa noche, besé a Edward— Rosalie me miraba con la boca abierta sin decir nada y con la sorpresa gravada en su perfecto rostro.

— ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme? Bella— estalló— ¡Te mandé a vivir a la casa de sus padres! — Me gritó, era obvio que se pusiera así, no la culpaba— Y tú, enana loca— le dijo a Alice— ¡Lo sabías y dejaste que aceptara el que nos trajera aquí! — Rosalie estaba molesta y mucho.

—Rose, por favor no te enojes, debí decírtelo, pero no podía, es amigo de tu esposo, uno de sus mejores amigos— traté de sujetarme a ese argumento.

—Bella, tú eres mi hermana, debiste decírmelo— me dijo con dolor en su voz.

—Lo sentimos de verdad Rose, no te molestes con Bella, ella estaba muy afectada por todo, yo fui la que no te dijo toda la verdad, Bella debió aclararte todo sí, pero sólo fue para no ponerte en una situación incómoda— Nos justificó a ambas Alice.

—Me siento tan tonta— dijo Rose, sentándose de nuevo en la cama y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Rosie, perdóname— le pedí abrazándola por los hombros, Alice hizo lo mismo.

—Bella, ¿Sabes lo furiosa que estaba con el hombre que arruinó tu boda? Es verdad que no estaba muy de acuerdo con una boda tan apresurada, pero no era ciega, veía lo ilusionada que estaba con todo eso y lo mucho que querías a Jake, él obviamente es el hombre perfecto, y aquel tipo lo había arruinado todo— Dijo recordando aquel tiempo— Quería destruirlo, y lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo conocía, volví dos noches seguidas al ese club para averiguar quién era pero no conseguí nada— me explicó con ojos aguados y voz rota.

—Rosie— susurré, nunca supe que ella había hecho aquello.

—Y yo como tonta hablando de eso con Edward— bufó, eso me desconcertó, ella que ahora había alzado su rostro de nuevo y me veía a la cara me explicó.

—A veces visitaba a Emmett en su departamento, él vive con Edward, Emmett confía en él y me aseguró que jamás diría nada, así que le conté a ambos, ¡Él nunca dijo nada! — explotó Rose de nuevo.

—Tranquila Rose, ya no tiene caso— la frenó Alice.

—Ella tiene razón Rosie, no es necesario— Tenía planeado contarles que me había besado otras veces y que estaba en plan acosador conmigo, pero viendo lo molestas que estaban mis amigas esa no era la mejor opción, estaba segura que no lo dejarían vivo en esta ocasión, pero ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué me dejara en paz? Sí, eso quería, pero por alguna extraña razón tan sólo imaginarme que le hicieran algo me alarmaba sobremanera.

Después de unos minutos más y habernos calmado considerablemente, entramos en materia.

—Bien, a lo que venimos señoritas, mañana iremos a una fiesta y debes estar espectacular Belly— Me dijo Alice saltando de la cama.

— ¿Cómo? — no entendía, aunque tratándose de Alice era normal que no captara muy bien lo que me decía.

—Venimos para que no estuvieras sola en la fiesta de compromiso de Jacob, Bells, fue idea de Edward— dijo Rose haciendo una mueca, bufé, eran esas cosas que él hacía las que me provocaban mucha confusión, algunas de sus acciones podía atribuirlas al que me quisiera molestar, pero, ¿Qué ganaría él trayendo a mis amigas hasta Forks sólo para que me acompañaran?

—Exacto, y traje unos vestidos hermosos que te van a encantar, ya lo verás Belly— dijo aplaudiendo y saltando mi amiga, yo la deje hacer pues cierta parte de mí también quería lucir lo mejor posible, sólo para no amedrentarme frente a la feliz pareja que anunciaba su compromiso ante todo el pequeño pueblo.

Finalmente nos decidimos por tres vestidos en diferentes tonalidades de rosa, el de Rose era rosa claro, corto, la falda era de gasa y en la parte superior estaba cubierto con rosas, se le veía hermoso, el de Alice era rosa pálido, con un corsé blanco y la falda de gasa le caía libre hasta los tobillos, el mío era roa intenso, con escote en "V", más largo de atrás que de adelante, se me veía bien.

—Todo saldrá bien Bells, ya verás— me animó ahora Rose, cerca de las seis de la tarde bajamos a cenar, Esme junto con Emmett y Edward había preparado la cena, estaba deliciosa, Rose se contuvo lo mejor posible para no ahorcar a Edward, pero tanto ella como Alice eran totalmente frías con él.

Después de eso y de discúlpame con Esme por no haber ayudado con la cena como habíamos acordado subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

— ¿Dónde se quedaran? — les pregunté a mis amigas.

—Me quedaré en la habitación de Emmett, claro— dijo sonrojada mi amiga, yo sólo asentí.

—Esme me dio la habitación de Edward, que está frente a la tuya Belly— dijo Alice como si nada.

— ¿Y donde se quedará él? ¿No se molestó? — pregunté preocupada, parte de lo que me mantenía inquieta era que él estuviera a tan pocos pasos de mi habitación.

—No tendría por qué, de todas maneras no la está ocupando— dijo como si nada mi amiga, pero realmente eso me sorprendió, así que todo este tiempo Edward no había estado en su cuarto.

Lo dejé pasar, aunque igual me inquietaba todo eso que él hacía.

Me quedé hablando con mis amigas largo tiempo durante la noche, como cuando estábamos estudiando juntas, cerca de las dos de la mañana Rose se fue a su habitación pero Alice y yo nos quedamos durmiendo juntas en la mía, según Alice no quería "contagiarse" con algo que pudiera tener la habitación de Edward.

Casi no dormí esa noche, pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en cada acción de Edward esa tarde, cuando llegué a la casa de sus padres, sus palabras de antes, hasta el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez, y lo único que conseguía era notar como un sentimiento extraño se apoderara de mí, me provocaba nauseas y cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, ansiedad y emoción al mismo tiempo, era demasiado y no sabía cómo nombrarlo, ya más entrada la mañana caí rendida por el sueño.

—Bella, vamos levántate, tenemos mucho que hacer— me habló Alice, sacudiéndome nada gentilmente, sentía que apenas había cerrado mis ojos cuando ya eran más de las once de la mañana.

Alice como siempre ya estaba bañada y lista para arreglarse, aunque primero tenía que trabajar conmigo.

—Isabella Swan, no sé qué haré contigo, la próxima vez que te desveles y te provoques ojeras una noche antes de una fiesta te voy a llevar de compras por toda una semana— me amenazó bastante molesta por haber estado en vela la noche anterior, yo la ignoré pues continuaba como un zombie.

Tomé una ducha rápida y bajé a desayunar ignorando olímpicamente a mi loca amiga quien me seguía gritando para que me apresurara.

—Buenos días, Bells, ¿mala noche? — me saludó Emmett quien estaba preparando el desayuno, Rose estaba ayudándolo como todo un matrimonio, ella me dio un beso en la coronilla una vez que me senté en el comedor.

—Algo así, Alice ronca mucho— dije sabiendo que mi amiga, quien entraba en ese momento, me escucharía.

— ¡No es cierto! — se quejó, ella sí roncaba pero no le gustaba que lo supieran, era un ronquido muy quedo, casi nulo, pero según ella no era nada agradable, igual eso se lo había ganado por levantarme de esa manera.

— ¿Dónde está Esme? — pregunté, extrañada de que ella no estuviera al frente de su cocina como cada mañana.

—Salió con Eddy a comprar algunas cosas, los veremos en la fiesta— me enunció Emm, bueno al menos estaría libre de él durante toda la tarde.

Después de desayunar, las chicas y yo subimos a arreglarnos, comenzaron conmigo, Rose acomodó mi cabello en perfectas onda para poder alzarlo de un lado con horquillas y así dejar suelto del otro.

Ella se hizo una diadema con su propio cabello y lo dejó suelto, Alice insistió en arreglarse ella misma su cabello, era extraño, lo dejó suelto y lacio, y casi no usó maquillaje, cosa inusual en ella, Rose delineó mis ojos y puso un poco de sombra café para realzar mis ojos, ella hizo algo parecido pero con una sombra color arena, en menos de dos horas estábamos más que listas.

—Se ven increíbles chicas— nos halagó Carlisle quien nos esperaba junto con Emmett para irnos a la fiesta, ellos también habían sido invitados al final.

—Esme y Eddy nos verán allá— dijo Emmett después de terminar el apasionado beso que le había dado a su esposa al verla bajar por las escaleras.

—Entonces vamos— apremió Alice, así que le hicimos caso, Rose, Alice y Emmett iban en el Jeep de éste y yo iba en el auto de Carlisle.

—Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras? — me preguntó Carlisle como si nada, sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

—A la perfección Carlisle, ¿por qué la pregunta? — me había desconcertado su pregunta.

—Edward me dijo que podrías sentirte un poco indispuesta, le prometí que te llevaría de una pieza— me dijo sonriendo y viéndome por unos segundos.

—Pues, gracias Carlisle, estoy bien— le aseguré sonriendo, no sabía si me había creído, obviamente había sido una mentira pero esperaba no lo hubiera notado, me sentía más que nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban y tenía cosquillas en el estomago.

—Todo estará bien cielo, te lo aseguro— dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola gentilmente, agradecía su apoyo de verdad, Esme y Carlisle eran las mejores personas que jamás hubiera conocido.

Llegamos a uno de los jardines de Forks donde se celebraría la fiesta, ya varios invitados estaban ahí, también Sue y Charlie, no había rastro de Seth y Jess y mucho menos de los novios.

Justo cuando nos detuvimos frente a la entrada donde el valet parking se llevaría el auto, Esme y Edward llegaron, seguidos por Emmett, Alice y Rose.

—Carlisle, Bella— nos llamó Esme, él susodicho se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su esposa, la tomó por la cintura y la beso provocando que se sonrojara, parecían un par de novios cuando seguramente ya tenían más de veinte años juntos, esa era la clase de amor que inspiraba.

—Estás preciosa— me dijo una suave voz al odio, los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron y el corazón se me aceleró, reacción que sólo una persona provocaba, Edward.

—Gracias— susurré, y me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello, escuché su melodiosa risa, ¿melodiosa? ¿De dónde saqué eso?

—Vamos, debemos entrar— dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura y conduciéndome por el camino hasta la entrada.

Esme y Carlisle iba delante de nosotros pero no veía a Rose ni a Alice por ningún lado.

—Buenas tardes Charlie, Sue, se ve hermosa— saludó y halagó cortésmente Edward a mi padre y a su novia, después de su primer encuentro ellos se habían llevado bastante bien, lo que sólo complicaría las cosas cuando hubiera terminado con mi "noviazgo", lo cual haría inmediatamente después de que regresáramos a Forks y antes de que me fuera a París.

—Hija, te ves espectacular— me saludó Charlie con un beso en la frente.

—Gracias papá, igual tú, los trajes te sientan bien, Sue tú estás increíble— la saludé también con un ligero abrazo.

—Gracias querida, tú estás para robarte, cuídala bien Edward— bromeó mi madrastra y Edward sólo asintió y sonrió provocando que se me revolviera el estomago, como si algo revoloteara dentro de él.

Nos alejamos y buscamos nuestra mesa, ahí estaban ya los padres de Edward, Rose y Emmett, pero no Alice y eso me preocupó.

—Alice no está, ¿quieres que la busque? — me preguntó Edward como adivinando mis pensamientos, sólo asentí, él me ayudó a sentarme y salió en busca de mi amiga, una oleada de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo y terminó instalándose en mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi corazón. _¿Qué es esto?_ Me repetía mentalmente.

De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a aplaudir, me di cuenta que los novios habían llegado y se veían radiantes, Jake con un traje gris perfectamente limpio, con una sonrisa radiante y aferrado fuertemente a la cintura de Leah, quien lucía encantadora, llevaba un vestido color crema de encaje, con mangas hasta los codos y corto hasta medio muslo, su brillante cabello marrón estaba sujeto en un moño y el maquillaje ligero le daba un toque precioso a su hermoso rostro ovalado, la pareja perfecta, y yo estaba aquí, sentada, con un sentimiento extraño instalado en el pecho que no quería pasar.

Los novios pasaron a la mesa central, donde mi padre y la madre de Leah, Seth y Jessica estaba presentes, parecían toda una familia y yo estaba fuera de ese cuadro, pues no pertenecía a él, me había salido de su casa pues no podía estar ahí, como tampoco podía continuar en esa fiesta, había sido un total error haber asistido.

—Antes del brindis quisiéramos que estuvieran aquí presentes mi hermana Isabella y su novio Edward por favor— habló Leah por el micrófono que le habían proporcionado, todos comenzaron a buscarme hasta que me ubicaron a punto de irme.

Una mano se posicionó en mi espalda y me produjo un escalofrío, Edward me guió hasta la mesa principal y me abrazó fuertemente cuando nos reunimos con todos.

—Lamento haber tardado— me susurró en el oído para no interrumpir las palabras que Seth, tan emotivamente, dedicaba a su hermana mayor.

—Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer— le susurré de vuelta, no tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho aquello, obviamente también sorprendió a Edward porque me miró extrañado pero se recompuso inmediatamente, me sujetó más cerca de él y yo me refugié en su abrazo, definitivamente no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Después de que les deseé una vida llena de prosperidad y amor a los futuros esposos le di el micrófono a Edward para que también hablara.

—Sólo puedo desearles que tengan un matrimonio lleno de fuerza, por parte de ambos, de perseverancia y de respeto mutuo, el amor que un día se tengan háganlo crecer mucho más, no se conformen, si sienten que su felicidad no puede ser más grande, busquen engrandecerla más brindándolo hacia los demás, con el tiempo se darán cuenta que lo que un día dieron, regresará multiplicado, por lo novios— todos aplaudieron y pasaron a la cena, regresamos a nuestra mesa aunque mi padre insistió en que nos quedáramos.

Todos en nuestra mesa se la pasaban bien, aunque no entendía lo que me estaba pasando, de una cosa estaba muy segura, no podía despegarme de Edward, si tenía que saludar a un viejo conocido o debía levantarse por cualquier razón lo seguía con la mirada y cada vez que me atrapaba viéndolo fijamente él me devolvía la mirada y me sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo, después de una cena amena la música comenzó.

— ¿Me permite una pieza señorita? — se acercó mi padre y yo le concedí lo que me pedía, aunque no sin cierta reticencia, pero con una mirada Edward me animó y yo me adelanté con mi padre hacia la pista de baile.

"Saving all my love for you" sonaba en honor a los novios, mi padre me guiaba un tanto torpe pero me agradaba bailar con él, con cada vuelta que daba buscaba la mirada de Edward y me complacía saber que él no despegaba su mirada de mí tampoco.

A mitad de la canción Edward apareció pidiéndole el baile a mi padre, él sonrió y aceptó sólo porque Sue ya estaba esperando por él.

—Guarda todo tu amor para mí Bella— me susurró en el odio mientras me abrazaba, me levantó un poco y me colocó sobre sus pies, quería bajarme por no lastimarlo, no era peso pluma, pero me sonrió y negó, comenzó a dar varias vueltas por la pista provocando que la risa saliera de mi pecho.

La canción cambió lentamente y "Fligthless bird, american mouth" comenzó a sonar, como me sostenía en sus brazos sobre sus pies recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

—No me alejes más Bella, por favor— me suplicó besando el tope de mi cabeza.

Levanté mi rostro de su hombro y lo miré directamente a los ojos, esas gemas verdes que me miraban intensamente, llegando hasta mi interior, hipnotizándome.

Había sido una tonta, una tonta que no lo había querido ver ni aceptar, desde el primer momento, mi orgullo herido por sus palabras había querido ocultar lo que mi cuerpo ya sabía, el por qué había correspondido su beso, el por qué siempre que estaba cerca de mí todo se descontrolaba en mi interior, la razón por la que soñaba con él, por qué no quería estar lejos de él, por qué me sentía segura en sus brazos, todo eso y más había sido por una sola razón.

—No te quiero lejos nunca más, Edward— las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca, pero esa era toda la verdad, todos estos sentimientos tenían una razón, la única razón era que yo estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_HOLA, sigo viva guapuritas, fue una semana dura, ahorita estoy un poco desahogada pero aun tengo trabajos por hacer y estudiar para exámenes, así que subo el capítulo en una escapada express, ¿Les gusto? A mí me encantó, fue uno de mis favoritos, ya vamos poco a poco, les agradezco sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, también por continuar conmigo en esta historia a la que realmente le he puesto mi corazón._

_Ya faltan muy poquitos capítulos, espero que les siga agradando la historia con sus comentarios puedo saber qué debería cambiar, también me animan más sus comentarios, así actualizo más rápido, aunque saben que las fechas de actualizaciones serán medio irregulares._

_Hay fotos de este y el capítulo anterior en mi perfil, si quieren darse una vuelta y checarlas ahí las tienen a su disposición._

_TENGO TWITTER: me pueden buscar como (arroba) iSoyAndy, ahí escribo pensamientos cursis y tontos para divertir un poco, si quieren seguirme pueden hacerlo, aun no hago mi página de Facebook para la historia pero en cuanto lo tenga les dejaré el link en mi perfil._

_Les mando muchos besos de pescadito enormes y chiquitos y muchas muchas letritas de amor, An._


	22. El futuro brilla

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

**Cap.22**

**El futuro brilla.**

Me cubrí mucho mejor con la sabana de mi madre, que había llevado al viaje, y me acomodé en los brazos de Edward de nuevo, él me abrazó transmitiéndome su calor, habíamos regresado ya un poco tarde de la fiesta de Jacob y Leah, aun así en lugar de irnos cada quien a su habitación, decidimos cambiarnos la ropa de gala y acomodarnos en la terraza de la planta baja, el clima en Forks no era el más apropiado, pero el aire fresco y frío combinado con el calor del cuerpo de Edward y su inconfundible aroma lo hacían el mejor lugar del mundo, por suerte mi más grueso pantalón de dormir estaba limpio junto con mi sudadera gris favorita de lana.

— ¿Cómo estás?** — **me preguntó besando mi cabello y acariciando mi cintura ligeramente.

—Mejor que nunca, podría quedarme aquí para siempre— le dije levantando mi rostro y dándole un beso en la barbilla.

—Quizás deberíamos entrar para dormir un poco, no quiero que te enfermes— dijo sonriendo y besando mi nariz.

—No me siento cansada— insistí aferrándome a sus brazos, él rió ligeramente pero no replicó más, se arrebujó entre otras dos mantas que teníamos y acomodó su cabeza en la mía.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo Isabella— dijo riendo, sonreí por eso pero no le dije nada, quizás sí estaba cansada, pero no quería estar separada de él, ya habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo separados.

—Edward, ¿me quieres? — pregunté de repente, ni siquiera quería hacer esa pregunta pero ya lo había hecho, no había marcha atrás.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — al parecer mi pregunta lo había molestado un poco pues me había levantado de su pecho y me miraba a los ojos con el ceño medio fruncido.

—Porque cuando nos conocimos tú ni siquiera me miraste, y ahora de la nada, me quieres, ¿es posible? — al parecer tenía más dudas sobre sus sentimientos de las que pensaba.

—Bella, tonta Bella— Dijo negando— No, yo fui el tonto, yo fui un estúpido, hice muchas cosas tontas, pero te aseguro que lo que siento es real, te quiero Bella, lo que te dije el día de la boda de Rose era cierto, el no estar contigo, simplemente, me estaba matando— dijo abrazándome de nuevo, solté el aire que inconscientemente había retenido y mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Está bien, es natural, supongo—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bostezando ligeramente.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro, junto a su corazón para poder sentir como éste latía, tranquilo, fuerte, pleno.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, sólo sentí cómo unos fuertes brazos me levantaban y después la temperatura cambiaba, el clima frío del exterior se convirtió en calidez y pronto me encontré en la comodidad de una cama, Edward comenzó a alejarse lentamente y por instinto me sujeté más fuerte de su cuello, evitando que se fuera.

—No te vayas— le susurré con la poca consciencia que había recuperado, una muy baja risa se escuchó y después se acomodó junto a mí en la cama, me acurruqué lo más cerca posible que pude y por fin me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Desperté con el sol bañándome el rostro, cosa rara en Forks, pues el clima del pequeño pueblo era casi siempre nublado, me desperecé y tanteé la cama en busca de Edward, medio asustada por no sentirlo ahí me levanté de golpe, no me coloqué ni siquiera unas pantuflas para salir.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un maravilloso hombre de uno noventa y ojos verdes con una bandeja de comida en las manos y quien me sonreía de una manera encantadora.

—Buenos días— me dijo dándome un ligero beso de mariposa en los labios, me quité de la puerta para que pudiera pasar y la cerré, lo seguí hasta la cama como toda una boba, me volví a acomodar en ella y el colocó la bandeja en medio de los dos.

—Gracias— le dije tomando distraídamente una tostada y mordisqueándola, mientras veía encandilada cada detalle de el rostro de Edward, su fuerte mandíbula, los pómulos definidos, la nariz recta, los labios finos y suaves, el cabello de ese color tan peculiar y todo desordenado, por último los ojos verde esmeralda que simplemente me hipnotizaban, por favor no podía estar más loca por este hombre, lo supe desde el primer momento que lo vi, simplemente me había robado el corazón.

Una ladina sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, como las que antes me hacían rabiar y que ahora sólo me provocaban "mariposas" en el estomago.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté sonrojándome hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Ven aquí— dijo negando y acercando su rostro al mío, me besó tan dulcemente como antes, sólo que ahora este beso tenía algo más, más pasión, sí eso era.

—Ed…la…comida— logré decirle entre beso y beso, sólo asintió y me atrajo hacía él, tomando mi cintura, yo coloqué mis manos en su cabello y lo revolví mucho más, como si eso fuera posible, de un momento a otro él comenzó a posicionarse sobre mí y fue cuando me asusté, dejé de responder sus besos y me quedé totalmente estática sobre la cama, él obviamente lo notó porque se separó de mí y me miró confuso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, no pude decir nada, en cuanto me dejó un pequeño hueco me escurrí de sus brazos y me dirigí a la parte más alejada de mi habitación.

—Hey, Bella, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo acercándose a mí y acariciando mis brazos suavemente, cerré con mucha fuerza mis ojos, me sentía una tonta total, pero sus caricias me hacían querer voltear y besarlo nuevamente. — Bella, no te molestes conmigo por favor, fui un tonto, lo siento— dijo recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza y exhalado con frustración, me volteé y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, él me devolvió el abrazo y me besó varias veces el tope de la cabeza.

—Perdón — le dije con un susurro. — Es sólo que…— mi voz se fue apagando hasta no poder continuar, no quería que sintiera que lo rechazaba pero tampoco quería que me viera como una niñita.

—Dime, por favor— me suplicó, levantando mi rostro, pero tenía los ojos cerrados— Bella— me llamó con un leve tono de advertencia, abrí lentamente mis ojos y ahí estaban, sus preocupadas y verdes esmeraldas viéndome directamente.

—Te vas a reír— le dije con un mohín.

—Jamás me reiría de algo que te ponga mal, confía en mí, ¿quieres? — me pidió besando mi nariz, ahí estaban las mariposas de nuevo, suspiré y asentí.

—Yo…Edward es sólo…yo nunca he "estado" con nadie— le dije rápidamente esperando que entendiera y pudiera interpretar mis palabras, estaba más que sonrojada y tenía mi mirada clavada en su pecho, no dijo nada por un momento y me preocupó.

—Eres adorable— me dijo finalmente y me abrazó mucho más, yo me relajé enormemente y deje que me llevara de nuevo a la cama para poder desayunar de una vez por todas.

Tomé un poco de fruta y panques, había dos tazas de café, yo tomé una y también un poco de jugo.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó un poco después cuando terminamos nuestro desayuno y estábamos abrazados y recargados sobre la cabecera de la cama, sabía que querría ahondar en el tema, ya había demostrado que no se reiría así que decidí contarle.

—Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, Rose tuvo un novio, se llamaba Royce, lo conocía poco pero no me agradaba, había algo en él que simplemente no encajaba, ella estaba totalmente enamorada por supuesto, no veía lo petulante y egocéntrico que era, Rose estaba convencida que se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos y vivirían por siempre felices, ella vivía con sus abuelos en Phoenix, así que ella tenía las ideologías y costumbres de ellos bien arraigadas, era feliz, pero no estaría con Royce de "esa manera" hasta que estuvieran casados, de eso no tenía duda, sin embargo él pensaba de una manera distinta— me detuve un poco al recordar aquellos momentos tan duros y sombríos para ambas— Una noche se emborrachó y se aprovechó de que los abuelos de Rose no estaban en su casa, se fue sobre ella, como todo un animal— dije contrayendo mi rostro al momento en que aquellas imágenes regresaban a mi mente— Antes de que pudiera lastimarla y hacerle la porquería que tenía en mente la policía llegó, sus vecinos habían escuchado ruidos y se alarmaron— había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas irremediablemente, mismas que fueron limpiadas con sumo cuidado y cariño por parte de Edward.

—Pasó una noche en el hospital en observación, no la había herido físicamente pero le hizo algo mucho peor, pasó más de seis meses en terapia sin conseguir mucho así que dejó de ir, estuve con ella todo el tiempo, fue muy duro para ambas, Rose no comía, no salía, lloraba todo el tiempo y no permitía que nadie se le acercara ni que la tocaran, además de eso nos enteramos que tenía asma, cuando pudo más o menos regresar a su vida normal nos prometimos que no estaríamos con nadie así ni permitiríamos que nos obligaran, a menos que estuviéramos casadas llegaríamos a ese punto con alguien porque obviamente sólo nos casaríamos por amor, sin amor no matrimonio, sin matrimonio no sexo, así de simple— dije encogiéndome de hombros y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma para volver a calmarme.

—Suena bastante lógico— dijo acariciando mi cabello.

— ¿No te molesta? — le pregunté insegura, negó con la cabeza y me acarició la mejilla.

—Entiendo que debió ser duro para ti y para ella, Rose me contó lo unidas que son y me parece muy lógico que te haya afectado también lo que le ocurrió, no te voy a presionar, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo— me aseguró, con esas palabras me estaba diciendo, consciente o inconscientemente, que tendríamos un futuro juntos, un futuro brillante.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le pregunté con una leve sonrisa asomándose en mi rostro.

—Por supuesto, el futuro brilla mi Bella, te quiero— me susurró en el oído causando escalofríos en mi persona.

—Gracias— le dije levantando mi rostro y acercándome a sus labios para besarlos con ímpetu y todo el sentimiento que podía, Edward me estaba demostrando que era diferente a como lo había imaginado, era muy dulce y atento, además de comprensivo, sin duda a su lado el futuro brillaba para mí, para los dos.

* * *

Nos levantamos cerca de las tres de la tarde ya que teníamos que ir a dejar a Rose, a Alice y a Emmett a Seattle pues debían volver a Nueva York, fue difícil ver partir de nuevo a mis amigas, pero en cuanto se perdieron de mis vista por la puerta de abordaje Edward me abrazó protectoramente y me guió hacia su Volvo plateado.

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial— me dijo entusiasmado y desviándose por una carretera a las entradas de Forks, recorrimos varios kilómetros hasta que llegamos al límite de la carretera.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — le pregunté ansiosa, debía comentarle mi incomodidad hacia las sorpresas.

—Ya lo verás, es sorpresa— dijo sonriendo y besando mis labios fugazmente, con ese beso borró momentáneamente mi molestia.

Salió del auto y tomó varias cosas de la cajuela, las metió todas en una mochila y sacó además un par de tenis que conocía bien pues eran míos.

—Edward, quizás sea bueno que sepas, que no me gustan las sorpresas— le dije haciendo una mueca, él me sonrió ampliamente y me ayudó a cambiar los tacones, que me había obligado a usar Alice, por mis converse.

—Vamos— dijo tomando mi mano y bajándome del auto, obviamente sin prestar atención a mis objeciones y reclamos.

Con infinita paciencia me llevó por un sendero que estaba aledaño a la carretera, caminamos cerca de media hora antes de que me tropezara y tuviera que ir en la espalda de Edward, él no se quejó ni hizo ningún comentario, al contrario de lo que pensaba se veía tranquilo y ni siquiera parecía cansado.

—Llegamos— anunció bajándome delicadamente, al parecer me había quedado medio aletargada en su espalda, con su respiración regular y el movimiento de sus músculos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunté, no me respondió pero entrelazó nuestras manos y caminamos unos dos metros más hacia el centro de un hermoso y amplio claro, estaba rodeado de flores blancas, amarillas y lilas, que despedían un hermoso aroma que le daba una aura mágica al lugar.

—Edward, es hermoso— le dije sin aliento, el lugar provocaba eso, quitarte el aliento, pero más me quitaba el aliento el beso que Edward me daba lentamente en el odio, provocando sensaciones totalmente inquietantes pero increíbles.

Edward sacó de su mochila una manta amplia y la extendió sobre la hierba, nos recostamos sobre ella y disfrutamos del sol que se filtraba por entre los altos arboles que bordeaban el lugar, con las manos entrelazadas y nuestras frentes unidas.

Había cerrado mis ojos para poder disfrutar en plenitud pero al abrirlos me encontré con la mirada de Edward, dulce y tierna.

—No me mires— le dije entre broma y avergonzada de que me mirase tan profundamente.

—Es que eres hermosa, no puedo evitar mirarte, desde que te vi en Londres, te veía a lo lejos, escondido, estudiando cada movimiento que hacías, cada sonrisa, cada sonrojo, cada tropiezo, cada mueca, todo— me dijo susurrando, me sonrojé violentamente pero lo besé, era lo único que se me ocurría, además de que era increíble hacerlo.

—Estás loco Edward— le dije sonriendo entre beso y beso.

—Tú me volviste loco Bella, es tu culpa que sea un maldito acosador dependiente loco y enfermo— me dijo riendo y rodeando mi cintura.

—Ya cállate— le ordené riendo y acariciando su mejilla con una leve sombra de barba.

—Tú cállate— me respondió, yo negué y rodé los ojos, él por supuesto encontró en nuestros besos una manera muy eficaz de callarnos mutuamente.

* * *

—Esme nos matara por llegar a esta hora— le dije a Edward mientras saltaba del auto y salía corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la mansión Cullen, toqué varias veces pero nadie respondía.

—Tranquila Bella— dijo abriendo la puerta con su llave y abrazándome para entrar juntos a la casa. — No hay nadie, Esme y Carlisle salieron a cenar y regresan hasta muy tarde, así que ahora, te prepararé la cena— dijo sonriendo y entrando muy ufano a la cocina conmigo tomado de la mano, por supuesto.

— ¿Tú? ¿Sabes cocinar? — le pregunté escéptica.

— ¿Dudas de mí Swan? Haré que te tragues tus palabras, ya lo verás— Dijo retadoramente, yo sonreí y asentí, ya quería ver qué clase de desastre hacía en la preciada cocina de su madre.

—Seguro Cullen, impresióname, sólo llámame antes para que pueda arreglar tu desastre y podamos comer decentemente— Hizo un puchero totalmente tierno e intentó acorralarme pero yo me libré de él saliendo de la cocina para contestar mi teléfono el cual comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Te salvó la campan Swan! — Me gritó desde la cocina mientras se escuchaba cómo sacaba hoyas y abría algunos cajones.

—Hola— saludé animadamente mientras dejaba de reír por las amenazas y los refunfuños que se escuchaban desde la cocina.

—_Hola, hola_— Me saludó animada mi querida amiga Ángela al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Angie! Qué alegría que me llames, qué tal California, ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? — Me sentía tan emocionada por todo, y se lo atribuía al hombre que estaba tratando de preparar algo para comer a unos metros de distancia.

—_Se nota que estás muy bien en Forks, yo estoy bien, pero te llamé para avisarte que estaré en Washington en tres días y podremos preparar todo para tu mudanza, no creas que olvidé que pasaríamos tus últimos días de este lado del charco juntas_— El color de mis mejillas y la energía de mi cuerpo se fue, yo, a diferencia de Angie, sí lo había olvidado.

—Mi mudanza…— dije distraída.

—_Claro Bella, a París, donde harás tu residencia amiga, ¿Bella en qué mundo estás?_ — me reprendió dulcemente mi amiga.

—Sí, París, Ang ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde? — le pedí a mi amiga.

—_Por supuesto, pero ¿te encuentras bien?_ — me preguntó ahora preocupada.

—Sí Angie, todo bien, después te llamo— terminé la llamada y me quedé ahí parada, en medio del corredor principal, con el celular entre las manos, apretándolo con angustia, con todo los sentimientos en mi interior batallando entre ellos.

—Bella, amor, ¿Qué sucede? — me llamó Edward desde la cocina, con su rostro sucio de sabrá qué y un delantal floral de Esme también sucio, se veía tan adorable que me dieron ganas de llorar, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y los ojos me picaron, yo asentí temerosa de que no pudiera controlarme, tampoco se me había escapado el hecho de que me había llamado "amor", yo era su amor, así lo había dicho.

—Vamos, la cena está casi lista— dijo sonriendo petulante, asentí de nuevo y lo vi entrar de regreso a la cocina, el peso de la conciencia caía en mí, los últimos días había estado viviendo en un sueño y ahora despertaba, el futuro próximo se acercaba a pasos agigantados amenazando con aplastarme.

¿Ahora cómo le diría a Edward que en menos de una semana me mudaría a París por tiempo indefinido? ¿Cómo decirle que nuestro futuro brillante se estaba alejando de nosotros sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por detenerlo y que toda la culpa era única y exclusivamente mía? ¿Cómo explicárselo? Además, ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?

Todas esas preguntas me asfixiaban, pero no me quedaba más remedio que sonreír, fingir que nada había pasado y seguir adelante.

* * *

_Hola guapuritas hermosas y divinas, de nuevo con esta historia, ahora en Martes pero bueno, no las he dejado mucho tiempo solas, estoy muy feliz por todos los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, quiero hacer mención a una personita que me agrado su comentario, Cullen 39, me dio mucho ternura que tu amiga y tú quisieran leer mi historia juntas, es algo que nunca he hecho con nadie y que ustedes lo hagan me hizo sentir muy especial, muchas gracias._

_Ahora sobre un comentario que me llamó igualmente la atención, sobre que Bella había aceptado muy rápido sus sentimientos, bueno aquí va: Ella desde el principio estaba luchando por guardar todo eso, todo su cariño, eso ya estaba ahí, desde el primer momento, cuando ya no pudo controlarlo más y se desbordó no le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo ya, de una buena vez y dejarse de niñerías, (eso digo yo)_

_MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, son el motor de esta historia y con sus reviews me dan el animo que siempre necesito, les quiero aclarar que NO dejaré esta historia, si me tardo en actualizar será por la escuela y las tareas pero no porque la haya tirado a la basura, eso JAMÁS, se los prometo, estoy medio atorada en el capítulo 24 porque no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada, pero en cuanto pueda continuaré, quiero decirles también que la historia ahora será de unos 27 capítulos aproximadamente, porque tampoco quiero alargarla demasiado y que deje de gustarles._

_TENGO TWITTER: busquenme como (Arroba) iSoyAndy, ahí escribo muchas cosas tontas, si gustan seguirme por mí encantada._

_Sin más por decirles porque ya las maree con tanta palabra, la nota ha sido más larga de lo común, ahora sí, le mando muchos besos de pescadito ENORMES y letras de amor verdadero, An._


	23. Decisiones

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

**Cap.23**

**Decisiones.**

Desperté de lo más cómoda posible, aspiré el aroma que me llegaba y me pegué más al cuerpo masculino que descansaba sobre mi cama, despertar de aquella manera era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Edward se removió un poco y me aferró más por la cintura provocando una ligera risa por mi parte, se veía tan guapo con el rostro sereno, los labios medio abiertos y el cabello mucho más revuelto que de costumbre.

No quería despertarlo, así que me deslicé lo más despacio posible fuera de su abrazo, no sin dificultad, y me escurrí hasta le baño, donde tomé una relajante ducha, me coloqué unos shorts blancos y una camisa de tirantes roja, por encima me puse una sudadera gris y mis converse.

Al entrar a mi habitación de nuevo, todavía con la toalla secando mi cabello, me encontré con un Edward muy serio, estaba recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama y veía hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días— lo saludé alegremente sin preocuparme mucho por su actitud, Edward era muy impredecible, me acerqué al no recibir respuesta y pegué ligeramente mis labios con los suyos, pero él no respondió mi beso. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va mal? — le pregunté ahora sí consternada por su mutismo, volvió su vista hacia mí e hizo una cara de berrinche que me hacia querer comérmelo a besos y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque se veía realmente molesto.

—Edward— le llamé acomodándome a su lado en la cama, le acaricié suavemente la mejilla pero ni así respondió, bufé porque su actitud era totalmente infantil y me molestaba sobremanera, me quise alejar de la cama y que se tranquilizará solo pero antes de poder siquiera poner un pie en el piso, no sé cómo me tomó del brazo y terminó colocándose sobre mí recostados en la cama, me sorprendía su agilidad, entre divertida y asustada por su repentino cambio de humor esperé a que se explicara.

—Cuando desperté no estabas a mi lado, no sabía dónde estabas y no me gustó— dijo haciendo una mueca y viéndome con ojos de borreguito que derritieron mi corazón, este hombre iba a matarme.

—Eres un ridículo— le dije besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo Isabella, te prohíbo levantarte de esta cama si sigo dormido, ¿entendido?— dijo serio y besándome ahora de verdad, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y todo mi cuerpo se volvió completamente laxo, era su efecto en mí.

—Tonto— le dije entre beso y beso.

—No quiero volver a despertar sin ti, nunca, es más, ya no puedes salir de este cuarto, eres oficialmente mi prisionera— dijo mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando una sensación increíblemente desconocida en mi anatomía.

—Estás loco Edward Cullen, no siempre vamos a dormir juntos— le dije acomodándome ahora en su bien formado pecho.

—Eso es discutible, no hay razón por la cual debamos separarnos— dijo seguro de sí mismo y de lo que decía, pero yo sabía que no era del todo cierto y él inmediatamente lo notó. — ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida— dijo preocupado mientras acunaba delicadamente mi rostro.

—Sí, estoy bien, deberías cambiarte, Esme no ha de tardar en llamarnos— me miró escéptico no convencido por mi respuesta pero igual asintió y beso fugazmente mis labios antes de Salir corriendo de mi habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Me quedé ahí, recostada, deseando que no se hubiera ido y que me hubiera abrazado hasta asfixiarme, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas después, me levanté y tomé mi teléfono, marqué rápidamente el número de mi amiga, ella contestó al segundo tono.

—_Hola amiga, ¿Qué tal todo por Forks?_ — me contestó Ángela animadamente.

—Muy bien Angie, gracias, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? — pregunté un tanto afligida.

—_Genial, todas tus cosas estarán en París a final de mes como máximo, lo que más me ha costado clasificar son tus libros, Isabella Swan de verdad no tengo ni idea de por donde comenzar, ¡Son demasiados!_ — me dijo dramáticamente, yo sabía que tenía una biblioteca muy amplia, libros que venía reuniendo desde que descubrí las grandezas que un libro podía tener, pero siempre había sido ordenada y tenía una clasificación precisa de cada uno.

—Ang, es muy sencillo, primero son los clásicos favoritos, después vienen los contemporáneos favoritos, le siguen los clásicos de siempre, obras de teatro, poesías, ficción, terror, cuentos, los de viaje, los heredados y finalmente los de la escuela, no hay falla— le expliqué rápidamente mi modo de acomodar cada artículo literario.

—_Sólo tú encuentras esa clasificación sencilla Bella, pero igualmente haré mi mayor esfuerzo, amiga, hay algo que debo preguntarte_— me dijo insegura, ya sabía que iba a abordar aquel tema pero no esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto.

—Ya sé Ang, dispara— dije tirándome de nuevo a la cama.

— _¿Estás completamente segura de tu decisión? ¿Se lo has dicho a Edward ya?_ — Había optado por irme a París después de todo, pasaría mi residencia ahí y después pensaría en todo lo demás, y eso incluía, dolorosamente, a Edward.

—No sé Ang, estudiar en ese hospital es una oportunidad completamente única, pero Edward…bueno él también es único— dije derrotada, me dolía enormemente aquello, mi carrera y mi…mi… ¿qué era Edward de mí?

—_Pues, aun tienes unos días, piénsalo bien y por cualquier cosa llámame ¿de acuerdo?, ahora tengo que comenzar con esta locura que es tu biblioteca_— bromeó de nuevo mi amiga, sin duda Ang estaba siendo el mejor apoyo en estos momentos.

—Gracias Ang, no sabes lo mucho que te debo por tu ayuda y apoyo, eres la mejor— le dije de todo corazón.

—_Se hace lo que se puede, estoy segura tú harías eso y mucho más por mí, así que no digas nada, te veo en unos días_— terminó la llamada, yo suspiré y lancé mi teléfono a donde fuera.

Tenía hecho un nudo mi cabeza, primero estaba mi carrera, ser médico había sido mi sueño desde que le curé una cortada en el dedo a Renee mientras hacía una ensalada, cuando yo tenía apenas cinco años, era buena en lo que hacía y me apasionaba de sobremanera, pero, ahora Edward estaba en mi vida, jamás había sentido nada parecido a lo que él me hacía sentir, con cada cosa que hacía mi corazón se detenía, si no estaba cerca cada uno de mis sentidos lo buscaba, clamaba por él, sus besos me llevaban mil veces seguidas fuera de este mundo y su cercanía me hacía sentir la mujer más fuerte y protegida, sin embargo, nada estaba definido entre los dos, teníamos más de dos semanas siendo inseparables y nunca me había dicho qué tipo de relación nos unía y, además, de sus labios nunca había escuchado las palabras "Te amo".

Mis pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por un frenético Edward que tomó una de mis maletas y comenzó a meter ropa en ella sin siquiera fijarse en qué cosa era.

—Edward, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté consternada por lo qué estaba haciendo, corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Tenemos que irnos a Nueva York, de inmediato— me dijo mientras se colocaba mi maleta al hombro y me colocaba a mí mi chaqueta, no sabía que pasaba pero su mirada daba a entender que no aceptaría replicas, así que tomé mi neceser con mis cosas de aseo y mi celular, Edward me tendió su mano y no dudé en tomarla, prácticamente me arrastró escaleras abajo, Esme obviamente sabía lo que ocurría o por lo menos estaba más informada que yo porque nos esperaba con una maleta en sus manos y con la puerta abierta de par en par.

Edward tomó la que supuse era su maleta y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su madre, su auto ya estaba frente a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí rápidamente, cerró de un fuerte portazo y se dirigió a la cajuela del auto para acomodar ahí ambas mochilas, entró al lado del piloto y con un ronroneo el auto cobró vida para salir disparado por el camino que conducía a la mansión.

— ¡Edward por favor dime qué pasa! — iba fácilmente a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora e iba en aumento, cosa que me desesperaba sobre manera.

—Es Alice— dijo con la voz contenida y apretando sus puños en una clara señal de ira, no tuvo que decir más, una opresión en mi pecho se formó inmediatamente y las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, con sólo la mención del nombre de mi amiga supe que algo andaba realmente mal.

—Acelera— le pedí con voz ahogada y él me hizo caso pues por la ventana apenas si se veía un borrón verde y café de la carretera.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía deteniendo su frenético temblor.

—Dime que está bien— le pedí con dificultad por los hipidos que salían de mi garganta debido a las gordas lágrimas que surcaban mis ojos y me mojaban hasta el cuello.

—Eso espero— dijo con una mueca, pero no me tranquilizó, por el contrario hizo que mis sollozos fueran más fuertes y el llanto también.

Me acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme, pero lo único que quería era ver a mi amiga, no tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido con ella, pero no podía ser bueno, algo en mí me decía que no era así y que mi amiga no estaba bien, en absoluto.

Avanzábamos por la carretera a una increíble velocidad, pero yo apenas la sentía, pasaron varias horas antes de que lograra calmarme y muchas más antes de que viera por fin el gran espectacular que daba la bienvenida a Nueva York, para ese punto yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, mi situación no mejoró mucho cuando nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, con rumbo al hospital central.

Traté de controlarme, no creía que fuera buena idea llegar hecha un mar de lágrimas, con el cabello revuelto y los nervios a flor de piel, debía ser prudente, así que acomodé mi cabello y respiré profundamente para mantener el llanto a raya.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada, donde salían y entraban varias personas, esperé a que Edward encontrara un lugar donde dejar el auto, cuando por fin pude bajar prácticamente corrí a la entrada.

— ¡Bella! — escuché que me llamaban pero no hice caso, lo único que quería era ver a mi amiga, a mi hermana, a Alice.

Esquivé como pude a varias personas y conseguí no caerme en varias ocasiones, hasta que mi suerte falló y resbalé con la suela de mis zapatos, esperé a que el impacto llegara pero no fue así, en lugar de estar tendida sobre el frío piso del hospital unos fuertes brazos me detenían por la cintura impidiendo mi caída.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— me susurró una voz en el oído, por instinto había cerrado mis ojos los cuales abrí inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Edward, él me sujetaba y me miraba afligido.

Me aferré a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello y él me sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho, las lágrimas que apenas si había podido contener salieron con fuerza en ese momento, mojé irremediablemente su camisa, blanca y perfecta momentos antes.

—Tranquila preciosa, ya estamos aquí— me susurraba ligeramente mientras acariciaba mi cabello, poco a poco me fui calmando, cuando los sollozos se extinguieron me separó de su pecho un poco y me besó la frente, me abracé nuevamente a él, permitiendo que me llevará por los pasillos hasta una recepción donde masculló unas palabras hacia una señorita que apenas si pude escuchar, me volvió a llevar por entre el lugar, esquivando a algunas personas hasta que llegamos a una sala de espera, donde ya estaban Rose y Emmett, al ver a mi amiga me arrojé inmediatamente sobre sus brazos, llorando al igual que ella.

—Rose, Rose— lloriqueé en su hombro, ella no me dijo nada pero sentí sus sollozos igualmente.

—Qué bueno que ya estás aquí— me dijo mi amiga, limpiando su rostro y el mío— Gracias por traerla— le dijo a alguien detrás de mí quien supuse era Edward.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pregunté cuando por fin pude hablar.

—Ay Bella— volvió a lloriquear mi amiga, no podía hablar y eso sólo me ponía más ansiosa.

— ¡Que alguien me diga qué pasó!— grité al borde de la histeria, sino más bien histérica.

—Bella, tranquilízate por favor cariño, te va a hacer daño— me consoló Edward rodeándome por los hombros.

—Alice no nos lo había dicho, nos hizo creer que James era el hombre perfecto, que todo iba de maravilla entre los dos— dijo Rose, desconsolada recargada en el pecho de Emmett.

—Llevaba meses en la misma situación, ese maldito…la golpeaba— dijo Emmett con la voz impregnada de ira.

Un gemido de sorpresa brotó de mi garganta con sólo escuchar aquello, ¿Alice?¿Golpeada?, imposible.

— ¿Qué? — Era inconcebible que mi amiga estuviera en semejante situación y yo no hubiera sabido nada.

—Es verdad, la maltrataba verbal y físicamente, hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sus vecinos escucharon cosas extrañas y llamaron a la policía, encontraron a Alice tirada en el piso con severas heridas internas por los golpes, una contusión en la cabeza y…y una herida de cuchillo en el costado, había perdido mucha sangre, apenas si llegaron a tiempo para evitar…evitar— Rose no pudo continuar, la comprendía tan sólo el pensamiento de aquello, de perder a mi amiga me destrozaba.

— ¿Y él? ¿¡Donde está?! Lo mataré con mis propias manos— dije fuera de mí, no saldría vivo después de haberse atrevido a tocar a mi amiga.

—Trató de escapar pero lograron encontrarlo a las afueras de Nueva York, pasará muchos años en la cárcel, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros— sentenció Emmett.

—Me dijo que lo solucionaría, me juró que no permitiría que las cosas se salieran de control— dijo muy bajo Edward, pero al estar pegada a él lo escuché perfectamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir Edward? ¿¡Tú lo sabías!? — prácticamente lo acusé, ¿Cómo era posible?

—Sí, lo sabía, el día de la boda de Rose los vi discutiendo, él intentó golpearla pero logré detenerlo, hablé con Alice pero ella me aseguró que solucionaría todo, también no paraba de decir una incoherencia sobre un manual, que según el manual él era el indicado, le dije que estaba diciendo estupideces y se molestó tanto que me prohibió decir algo, me aseguró que si lo hacía se encargaría de que cada regla me marcara como "imperfecto", así nunca te acercarías a mí, no entendí completamente, pero el sólo pensamiento de que algo te alejara de mí , me aterró— terminó viéndome fijamente a los ojos y con cara de arrepentimiento, pero eso no disminuyó mi cólera, ella era mi amiga, estaba en peligro y él no me había dicho nada por egoísmo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Edward?, debiste decírmelo, no importa lo que pasara entre nosotros, mi amiga está allá adentro, su vida peligra y tú fuiste un egoísta y un cobarde— le escupí en su cara alejándome totalmente de él, hasta donde estaba Rose.

—Bella— me dijo mirándome sorprendida pero no le permití que me dijera nada, estaba furiosa y muy angustiada por mi querida Alice.

— ¿¡Donde está?! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! — Se escucharon los gritos de un hombre al principio del pasillo, pronto apareció un Jasper con el rostro desencajado, el cabello revuelto y la ropa toda arrugada.

Al vernos se acercó a Edward quien lo detuvo y le dijo algo para que obviamente dejara de gritar, ya más tranquilo se acercó a nosotras.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No tienes ningún derecho— le espetó mi amiga con un tono bajo pero amenazante, dejando claro que no era bien recibido.

—La mujer que amo está allá dentro, mal herida ¿Y me preguntas qué hago aquí? — dijo molesto, lo cual no iba ni al caso, sus palabras tampoco importaban.

—Ahórrate tus palabras Jasper, tú no puedes estar aquí, Alice se pondría peor si lo supiera, ella conoce las reglas— le dije, sin darme cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

— ¿Cuáles reglas? Desde que conozco a Alice no hacen más que hablar de ellas y ya estoy harto, me importa poco lo que tú digas, voy a estar aquí cuando despierte Alice y nadie me lo va a impedir— dijo firme, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala.

—Haz lo que quieras, el manual del hombre perfecto es claro Jasper Whitlock, tú no eres apto para Alice— le espetó Rose en la cara, yo asentí en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Manual de qué? — preguntó Edward, acercándose molesto hacía nosotros.

—El manual que nosotras creamos, y por el cual ni tú ni Jasper están calificados para estar con mi amigas— le explicó Rose a Edward, al escucharla el rostro de Edward se desencajó, apretó sus puños en un claro signo de molestia y por increíble que pareciera me dio miedo.

— ¿Un manual? ¿Clasifican al hombre perfecto? ¿Es por eso que no estabas conmigo Bella? ¿Por unas estúpidas reglas que ustedes misma inventaron? — me dijo casi elevando su voz y acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

—Edward cálmate— le pidió Emmett interponiéndose entre él y yo, Rose me abrazó por los hombros protectoramente.

— ¿Calmarme? No Emmett, ¿Es qué no lo ves? — Dijo fuera de sí— ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos hacia ti Isabella? ¿Nunca te importaron, no valen nada? — me dijo con dolor, lo cual me dolió a mí también.

—No entiendes nada Edward, no sabes por lo qué nosotras pasamos— le dije en un vano esfuerzo por qué me entendiera, pero al parecer ni siquiera me escucharía.

—No, no entiendo nada Isabella, pero tampoco tú, ahora veo que no fue nuestro beso lo que te separó de Jacob, sino tu inmadurez— me espetó con ira contenida, yo no pude detenerme, me adelanté hacia él, soltándome de Rose y pasando a Emmett, levanté mi mano y la estampé con fuerza en su mejilla, la mano me dolió pero más me dolía mi corazón.

—Vete— le dije dándome la vuelta y regresando con Rose, no lo dudó dos veces, se dio la vuelta y despareció por el pasillo.

—Disculpen— nos llamó una señorita, una enfermera. — El doctor ha dicho que pueden pasar a ver a la señorita, pero sólo dos personas máximo, por favor no la perturben mucho, está débil— nos advirtió y nos dejó con la puerta entreabierta, yo estaba muy alterada por mi enfrentamiento con Edward y de eso aprovechó Jasper para adelantarse y entrar inmediatamente a la habitación, Emmett al ver el rostro de Rose y el mío lo siguió, dejándome ahí con mi amiga, llorando inconsolable en sus brazos, no me dijo nada, dejó que me desahogara.

Media hora después Jasper y Emmett salieron, el primero con el rostro sereno y el segundo con una brillante sonrisa, nos dejó la puerta abierta para que pasáramos ahora que ya estaba más calmada, entramos, y lo que vi me encogió el corazón, estaba mi mejor amiga en toda su pequeñez en medio de una gran cama, con la ropa del hospital, muchas vendas en brazos y en el costado, el rostro con moretones grandes y la cabeza envuelta, seguramente por la conmoción.

—Hola— saludamos Rose y yo a coro, ella como pudo nos sonrió y nos señaló los lados de su cama para que nos sentáramos, me partía el alma verla así, pero se veía tranquila y sonreía.

—Calabacita, yo sé que…quieres llorar…hazlo— me dijo sonriendo y con dificultad por sus heridas, no tuvo que decirme nada más, me solté a llorar en sus piernas, tratando de no lastimarla.

—Alice, ¿Qué te dijo Jasper? — preguntó directa mi amiga, no era costumbre de Rose andarse por las ramas, levanté mi rostro para ver a mi amiga, ella sonreía y hasta se veía un poco de color en sus mejillas.

—Me llevará…con él, estaremos juntos— dijo con ojos brillantes y sonrisa aun más grande.

—Al, ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué hay con el manual? — le pregunté.

—Ha cambiado… lo sé…no tengo duda…No me lastimará— me aseguró tomando mi mano.

—Pero el manual…— traté de decirle, pero me detuvo.

—Seguirá el manual…no sé cómo se enteró…pero me juró…que…seguirá el manual— me confesó animada, a pesar de su estado su espíritu seguía ahí y volvía mejor que antes por una persona, Jasper.

—Si es así entonces…estará a prueba, no confió en él aun, lo mantendremos vigilado— le dijo Rose, no muy convencida, yo tampoco estaba convencida, por no seguir el manual había salido muy lastimada.

—Emmett…me dijo…de Edward— dijo mi amiga con una mueca por el dolor, mis ojos se aguaron en ese momento así que me levanté y pulsé el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

—No hay nada que decir sobre él, todo terminó, no es el hombre perfecto, lo dice el manual, es todo Alice— dije distraída y caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Pero Bells, estás viviendo con él, en la casa de sus padres— me recordó Rose.

—No te preocupes Rose, en realidad no hay necesidad de que regrese, es más, mis cosas se pueden quedar ahí, Ángela se ha estado encargando en las últimas semanas de arreglar toda mi mudanza a París— le dije— En cuanto te den el alta nos iremos juntas a París Alice, Rose de todas maneras vivirá allá con Emmett, estaremos las tres juntas y yo me olvidaré de…él— hasta su nombre me dolía así que mejor dejarlo todo de una vez, su mirada me dejaba bien en claro que nuestra efímera "relación" se había acabado, de todas maneras nunca formalizamos nada.

Alice no dijo nada pero Rose me miraba insegura.

—Por mí…no hay…problema…mientras…esté con…mi Jazz— me aseguró mi amiga, Rose hizo una mueca pero igual asintió.

La enfermera llegó y aplicó unos cuantos medicamentos en el suero que estaba conectado vía intravenosa al pequeño brazo de mi amiga, al parecer eran calmantes para el dolor y analgésicos.

Cuánto me hubiera gustado pedirle que también me inyectara un poco de sedante para el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que poco a poco se estaba expandiendo por todo mi ser, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero juré que sería la última, viviría este dolor en silencio, mis sentimientos por Edward no cambiarían, de eso estaba segura, pero los tomaría, los enterraría en hasta el fondo de mi pecho y lucharía porque nunca salieran de ahí, no sin Edward.

* * *

_Hola guapuritas hermosas, aquí estoy, con otro capítulo porque me he sentido muy mal y quiero sentirme cerca de ustedes que me suben siempre el animo, Ya sé que me quieren matar por este giro en la historia, pero estamos llegando a la recta final de la historia, serán 27 capítulo incluyendo el epílogo el cual ya estoy ideando y en cuanto pueda lo escribiré. no me maten, denme un poquito de amor, por fitas._

_Ahora, sobre escribir este Fic desde el punto de vista de Edward, será en base a ustedes, si este Fic llega a más de 200 reviews haré la versión de Edward, así que se los dejo a ustedes._

_Hay varias fotos en mi perfil por si las quieren ver, tengo Twitter, donde pueden seguirme como: iSoyAndy, también estoy editando Matrimonio por petición de una lectora muy querida, el primer capítulo ya está editado y en cuanto pueda editaré el segundo y así hasta poder subir el nuevo capítulo el cual ya está listo para salir._

_Sin más por decir, besitos de pescadito y letras de amor esperando puedan perdonar a esta escritora por hacerles esto, yo las amo mucho mucho, An._


	24. Lazos familiares

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

**Cap.24**

**Lazos familiares.**

Abrí la puerta de mi dúplex, en el que llevaba viviendo cerca de cinco meses, mi residencia en el hospital Estatal de París estaba yendo excelente, me costaba un poco comunicarme con los demás residentes pues mi francés era muy pobre pero afortunadamente su español estaba mucho mejor, pero por todo lo demás estaba perfecto.

—Hola calabacita— me saludó mi querida amiga Alice, ya estaba mucho mejor, el episodio con James estaba casi por completo superado, aun tenía unos puntos de su herida en el costado pero mentalmente ella estaba genial, y aunque no me gustara admitirlo, se debía mucho a Jasper y su constante amor por ella, la cuidaba y la protegía, era complicado vivir junto a ellos, pues vivían en la planta inferior del dúplex, estar soltera y vivir tan cerca de una pareja tan enamorada no era muy divertido.

—Hola Ali, eso huele muy bien— dije apuntando hacia la cacerola donde mi amiga cocinaba una pasta deliciosa.

—Jasper la hizo, a mí sólo me dejó cuidando, lo mío son las telas Belly, no la cocina— dijo divertida, mi Alice de siempre volvía y me daba mucho gusto por eso.

El interfono que estaba al lado de la puerta sonó y corrí a contestar.

—_Bonjour, madame Isabella_— habló el portero del conjunto cerrado donde se encontraba nuestro hogar.

—Bonjour monseur Aiko— le contesté amablemente.

—_Aquí hay una madame que quiegue pasag a su apagtamento, elle s'appelle Rosalie_— me comunicó el buen hombre, casi siempre íbamos a la casa de Rose cuando nos veíamos por lo cual él no la conocía.

—Oui, C'est bien, est mon amie— le dije en francés, definitivamente debía renovar mis conocimientos del idioma.

Colgué el interfono y cinco minutos después tocaban a mi puerta, pero con unas fuerzas inusuales, casi con desesperación, ¿Por qué Rose tocaría de esa manera?, me apresuré a abrir y ahí estaba mi amiga, con lagrimas en el rostro y el cabello revuelto.

—Rose— en cuanto le abrí la puerta para que pasara se derrumbó en mis brazos. — ¿Qué sucede? Rose, tranquila— le pedí, no me gustaba verla así y me preocupaba la razón por la cual lo hacía.

—Be-Bella-a, ¿Pu-pu-puedo que-quedarme a-aquí-í? — me dijo entre hipidos, apenas si le entendí pero igual asentí y la llevé hasta la sala del apartamento, fue cuando me di cuenta de las tres grandes maletas que había en la entrada.

—Rose, ¿Qué sucedió, florecita? — llegó Alice abrazándola mientras limpiaba su rostro y acomodaba su cabello.

—Emm-Emmett, me-me- dijo que-que no qui-quie-re tene-ner hi-hiiijos— lloró más mi amiga.

— ¿No quiere tener hijos? — le pregunté para asegurarme que eso había dicho, ella asintió.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — le apremió Alice.

—No-nos se-se-para-mo-mos— fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar otra ronda de lágrimas y ya no poder continuar, lo único que podíamos saber es que habían discutido y se habían separado, obviamente Rose se quedaría con nosotras, nunca la dejaríamos sola en un momento así.

Se quedó dormida después de haber llorado tanto, aun me sorprendía que hubiera manejado desde su apartamento hasta nuestra casa, que quedaba a casi media hora de ahí.

—No puedo creer que se hayan separado, sabía que Rose era una cabezota pero siempre supuse que Emmett cedería fuera lo que fuera que mi hermana quisiera— comentó Jasper quien estaba junto con nostras, rodeando a Alice por los hombros, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de dos plazas, yo estaba en el de una sola y Rose estaba tendida en el de tres plazas, donde dormía profundamente, suspiré y resignada me levanté del sofá.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas, no tardaré, ¿Podrás quedarte con ella? — le pregunté a Alice, no me confiaba de Jasper y él lo sabía, pero lo tomaba de la mejor manera.

—Descuida, cuidaremos de esta barbie como si fuera de colección— dijo sonriendo e intentando animarme, asentí y tomé mi bolso para ir a comprar varias cosas para la estadía de Rose, aunque mi apartamento tenía tres habitaciones sólo una estaba arreglada, así que debía acondicionar una de ellas para mi amiga.

Subí a mi auto y manejé hasta una tienda departamental donde pude comprar algunas mantas, cortinas, muebles, almohadas y varias cosas más, eso también me distrajo de lo que estaba pasando, Alice apenas salía de un duro transe y ahora Rose pasaba por esto, aunque no quería admitirlo, Jasper tenía razón, Emmett siempre pareció la clase de hombre que le daría lo que fuera que Rose quisiera, que se negara a esta petición de ella sólo confirmaba que si no se seguía el manual todo podía salir mal.

Regresé una hora más tarde con varias cosas, ayudada claro, por el portero del lugar.

—Merci monseur, Aiko— le agradecí y él me sonrió asintiendo.

—De rien madame, Isabella— se despidió y regresó a su lugar, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, Rose ya no se encontraba en el sofá, supuse estaba en mi habitación con Alice, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla muy quitada de la pena en la mesa de la cocina tomando una taza de té.

—Déjame ayudarte Calabacita, trajiste muchas cosas, me alegro, para como lo veo, Rose se quedará por un largo tiempo— me dijo apesadumbrada y tomando una de las bolsas que llevaba.

— ¿Dónde está Rose? — le pregunté al no verla por ningún lado, ni escucharla.

—Está en tu habitación con Jasper— dijo con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo que con Jasper? ¿Y qué hace él con ella? Alice se suponía que tenías que cuidarla— la reprendí, estaba por dirigirme a mi habitación para sacar a patadas a Jasper de ahí pero Alice me detuvo con su característica fuerza.

—Lo hice, la cuidé, fue ella quien me dijo que quería hablar con él, se encerraron en tu habitación desde hace más de media hora y no han salido— dijo molesta conmigo por mi acusación contra ella.

En ese momento salieron de mi habitación los susodichos, Jasper rodeaba a mi amiga por los hombros y acariciaba su cabello suavemente, ella se abrazaba a la cintura de su hermano como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Rose, cariño— le llamé acercándome a ella, ella sonrió, Jasper reticente se separó de su hermana y dejó que se acercara a mí.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar, no sabía a dónde más ir— me dijo respondiendo mi abrazo.

—Tampoco te hubiéramos dejado ir a ningún otro lugar, aquí estamos tus mejores amigas y yo que soy tu hermano, Rosita— le dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba distraídamente a Alice quien se había acercado a él por instinto.

—Ya sé Jazz, no sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes, son lo único que me queda, ahora que mi matrimonio está acabado— dijo volviendo a sollozar, Jasper se acercó protectoramente a ella y la arrulló entre sus brazos, protegiéndola y dándole todo ese amor que sólo la familia de sangre por naturaleza te da.

—Será mejor que comas algo, te des un baño y después te recuestes a descansar, iré a preparar tu habitación Rose—le dijo Alice a ésta dándole un beso en la frente y tomando todas las bolsas que había traído antes entrando como ráfaga a la segunda habitación más grande del lugar.

Yo me dirigí a la cocina entendiendo lo que me decía Alice y comencé a preparar una comida ligera para mi amiga, nada muy sustancioso, un poco de sopa, la mitad de un emparedado y un poco de té, lo llevé todo en una bandeja hasta la sala de la casa y la dejé en la mesa, me senté junto a mi amiga y le tendía cada cosa que necesitará mientras Jasper aun la rodeaba por la cintura, como si fuera una desvalida, y así era, jamás había visto a mi amiga tan devastada.

Cerca de las doce de la noche Rose ya estaba instalada y recostada en su cama, Alice acomodaba en silencio la ropa de Rose en el armario, yo realizaba algunas asignaturas y Jasper vigilaba el sueño de su hermana como el más abnegado y protector de los padres, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, había mejorado su relación considerablemente.

—Alice, no tienen que quedarse, ya es tarde, vayan a dormir, yo cuidaré de Rose, me quedaré con ella, cualquier cosa que pasé los llamaré— les aseguré, ambos lo pensaron un poco pero después de intercambiar algunas miradas asintieron y se despidieron para salir y bajar rumbo a su apartamento, no es como si viviéramos a dos horas de distancia y yo no pudiera cuidar perfectamente de mi mejor amiga, muchos años los hice incluso antes de que llegara Alice, y lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces más, aunque hubiera preferido que no volviera a ocurrir, estaba segura de que Emmett no permitiría que nada de esto pasara, pero me había equivocado.

—Bella— me llamó somnolienta Rose, revolviéndose entre sus sabanas.

—Aquí estoy Rosie, qué necesitas— la llamé dulcemente mientras me acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el cabello, como cuando éramos adolescentes y me quedaba a dormir en la casa de sus abuelos.

—Apaga ese maldito aparato ya— se quejó cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza, yo negué, ella siempre tenía esa costumbre.

—Ya está— dije mientras dejaba mi PC a un lado— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? — le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, ella sólo asintió aun debajo de las mantas.

Me hizo un espacio entre la amplia cama y nos cubrimos ambas con las cobijas, se sentía tan familiar y a la misma vez, tan amargo.

—Desearía que todo esto fuera una pesadilla nada más— dijo mi amiga, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

—Aun no entiendo por qué te has decidido a dejarlo, ustedes se aman— le dije limpiando su llanto.

—He estado dejando pasar muchos defectos de Emmett, cosas que en el manual no me parecían tan importantes, pero esto es mucho mayor, ¿Cómo voy a estar con alguien que no busca ni desea lo mismo que yo? ¿Y cuando estemos mayores y yo quiero algo que él no? No puedo vivir con alguien que me dejaría tener lo que yo quiera en contra de su voluntad y tú me conoces Bella, vivir inconforme no es mi naturaleza— dijo con voz sombría y desganada.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jasper? — le pregunté sólo por cambiar el tema, aunque me moría de curiosidad, ella sonrió por entre las lagrimas.

—Cuando desperté lo vi ahí, junto a mí, como cuando éramos pequeños y yo me enfermaba o me lastimaba, era mi Jazz, aquel que conocía y que tanto amaba, mi hermano, Bella, no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, hablamos y me habló, decidí confiar en él, a final de cuentas nuestro lazo familiar nunca se romperá, como nuestro lazo de hermanas tampoco se romperá, necesito a mi familia conmigo Bells— me dijo triste de nuevo, sabía que así era, más que nunca nos necesitaba, a Alice, a su hermano y a mí.

Rose se quedó dormida después de un rato más pero yo no podía ni conciliar el sueño, después de lo que había pasado con mis dos amigas, ¿cómo podía confiar? Jasper había cometido un error, sí, pero Alice siempre supo que era su hombre perfecto, mientras que con James nunca lo supo y terminó herida no sólo mental sino físicamente.

El caso de Rose era parecido, ella sabía que Emmett no era perfecto y aun así dio un paso muy importante al casarse con él, y todo había resultado mal, Rose estaba convencida que su matrimonio había acabado, no sabía si Emmett lo pensaba de ese modo pero lo más posible es que así fuera.

¿Cómo confiar en Edward, que desde el principio demostró que no calificaba para el manual, mucho más que Emmett y Jasper? Lo mío con él sólo tenía un futuro y era el fracaso, justo donde nos encontrábamos, después de soltar algunas lágrimas yo también, por fin, me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano, tenía que regresar al hospital, Alice por suerte se podía quedar con Rose, así que no había problema, al Salir de mi apartamento me encontré con Jasper quien también se dirigía a su compañía, la cual había trasladado a París para poder estar junto con Alice.

—Buenos días Bella, ¿Deseas que te lleve? — me preguntó, al ver mi obvio cansancio.

—Por qué no— dije encogiéndome de hombros, podría descansar un poco y no estar tan estresada por el tránsito de la ciudad.

Entré al cómodo Audi de Jasper y me relajé en el asiento de cuero y la calefacción que había activado.

—Bella, quiero disculparme contigo, el día de la boda de mi hermana fui un patán, y antes también, tú sólo has cuidado de mi hermanita y de la mujer de mi vida y yo no he hecho más que molestarte, de verdad, perdóname— me dijo serio y viendo directo a la carretera, su cabello bien peinado y rubio le daban un perfil etéreo, casi angelical, idéntico al de mi mejor amiga.

—Yo tampoco he sido muy buena contigo Jasper, acepto tus disculpas si tú acepta las mías, ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? — le ofrecí al ver su sinceridad, era el novio de una de mis mejores amigas y el hermano de otra de mis mejores amigas, lo más lógico era que tuviéramos una relación más cordial.

—De acuerdo, me parece lo mejor, gracias, al final de cuentas, somos como hermanos ¿no?, con todos estos lazos familiares que nos unen— dijo sonriendo y tomando confianza de inmediato, entendía el encanto que desplegaba sobre todos y por sobre todo con Alice, era todo un muñequito.

—Así es, como mi hermano por parte de Rose y como mi cuñado por parte de Alice, vaya lazos familiares— respondí de la misma manera, a lo que él asintió.

—Quítale el "como", hermano y cuñado, a secas suena mejor— dijo con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Está bien— le sonreí de vuelta.

Llegamos más pronto de lo que esperaba a mi hospital, me bajé del auto y le agradecí a Jazz, quien se había empeñado que lo llamara así, por llevarme, él se despidió asegurándome que llegaría puntual a mi hora de salida para llevarme de regreso a casa, yo le agradecí nuevamente y lo vi desaparecer por entre las calles mientras entraba al lugar para un arduo día de trabajo.

* * *

_Hola guapuritas hermosas, como hemos llegado al review 200 aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo cual hará que me odien o me amen, cualquiera de los dos recuerden que yo los sigo amando toda la vida, son las mejores lectoras de esta vida._

_Gracias a quienes me siguen en Twitter, creo que es sólo una hermosa chica, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias, por quienes quieran: (arroba) iSoyAndy, así pueden buscarme._

_Como lo prometí la versión de esta historia desde el punta de vista de Edward se hará, sí, aun no he escrito ningún capítulo pero en cuanto lo tenga se los haré saber, obviamente será publicado hasta que terminemos con esta historia, les mando miles de besos de pescadito pequeños y grandotes y muchas letras de amor, An._


	25. Reencuentros y reconciliaciones

_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

**Cap.25**

**Reencuentros y reconciliaciones. **

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que sentí fue un agudo dolor en el cuello, debía recordar no volver a dormir en mi vida sobre los modernos pero bastante incómodos sillones del departamento de Alice, mi amiga, estaba mucho más cómoda que yo, pues estaba recargada en mi estomago, ella seguía totalmente dormida.

— ¿Rose? — Llamé a mi querida amiga, quien ya llevaba un mes viviendo conmigo— ¿Rose? — volvía a llamarla sin recibir respuesta.

—Salió hace rato, apenas si me dijo hola— me saludó Jasper quien tenía dos humeantes tazas de café en sus manos. —Déjame ayudarte— me dijo mientras me tendía las dos tazas y tomaba a Alice en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y recostarla, regresó inmediatamente conmigo, le tendí su taza y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón de tres plazas.

— ¿Se divirtieron? — me preguntó socarrón, notando mis profundas ojeras y el cabello revuelto.

—No tienes ni idea— fue lo único que le dije mientras tomaba de mi café, estaba realmente delicioso.

Mi relación con Jasper había avanzado a pasos agigantados, tanto que sentía que podía llegar a ser mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hicieron? Sus risas se escuchaban hasta tu apartamento— me dijo tranquilo, aunque sabía que la curiosidad le estaba matando, pero su carácter siempre tranquilo y sereno lo cubría muy bien.

—Hicimos nuevas reglas, debes seguirlas, sabes que es la condición para que te dejemos estar con Alice— le recordé, él hizo una mueca pero igual asintió, realmente se estaba esforzando, por el gran amor que sentía hacia Alice.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — tomé un poco más de café y asentí.

— ¿Por qué hicieron ese manual? Es decir, ya sé que han sufrido mucho, las tres de formas diferentes, pero, nadie es perfecto, ni ustedes los son, entonces, ¿Por qué buscar a alguien perfecto? — preguntó temeroso de que me molestara con él, por el contrario no había sido así, en realidad me había hecho pensar.

—Si te soy sincera, no lo sé, al principio fue un juego, una broma entre nosotras, nada más, pero a este punto, Jazz, no sé decirte cuándo se volvió tan serio, sólo sé que es necesario— fue lo único que pude decirle, aunque finalmente no había dicho mucho.

—Quiero enseñarte algo, ven conmigo— me dijo, ambos dejamos las tazas vacías sobre su mesa de centro y nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que había preparado esa noche para que Jasper pudiera dormir cómodo, ya que la dichosa "pijamada" de Alice, fue en su apartamento.

Rebuscó entre varias de sus cosas hasta que dio con su chamarra y volvió a revolver entre sus bolsillos.

—Dime qué opinas— dijo tendiéndome una cajita de terciopelo negro que había sacado de su chamarra.

— ¿Qué me estás proponiendo, Jasper Whitlock? — Bromeé con él, mientras abría la cajita con una gran sonrisa, sabía lo que contenía, y en realidad, no podía estar más feliz por mi querida Alice.

Al abrirla me encontré con un hermoso anillo, de mucho brillantes, banda ancha y un gran diamante en el centro de éste.

—Es hermoso Jazz, le va a encantar— le dije con emoción contenida y los ojos llorosos, pensar en mi pequeña Alice casada me hacia emocionarme hasta las lágrimas.

—Gracias Bells, tenía que esconderlo aquí o Alice lo encontraría en el apartamento, estoy seguro de que tiene una sospecha e iba a poner el apartamento de cabeza con tal de encontrarlo— dijo divertido por lo loca que estaba su novia.

—Puedes apostarlo— concordé con él, después de unos minutos más, me confesó que se lo propondría esa misma noche, en una cena muy romántica, ni más ni menos que en una playa privada en la costa de París, ya lo tenía todo planeado, así que no podría haber falla.

Cerca de las doce del día él regresó a su apartamento y yo me quedé en el mío, era sábado y mi jornada laboral, ahora más regular, me permitía estar en casa los fines de semana.

Mientras salía de la ducha, Rose llegaba hecha toda una fiera, gritando improperios en francés por teléfono.

—Au revoir, monseur— terminó ella bruscamente la llamada y se lanzó al sofá más cercano.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté sentándome junto a ella, con todo y las toallas y el cabello mojado.

—"Él" — dijo refiriéndose a Emmett—Ha prohibido la entrada al departamento, sólo se puede entrar con llave y ahora mi equipo de mudanza está detenido por sus niñerías— dijo molesta y casi roja por la frustración.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — le pregunté al ver su rostro compungido, pues sabía que ella sólo loca volvía a ir a ese departamento.

—Oh Bella, podrías por favor ir y abrirles por mí, tengo aquí justo las llaves y ellos saben qué tienen que llevarse, sólo tendrías que ir allí y abrirles, eso es todo— me suplicó colocando las llaves en mis manos y apretándolas fuertemente, sabía cuánto le dolía esto a mi amiga así que no la dejaría morir sola.

—Iré a cambiarme y salgo inmediatamente—le dije tomando las llaves y levantándome del sofá.

—Muchas gracias Bells, yo no podría ni siquiera acercarme a ese lugar y mucho menos verlo a él— dijo con voz rota, le di un fugaz abrazo y un beso en la frente para salir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Tomé lo primero que encontré, que fueron unos pantalones de mezclilla claros, un suéter azul marino, una blusa simple blanca y mis converse negros, al final me coloqué la cazadora de cuero negro que últimamente utilizaba mucho.

Me despedí de Rose apenas y salí hecha una bala hacia la calle, entré en mi auto y emprendí el camino rumbo al antiguo apartamento de mi amiga, no importaba si Emmett estaba ahí, yo sólo tendría que abrir la puerta, después podría irme sin ningún problema y dejar que los hombres de la mudanza hicieran su trabajo, sabía cuáles muebles debían tomar y cuáles no, así que no habría problema.

Después de media hora por fin llegué al lugar, era bonito, había muchos edificios parecidos en medio de una gran avenida, al que me dirigía era blanco, de cuatro pisos y amplias ventanas.

El guardia de seguridad me conocía, por lo que sólo me saludó cortésmente y permitió que pasara sin ningún problema, no veía por ningún lado a los cargadores aunque Rose me había asegurado que ahí estarían, esperando por mí.

Tomé el elevador hacia la tercera planta, donde ellos vivían, salí del elevador y me coloqué frente a la puerta azul, me temblaba un poco la mano pero abrí de todos modos.

Al entrar me sorprendí de lo que encontré, el apartamento que seguramente antes era bastante agradable ahora estaba hecho un desastre, ropa por todas partes, los muebles volteados, la vajilla rota, las cortinas desgarradas, y qué decir del olor, una horrible combinación de polvo, sudor y algo que definitivamente se estaba pudriendo.

— ¿Rose? — salió Emmett de la habitación principal dándome un susto de muerte.

Y cómo no hacerlo con la pinta que llevaba, estaba sucio, con la ropa arrugada y sudada, el cabello largo y grasiento, los ojos ojerosos, rojos e hinchados, la barba de varios días y un hedor de grasa y alcohol proveniente de su boca, definitivamente lograba romper el corazón su aspecto.

—No Emmett, lo siento, Rose no está aquí, yo sólo vengo para que se lleven sus cosas— le expliqué rápidamente intentando salir de ahí.

—No se van a llevar nada, los he corrido hace tiempo— dijo con la voz monocorde, recargándose sobre la pared, como si el sólo sostener su cuerpo fuera un esfuerzo sobre humano.

—Entonces vendré otro día por las cosas de mi amiga— dije a modo de despedida, me di la vuelta para irme de una vez por todas pero en menos de un parpadeo Emmett estaba frente a mí impidiéndome el paso y tomándome demasiado fuerte de la muñeca, lastimándome por su agarre.

—Tú no te vas, si tú estás aquí puedo obligar a Rose a que venga y me escuche, es mi única salida— su mirada me estaba aterrando, estaba desorbitada, como la de una desquiciado, y probablemente lo estaba.

—Emmett, suéltame, me lastimas— dije con pánico en la voz, lo que supuse despertó su conciencia, ya que me soltó y su mirada por fin me miró fijamente desde que llegué al apartamento.

—Bella, Bella lo siento— dijo soltándome y alejándose de mí, de repente sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos, en ese momento, Emmett se derrumbó de rodillas frente a mí, literalmente.

—Emmett— me acerqué a él y lo abracé, él no era malo y en todo momento siempre me apoyó cuando lo necesité, ahora era mi turno, obviamente Rose había tenido más suerte al tenernos a nosotros, sus amigas y hermano, pero Emmett, seguramente había estado solo todo este tiempo.

—La extraño demasiado Bella, no puedo vivir sin ella, la amo tanto, que me duele— me dijo llorando y sorbiendo de su nariz, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. —Prometimos que iba a ser para siempre— volvió a llorar.

—Ya Emmett, tranquilo grandulón, todo está bien— le dije tratando de rodearlo con mis brazos, pero él era demasiado grande.

Después de media hora Emmett pudo calmarse y lo convencí de tomar una ducha y arreglarse un poco, llamé a un equipo de limpieza pues estaba segura de que no podría limpiar toda su casa sola, llegaron en menos de quince minutos pues era una agencia conocida de Alice, totalmente eficientes y limpiaron todo en menos de dos horas.

—Gracias por hacer todo esto, Bella— me dijo Emmett ya sentado junto a mí, en su ahora limpia sala, bañado, rasurado y cambiado con un poco de ropa limpia que había encontrado en el fondo de su armario.

—Descuida, pero quiero que me digas qué pasó— le pedí lo más delicadamente posible mientras le servía un poco de té, se había negado completamente a comer algo, igual suspiró y comenzó.

—Un día antes de que se fuera, ella comenzó a decirme que deberíamos empezar a pensar en nuestros niños, inmediatamente yo me preocupé, es decir, estábamos a miles de kilómetros de Estados Unidos, donde está nuestro hogar, además la empresa apenas se estaba expandiendo y tenía que estar fuera mucho tiempo, por lo que ella se quedaría sola, con un niño pequeño en una ciudad extraña, también quería pasar más tiempo con ella, sólo con ella, pero creo que cometí el peor error de mi vida— dijo lanzándose en mis piernas y volviendo a llorar.

—Emmett, ¿Por qué no se lo explicaste? Debiste decirle— le acaricié el cabello tratando de calmarlo.

—Lo intenté, de verdad lo intenté, quería cenar con ella y explicarle todo, pero esperé hasta las once en el restaurante donde la había citado esa noche y cuando regresé a la casa ella ya no estaba, sabía que estaba segura y que nada le iba a pasar pero me sentí abatido, no supe qué hacer, me hundí en mi pena, apenas si podía pensar algo, soy un estúpido— dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

No sabía qué más hacer, sólo podía ver su pena y sentirme fatal, de un momento a otro alguien comenzó a tocar el timbre y golpear la puerta demasiado fuerte, como si quisieran tumbarla, haciendo que me sobresaltara.

—Yo abriré— le dije, él asintió y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí, pero al ver quien estaba frente a mí, se me heló la sangre.

— ¿Bella? — la aterciopelada voz de Edward me hizo regresar a la realidad, y mi corazón comenzó una conocida y desenfrenada marcha, una sensación que conocía bastante bien y que había extrañado más de lo que creía.

—Edward— fue mi escueta respuesta, al parecer él no había sentido nada de lo que yo puesto que me quitó inmediatamente la vista de encima y me pasó de largo, para ir directo a Emmett.

—Edward, estás aquí— dijo él, como un niño que encuentra a sus padres después de haberse perdido.

—Lamento tanto haberte dejado, esa maldita compañía se empeñó en dar problemas, pero todo está bien hermano, lo vamos a arreglar— le dijo abrazándolo en el más puro cariño de hermanos.

—Edward, mi esposa, mi mujer, la mujer de mi vida, se fue— dijo con voz rota, un muy desvalido Emmett.

—Lo sé, pero quizás esto es para bien, recuerda que para ella ni para nadie eres perfecto— dijo con una voz cargada de rencor, sus palabras me dolieron más que si me lo hubiera dicho de frente.

—Quizás no sea perfecto para ella, pero ella es perfecta para mí, así que iré por ella— dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de irse se volteó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente— ¿Me prestas tu auto? — me susurró en el oído, provocando que riera quedamente, le tendí ambas llaves, las de mi auto y las de mi apartamento, para que no tuviera trabas en el camino.

Cualquiera diría que era una traidora, que no debía estar haciendo aquello, pero después de ver el sufrimiento de Emmett y de lo mal que también lo estaba pasando Rose sólo podía llegar a una conclusión, ellos debían estar juntos.

Emmett salió corriendo y me dejó ahí parada en la entrada de su casa, fue cuando recién me di cuenta de algo, estaba sola, sin auto y sin llaves de mi casa, con Edward.

—Espero que su jueguito no arruine otra relación, Isabella— me dijo claramento molesto, me voltee hacia él, me miraba de manera severa y acusadora, y yo no lo pude soportar.

—No puedes culparme a mí por todo lo ocurrido, Edward, ellos tomaron sus propias decisiones y cometieron sus propios errores, yo no tuve nada que ver— dije con la voz contenida, si elevaba un poco mi voz estaba segura de que me soltaría a llorar.

—Tú también tomaste tus propias decisiones— me dijo con mirada dolida, ahí tuve que dejar de mirarlo, su dolor me dolía aun más que el mío.

—Y tú las tuyas, Edward— le dije de la misma manera.

—Bella, mírame— me dijo demasiado cerca, yo lo recordaba mucho más lejos de mí, pero su voz había sonado muy cerca, al alzar mi rostro lo encontré parado frente a mí.

No supe descifrar lo que significaba su mirada, pero me dolió profundamente.

—Espero que seas feliz y que encuentres a tu hombre perfecto— dijo con voz rota y besando ligeramente mi mejilla, antes de salir del apartamento y dejarme ahí, nuevamente sola.

Pero más devastada y deshecha que meses atrás, cuando lo vi alejarse sin más de mí lado justo cuando habían herido a mi mejor amiga.

Los reencuentros no siempre eran como los cuentos los pintaban, llenos de amor y palabras de perdón, a veces eran mucho más agrios que las despedidas mismas, el amor sólo estaba dándome más y más patadas, supongo que eso me pasaba por ser tan egoísta y buscar a una persona perfecta para mí.

Comencé a llorar como un bebé, estaba segura que las secuelas de Emmett las estaba resintiendo yo, una hora después mi celular sonó con el tono de un mensaje, era de Rose, decía:

"_Gracias por lo que hiciste, Bells._

_Te quiero amiga, parece que nuestro manual al fin funciona, estaremos en un momento contigo, vamos en camino"_

Sonreí tristemente, al final de cuentas ellos se habían reconciliado, justo como debía ser.

Saqué el manual del hombre perfecto que llevaba esa mañana conmigo, en mi bolso, el cuaderno rosa y desgastado, con la característica tinta morada, lo abrí y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, revisé cada detalle de él, las pequeñas notas que tenía alrededor como _**"A y J, 4Ever" "Be, Ro y Al, BFF 3" "xoxoxo" "Chocolate y panqueques para el mejor desayuno del mundo" "Je t'aime" "I love you 5" "All you need is love" **_yjunto con corazones por todos lados, también la foto de nostras tres que estaba en la tapa de la libreta, una donde estábamos las tres abrazadas y pegadas a la cámara, con unas brillantes sonrisas y rostros jóvenes, de cuando recién habíamos entrado a la universidad y comenzamos a vivir juntas.

Fui hasta la última hoja donde habíamos escrito, y volví a releer la última regla del Manual del Hombre perfecto.

"_Regla número infinito.- la única regla que el hombre perfecto debe seguir indiscutiblemente es: amarte, con todo su corazón, irrevocablemente, por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre él mismo, más incluso que su propia vida, no importa cuántos defectos tenga, si el amor es verdadero él es tu hombre perfecto, sus errores sólo lo harán más único y especial, lo harán humano y harán que tú también aprendas de tus errores y defectos, el amor que te profese debe ser igual al que tú le profesas y si no es así, simplemente él no es el indicado, el hombre perfecto está ahí afuera, esperando por ti, sólo debes abrir los ojos y el corazón, esperando lo mejor, equivocándote, diciendo cosas que no quieres y de las que te arrepentirás, teniendo terribles citas, saliendo lastimada, pero con la esperanza de que eso sólo te ayudará a saber cuándo tú hombre perfecto esté a tu lado, en ese momento sabrás que todo ha valido la pena, porque su amor es perfecto, y su amor, es tuyo, esta regla anula todas las demás del manual y queda como única e inquebrantable"._

Terminaba de citar, la noche anterior lo habíamos decidido, y aunque Rose estaba de acuerdo estaba convencida de que Emmett ya no la quería y por eso mismo había decido seguir con su mudanza, pero al ver a Emmett delante de ella, seguramente se convenció de que su amor no podía contra nada ni nadie, ni ellos mismos, estaban destinados y sólo así podían estar.

Ojalá yo pudiera estar tan segura de esto con Edward, lamentablemente no era así, tecleé rápidamente en mi teléfono y les aseguré que llegaría después a casa, necesitaba un poco de tiempo, apagué mi celular y salí del apartamento, esperando que un rayo me partiera o la tierra me tragara y me escupiera en otro cosmos, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar ahí y saber, que mi hombre perfecto no existía, pues no me amaba, y sin amor, todo estaba perdido.

* * *

_Guapuritas hermosas!, qué tal el capítulo? Les gustó? les encantó? Lo odiaron? Pues cualquiera que haya sido aquí está, quier decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, sí, el siguiente ya es el final de "Manual del hombre perfecto" como verán se ha ido el tiempo como agua y pronto tendremos que decir adiós, pero no se me depriman, porque ya tengo listo el primer capítulo de esta historia en versión de Edward, veremos cómo ha sido para él toda esta experiencia._

_Quiero agradecerles sus muchos y hermosos reviews, sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible nada de esto, ya suena a despedida y todavía no, aun falta el último capítulo y el epílogo, por el momento es todo._

_Siganme en Twitter, (si quieren): (arroba) iSoyAndy, ahí pueden seguirme y leer una que otra cursileria que se me ocurre._

_Sin más las dejo disfrutando el capítulo, cientos de besos de pescadito para todas, grandes y pequeños y muchas letras de amor, An._


	26. La última oportunidad

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento._

* * *

**Cap.26**

**La última oportunidad.**

Caminé cansinamente y más despacio que las tortugas por el camino que conducía a mi casa, lo menos que quería era llegar a encerrarme en cualquier lado.

Toqué el timbre de mi apartamento cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, esperé pacientemente a que abrieran, esperaba que hubiera alguien en casa, aunque no estaba segura de querer estar rodeada de dos hermosas parejas totalmente enamoradas mientras yo estaba en este hoyo sentimental, cuando iba a tocar por segunda vez el timbre una muy molesta Alice me abrió la puerta, mirándome como si viera a un fantasma.

— ¡Isabella Swan! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado!? — me gritó mientras me jalaba al interior del lugar.

—Alice, Alice, qué pasa— le dije irritada por sus gritos y tratando de zafar su agarre, con resultados nulos.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!? — me volvió a gritar.

—Ali, mi amor, tranquila, si no le explicas a Bella qué sucede nunca te va a entender— intercedió Jasper, siempre oportuno, logrando el especial efecto que él siempre tenía con su maniática novia.

—Sí, tienes razón Jazzy, Belly, te dejaron esto— dijo Al, ahora totalmente tranquila pero con una mueca, la misma que podía ver en el rostro de Jasper.

Tomé el delgado sobre, con dedos temblorosos de anticipación, que tenía escrito mi nombre con una muy pulcra letra, la cual me hizo sentir un vuelco en el corazón, por una extraña razón, aun sin haber visto nunca esa letra sabía de quien pertenecía, y no estaba tan equivocada, abrí el sobre y saqué la carta que decía:

"_Bella:_

_No sabes cuánto me ha costado hacer esto, pero al verte hoy, me he dado cuenta de una cosa, te amo, quizá siempre lo he hecho, pero eso ya no importa, al verte de nuevo sé que no puedo soportar el saber que tú no me amas, que nunca lo harás porque no soy el hombre perfecto para ti, y no te culpo, yo mismo sé que estoy lleno de defectos y una mujer como tú se merece algo mejor._

_Sé feliz Bella, encuentra a tu hombre perfecto y sean felices, yo te amaré hoy y siempre, pero, por ese mismo amor que me lastima profundamente es que me voy, haré lo posible porque ni siquiera vuelvas a escuchar mi nombre, jamás te volveré a ver, es el adiós Bella._

_Todo mi amor, Edward._

Al terminar de leer la carta estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, no podía creer que siguiera teniendo tanta agua en mi organismo, estaba yo aquí, leyendo su despedida, su confesión de amor y su promesa de no volver nunca más, mi pecho me dolía, no podía respirar, sólo quería estar en los brazos de Edward, sólo lo quería a él, para saber que no estaba muerta.

Emmett y Rose ahora estaba ahí también, abrazados fuertemente y viendo mi patética escena con rostros compungidos.

— ¿Cuándo? — pregunté, refiriéndome a la carta y tratando de controlar mi llanto.

—Hace unas horas, tratamos de llamarte al celular pero estaba apagado, llamamos al apartamento pero nadie contestó, tal vez todavía esté allí, Bells, creo que iba a buscar unas cosas que dejó ahí antes de irse— me dijo Emmett, con cara de angustia, seguramente me veía fatal.

—Debo irme— apenas si podía caminar pero igual me iría hasta el fin del mundo, no podía dejarlo ir, ya no, era mi última oportunidad, la última que la vida me daba para arreglar las cosas y no perder lo más valioso de mi mundo.

—Bella, no puedes ni caminar, te llevaré yo— me dijo Jasper convencido, mis amigas me abrazaron, al igual que Emmett, quienes me desearon lo mejor y nos apremiaron para irnos, encomendándole a Jasper me cuidara mucho.

Jasper me condujo hasta el auto y manejó todo el trayecto en silencio pero haciéndome sentir tranquila, como sólo Jasper podía hacerlo.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas pero no sollozaba, era como si el silencio instalado en el auto me hubiera dejado muda, no podía distinguir ni las calles, ni los autos, mucho menos a las personas que transitaban en ese momento.

— ¡Ve! — Fue la única señal que me dio Jazz en cuanto estuvimos en el edificio, sabía a dónde tenía que ir, así que guiada sólo por mi instinto salí del auto hecha una bala y me dirigí hacia dentro del lugar, rogándole a todos los cielos que él aun estuviera ahí, de no ser así, ni siquiera quería imaginarme qué iba a ser de mí si Edward se marchaba definitivamente.

Mis nervios y mis piernas apenas si me permitían correr, lo que me frustraba muchísimo y me hacía querer llorar mucho más, ni siquiera tuve la paciencia para esperar el ascensor, tomé las escaleras, aun con el riesgo de caer y que todo se arruinara, pero debía jugármelas todas por las todas, subí, satisfactoriamente, hasta el tercer piso por segunda vez en el día.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento, no tenía seguro lo que fue un gran golpe de suerte, pero parecía vacío el lugar, lo cual sólo provoco un llanto desconsolado y desgarrador, si Edward se había ido, yo estaba perdida, todo estaba perdido, mi corazón no lo resistiría, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Me dejé caer ahí, en medio de la estancia, no había nadie, estaba sola, como siempre lo estaría, profundos y lastimeros sollozos salían de mi pecho, tanto que casi ni los reconocía, parecían los lamentos de un fantasma, yo era un fantasma, Edward se había llevado mi vida con él.

— ¡Bella! — Me llamó la preocupada voz de la única persona que quería ver en ese momento, pero estaba un tanto confundida y no sabía si era la realidad o un delirio de mi roto corazón y cansada cabeza— Mi amor, Bella— sentí el cálido contacto de unos brazos levantándome, por lo que mi consciencia despertó y poco a poco noté que no era un delirio— No pensé que te fueras a poner así, de saberlo nunca hubiera hecho ese plan con los chicos, perdóname Bella, lo siento tanto— me dijo arrullándome entre sus brazos, era verdad, él estaba ahí, me estaba abrazando, besando mis mejillas y me frente, tratando de calmarme, Edward estaba conmigo, no se había ido, no me había abandonado de nuevo, él me amaba y estaba ahí.

— ¿Plan? — los sollozos y el llanto se habían detenido al escuchar lo que me había dicho.

—Sí— admitió apenado y con expresión culpable— Después de que Emmett se fue lo seguí, Rose te dijo que vendría por ti, pero en realidad iba a venir yo, me hicieron recapacitar, ver que estaba siendo un cabezota y un estúpido por no luchar, también me dijeron de lo mucho que habían cambiado, que el manual ya no les interesaba, que había sido un juego tonto y que ahora ya no le dan importancia, no sabes lo feliz que me puso saber que tenía una oportunidad mi Bella— pude ver por entre mis lágrimas cómo sonreía— Pero cuando llegué, te habías ido, estuve como loco buscándote, no dabas ni una señal, regresé con los chicos y me dijeron que hiciera esa carta y te esperara aquí, pero no pensé que te podrías así— dijo con pena y mostrándose realmente arrepentido.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunté incorporándome y alejándome considerablemente de él, me había engañado, me había hecho creer que lo había perdido para siempre, ya me las pagarían los demás cuando los viera, ellos lo sabían y aun así me habían dejado pensar que Edward me había abandonado.

—Tenía que hacerte abrir los ojos Bella, ya no sabía qué hacer— me dijo desesperado, podía verlo, estaba arrepentido, lo medité unos segundo y después me volteé para encararlo.

Me acerqué lentamente hacía él, me miraba con su siempre profunda y verde mirada que me podría hacer desmayar, pero me contuve, me armé de valor y lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas, la mano me ardió por un momento pero bien valía la pena.

—Eres un idiota— Estaba muy molesta por lo que había hecho, cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa, igualmente podía entender levemente sus razones, tomé aire y continué— Pero te amo, idiota, tonto, egocéntrico, bipolar, berrinchudo, caprichoso, orgulloso, hablador, sobreprotector, manipulador, incluso si tuvieras sólo dos dientes o la cara deforme, todo eso, con todos tus defectos , te amo más que a nada en este retorcido mundo, tú eres mi hombre perfecto y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, te amo tanto, Edward Cullen— le dije con el corazón en la mano, me refugié en su pecho porque sabía que en ningún otro lugar estaría mejor que ahí, con él, por siempre.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan— me respondió a su vez, con voz contenida de emoción, abrazándome, y viéndome con todo ese amor que decía sentir por mí, provocando un mar de emociones en mi interior, lentamente y con mucha ternura, sus labios fueron acercándose a los míos, para por fin, volver a besarnos, ahora con una nueva seguridad, la seguridad de que nos amábamos.

—No sabes lo que tus palabras han hecho en mí Bella, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo— me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando cada parte de ella.

—Igual eres un idiota por haberme hecho eso— le dije ahora sonriente, para que notara que mi molestia anterior había pasado gracias a sus besos, pero no podía decirle aquello o tendría un arma muy poderosa contra mí.

—Puedo ser un idiota, pero soy tu idiota— dijo riendo y pegándome mucho más a su cuerpo.

—Eso puedes apostarlo— le dije levantándome sobre sus pies y besándolo con todo mi corazón, ese que él había traído de vuelta a mí, porque él era el dueño único y eterno de mi amor.

* * *

—Bella, apresúrate, Alice nos va a matar— se volvió a quejar el molestoso de mi novio, mientras se retorcía todo luchando por que terminara rápidamente de arreglar su aspecto.

—Si dejaras de moverte podría terminar este maldito nudo y ya estaríamos en la iglesia— lo reprendí, él bufó e hizo una mueca de niño berrinchudo pero igual se quedó quieto, y pude terminar con el estúpido nudo.

—Sólo a Alice se le ocurre hacernos usar estos fracs para su boda, parezco un pingüino— se quejó de nuevo, yo negué con la cabeza, entre divertida e irritada, realmente Edward era un bebé.

—Ya está, te ves muy guapo— dije volviendo a pasar mis manos por su atuendo, dejándolo impecable.

— ¿Y mi premio? Me porté bien— dijo con ese puchero que me derretía.

Rodé los ojos por su actitud infantil pero igual le di un beso fugaz en los labios por ser tan "obediente", él quiso atraparme para profundizar el beso pero me alejé todo lo rápido posible de él, ya íbamos muy retrasados.

—Ahora vámonos— lo apremié para que saliéramos del apartamento y no llegáramos tarde a la boda de mi querida Alice y mi mejor amigo Jasper, pero no pude ni dar un paso más, Edward me jaló de la cintura y me pegó un profundo beso que me elevó del piso, literalmente, pues me había apretado tanto contra su cuerpo que me había levantado ligeramente del piso, sobre sus pies.

—Te ves preciosa— me susurró una vez nos separamos por falta de oxígeno.

—Eres un inoportuno, controla tus hormonas Cullen— le dije juguetona y besando su mejilla, él soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

—La culpa es de ese vestido que traes puesto, soy un simple humano, Bella, además tú me tienes en abstinencia— dijo besando mi cuello, provocando que me estremeciera de arriba abajo.

—Basta, Edward, eres un crio, o paras o le diré a Esme que te has estado portando mal y tratas de seducirme— le dije aparentando estar seria pero temía que la risa me delatara.

—Eres cruel, Swan— dijo negando pero de todas formas me soltó— Bien andando, pero ya me las sabré cobrar— me amenazó y me tomó de la mano para irnos de una vez por todas.

El trayecto de mi apartamento a la iglesia fue relativamente corto, con todas las tonterías que Edward siempre decía y hacía, no podía pasar un momento seria o sin reír, amaba a este hombre como nunca.

Bajamos prácticamente corriendo y entramos derrapando por la puerta de la iglesia donde casi todos los invitados estaba ya reunidos.

—Bella, al fin llegas, estábamos por ir a buscarte en un tanque de guerra, Alice está como loca, y como no puede ver a Jasper, ya te has de imaginar— me dijo Rose, llegando en ese momento, con su vestido rojo, de cuello halter, con medias negras, unos tacones bastante bajos y un delgado cinturón negro, que disimulaba perfectamente su ligeramente abultado vientre, Rose estaba embarazada, ya tenía cuatro meses.

—Ve con Jasper, seguro está hecho un manojo de nervios— le dije a Edward, dándole un ligero beso en los labios y yendo junto con Rose, quien me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta donde estaba nuestra amiga.

—Al, ¿estás aquí? — la llamé, al entrar lentamente al pequeño cuarto que se reservaba para las novias y que nadie las viera.

—Al fin llegas, estoy tan nerviosa, Bella, me voy a casar, me voy a casar con mi Jazz— dijo entre emocionada, exaltada y nerviosa mi querida y loca amiga, se veía preciosa con su vestido inmaculadamente blanco, de falda amplia y corsé ajustado, que marcaba increíblemente su estrecha cintura, con un encaje en la falda y una pequeña flor en el inicio del torso.

—Te ves preciosa Ali, Jasper se va a desmayar cuando te vea— le dije abrazándola, cuidando que no arrugara ni su vestido ni el mío.

—Si no es que lo ha hecho ya— dijo Rose, bromeando y aligerando el ambiente para Alice, consiguiéndolo bastante bien, nunca en toda mi vida había visto a la pequeña Brandon tan agitada.

—Espero que Adam haya hecho todos los arreglos que le pedí o ya verá— dijo Al, ella se había empeñado tanto en no contratar a un organizador de bodas que ahora debía asfixiar al pobre asistente de su padre hasta el cansancio.

—Creí que ya no torturabas a Adam desde hace tiempo— comentó divertida Rose.

—Él sabe que me extrañaba— dijo pagada de sí misma, mi amiga, pero suponía que era cierto, ese hombre sólo vivía por ayudar a la heredera Brandon en todos sus caprichos.

—Chicas, es hora— dijo el padre de Alice, entrando en ese momento y con los ojos rojos, por haber llorado antes, de ver a su hija mayor, a punto de casarse.

—Oh papá— dijo Alice lanzándose a sus brazos pero conteniéndose, nunca se perdonaría arruinar su maquillaje, después de unos minutos se separaron. — Bien, es hora, vamos— dijo una muy nerviosa y rebosante de felicidad Al, quien se enganchó del brazo de su padre y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada del recinto.

Rose acomodó mi vestido, igualmente corto y rojo, pero con un cierre al frente y un cinturón del mismo color del vestido con toques dorados, en ese momento yo me veía mucho más alta que Rose por la altura de mis tacones, ella por su condición no podía usar zapatillas tan altas.

Seguimos fuera a la novia junto con su padre, Cinthya, quien obviamente era dama de honor de su hermana, iba junto con nosotras al inicio del cortejo nupcial, la música empezó a sonar y Rose entró al principio encontrándose con Emmett en el camino, le siguió Cinthya quien iba acompañada de su novio, después siguió mi turno, caminé lentamente encontrándome con Edward, quien me esperaba con una brillante sonrisa, terminamos el camino juntos y nos reunimos con los demás para ver entrar a Alice.

Jasper no cabía en sí de la felicidad que desbordaba, cuando estuvieron juntos, Al no se pudo contener y soltó una solitaria lagrima que Jazz, con toda ternura, limpió y tomados de las manos se voltearon hacía el padre que los uniría por siempre.

Para sorpresa de todos los votos de ambos fueron los típicos de todas las bodas, pero cargados de mucho sentimiento que hicieron conmover hasta la más dura roca.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, la recepción estaba adornada con manteles de color champagne y arreglos florales de color blanco y verde, con unas lámparas redondas sobre las mesas, todo muy estilo Jasper y Alice.

La cena comenzó para dar después paso al baile, primero el vals de los novios, "I'll be" acompañó al primer baile del matrimonio Hale, Rose y Emmett se deslizaron hacia la pista suavemente al igual que algunos más para acompañar a la pareja, incluidos mis padres, Renee con Phil y Charlie con Sue, quienes también habían sido invitados.

— ¿Me haces el honor? — me susurró Edward en el oído, como una tonta enamorada acepté la mano que me tendía y nos incorporamos a las demás parejas que bailaban en su propio mundo, como nosotros.

Edward se veía tan guapo con su frac negro, la camisa perfectamente blanca y la corbata de moño, añadido a su siempre indomable cabello y los ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente, haciendo estragos como de costumbre en mí.

—Te amo— me susurró en la frente mientras me plantaba un beso.

—Te amo— le respondí al borde de las lágrimas, ahora me lo repetía constantemente, recordándome que siempre estaría ahí para mí, no importa lo que pasara.

—Alice se ve hermosa— comentó viendo hacia mi querida amiga y a su esposo.

—Se ve espectacular, no puedo creer que ahora sean un matrimonio, se lo merecen tanto— dije, acurrucándome en el fuerte pecho de mi novio y aspirando su aroma tan especial, él en respuesta me apretó más a su cuerpo y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—Creo que tú te verás mucho más hermosa en nuestra boda— comentó como si se tratara del clima, consternada alcé mi rostro y lo vi directo a los ojos, buscando un indicio de broma, pero no lo encontré.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunté nerviosa pero ocultándolo satisfactoriamente.

—Quiero decir, que quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer, mi compañera de vida, la madre de mis hijos, Isabella Swan, no creo que pueda ser más claro que eso, sólo imagínatelo, Bella Cullen, suena perfecto— dijo con la sonrisa que utilizaba cada vez que quería deslumbrarme o conseguir algo de mí, contuve mis nervios y lo miré desafiante.

—Ni creas que aceptaré tan fácilmente, Cullen— le dije riendo por su expresión, de total sorpresa ante mi negativa, oculté mi rostro en su cuello y lo besé en la yugular, donde sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba.—Acepto— le susurré levemente y lo besé nuevamente, volviendo a lograr que se acelerara su corazón.

De momento sentí cómo era levantada por los aires, con un gritito histérico y risas me aferré a Edward mientras él me seguía dando de vueltas por la pista.

—Eres perversa, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Swan— me riñó por la pequeña broma que le había hecho, y por los besos también— Suerte que tengo toda una vida para hacerte pagar— dijo sonriente, no me contuve más y lo besé, al instante él me respondió, fundiéndonos ambos en un apasionado, lento, suave y a la vez muy dulce beso, que marcaba nuestro comienzo, el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida juntos.

— ¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirse? — pregunté juguetona y con un falso miedo por sus palabras.

—Sí, demasiado tarde, me has dado el "sí", ahora ya no te puedes deshacer de mí— dijo sonriente, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para pegarme junto a él y recargar nuestras frentes.

—Me alegro— le dije besando fugazmente sus labios, eso era algo de lo que nunca me iba a cansar, de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de olor su esencia, de sentir su calor, su protección, de jugar con él, de hacerlo rabiar, de provocar que su corazón se desbocase, de hacerlo sonreír, de amarlo.

—Eres mi hombre perfecto, Edward Cullen— le dije viéndolo con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

— ¿Lo dice el manual? — preguntó juguetón y besando mi cuello, por un momento no pude recordar lo que iba a decir pero sólo tenía una respuesta para eso.

—Al diablo con el manual— dije aún medio fuera de mí por lo que sus besos en mi cuello me provocaban.

—Esa es mi chica— dijo satisfecho de la respuesta y complacido por lo que provocaba en mi persona, podía ver una ladina sonrisa en su rostro, esas que me había hecho siempre rabiar, había conseguido su pequeña venganza, podía notarlo.

—Eres un tonto, te odio— le dije enfurruñada por la vergüenza que me había hecho pasar, la música ya había cambiado varias veces y muchas más personas bailaban a nuestro alrededor, pero apenas era consciente de ellos.

—Ven aquí, yo te amo— me dijo con un puchero marca Alice, se veía tremendamente adorable cuando lo hacía, debía recordar reclamarle a mi amiga por darle esa arma a mi novio.

—Cállate— le dije aceptando su abrazo y refugiándome en él, sintiéndome más cómoda que nunca, ese era mi lugar, junto a él, en sus brazos, y no quería que jamás cambiara. — Te amo— le dije desde donde estaba, sentí cómo su pecho vibraba por su risa, sabía que el también me amaba, con mis erros, mis defectos, con mis rabietas de niña tonta, con mis miedos y locuras, a pesar de todo eso, me amaba, y eso me bastaba para saber que nunca habría hombre más perfecto que él, dijera lo que dijera cualquier manual, él era, es y sería por siempre, mi hombre perfecto.

Fin.

* * *

_Hola mis guapuritas hermosas, aquí está el final de esta historia que me ha hecho tan feliz, decidí subir este día porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y pues creo que es una fecha especial para darles este final._

_Díganme qué les pareció, ¿Les gusto, les encanto, lo odiaron? Todos sus comentarios son tomados muy en cuenta, ahora sólo nos falta el epílogo y listo, esto llegará a su fin, pero no se me pongan tristes que esta historia tendrá su continuación, relatando la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward, así que espero que no se aburran de mí y sigan conmigo en esa historia también._

_Tengo twitter, si me quieren seguir, (arroba) iSoyAndy, así me pueden encontrar, no quiero decir adiós pero me temo que las despedidas pronto se acercan, en el próximo capítulo daré los agradecimientos correspondientes a cada una de las pequeñas que me dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos, sin su apoyo esta historia jamás hubiera continuado ni mucho menos habría terminado con estos resultados tan satisfactorios, LAS AMO!, les dejo muchos besos de pescado ENORMES y miles letras de amor verdadero, An._


	27. Epilogo: Manual del hombre perfecto

_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimientos._

* * *

**Epilogo.**

**Manual del hombre perfecto.**

Salí de un día de trabajo agotador en el hospital, el cuello y los pies me dolían, pero era bastante gratificante, ser cardióloga era uno de mis mayores logros, pero por supuesto no el más grande.

Me subí a mi nuevo Volvo, arrojando mi maletín y algunos papeles al asiento del copiloto, por seguridad, debía tener un auto apropiado, según un sobreprotector hombre de ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil, eso inmediatamente me hizo pensar en él y en el día de mi boda.

**-Flashback-**

_Sentía un nudo enorme en mi garganta y en el estomago, producto de todos los nervios que estaba experimentando, ni siquiera estar en cirugía me provocaba estar tan nerviosa, sin embargo estaba aquí, con las manos sudándome y las piernas temblándome como gelatina._

—_Bells, estás lista— me dijo Rose, desconcentrándome de mis pensamientos, mi amiga me veía con ojos aguados por lágrimas contenidas y una sonrisa enorme, me giré sobre mis talones para poder verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, al mirar mi reflejo me quedé muda, no podía creer que la mujer que me devolvía la mirada era yo, con las pestañas grandes y tupidas, los labios delineados, las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

—_Oh Belly, te ves preciosa— dijo Alice, entrando en ese momento al cuarto con su característica sonrisa y pasos de bailarina._

—_No puedo creer que sea yo— dije con voz ahogada, controlando mis lágrimas, volví a observarme en el espejo, con el cabello en un recogido elegante pero que no parecía tan elaborado, y el vestido, el hermoso vestido que había elegido junto con la ayuda de mi madre, mis hermanas y Esme._

_Era de falda amplia, con un escote en "V" bastante pronunciado y una fajilla que hacía ver mi estrecha cintura aun más pequeña, el perfecto blanco hacía resaltar mi piel y hacían en conjunto, todo un sueño._

—_Bella, tu padre ya llegó, igual el reverendo y la mayoría de los invitados, será mejor que empecemos a bajar— me aconsejó Ángela, quien entró también al lugar donde terminaban los últimos detalles de mi aspecto, ella por supuesto era igualmente mi dama de honor._

_Observé a mis tres amigas, con el mismo vestido color café, con grecas de hilos plata y una ligera falda de tul encima de éste, les sentaba muy bien a todas y sobre todo encajaba con la enorme panza de embarazada de Rose, estaba por dar a luz en unos pocos días, pero después de que naciera el bebé sería más difícil hacer la boda, así que Edward y yo habíamos decidido dar el paso, de una vez por todas, y unir nuestras vidas por siempre antes de que naciera nuestro primer sobrino o sobrina, aun no sabíamos el sexo del bebé._

—_Cariño, pero mírate, nunca en mi vida te había visto más hermosa, mi bebé es ya toda una adulta— entró lloriqueando mi madre, con un bonito vestido verde botella, largo y de un tirante que resaltaba su delgada figura y sus ojos grises._

—_Renee, querida, no deberías estropear así tu maquillaje— intervino en ese momento Esme, quien usaba un vestido lavanda, largo y de tirantes amplios, que la hacían ver aun más joven y bella de lo que ya era._

—_Chicas, creo que es la hora de empezar— sugirió Rose, moviéndose con cuidado en la habitación, todas la ayudaron a bajar las escaleras de la mansión Cullen, donde se realizaba la boda, respiré profundo y en seguida mi padre se encontraba en la puerta de la que solía ser mi habitación la primera vez que me quedé con los Cullen, con ojos rojos y un elegante traje negro, pareciera que todos los padres que conocía se volvían un mar de lágrimas al vernos a un paso del altar._

—_Papá— intenté decirle algo pero negó y no me dejó continuar._

—_Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta y decida no dejar que te cases— me dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome su brazo, al cual me aferré con fuerza, bajamos las largas escaleras, las cuales se me estaban haciendo eternas, nos detuvimos en la entrada de la terraza, la cual estaba adornada divinamente, gracias a la organización y ayuda de Alice._

—_Te amo, mi pequeña— me dijo mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente y apretando mi mano con fuerza, demostrándome su apoyo._

—_Te amo, papá— le respondí sintiendo cómo mis ojos me picaban, pero la marcha nupcial detuvo mi sentimentalismo y con paso decidido salí en donde un muy apuesto y sonriente Edward me esperaba, provocando la ya conocida sensación de mariposas en mi estomago, no podía ver otra cosa que ni fueran sus ojos, el mundo entero, mi mundo, se reducía a este momento, en el que uniría mi vida por siempre al hombre de mis sueños, al único que con una simple mirada me daba todo y más._

_Caminé lo más tranquila posible, evitando por todos los medios salir corriendo en ese momento hacia el encuentro de mi prometido._

_Mi padre le entregó mi mano lentamente y le dijo unas palabras que ya no llegué a entender, me di la vuelta para encarar al maravilloso hombre que tenía en frente de mí y supe que no podía amarlo más, o quizás sí podría, me brindó una destellante sonrisa y con nuestras manos entrelazadas nos volteamos hacía el padre._

_El reverendo comenzó con la ceremonia y en menos de lo que esperaba Edward ya pronunciaba sus votos._

—_Yo, Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan, como mi legitima esposa, y prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, ser todo lo que necesites, un amigo, un cómplice, un amante, un apoyo, un dolor de cabeza, un esposo fiel y sobreprotector aunque te moleste_— _la gente rió ligeramente, mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas_— _No siempre será fácil, no todo será color de rosa, tendremos nuestras peleas, no me importará no ser el hombre perfecto para todas, mientras sea el hombre perfecto para ti, pero por sobre todo, prometo amarte tanto como duren nuestras vidas y mucho más— dijo él mientras me colocaba el anillo de bodas lleno de diamantes sobre el anillo de compromiso que adornarían mi mano para siempre._

_Después de respirar profundamente fue mi turno de recitar mis votos._

—_Yo, Isabella Swan, te tomo a ti, Edward Cullen, como mi legítimo esposo, prometo apoyarte y respetarte, yo no soy perfecta, he cometido mis errores pero no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos, porque todos me llevaron a ti, el hombre que no necesita ser ideal y hacer todo bien, porque todo eso te hace perfecto para lo único que importa, mi corazón, eres tú con quien mi corazón vuela, mi hombre perfecto, y sé que todo estará bien, al final siempre todo se resolverá, porque sé que te amor y así será, tanto como duren nuestras vidas y mucho mucho más.— dije sin poder contener más mis lágrimas y le coloqué el anillo, en el cual, inscrito en la parte interior se leía "Me & you", justo como los anillos de Esme y Carlisle, en el mío se podía leer la misma inscripción._

—_Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— terminó el reverendo y Edward con todo el amor del mundo me besó, y lo supe porque yo lo besaba de la misma manera, fue un beso que me aseguraba lo que sentía en mi corazón, amor verdadero, de esos que sólo pueden dar el destino._

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, podía ver, entre mis lágrimas a todas las mujeres de mi familia llorando, al principio creí que serían los típicos votos, pero resulto que no podría ser así._

_La fiesta se llevó a cabo en la misma casa Cullen, en su amplio jardín, donde todos bailaban y se divertían, pronto anunciaron el baile de los novios y Edward y yo quedamos solos en la pista de baile._

"_Flightless bird, american mouth" comenzó a sonar de una manera suave y delicada, perfecta para el momento, haciéndome recordar la primera vez que bailamos juntos y el momento en que me di cuenta, por fin, lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de aquel hombre perfecto, las manos de Edward rodeando mi cintura, su hermosa sonrisa, su mirada brillante y la suave melodía perforando mis oídos hicieron que llorara aun más, no podía evitarlo, tanta felicidad no me podía caber en le pecho._

—_Soy tan feliz— le dije a mi ahora esposo, él me sonreía ampliamente, me juntó más en su pecho y me volvió a besar, por milésima vez en la noche, y no me quejaba, al contrario, de no sentir sus labios junto a los míos estaría perdida._

—_Te amo, señora Cullen— me dijo juguetón en el odio, alejando el llanto y atrayendo a las risas._

—_Y yo te amo a ti, señor Cullen— le respondí siguiendo su broma y continuando con el baile, con ese baile que daba inicio a nuestra nueva vida como un matrimonio, fuera lo que fuera a pasar después, no importaba, lo único real era que yo amaba a Edward y él a mí._

_-__**Fin Flashback**__-_

No me di cuenta en qué momento me detuve frente al gran edificio de colores y amplios jardines, no debía abstraerme tanto al momento de manejar, pero no era posible no recodar aquel momento, simplemente estaba grabado a fuego en mi memoria y en mi corazón.

Me bajé del auto y me encaminé a la entrada del lugar, mis tacones piqueteaban sobre el pavimento, ni siquiera me había quitado la bata del hospital aun, mi falda negra de tubo y mi camisa celeste completaban mi atuendo de trabajo, aunque hubiera preferido estar usando unos vaqueros y una sudadera en esos momentos, ya podía ver a Alice moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero qué podía decir, las viejas costumbres no se perdían.

—Buenas tardes, señora Cullen_— _me saludó una de las jóvenes que trabajaban en el lugar al verme llegar a la entrada, le sonreí amable.

—Hola Hannah, espero no sea muy tarde, lamento la demora_— _me disculpé dándome cuenta de que llevaba de retraso al menos veinte minutos.

—No se preocupe, no ha sido nada—me tranquilizó la joven y amable señorita—Mire ahí viene_—_me dijo señalando hacía dentro del edificio, donde venía otra joven con una niña de risos cobrizos iguales a los de su padre y ojos tan cafés como los míos, mi niña, mi sol, mi vida, mi pequeña Renesmee, la prueba irrefutable de que Edward y yo nos amábamos.

— ¡Mami!_ — _me saludó emocionada mi pequeña, lanzándose a mis brazos, yo la recibí gustosa y la alcé inmediatamente, dándole varias vueltas en el aire.

— Hola mi vida, ¿Me extrañaste, mi corazón?_ —_le pregunté saludándola y juntando su naricita con la mía, me despedí rápidamente de las maestras de mi hija y me dirigí al auto de nuevo, ahora junto con ella, quien iba bien sujeta de mi cuello.

—Mucho, mucho mamita, ya quedía que llegadas_—_me dijo sonriente y mostrándome su perfectos dientitos blancos.

—Yo también te extrañé, mi amor, ahora vamos a casa, seguro que la nana Sue preparó algo muy rico de comer_—_ella asintió sonriente, mientras yo la colocaba en su sillita y le abrochaba el seguro, a sus cuatro años ella aun debía ir en asiento de bebé, no le molestaba, era una niña preciosa, perfecta, pero claro, yo no era imparcial, era mi hija, y era bien sabido que para un padre sus hijos eran más que perfectos, aunque igual si no fuera su madre la seguiría viendo perfecta, pues no sólo era hermosa, también era inteligente, aprendía las cosas de una manera vertiginosa, aunque claro, su manera de hablar aun era la de una niña de cuatro, era dulce, cualquiera que la viera sonriendo pensaría eso, era cariñosa, siempre diciéndonos a todos los miembros de su familia lo mucho que nos quería, y era muy talentosa, tanto en el baile como en la música y la pintura, no podía estar más orgullosa de mi hija.

Coloqué un disco cualquiera, de sus favoritos para que estuviera entretenida de camino a casa, era de Queen, esos gustos musicales los había adquirido de su padre, quien no dudaba en compartir sus grupos favoritos con nuestra pequeña.

—Mami—me llamó mi princesa sobre la música que antes cantaba amenamente.

—Sí, cariño—le respondí, bajando el volumen para que no gritara y pudiera escucharla.

— ¿Puedo invitá a Sam, a Luc y a Flo a dormí éte fin de semana? —me preguntó ilusionada.

—Por supuesto, yo creo que papi ya estará de regreso para ese entonces, pero Flo es aún muy pequeña para quedarse a dormir con ustedes, mi cielo—le recordé, viéndola por el retrovisor.

—Peo ella tiene así— dijo mostrando dos de sus deditos— Y yo tengo así— dijo levantando cuatro de sus pequeños dedos.

—Exacto corazón, aun es muy pequeña, me temo que sólo serán Sam, Luc y tú— le dije, ella lo pensó un poco pero asintió.

Samantha y Florence eran la hijas de Emmett y de Rose, Samantha tenía ya cinco años y era la mejor amiga de mi niña.

Aunque Alice soñaba con que las tres tuviéramos hijas y fueran tan buenas amigas como nostras ella tenía a su pequeño Luca, de cuatro años también, no le había importado en absoluto que su primer hijo fuera niño, pues eso le había traído nuevos planes, soñaba con que Sam o Renesmee se enamoraran de él y así nos volviéramos consuegros, sonreí y negué recordando las alocadas ideas de mi mejor amiga.

Pronto estuvimos en casa, me bajé del auto, dejando mi bata en el asiento para poder estar más cómoda, abrí la puerta de Renesmee y le quité su cinturón para que pudiera bajar.

—Vamos, cariño— le dije tomando su pequeña mochila y su manita, una vez que estuvimos en la entrada de la casa.

La puerta estaba sin seguro ya que vivíamos en una zona muy segura de Forks, después de la boda de Alice, Carlisle había conseguido que terminara mi residencia en un prestigioso hospital de Nueva York, sin embargo después de nuestra boda y con la llegada de nuestra hija, Edward y yo acordamos que lo mejor para nuestra familia sería vivir en Forks, donde estaban mi padre y sus padres, para que nuestro bebé tuviera un ambiente sano en el cual vivir y a su familia cerca, Rose y Alice habían optado por hacer lo mismo.

Rose tenía su bufete en la zona más prestigiada de todo Forks al igual que Alice su principal boutique, tenían éxito y vivían felices, por su parte Emmett, Jasper y mi Edward habían conseguido colocar la matriz de sus compañías en Port Ángeles, por lo que sólo ocasionalmente debían viajar a Nueva York para algunos asuntos, y yo trabajaba junto con mi suegro en el hospital central de Forks, la vida era buena para nosotros.

—Mami, ¿Hueles eso? Nana Sue pepadó algo dico, dico— sonrió mi pequeña, sobándose su pancita con su mano libre.

—Sí, huele hasta la acera— dije más para mí misma, pues una vez entramos mi hija había salido corriendo hacía la cocina, donde seguramente la esperaba su nana para consentirla más de lo que ya lo hacíamos todos los Cullen.

Estaba dejando mi bolso y la mochila de mi hija, junto con mis zapatos en el armario, cuando un agudo grito se escuchó desde la cocina, inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia ella, alarmada por el grito de mi hija.

Al entrar esperaba encontrarme a un ladrón, a Sue desmayada, la cocina incendiada, todo, menos lo que vi.

— ¡Papi volvió! ¡Mami, papá volvió! — me dijo eufórica mi niña, quien se encontraba, efectivamente, en los brazos de su sonriente padre, tan perfecto como siempre.

Edward había tenido que salir de viaje por un negocio que le permitiría quedarse en casa mucho más tiempo y ampliar su compañía, lo cual había sido una tortura, pues dos semanas sin él no era para mí una concepción de paraíso, tan acostumbrada como estaba a no pasar más de dos horas separada de él.

—Has vuelto, creí que llegarías hasta el fin de semana— dije con ojos aguados acercándome a él, inmediatamente me abracé a él y lo besé, lo había extrañado como una enferma, pero nadie podía culparme, dudaba que desde nuestra reconciliación antes de nuestro compromiso hubiéramos pasado tanto tiempo separados.

—Logré convencerlos antes de tiempo y ya estoy aquí, con mis dos princesas— me dijo acercándome más y besándome de nuevo, dos semanas sin sus besos me habían dolido demasiado y dolorosamente me habían recordado todos esos meses que había pasado sin él después del terrible ataque a Alice, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

—Papi, ¿Tú cocinates? — le preguntó mi pequeña escondiendo su cabecita en el cuello de su padre.

—Sí, yo mismo, llegué hace un rato y le he pedido a Sue que me dejara cocinar— dijo sonriendo satisfecho por su éxito culinario.

—Cariño, será mejor que pidas pizza, tu padre puede envenenarnos con lo que sea que esté preparando— le dije para molestarlo, él se hizo el falso ofendido y mi hija rió ligeramente por el chiste, aun escondida en el cuello de su padre, ella sabía que él cocinaba de las mil maravillas, pero siempre me gustaba molestarlo, era como una forma un tanto extraña de decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba.

—Eres terrible, Bella Cullen— me dijo volviendo a besarme, con ese anhelo, por haber pasado lejos el uno del otro tanto tiempo.

—Mami, el monstuo de mi pancita ya etá molestándome—me dijo mi niña, interrumpiendo nuestro beso, ya tendríamos tiempo, y Edward me lo hizo saber con una mirada muy sugestiva que mi hija no vio, gracias al cielo.

—Vamos entonces a darle a ese monstruo un poco de lo que cocino tu papá— le dije tomándola en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas.

Edward nos siguió con la comida lista para poder comer todos juntos en familia, en un reencuentro familiar tan esperado tanto por nosotras como por él.

La tarde pasó entre risas, besos y cariño entre los dos y hacia nuestra pequeña, los días que Renesmee y yo habíamos pasado juntas solas no había sido malo, pero definitivamente se había sentido la ausencia de Edward, ahora que estaba de vuelta, mi corazón también había vuelto.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche mi niña ya estaba lista para dormir, coloreaba contenta en su habitación, mientras cantaba "The violet hour", enfundada en su pijama de color lavanda y con sus risos delicadamente peinados y secos para evitar que se enfermara, en su recamara finamente decorada por Alice, con muebles blancos y rosas en combinación con su cobertor blanco, rosa y verde de esta vez, sí, cada tanto, a Alice le gustaba redecorar la habitación de mi hija, ya que tenía terminantemente prohibido cambiar algo de la habitación de Edward y mía.

—Mi amor, es hora de dormir— la llamé, entrando y tomándola en brazos, mientras besaba su cabecita de broncíneos cabellos.

—Mami, ¿qué es eto? — me dijo Renesmee, apuntando a un cuaderno rosa, el cual reconocí al instante, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, y aun tenía aquel cuaderno.

—Es un pequeño libro, que tiene una historia muy extraña, seguro no quieres escucharla— le dije tomando el libro entre mis manos y ojeando las letras en tinta morada.

—Sí, po favo mami, sí, léela pada mí— mi hija se colgó de mi cuello y la llevé a su cama, donde la arropé cuidadosamente y comencé con el "cuento".

—Erase una vez, tres princesas que querían encontrar a su principe perfecto, con el que pasarían todos los años de sus vidas y serían felices para siempre. Para encontrarlo decidieron crear un manual, "El manual del príncipe perfecto", en él estaban todas las reglas que se necesitaban para encontrarlo, sin embargo, el manual no les ayudo, por el contrario, las metió en muchos problemas, hizo que lloraran y las lastimaran mucho—dije recordando tantos momentos, amargos y tristes, pero desvié esos pensamientos y retomé el relato.

—Tiempo después, una a una, poco a poco, cada una de las princesas se dio cuenta que sus príncipes perfectos estaban justo frente a ellas, ellas no se habían dado cuento el problema había sido el manual, pues no debían haber buscado príncipes perfectos, ya que ellas no eran princesas perfectas, pero el amor de los príncipes nunca las abandono, al igual que ellos , al final, lograron encontrarse con sus amores verdaderos, sus príncipes, aquellos que las amarían por siempre y les darían la mayor felicidad del mundo, Fin.— susurré, recordando las bodas de mis amigas y la mía propia.

—Mami, papi es tu pincipe pefecto, ¿vedad? — me dijo medio adormilada mi hija, con una sonrisa por el reciente cuento.

—Sí mi sol, tu papi es mi príncipe perfecto— le dije besando su frente y arropándola mejor, apagué su luz general y dejé sólo su lámpara de noche. —Descansa mi princesa— susurré a lo lejos, antes de salir Edward llegó a mi lado, se acercó a nuestra hija, besó igualmente su frente y le deseo dulces sueños, salimos juntos de la habitación tomados de la mano, dirigiéndonos a nuestra propia habitación.

—Rose llamó— dijo negando y sonriendo— No puedo creer que no tengan suficiente con vivir a diez metros una de la otra, también quieren estar todo el tiempo aquí— dijo entre divertido y escéptico, sabía que no le molestaba, pero era su manera de decirme lo mucho que le alegraba el que tuviera amigas tan unidas.

—Qué quieres que le haga, Alice, Rose y yo somos inseparables— le dije abrazándome a su cintura, él pasó su mano por mi cintura a su vez, así caminamos hasta nuestra habitación que no se encontraba tan lejos de la de mi hija.

Nuestra casa no era muy grande, o al menos a mí no me lo parecía, sobre todo porque cada una de las habitaciones tenía un dueño, por ejemplo, Jasper y Alice, al igual que Rose y Emmett tenían una habitación, los niños tenían también una habitación, igualmente mi madre, sólo había unas dos habitaciones desocupadas en toda la casa y por lo general no pasaban tanto tiempo en ese estado, nuestra casa siempre estaba llena, eran, en momentos como aquel, muy escasos, en que nos encontrábamos sólo Edward, Renesmee y yo.

—Suerte que me agradan— dijo bromeando, pero viéndome con la misma intensidad que en la tarde—Te extrañé muchísimo, no tienes una idea de lo horrible que es despertar sin ti a mi lado— dijo besando mi cuello, cinco años de matrimonio y aun me hacía sentir con una adolescente hormonal y totalmente enamorada.

—No creas que yo lo pasé muy bien que digamos, también te extrañé— le dije acariciando su cabello, mientras él me mordisqueaba un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Pruébalo— me susurró en el oído, y con eso, consumamos nuestro amor una vez más, aunque no fuera la primera vez, siempre se sentía diferente, nuevo, increíblemente arrebatador, hacía mi corazón saltar junto con todos mis sentidos, nunca me cansaría de hacer el amor con mi esposo, nunca me cansaría de mi Edward, de mi hombre perfecto.

Ya muy cansada me acomodé en su desnudo y perfecto pecho, sintiendo cómo su respiración se acompasaba lentamente, lo cual significaba que pronto caería dormido.

—Edward— le susurré, al borde del sueño yo también, él hizo un leve sonido en señal de estarme escuchando, respiré y le solté la bomba. —Estoy embarazada— Había tenido tantas ganas de decírselo, pero sólo podía hacerlo en persona, cuando el volviera y ahora que lo había hecho, sólo debía esperar a que me dijera lo que pensaba, lentamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró directo a los ojos con los suyos aguados de lágrimas.

—Te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, no sólo eres mi mujer perfecta, sino que también me has dado a la familia más perfecta del mundo y pronto una personita más se unirá a ella— me susurró besando mis labios ligeramente, obviamente estaba cansado por lo cual no podía demostrar todas las emociones que sabía lo estaban embargando—Gracias— vi su hermosa y amplia sonrisa, como la que había tenido el día que le dije que Renesmee venía en camino.

—Te amo, mi hombre perfecto— le dije volviendo a acomodarme mejor en su pecho y dejándome ir al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Mis guapuras, no saben todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, de verdad, no tengo palabras con las que agradecerles todo el apoyo, el cariño y la emoción que han puesto en esta historia, tanto como yo, por ustedes es que hemos llegado hasta aquí, ustedes le dieron vida a esta historia y ahora ha llegado a su final, es triste y amargo, pero así sucede en esta vida, no todo dura para siempre, pero no se me ponga tristes como yo, que todavía nos queda mucho más._

_Ya han visto Amanecer parte II?, No?, pues yo no lo he hecho, pero estoy muy ansiosa, aunque siento que moriré de deshidratación por tanto llorar, de verdad que he estado de un humor muy deprimente pero eso no quiere decir que deje mis historias y las deje a ustedes colgadas, para nada, aquí está el epílogo de esta historia, junto con mi corazón se los entrego envuelto y con moño._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas estas personitas por sus:_

**Reviews:**

Ysliomir (eres super dulce y la mejor, espero tus suegros estén mejor, besos) BellsAMCullen, Dani salvatore cullen, Annie Ligthwood(tus primeras palabras hacia Bella siguen llegándome muy profundo, eres increíble) , Tellus, jupy, CullenMasenAlways, lexa0619, grisAliceCullenSwan, conejoazul, Lupin410, GilbbertaGrell, Naticullen, Shiru92, MITWI, marianrv1999, , theff rose, flororstar, Paola C19, JiiBnea , Beth Cullen, , karla de Cullen, meli, selly, LucianaIzaguirre, Pattry, FitzGallagher13, , TEAM EDWARD, Guest (Quién se haya registrado con este nombre por no tener cuenta yo creo que sabe quién es, sólo que no sé que nombre poner pero también dejó su granito de amor), Andie-CullenSmythe, Dnisse, Pau-987654321, Jana Cullen, stewpattz, Cullen 39(el que hayas querido leer mi historia con tu amiga es una de las cosas más lindas que he escuchado, miles de besos) , elisaHL, EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy, Barbaraaa7, CielaBlack, Abiitha , guest12345-54321(nuevamente no sé si es la misma lectora de arriba o es otra, pero por si las dudas la añado, ninguna puede faltar), , Angeles MC, GENNE, Pepe In-Mars( mil gracias por seguir mi historia y seguirme en twitter, eres de lo mejor), Emotica G. W, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen, Andrea , .9, joha123, , Anyverest Di Britannia.

**Favorites**: Abiitha, Alexa Swan de Cullen, Alexandra Cullen Hale, Alexz Darcy Black, Alice. , Annie Ligthwood, Anyverest Di Britannia, BellsAMCullen, Bianca S, CRISTIMONTES, Chikage-SP, CielaBlack, Ckonna, CullenMasenAlways, Daia Fernandez, DaniiHale, Dani salvatore Cullen, Degna, Dnisse, Doris Martinez, Emotica G. W, EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy, FitzGallagher13, Giambonne, GilbbertaGrell, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen, Hilaryy, Jana Cullen, JiiBnea, Kriss21, LizDePode, LucianaIzaguirre, , MARTAMT, MITWI, Mapi Hale, MarianaYaneth, Marie Sellory, Miila Cullen, NataCullen08, NazzaPattinson96, Nina2622, PaOPattzZ, Pao M, Patito Pattz, Paulii Bones Love, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, SammyCullenHale, Sarah Cullen Masen, Shiru92, Sylvi Pattinson, , TheLifesSeller, , Vampireandbloody, alondrixcullen1498, annamorgan96, beky09, bellz D Cullen97, carly360, .9, conejoazul, covaric, , flororstar, frik748, grisAliceCullenSwan, jaqueline111, jupy, .9, kattiittiiwi, kazuouji, kmi Cullen, lidiacarely, marianrv1999, marycarmen.a01, nadiarc22, nely cullen de pattinson, paula-mar, perl rose swan, rosalie-key, sofia-1550, stewpattz, tatis pattz, valenmrtnz,xXArleenXx.

**Alerts:**

AgoosC.7, Alexa Swan de Cullen, Alexz Darcy Black, Andie-CullenSmythe, Annie Ligthwood, Anyverest Di Britannia, Arita Cullen 06, Barbaraaa7, BellsAMCullen, BlissVmpKr, CRISTIMONTES, CullenMasenAlways, Degna, Dnisse, Doris Martinez, Emmett McCartys angel, Emotica G. W, FitzGallagher13, Florence15, Giambonne, GilbbertaGrell, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen, Hilaryy, IleAndres, Iza0Bella, JiiBnea, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, Lis45C, LizDePode, Lupin410, MARTAMT, MacaCullen17, Mapi Hale, My Bella Ballerina, NataCullen08, Ochrasy9, PaOPattzZ, Pao M, Paola C19, Patito Pattz, Paulii Bones Love, Pepe In-Mars, Pollo Yaru Cullen, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward, SammyCullenHale, Sarah Cullen Masen, Shiru92, Tellus, TheLifesSeller, , TuRKa, Vampireandbloody, aevm, annamorgan96, conejoazul, covaric, elisaHL, , flororstar, frik748,grisAliceCullenSwan, ipodeve, jupy, .9, kattiittiiwi,kazuouji, kmi Cullen, lueli, marianrv1999, marycarmen.a01, mely1989, paulita0814, perl rose swan, rosalie-key, sofia-1550, valenmrtnz, , .

_Todas merecían su mención porque todas fueron parte de esta historia, el orden no quiere decir que ame más a unas que a otras, para nada, ha sido el orden en el que estaban registradas en la historia, así que busquense y si no están agregadas haganmelo saber y para darme unas patadas, pero espero que no pase y estén todas, no saben cuanto las amo, de verdad, dirán que son puras palabras pero no es así, ustedes me dan aliento, valor y fuerza, por eso son las mejores. _

_Tengo noticias, ya tengo TRES capítulos de esta historia en versión de Edward, si quieren leerla son más que bienvenidas, me encantará tenerlas a todas de nuevo conmigo, el titulo será "NO SOY PERFECTO" y mostrará algunas cosas que no se muestran en la historia en versión Bella y también mostrará más sobre Jasper y Emmett, así que las espero, les mando todo mi amor y cariño, miles de besos de pescadito y letras de amor, hasta la próxima, An._


End file.
